


God's (Impossible) Luck

by wolfdragonful



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek has self confidence issues, Bek is a bit of a mess, Confused!Bek, Demon Taming, F/M, Hathor Ships It, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making up mythology as I go, Mentions of Greek Mythology, Mentions of other Egyptian Gods, Mortal among Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Pining!Horus, Possibly OOC?, Potions, Scheming!Hathor, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 88,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdragonful/pseuds/wolfdragonful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bek ducked his head, unsure how to respond to the amount of awe in Horus’ voice. He could never understand how any God or Goddess could speak to him with awe for his helping Horus but when it was Horus, his stomach twisted and he wanted to shake the God for putting faith in a silly, short lived Mortal. If anyone should have been in awe, it was Bek of Horus. Not the other way around."</p>
<p>While being an advisor is leagues better than being a thief, Bek is finding himself unsure of his appointment. Not all the Gods think Horus made the right choice and Bek finds himself agreeing. However, Horus thinks of Bek as more than an advisor and friend. He's just happy Hathor agrees with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun hung high in the sky as Bek sat in the shade of a tree, papyrus scrolls scattered around him. His quill scratched against the page he’d anchored onto a wood plank in his lap. Thoth may no longer need to write his knowledge down but Bek had found jotting down everything that occurred in his life anymore a soothing chore. It wasn’t even a chore, really. It was just something he was compelled to do since things had settled down again. So, he wrote down everything he could remember before it started to fade away from him.

He could remember Horus’ first bout with Set with a vivid clarity that shook him awake at night like he’d been tossed from the top of a cliff. He remembered little of the following year since it had been filled with a drudgery he’d sooner forget if he were being truthful. The subsequent adventures were all as clear in his memory as that fateful coronation day.

Everything else though had begun to either dim or outright disappear from his memory and that frightened him beyond all measure. Even the event of his talking Zaya into running away with him was a faded, dull image with no clear standing in his mind. He couldn’t even remember the arguments he’d put forth to convince her. Surely it had been impressive…back then.

His feelings for her remained though, strong and prevalent as when he’d been fighting to bring her back from the underworld, but there remained the inkling that his feelings weren’t the same as when Horus’ coronation had been overthrown by Set. He was more than aware that not all of the Gods appreciated his specific brand of sarcasm as Zaya. Even Horus had taken to hushing him when they were in court with the other Gods. He was expected to speak and act in a specific way; his usual commentary was not always appreciated. Horus and Hathor allowed him to speak freely in private but it all seemed a bit hollow to him.

Sort of like listening to Thoth wax poetic about lettuce or Bek’s strange luck.

Bek’s hand stilled over the parchment, his memory of the day coming to rest as he contemplated his situation once more. Hathor, to Bek’s personal belief, was showing signs of pregnancy; a joy for the court once it was to be brought to light for so few Gods were born anymore. The family tree of the Gods had been something Bek had made himself memorize to be sure to avoid saying anything rude. He would not have his follies be the proof that Horus was incompetent for choosing a mortal to be his advisor.

Thoth was the one the Gods went to when they deigned to ask for help after all and just because Bek helped put Horus back on the throne didn’t mean much past that. Gratitude to the boy who helped Horus was all he was worthy of. He’d heard some of the whispers since his promotion from the streets to Horus’ side when he’d had to sneak about to get ahold of a few parchments Thoth had requested or Horus had forgotten. If he’d been noticed, it had yet to be mentioned to anyone who would act.

For whatever reason.

Sighing, he rolled up the parchments and packed himself up to return to the palace. The harvest had been good once more and Horus had sent word that his most recent hunt with the Goddess Satet had been more than successful. While feasts weren’t an uncommon thing at any given time, the feast that was going to be held that night was going to be rather impressive; even by the standards of the Gods. Bek wasn’t about to complain about it either considering the Gods and Goddesses of harvests tended to like him far more than those like the God of Crocodiles. Min and Renenutet had kissed his cheeks when the first buds had been seen after Horus’ coronation.

Bek still had no idea _why_ the two had kissed him. He just knew he’d blushed like an embarrassed child when Min had praised him for helping with the crops, dark hands cupping Bek’s face gently. At least with the Renenutet, Bek had known what to expect from the touch of a woman. He hadn’t expected some of the same softness to come from a male like Min. The fertility God must have thought Bek an inexperienced child.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and marched beck into the maze of the city proper. As he strode through the crowds, he combed his fingers through his hair and tied it back with a leather cord. He knew he had no need to look presentable while in streets clothes instead of the formal robes he wore inside the palace but he felt a need to keep his hair out of his eyes while in the city. The field was where he went for quiet to get his work done and his musings out. There was nothing to be fearful of out there thanks to the proximity of the city so he was happy to let his hair down and be comfortable while he worked.

He was only a few streets into the city when a familiar shadow blotted out the sunlight as it swooped past. Bek shielded his eyes as he squinted upward to marvel at Horus in flight. He hadn’t had a chance when they had been trying to stop Set and, to his further regret, because his duties kept him from seeing it again. He smiled as Horus swooped past, golden armor gleaming in the sun, and quelled the desire for the exhilaration of flight that churned in his gut. It would be selfish to ask the Lord of the Air for a ride all because Bek now found his mortal feet to be a dull means of transportation.

He ducked his head, sighing as if to release that coiled yearning from his core. He gripped the strap of his bag in his hands and marched forward again. He made it a few more blocks before the shadow swept by once more, followed by the glinting glare of sunlight into the small courtyard he’d entered.

“ _Bek!_ ”

Bek yelped as a pair of large, armored arms wrapped around his torso and yanked him from the ground. He kicked and flailed until the sheer height forced his heart into his throat. The thick arms held him close to a broad chest covered in warm armor, a hawk-like helm leaning into his line of sight. There were scratches framing the left eye that stared down at him; a stark reminder from when it had been torn out.

“What’s got you so riled?” Horus laughed, his helm fading into sparks. Bek glared at the God over his shoulder, expecting to be laughed at. He always seemed to strike the other Gods as pouting child when he was trying to be intimidating in his frustration.

“You scared me half to death, you great lug!” he shouted, hoping to be heard over the winds. “You’re not the only God with wings, you know?!”

“True,” Horus shrugged.

The motion caused Bek to grip the God’s arms as if the ground had disappeared out from under his feet all over again. Horus’s arms gripped Bek closer, a murmured apology slipping through the updrafts to Bek’s ears. Bek tried to calm his breathing as Horus banked to the left.

“Though,” Horus chuckled, “most of the other winged Gods deal in protection.”

Bek didn’t bother to mention that Mut was one of those exceptions. Instead, he focused on the matter at hand; Horus forgetting how Mortals and heights worked.

“Well,” he snapped, “ _forgive_ me for fearing the sudden loss of the ground from under my feet!”

Horus banked to the right then, his wings flaring out as he landed on a balcony on the palace. Bek swallowed nervously as he recognized the God’s private chambers past the gossamer curtains. He scrambled free of the God’s hold as soon as his feet touched the floor again, Horus recalling his armor with a smile on his stupidly handsome face.

“I’ve gotten a chance to see those traps you braved for my eye since my coronation,” he sniggered, a hand patting Bek’s shoulder amicably. “That third bridge though…How _did_ you manage that one without the use of wings?”

Bek shrugged, hands twisting the strap of his bag.

“Zaya prays. I toss the bones,” Bek sniffed, tugging his tunic straight again. Horus hummed a soft laugh as he circled Bek’s small form. He was smiling the same smile he’d had on his face when he’d defeated Set. The one he’d worn when he’d asked if Bek was sure about not being a God. It almost hurt to see that smile now.

“Again, are you _sure_ you’re not a God?”

Bek smacked Horus’ hand away from his satchel, trying to not feel too guilty when Horus looked put out by the action. Those scrolls were private though. Bek hadn’t even shared their existence with _Zaya_. He wasn’t sure he could let _anyone_ read them considering what he’d written down.

“I bleed red, you silly God,” he huffed.

Horus gave an amused huff, rolling his restored eyes.

“Then Bes or Renenet blessed you fiercely.”

Bek ducked his head, unsure how to respond to the amount of awe in Horus’ voice. He could never understand how any God or Goddess could speak to him with awe for his helping Horus but when it was Horus, his stomach twisted and he wanted to shake the God for putting faith in a silly, short lived Mortal. If anyone should have been in awe, it was Bek of Horus. Not the other way around. Never mind the adventures.

“I’m sure that’s it,” Bek sighed, tugging nervously at the strap and his tunic as he stepped into the chambers. “Did you need me for something, Lord of the Air?”

“There’s no need for formalities with me, Bek,” Horus chuckled as he sank onto a chair.

He patted the cushion next to himself in invitation. His eyes were fixed on Bek in a way that made the Mortal think Horus was looking at his very soul. Bek took the invitation to sit, his heart still pounding from the flight. He made sure to have a bit of space between himself and the God though so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck. He chose to ignore the way Horus looked somewhat disappointed at the space between them.

“Thoth is thinking of imparting some of his wisdom onto Mortals,” Horus stated. “He’s invited Zaya.”

Bek blinked. He wasn’t surprised. Some of the Gods had begun to take to the idea of teaching Mortals some of their secrets since Bek’s appointment as chief advisor and labeled as ‘important to Horus’. Not all of the Gods – the ones of whom Bek had heard whisper, Bek noted – but some. The concern that Set would transmigrate into a new body and rise up again left the Gods hoping to at least arm the Mortals should the need arise. He was a bit surprised _Thoth_ was thinking of trusting anyone that wasn’t himself with the library though.

“ _Thoth_ ,” he chuckled. “The same Thoth we had to coerce into joining our journey and is still sore about the result of his leaving his library?”

Hours laughed, head thrown back as the rich sound surrounded them both.

“Yes, and I believe it was you who knew what needed to be said to get him to come with all on your own.”

Bek smiled almost missing how Horus’ smile widened with his, the pride of the God almost tangible.

“To be fair, he made it a bit easy,” Bek mumbled. Horus snickered, nodding in agreement. The pride was still evident in Horus’ gaze but so was something else that Bek couldn’t quite place.

“Thoth isn’t the only one who wants to teach Zaya some tricks,” Horus said, his voice soft as if he were nervous that his news would cause Bek harm somehow.

Bek blinked, once again confused by the amount of care Horus took when it came to Bek. The appointment of advisor after Horus had asked Ra to bring Bek back from the dead had been a bit more than Bek was willing to claim a right to. He was thankful for the comfortable living and the ability to keep his promise to Zaya sure but he was certain they would have been fine living in the city. A title wasn’t necessary.

“Well, she _is_ an intelligent woman,” Bek stated with a shrug. “Besides, Zaya should really be the one you speak to about these offers. I know she’d like to learn to heal though.”

Horus smiled at him. “Bast and Neith are also vying for Zaya’s possible apprenticeship,” he murmured. Bek smiled, nodding in agreement that those two were likely to be chosen. That strange light hadn’t left Horus’ eyes though.

“Something else?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh, no, that’s all really,” Horus mumbled, shaking his head and waving away the question like it was an irritating bug. “I just thought you would like to know what was happening.”

“I appreciate that,” Bek smiled, standing from the chair. “But, it’s Zaya’s decision; not mine. I’m sure she’ll let me know when the time comes.”

Horus nodded, his lips drawn in a thin line. “I’m sure you’re right,” he murmured.

“So…If that’s all, I should get these scrolls to the scribes,” Bek murmured, nervous that he’d done something to offend without meaning to or knowing he had. Horus’ head jerked up then, eyes mildly confused before he nodded his assent.

“Of course,” he said. “Don’t be late to the feast, though. From what I understand, Hathor has some news for the whole of Egypt to hear. It should be something.”

Bek smiled, his chest clenching for some reason. “I’m sure it will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hathor talks to Horus. Well, Horus whines while Hathor laughs at him.

“Did you speak to him, or did you beat around the reeds?” Hathor cooed from behind the panel screen.

Her silhouette was about as alluring as she was in plain sight as she shifted through the dresses she’d narrowed her choices to. Horus had found himself shifting to relieve the tightness in his loins more than once as he sat, waiting for her to declare herself ready. He wondered if he should be ashamed to know how little she was wearing from her shadow alone.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

“Oh, Horus, darling,” she laughed, a dress falling over her frame.

She straightened it some before smoothing her hands over it. She clicked her tongue and shed the dress, kicking it out from behind the screen as if it had burnt her. Horus sighed as he watched it float across the room to join the other six she’d passed up.

“I may have mentioned Thoth wishing to have Zaya learn from him, as well as a few others,” Horus mumbled, a hand scrubbing over his face in frustration. Hathor leaned out from behind the screen, revealing her very bare shoulders and collarbone. Horus held his hand over his mouth to hide how he licked his lips at the sight.

“That was foolish of you,” she snickered, holding up a dress that was a luxurious shade of red.

He looked at it long enough to make it seem that he had any idea what it would look like on her and waved his appreciation of the garment. She hummed and disappeared behind the screen again. The dress ended up flying across the room just like the others.

“Will you chose a dress already?” he whined. “The feast is going to start soon.”

“We have time,” she chided, slipping another garment on. “Besides, you’re the one pining after your dear Mortal despite having me by your side and he having Zaya again. That was _very_ kind of your grandfather, wasn’t it? Bringing them both back.”

“He owed me,” Horus shrugged. “Besides, it’s pointless. He can’t even sit next to me without looking nervous.”

Hathor peeked out from behind the screen again, her shoulders covered in a thin, emerald colored material. Horus tried to not twitch at the scowl on her face.

“He’s smaller than us,” she muttered. “It is hard on Mortal necks to constantly look up.”

“No…This was different.”

“Augh, you’re impossible,” she groaned, stepping out from the behind the screen. The dress was one of her standards; beautiful and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Not that Horus disliked the look on her. He enjoyed seeing her beauty in all its glory or even enhanced with garments and jewels.

“He couldn’t look me in the eyes and wouldn’t let me touch his satchel,” Horus mumbled.

“Well, that could be from your approach, darling,” she sighed, hands playing with her long hair. “How did the conversation start? Your usual banter as he entered your chambers after being summoned?”

“He wasn’t in the palace so I went looking for him.”

“And?”

“I found him in the city,” Horus explained.

“Don’t tell me you just flew him here without giving him fair warning first,” she grumbled. Horus had enough sense to duck his head and slouch in his chair. She scoffed at him. “Idiot.”

“Maybe,” he mumbled, combing his hair back. His left eye was starting to itch again and he was trying to avoid rubbing it. He had the old strip of leather he’d used as a blindfold wrapped around his wrist but the need to show he was a strong king weighed heavily on him.

“Well,” she groused. “What about after you scared him to death?”

“I already told you,” Horus growled. “He was too nervous to sit next to me and he kept me from touching his satchel. He nearly hugged it to his body.”

Hathor hummed, undoing the tie that held the dress in place in a fluid motion as she rolled her hips. The cloth slipped from her frame as if it weren’t even there. Horus almost groaned at the sight. She smirked at him as she kicked the dress off to the pile and slipped behind the screen again.

“Strange that he’d be so protective of a satchel,” she mused.

“He had scrolls in it,” Horus shrugged. “He went to the scribes after I spoke to him.”

“About Zaya and Thoth wanting a Mortal apprentice,” she prompted. Horus groaned at her, slouching in his seat like a petulant child. Hathor laughed at him as she slipped into another dress. It looked rather flowing if the shadows were anything to go off of.

“Yes,” he yelled, hands flying into the air in frustration. “And all he had to say about _that_ topic was that it was Zaya’s decision though he believed she wished to learn healing methods.”

“She’d make a wonderful healer,” Hathor stated, sashaying out from behind the screen in a dark brown dress with a long train. Horus licked his lips at the sight.

“Indeed she would,” he mumbled. “Bek is happy as long as Zaya is happy.”

“Horus,” Hathor sighed, shaking her head as she sauntered towards him. Her long hair was loose and falling over her shoulders in shimmering waves. He wasn’t sure when the gold leaf had been braided into her hair but he liked the effect.

“Yes, love?”

“I know when people are in love,” she cooed as she lifted her skirt enough to sit on his lap comfortably. He smiled at her as he rested his hands on her waist, pulling her down for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

“You do specialize in it,” he whispered when they broke apart. She chuckled.

“And I am willing to share you with Bek,” she stated.

“As you’ve said on many occasions,” he sighed happily, a hand straying up her back to press her close. Their lips pressed together again, tongues fighting their way past teeth.

“And _Zaya_ is willing to share _Bek_ with _you_ ,” she whispered as Horus’ fingers tangled themselves into her gold leafed hair. She tugged at his hair to get an angle on his lips before pressing her advantage. He had to pull her away to get air again.

“You minx, you,” he smiled. “What makes you so sure?”

“Hm? Oh, just a little girl talk,” she jeered. “Zaya also worships the ground you walk on and is honored that you even remember her and Bek after everything.”

Horus hummed as he pulled her in for another kiss, enjoying the sensation of her hand slipping down his chest and abdomen in that deliberate manner that made blood flow change course. She had a point though. Most Gods were happy to forget a Mortal once a wish or promise was fulfilled. He, instead, had made Bek his advisor and had given the two Mortals adulations before all of Egypt many times since. He knew it was on Zaya’s insistence that Horus was worth anything that Bek had even given the God a chance.

He’d be eternally thankful to her for it too.

“You really are a minx,” he smirked.

She hummed at him, darting in for another kiss.

“Possibly,” she chuckled. “But the fact remains that there are two women willing to let the two of you do whatever you wish. As long as you are happy, we do not care.”

“It doesn’t help with Bek being nervous around me,” Horus mumbled.

“He is your advisor and we are both guilty of making him feel less like himself in that role than anyone,” Hathor grumbled. “We may have done it for his protection but, knowing him, he will have managed to twist it into something more crippling.”

“The others like Bek,” Horus stated.

“Those who like him are those who deal in harvesting, justice, and protection,” she retorted. “Those like Sobek, do not care that he helped you get your crown once Bek’s mortality is mentioned.”

“Anubis likes him,” Horus mumbled. Hathor patted his cheek.

“Anubis likes that the afterlife is intact because Bek was willing to put aside getting Zaya a place there to try to stop Apophis from destroying everything because of Set’s grabbing for power.”

Horus sighed, nodding in agreement. He’d known that not all the Gods and Goddesses would approve of his choosing a Mortal for his advisor, no matter how much good said Mortal had done for the whole of the world by helping Horus. Thoth had even admitted he still wished to know the amount of luck Bek carried while those in charge of crops were all too happy to admit they’d not thought Bek’s ideas for irrigation systems wouldn’t work as well as they had. He knew that some – those who hadn’t been present for whatever reason – that thought Horus was being far too kind to the young man.

“Let us remember, Horus,” Hathor cooed, “Bek was a thief. Sneaking about is what he does. He won’t ask a scribe to fetch a forgotten scroll when he can sneak into the chamber and get it himself.”

Horus frowned, remembering how he’d viewed Mortals. They were invisible unless they were serving him and then, they had to be women because at least then he’d have something appealing to look at while they chattered. Mortals were delicate things that were small and liked to ask for help more often than give it.

“Who knows what Bek has heard and seen that we haven’t,” Hathor mused, twisting a strand of hair around her finger in a coy manner.

“Any suggestions then?”

“Stop tiptoeing around what you want,” she declared. “Speak your wish clearly and let him know that you will have his side no matter what happens. I know _I_ won’t begrudge either of you some happiness.”

“I thank you for that, love,” Horus smiled. “Are you ready? We shouldn’t be late. You have an announcement to make, after all.”

“I’ll just have the handmaidens put my headdress together and join you,” she sighed, rising from his lap with a sensual roll of the hips and a light touch of fingers against his loins. She wasn’t playing fair but she never did.

“Hathor, if I do manage to have him closer to me in the way I want, you do realize there will be a size problem,” Horus chuckled.

“I’m sure even Nephthys will be happy to find you a solution to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a feast. Bek is still oblivious. Horus is still whining. Hathor gives a present but so does Bast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. We had a blizzard and are all still getting used to my grandmother being blind. Basically, life tried to eat us all as it does so updates can (likely will) be sporadic.

Hathor’s announcement came as no surprise to Bek. Considering how she and Horus had been nigh inseparable once she’d been returned to the land of the living, Bek was more surprised that Gods weren’t as liable to become pregnant as Mortals were. He made a point of hiding his smirk behind his goblet though. There was no need for the others to know he’d had his suspicions and hadn’t said anything.

It was Hathor’s choice when it was best to tell everyone about her pregnancy. Just because Bek had a suspicion didn’t mean he’d be right. He wasn’t about to go around getting hopes up because he’d had a suspicion.

Zaya looked absolutely radiant in the bronze colored dress she’d been fitted with as she gushed at Hathor’s handmaidens. The hall was filled with Mortals of note and Gods, music almost inaudible over the chatter over the food. Bek stood off to the side, sipping at his watered down wine and nibbling at the fruit he’d snatched from the tables. Hathor and Horus were being crowded by other Gods, arms wrapped around each other as they glowed with pride.

Bek continued to watch the overflowing amount of joy in silence, his stomach twisting as he watched Horus kiss Hathor’s cheeks and glow with every scrap of praise anyone was able to give out. He was happy for Horus and Hathor despite the clenching in his chest at the sight of the two being so close. He didn’t know why it hurt to watch a happy couple be happy with each other, especially when he too was in a blissful relationship. Both he and Horus had fought and struggled to be with the women they loved; it made no sense to want anything more. Not when Bek wasn’t even sure what he wanted.

“Bek,” Horus laughed, arms wide and inviting. “Can you _believe_ it?”

“You, a father? No,” Bek chuckled. Horus laughed, clapping Bek on the shoulder with a little too much strength.

“Come now,” Horus smiled. “Just think, you’ll get to advise the newest generation.”

“I’ll be sure to teach them agility,” Bek smirked.

“I’d expect no less,” Horus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bek’s brow. “You and I need to speak later; in private.”

“Uh…alright,” Bek mumbled. “Where?”

“My chambers,” Horus stated. “As soon as you are free, of course.”

“Of course,” Bek murmured, head low and eyes darting over the space. He couldn’t see anyone glaring at them but he could have missed any because he’d been distracted. What was it about Gods and Goddesses that they always had to be so damn pretty?

“Bek? Is something wrong?”

“Just…uh…You should return to Hathor. It’s a rather big night for you two isn’t it?”

Horus frowned at him, face crumpling in something akin to disappointment.

“Right,” Horus murmured, nodding in a jerking motion that made Bek’s neck sore watching it. “You…You will come later?”

“I promise,” Bek said, patting Horus’ arm with a soft smile. “Now, go on. Feed that ego of yours.”

Horus snorted, shaking his head. “Right,” he sighed. “I will see you later.”

Bek nodded. “Yes.”

* * *

“He’s dancing around me,” Horus whined. Hathor rolled her eyes.

“Zaya and I will be busy making preparations for our child’s rooms,” Hathor whispered. “You should listen to my advice. Just tell him we are willing to share our men and that you wish to properly thank him for his assistance.”

Horus sighed. “If it is that easy…”

“Hush, darling. It will be that easy. Besides, that kiss you gave him was sweat.”

Horus frowned at her. “He froze up when I did that.”

“He’s not aware of what he wants,” she chuckled. “It’s so cute.”

“Not particularly.”

She rolled her eyes, palming a vial into his hand.

“What-?”

“To ease his tensions.”

“Minx.”

“Naturally.”

* * *

Lady Bast had stopped him as he’d been leaving, her cat-like eyes eerie as she gazed down at him. Her sistrum was in her hands, her basket hanging from her sash. Bek bowed his head to her. He about to press himself to the wall so she would have room when she laid a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Hello Mortal Bek,” she cooed, brushing a loose strand of hair from his brow. “You are quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

She smiled at him, a gentle and sweet smile that reminded Bek of his late mother.

“You seem…ill at ease,” she murmured, kneeling down in a fluid motion. Her green dress pooled onto the floor as if it wasn’t touching the smooth stone. “What may be wrong, I wonder?”

Bek ducked his head, unsure how to answer. She hummed, her sistrum chiming as she raised her arm and pushed his chin up so their eyes were locked.

“Ah…Understandable,” she chuckled. “Nerves are the hardest disease to fix. Them and a lack of confidence in one’s self.”

Bek furrowed his brows in confusion, earning that motherly smile again.

“You know what I rule over?”

He nodded, careful of the sharp claws on her fingers. Bast didn’t really care for her human form and liked to blur the lines of her animal form and her human one. It wasn’t like Horus whose eyes had had to be separate from his body to seem otherworldly. Bast just was.

“Animals, specifically cats, childbirth, music, healing, protection against evil and disease,” he mumbled.

“Indeed, however, Hathor is not the only one who rules over love and sex,” Bast stated.

Bek blushed then, backing away to free his chin from her claws. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, chuckling like an idiot.

“Well, I’m sure Hathor has good reason to have people think she holds the monopoly?”

He clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out, staring at Bast with wide, horrified eyes. He found her smiling, long canines glinting in the light.

“Indeed she does,” Bast laughed. “However, she is a bit more forward than I.”

Bek’s hand fell to his side and he nodded.

“Hathor cannot control those who are already in love though which leaves her a bit disarmed. A slight shame.”

“Slight?”

“Well…When she wishes to help others learn of other loves, she cannot employ her usual methods.” Bast placed her sistrum into her basket, bracelets jangling as she dug about for something. “She is not utterly unarmed though which makes things somewhat easier.”

“Things?” Bek asked. “I don’t think I’m following.”

Bast snickered, shaking her head. “Sweet child,” she smiled. “Mortals are so limited by their own misconceptions.” Her hands rose from her basket then, a small vial of silver liquid. “This is a small potion that allows one to see truths before they are said.”

Bek cocked his head to the side, sure he wasn’t following her meaning. What truths could _he_ need to see? Her smile continued to be warm and inviting.

“Mortals seem to need to see the truth to be able to believe it, more often than not,” Bast stated as she took his hand and pressed the vial into it. She folded his fingers around it, clasping his fist in a tight grip. “This particular recipe is very special.”

“Special?” he asked.

“It shows a specific truth,” she chuckled.

“Mind if I ask what kind of truth?” he asked, nervously.

“The kind of truth that Hathor can tell when her command is ignored.”

“Uh…but…Huh?”

Bast purred in amusement at him.

“Have a little faith,” she whispered. “We have it in you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Bek talk...Kinda.  
> Side note: Make sure you know what the potion will do before you take it, Bek.

When Horus managed to free himself from the throngs, he’d caught sight of Hathor and Zaya slipping off to Hathor’s chambers. He’d waved at them with a soft smile, chuckling when Zaya blushed and ducked behind the Goddess of Love. He meandered off towards his own chambers, a little perturbed when Bast passed him with a knowing smirk on her nearly feline features.

He pressed his chamber door open, peeking in like when he’d been a child and he wanted to watch Set or his father while they worked. Bek was there, pacing about and wringing his hands. Horus pursed his lips, bowing his head against the wall in frustration. The vial Hathor had passed to him was warm in his palms and he was beginning to think it would be essential to sneak the contents to Bek. Doing so would rupture any trust Horus had garnered though and the God was certain that such a loss would pain him more than the idea of Bek never returning his affections.

Bek was entitled to choose who he would entrust his heart to and, if the journey to stop Set had taught Horus anything, it was entirely possible that Bek’s heart couldn’t be split from Zaya. Not that Horus would force Bek into something he didn’t want. Bek deserved that much; after putting up with Horus’ blowhard ways.

He curled his fist around the vial as he took a deep breath. Hathor was probably right about being forward about his feelings. Bek would appreciate knowing what Horus thought of him after all and they could both move forward from a shared understanding. That was all Horus could hope for once everything was out in the open. He didn’t want to lie or hide things from Bek ever again. Hathor would surely take Bek’s side again and now there was also Zaya to consider. The other Gods and Goddesses too.

He sighed, pushing into the room and closing the door behind him, shoving the vial into a small pouch on his belt. Bek’s head shot up, eyes wide for a second before he started squinting like his eyes hurt from the light. Horus frowned at the expression, for there wasn’t any reason to squint against the light when it was dark out. He went and closed the curtains though, wishing to let Bek feel comfortable.

“Sorry for the wait,” Horus said, turning back to Bek once the last curtain was closed. Bek, to Horus’ confusion, continued to squint though. The Mortal even raised a hand to shield his eyes as Horus stepped closer.

“It’s…alright,” Bek murmured, his hand hovering about as if he couldn’t shield from all the imperceptible light. “You…wanted to talk?”

“Yes,” Horus murmured, inviting Bek to sit on the bed.

Bek scrambled onto the soft bed after a slight hesitation, his hand rising to shade his eyes again. Horus took a seat next to him, concerned when Bek’s eyes scrunched closed for a moment as if he were in pain.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Horus murmured, leaning close to Bek. He still had no idea why Bek was protecting his eyes and leaning closer might help him find the reason for it.

“I assumed as much,” Bek chuckled. “What is it? You planning on going on another adventure, leaving Egypt in my tiny hands again?”

Horus shook his head. “No. Not that,” he said. “Something a bit more personal. To both of us.”

“Oh?” Bek asked, hand falling for a moment to reveal his soft, brown eyes were wide again. Horus had all of a second to marvel at the myriad of colors within the Mortal’s eyes before Bek hissed and hid his eyes behind a hand again.

“Bek? Are you alright?” Horus asked, taking Bek’s wrist in hand and pulling it to the side.

Bek scrunched his eyes closed, his other hand flying up to cover them. Horus swept it to the side and cupped Bek’s face in his hands to carefully looking Bek over. The Mortal didn’t feel warm thankfully but he was still acting like he’d looked into the sun while on Ra’s ship.

“It’s…You’re really bright,” Bek whimpered.

“I’m…What?” Horus asked.

“Bright, like Ra when he fights Apophis,” Bek whined, pulling at Horus’ wrists and trying to squirm away. “It’s like you’re glowing gold and red and it’s like I’m staring at the light of Creation again.”

“I…” Horus choked, staring at Bek confused for a moment before something occurred to him. “ _Bastet_.”

“Huh?” Bek whined, eyes opening slightly as his struggling ceased.

“Bast…Her potions to reveal truths are renowned for showing the truths as auras,” Horus explained with a sigh as he released Bek’s face and untied the makeshift blindfold from his left wrist. “The greater the truth, the brighter and more vibrant the aura. The colors can change depending on the kind of truth the potions are made specifically for.”

He wrapped the leather around Bek’s eyes, tying it tightly. Bek sighed with relief, leaning against Horus’ hand as if it were the only thing that would hold him up. Horus smiled at him, rubbing his thumb against Bek’s cheek. He shifted closer to the Mortal to let the young man lean against his side, an arm looped around Bek’s shoulders.

“She said something about it revealing truths about love…I think,” Bek murmured. “She phrased it oddly.”

“She…does that,” Horus sighed. “How’d she phrase it?”

“That it would show the truth that Hathor can…notice when people ignore her commands.”

Horus winced, pressing Bek closer to his side. He’d seen that particular potion in action before because Bast had been bored and wanted to play a joke or two on her husband Ptah. While it _had_ been interesting to learn that magically engineered emotions made the potions that showed truths reveal different colors, it had been a bit of a mess to clean up afterwards.

“Love truths,” he sighed. “Wait…What colors are you seeing?”

Bek huffed at him, earning a smile from Horus. The God could just imagine the Mortal rolling his eyes.

“Gold and red,” Bek murmured, his hand rising to rub at his covered eyes. Horus caught the offending appendage and pressed it back into Bek’s lap.

“Well,” Horus chuckled. “There’s a bit of irony to this whole situation.”

“The fact that I’ve taken a potion that made you glow so bright I can’t even look at you has irony to it?” Bek grumbled. “How, exactly, oh Great One?”

Horus continued to smirk as he slipped the vial from Hathor from his pouch. He pressed it against Bek’s hand, causing the Mortal to twitch before the vial was taken in hand.

“What-? Oh no. Not more potions.”

“Hathor gave that to me,” Horus chuckled. “To ease tensions.” He retrieved it from Bek’s nervous grip, placing it on a table next to the bed with a muted _clink_.

“Tensions?” Bek asked.

“In case…You see…I care for you, Bek,” Horus whispered, lips brushing against Bek’s soft brow. “Deeply.”

“…Did Bast give you a potion too?” Bek asked, his voice soft with trepidation. Horus chuckled, shaking his head as he brushed some loose hair from Bek’s brow.

“If she’d given me such a potion, you’d have seen two shades of blue,” Horus stated. “Trust me, I’d know.”

Bek hummed, nodding against Horus’ side.

“So…the colors I’m seeing denote…what, exactly?”

Horus smiled, his eyes casting themselves upwards to the heavens in thanks. He cupped Bek’s cheek in his free hand and leaned down to press his lips against Bek’s. The reaction was instantaneous, if a little unexpected. Bek flinched away for a second before he surged forward, hands gripping Horus’ robes almost desperately. Horus, perfectly happy with the reaction, weaved his fingers into Bek’s hair and leaned them both onto the bed. He held himself over Bek’s smaller form, fearful he’d hurt the Mortal if he let passion rule him.

Bek moaned, his grip getting tighter on Horus’ robes until Horus pulled back. He panted, watching as Bek gasped, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. He lay limp on the bed, hands at the sides of his head.

“You’re certain…you’re free of the effects of a potion?” Bek gasped.

“Positive,” Horus chuckled, brushing his knuckles over Bek’s cheeks.

“But…Hathor,” Bek tried, his voice strained from nerves and a note of fear. Horus pressed a soft kiss to Bek’s brow, holding it long enough to convey comfort.

“She’s willing to share me with you,” Horus stated. “According to her, Zaya is also willing to share you with me. Though, I’ll understand if you wish to be sure of this on your own terms.”

Bek licked his lips, his breathing still a little off kilter. It was a shame Horus couldn’t see what expressions were dancing in Bek’s eyes thanks to the blindfold. Yet, he preferred for Bek to be comfortable rather than be in pain because his eyes were too sensitive at the moment. Horus continued to watch the Mortal mull over his words for a moment.

“I…might have to take you up on that,” Bek mumbled. “Yet, I’m still curious about that irony you mentioned.”

“I _did_ say I cared for you deeply, did I not?” Horus smirked, lifting Bek up in a fluid motion.

He resituated himself so he was sitting against the wall of pillows and placed Bek down so the Mortal sat with his back against Horus’ front and between his long legs. Bek settled back against him, breathing hitched and nervous. Horus chuckled at him, pressing a kiss against Bek’s temple.

“Maybe I should have some of that tension easing potion?” Bek snickered.

“I’d much rather you not mix your potions,” Horus smirked. “Bast’s concoctions can be a bit…temperamental. I’m just pleased to know my feelings have been given a positive reception.”

Bek blushed then, looking near ready to be eaten. Horus chewed his bottom lip as he leaned them both back against the pillows. Bek let out a nervous laugh, melting against Horus as he did so.

“So?” Bek mumbled, sounding a little put out. “The next part of this little talk is going to be, what, exactly?” Horus snorted at him, hugging him close.

“So, I’m going to tell you once again that I consider you to be very important to me,” Horus whispered. “And then, you’re going to sleep off that potion. I wish to say it while looking you in the eye.”

“Woo a boy, why don’t you?”

“Sleep, Bek. I promise, nothing will be missed while you sleep that potion off.”

Bek hummed, shifting a bit to lean more comfortably against Horus, his breathing slowing until it settled into a smooth rhythm. Horus pressed another kiss against Bek’s temple, dragging a loose blanket over them both and settling down to fall asleep. He hugged Bek close once more, silently vowing to make this work; no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Bek have a 'come to Ra' meeting.

When Bek awoke, he was a bit shocked when he found nothing but darkness until he remembered that Horus had given him the old blindfold to allow him some protection from the effects of Bast’s potion. Once he’d remembered that, he found himself relaxing against the warmth surrounding him again. Well, until he remembered what, no, _who_ the source of the warmth was.

“Relax, Bek,” Horus’ deep, calm voice rumbled. “You’re safe.”

“Have I made an idiot of myself yet?” Bek asked, sinking away from him for a moment, a little horrified he’d fallen asleep with his sandals on.

“Not at all,” Horus chuckled, hand catching Bek by the back of his neck and pulling him back.

Their lips locked again, heat pooling in Bek’s loins as Horus’ other hand slid up his side. The hand at Bek’s neck slipped up and loosened the strap of leather from Bek’s eyes. Bek blinked at the light that filled his vision, glad to find it was only sunlight he was seeing.

Not that he hadn’t minded seeing Horus bathed in golden light.

“Oh, good,” he mumbled. “That wore off.”

Horus chuckled, nipping at Bek’s chin. Bek groaned, pressing against Horus’ chest to attempt to get free. He earned a tongue licking at his jawline.

“You are quite tempting,” Horus murmured with a sly smirk on his face. “It’s a wonder you had to fight for Zaya.”

“…You think she should have had to fight people over _me_?”

“No need to sound so astonished,” Horus mumbled, combing Bek’s hair back, a frown marring his handsome features. The God sucked at his teeth in annoyance when Bek’s rampant curls flopped back into place.

Bek had a moment to wonder where his hair tie had gotten to before Horus yanked him down for another kiss. Thanks to Bek’s lack of God-like height, he was left sprawled over Horus’ body, squirming like a fish out of water until a large hand drifted towards his legs.

“Whoa!” Bek yelped, as the hand on his leg gripped him just enough to distract. “That is…very…AH!”

“Calm down,” Horus smirked. “There’re clothes in the way.”

“Even Zaya doesn’t touch me there, Horus!” Bek blushed, earning a raised brow from the God.

“At least tell me you touch Zaya there,” Horus laughed. “Even Thoth wants to touch Hathor there.”

Bek’s cheeks were hot as he shook his head.

“Thoth isn’t allowed to lie and you must admit, that’s the _only_ reason you know that,” he grumped.

Horus laughed, his hand sliding to cover the curve of Bek’s rear end, gripping him just enough to make Bek go still.

“That, while true,” Horus smirked, “is not the only reason I know that. If you hadn’t been so fixated on that journey of ours, you might have had a moment to realize Hathor’s…assests.”

“Worst,” Bek mumbled. “You are the worst.”

“I assure you, I’m quite skilled.”

“Really? Boasting?” Bek huffed.

“I’m skilled in many things, Bek,” Horus boasted, a huge smile on his stupid, handsome face. “Sex and boasting are only two.”

“Glad to see accessing humility is still something you-,” Bek shot back only to be cut off when the door creaked open.

His eyes went wide, head snapping towards the door. He was about to curse when Horus flipped them both over. Bek was pressed into the pile of pillows as Horus stripped himself of his tunic and shifted the blanket over them both in such a way that Bek suspected he wouldn’t be seen without Horus moving.

“Oh!” a melodic giggle chimed. Bek held his breath, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as the giggling continued; in chorus.

“Zaya,” Horus smiled. “Hathor. What a surprise.”

Bek glared at the God hovering above him. Horus was _never_ surprised by much of anything. If Hathor had known about this enough beforehand to give Horus a potion to ‘ease tensions’ as well as to state she was fine with sharing Horus’ affections with someone, she’d likely helped plan it all. Also, if what Horus had said about _Zaya_ was true, Bek wouldn’t have put it past either woman to help put things into motion.

“Horus,” Hathor chuckled, her voice growing closer with each syllable. “I see the vial is still full. Naughty.”

“I’m warming him up a bit,” Horus snickered. “That’s all.”

Bek glowered at the God hovering above him, hand twitching in a need to do something; anything. Horus continued to smile at the two women, his knee shifting in between Bek’s legs. Bek pressed a hand against the God’s powerful thigh in warning only to have Horus press the offending knee against his crotch. Bek gasped at the sudden friction, his hand clawing at Horus’ thigh in an attempt to not do something in retaliation. Horus spared him a smirking glance, pressing a quick kiss to his brow.

“I’m sure you are,” Hathor chuckled. “I can promise you though, that the potion will help with that endeavor.”

“Ah, we’re just moving slowly,” Horus murmured, combing Bek’s hair back with a quick sweep of his hand. “Besides, Bast gave him one of her potions.”

“She _what_?” Hathor choked, her voice suddenly much closer than Bek could stand it to be.

He peeked past the curve of Horus’ bare shoulder to find Hathor staring at her husband with a shocked expression on her face. He pressed himself deeper into the mattress.

“What did the boy see?” she gasped.

“Gold and red,” Horus said, pride flowing from his voice like a rich wine. Horus turned his attention back to Bek, smiling down at him with a strange amount of glee. “Had to blindfold the poor boy.”

Bek smacked Horus’ thigh, glowering at the God.

“Oh, poor thing,” Hathor cooed. “Well, I guess Zaya and I can busy ourselves until you two put yourselves together…properly.”

“Appreciated,” Horus snickered as the creaking of the door caught Bek’s attention. “They’re gone.”

“You truly are the worst,” Bek mumbled, earning more friction against his loins. He gasped, back arching up. Horus hummed a laugh as he leaned down to press their lips together again.

“It’s a little too soon to give you another potion, sadly,” Horus murmured, his hand slipping down Bek’s front, fingers splayed over the entirety of Bek’s chest. “Also regrettable, you’re _far_ too tense right now.”

“Who can blame me?” Bek cried.

He shoved against Horus’ chest with a bit more force than he wished to admit. The God was rather immovable though and only hesitated before pressing his lips to Bek’s neck.

“Whatever do you mean?” Horus asked against Bek’s skin, breath hot and tickling. “I can understand if this is a new experience for you but you’ve faced far worse than arousal.”

Bek smacked Horus’ chest, earning a sly smirk that made his heart twist.

“I’m the first Mortal to be given a position at a God’s right hand. There are Gods who make it clear behind closed doors that they think little of me _because_ of my mortality and background,” he ranted, his eyes stinging as he pounded a fist on Horus’ chest. It looked tiny and pathetic against the God’s chest.

“Bast, meanwhile, is happy to claim you _Gods_ have faith in me which, need I remind you, is _ludicrous_. You and I are _both_ married, you’re about to be a father, and _now_ you claim you care deeply about me?! Deeply enough to risk everything you’ve built?! Why? Compared to Hathor, or even yourself, I’m dull. What’s so tempting about me?”

Horus’ ministrations stopped completely then, his brow furrowing in something that reminded Bek of confusion tinted by anger.

“Why this constant putting down of yourself?” Horus asked as if the answer hadn’t just been said aloud. “You did it when you awoke, when I suggested Zaya should have had some competition in winning your attentions, and now. Why, Bek? It’s very out of character.”

Bek stared at him, wondering if it were true that Thoth had gotten all the brain power out of every living being, including the Gods.

“Are you serious?” Bek asked. “I _just_ said-!”

“Your mortality may be a drawback to some but you more than make up for it by being who you are,” Horus stated, his face suddenly close to Bek’s.

The God’s eyes were a flame with anger, his teeth bared, and shoulders tense. Bek’s breathing halted for a moment at the sight for it was rare for Horus to be enraged anymore. Defeating Set, earning his crown back, and the return of Hathor to his side had made Horus more than blissfully happy. Egypt had only become a greater nation since Horus had returned it to his father’s teachings which had helped to make Horus’ bliss multiply.

“Besides, those who think little of you are blind and stupid,” Horus snarled.

Bek flinched at the sound, relived when Horus’ face softened again. A flash of regret flicked through his eyes for a moment when Bek flinched, Horus’ knuckles brushing softly against Bek’s cheek in apology.

“It doesn’t change much,” Bek whispered, hoping that Horus wouldn’t hear him.

“No,” Horus sighed. “It does not change my feelings for you. If anything, it amplifies them.”

Bek bit his bottom lip, choking on hysterical laughter. Tears stung their way over his cheeks only to be swept away by Horus’ warm fingers and soft kisses.

“I’m dreaming,” he blubbered. “I must be.”

“I assure you you’re not dreaming,” Horus sighed, a soft note of frustration slipping through though it wasn’t really aimed at Bek. “I also assure you that I will take this at a pace that will be comfortable for you _because_ I care so deeply.”

“…I don’t think I want to wake up.”

“Again, you’re awake, Bek,” Horus soothed. “You’re awake and safe and I am speaking the truth.”

“I…I…”

“Hush, my little one,” Horus whispered, pressing a kiss to Bek’s temple. “Sleep a bit more and we’ll begin again with everything laid out and made clear. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fair reminder that...College sucks. Weather sucks. Life sucks. I need to have time to write and I kind of don't so if there aren't updates I apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ammut.

Horus was not exactly pleased with his recent revelations since admitting his feelings to Bek. He’d shared what Bek had said to Hathor, swearing her to the utmost secrecy and discretion, and _both_ of them had spent the subsequent few hours drinking heavily and not talking. Hathor was about as horrified with the new knowledge as Horus was. Their little Mortal thinking so little of himself would simply not do but neither of them knew how to proceed.

He had thanked Bast for making his own confession easier privately though for it was only right for him to in the week since Hathor’s announcement. Bast had smiled at him, iterating that she wished them both luck in their endeavors as well as offering her help if needed. He’d thanked her for the offer but didn’t dare say anything about keeping such an idea in mind. One potion from Bast was enough; especially since said potion had already helped Horus in more ways than he could count. He knew too much about what Bast’s potions could do and was still watching Bek for any possible relapses.

After all, the last time had been a mess to clean up.

Hathor helped on the overseeing of whether or not Bek was possibly relapsing as well, having also roped Zaya in on the watch cycles during the times she and Horus were busy or otherwise occupied. Horus was half sure that the only reason he was anywhere remotely near calm during the barrage of meetings and paperwork was because of Bek’s required proximity during the tedious nonsense and the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one looking out for the Mortal. Otherwise, he’d probably have stashed Bek away somewhere to ensure Bek’s safety if not for his worry about leaving Bek alone with those poisonous thoughts.

The week had been long though. It wasn’t just the meetings either. It was the planning for preparing for a child, listening to other Gods ask when Zaya would be free for training, and Bek seemingly avoiding him outside of the meetings. As willing as Horus was to go at a pace that would set Bek at ease, he was beginning to think Hathor’s typical forwardness would have been a better tactic.

He knew plenty of high places that required wings to access, after all. He had architects who could build traps that only Bek would be able to get through, as well. He could probably even talk Thoth into consulting, if he was clever enough.

Bek’s happiness and comfort was paramount though and that left Horus stalled and waiting.

Bek knew Horus loved him from both Bast’s potion and Horus’ admission. He’d even responded to those admissions himself. Even if Bek hadn’t said the explicit words, Horus couldn’t hold it against him; not when he’d only equated his own emotions to ones he knew Bek would recognize. Horus was also certain his reaction to Bek’s crippling thoughts had left Bek with _some sort_ of impact too. Hopefully the impact was that Horus would protect Bek with all his might.

It was all a lot to take in and Horus wished to let Bek sort everything in his own time; even if it hurt to watch the Mortal seem to scurry away from his presence once meetings ended. Yet, he was aware that he couldn’t force the situation past where it was. Bek would only balk away if he did.

The door pounded then, causing his head to throb.

“Enter,” he called.

The door creaked open, Sobek stepping through with a perplexed expression on his face. The other God closed the door with a soft click before turning back to Horus.

“Sobek,” Horus stated, leaning back in his chair. “Come to complain about my choice of advisor again?”

The chocolate skinned God twitched, the bemused expression on his face deepening. Horus swallowed back his displeasure at the sight. Hathor had been right, as usual. He wasn’t all that surprised that she was. He wasn’t even surprised that it had been Sobek she’d mentioned specifically. He was more surprised at his own reaction to the confirmation. Sort of like his reaction to what Bek had said about himself.

“I’m beginning to think there’s more to him than I originally thought,” Sobek muttered, earning a confused frown from Horus. “That isn’t why I’m here though. I sent you a message, remember?”

“You will be explaining that statement,” Horus threatened as he straightened in his chair. “You’re right though. What is it you needed to tell me?”

“Anubis sent warning that Ammut left her post,” Sobek declared with a harsh sigh. “Naturally, he cannot leave his duties.”

“Ammut cannot remain outside of the Underworld,” Horus muttered, panic gripping at his heart. “She could do unspeakable damage if left to her own devices.”

Sobek nodded. “I agree,” he said. “I thought it prudent to have you know since you rule over a city of her favorite treats.”

“She prefers dead sinners over live ones,” Horus mumbled, rising from his seat and shedding his cloak and grabbing his personal weapon from its stand. Sobek’s hand pressed down on the hilt of his khopesh as a soft, thankful smile crossed his face.

“I still appreciate the help,” Sobek sighed. “It may take a while to find her.”

“Of course it will,” Horus sighed. “Now…about Bek.”

* * *

Bek sank to the ground, a papyrus scroll a cat of the servants’ had stolen in his hands. It was battered and rumpled in his grip. He was going to have to get his cabinet fixed so it would shut properly as well as be able to be locked. It would have to wait though for, out of everyone who could have wrangled the blasted creature, it had been Sobek. As if to compound Bek’s rather pathetic luck, when he’d finally tracked the cat down, he’d found Sobek not just holding the stupid creature. He was  _reading_ the scroll.

The God had given Bek a cursory glance before wordlessly handing the scroll and cat over, leaving Bek in the corridor. Bek, thoroughly horrified by the whole ordeal, had barely managed to hand the cat off to Zaya before marching out of the city and to his tree. He needed to think; the barrage of meetings having cut him from being able to sort out his feelings about Horus, talking to Zaya – who was just happy Horus thought so much of him – and Hathor – who smiled at him and promised tension easers – about the possible future, and working on not thinking ill of himself having eaten most of his time.

He needed to think up a plan. He had to make sure none of what Sobek had read could be used against Horus. That none of it would.

He unrolled the crumpled scroll, shewing at his lip as his handwriting revealed itself. Some of the words were a mess from the cat and his panicked grip. He could make out enough to know what the contents were. Of the few things his memory held onto, the negative ones were the clearest. He didn’t need to read it again to know what was there but he did.

_“A Mortal as his advisor,” Kekui whispered, his twin sister Kekuit standing behind him. The Wind Gods, Henkheses and Hutchai were leaning against the long table while Sobek stared out at the city below them._

_“It’s more than that,” Henkheses muttered. “The Mortal used to be a thief this…appointment. He can’t be trusted with an entire city.”_

_“Is it true though?” Kekuit asked, her voice soft and full of nerves. “That that Mortal helped Lord Horus gain his crown back?”_

_“It is,” Sobek stated. “The thieving ability was helpful since he had to steal one of Horus’ eyes back but…” He shook his head with a sigh. “He wasn’t a believer like most other Mortals you’ve seen which makes him…difficult to predict. The thieving is the least of our concerns now that he’s showing only loyalty to Horus and Egypt.”_

_“It’s still reckless to appoint a_ Mortal _to such an important position, either way,” Kekui hissed._

_“Indeed it is,” Sobek sighed. “But, we can’t do anything without alerting Lord Horus’ anger.”_

Bek’s stomach twisted at the words and the memories, the anxiety he’d penned almost tangible and contagious. The summary of what he’d heard was almost as biting at the actual memory. Alongside them was his own personal feelings on the words from the Gods, sounding off in his head like he was yelling at Horus again.

_Sobek read these words,_ he thought, his hands shaking as his vision blurred. This couldn’t be fixed, he realized. Not with Sobek knowing that Bek had heard that conversation and had _agreed_ with the concerns made. Thoth _would_ have been a better advisor with his knowledge and his lack of longevity.

Bek had gotten the reward he’d asked for at the beginning. There had been no need for Horus to give him an appointment that came with a title. Also, Bek had known Horus personally for only a week. All of these points were sufficient reasoning without bringing up what Bek had been; _a thief_. He knew thieves weren’t to be trusted and having one appointed as an advisor? Ridiculous.

Bek’s stomach twisted again as he remembered Sobek had been in the city to speak with Horus. If Sobek _didn’t_ inform Horus of his new finding, Bek would be surprised. He couldn’t believe Sobek wouldn’t tell Horus the new finding though; not when it would give credence to not having Bek as an advisor.

The papyrus was ripped to shreds in moments, Bek’s cheeks wet from tears as his shoulders rose and fell convulsively with his breathing. The pieces fluttered away from him languidly as he curled himself into a ball to continue crying his eyes and frustrations out. He couldn’t fix this, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I’m so stupid,” he mumbled. “Thinking everything would work out because one good thing happened.”

He remained there, the sun beating down onto his neck as he hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing his frustrations out of his body. He knew he’d still have some left over but it was nice to cry to himself for a moment. He hadn’t done such a thing in….A long, long while. Before he and Zaya had come to Egypt but past that, he wasn’t sure. He probably didn’t want to be sure.

As the back of his neck began to itch from the sunlight, the ground rumbled underneath him. He sniffed, scrubbing tears from his eyes, as a soft growl echoed over the flowing grass. He sniffed again, unsurprised that there was an animal nearby. Considering the low point of his luck, it was only natural. He glanced about the field, frowning when he didn’t see anything.

“Hallucination?” he mumbled.

The ground rumbled again, the growling sounding closer than before. Bek’s eyes went wide as something hot huffed across his neck making him feel clammy. He swallowed thickly, turning himself around as slow as possible. The warmth from the sun ebbed away from his skin as he turned, the light also disappearing from his sight. The clammy feeling was making his skin crawl.

Once he’d turned around fully, all he could see was darkness.

It was like sinking underwater; deep into the light eating depths of a lake. Every other sense was muted while his eyes were filled with blackness. His eyes stung as he peered into the blackness, a small spark of light gleaming like a lone star in a night sky. The growl burst through as he squinted at the blackness, shaking his bones. He toppled backwards, scooting away from the roar only to have the sensation of a large paw pinning him to the ground.

Another roar barreled into him, the tiny light glowing just a bit brighter. He cried out as the paw pressed down on his chest, a hand reaching out towards the small beam desperately. He found something solid at the center of that light, his fingers slipping on a thin film of slime that seeped into the porous surface. He grunted as he gripped it, yanking with everything he had. If he could just get enough leverage, he could pull himself free.

The thing he held slipped from whatever was holding it with a stomach turning _schlorp_ , the creature screaming in pain. Bek gasped as the paw lifted away from his body, his eyes burning as light slammed into them again. He cried out again as his eyes burned, his free hand flying up to shield them. He continued to gasp and cough, his eyes squeezed shut, as the sound of roaring and pounding of paws on dirt reverberating through him.

The roars were suddenly accompanied by a very familiar screech. Sunlight glinted off gold just a moment before the sound of living, breathing metal slammed into something solid.

“Bek!”

“What in Ra’s name-?’ Bek managed before he was coughing again as large hands lifted him up and curled him close. “Horus?”

“Easy Mortal, easy,” a deep voice whispered, a large thumb swiping at Bek’s cheeks.

It wasn’t Horus’ voice he was hearing but it was familiar and gentle. He tried to open his eyes only to be bombarded by a glowing mass of dark blue, a hint of red passing through like a snake. He whimpered, trying to shield his eyes again when his hand was caught.

“Easy,” the voice soothed.

Bek sensed himself being shifted a bit so the God holding him could get to something. His ears picked up the sound of fabric tearing as the roars and screeches seemed to tumble away. He was about to apologize when the smooth touch of fabric wrapped itself against his burning eyes.

“I’m going to have _words_ with Bast,” the God growled, his voice suddenly identifiable.

“Lord Sobek?” Bek yelped.

“Do not thrash,” Sobek chided, his arms holding Bek still against his chest. “Horus will be here in just a moment. Be calm. Rest.”

“I…I…the scroll…I can…I can explain,” Bek blubbered.

“No…I should be apologizing,” Sobek murmured. “I should have had a bit more faith in the Mortal who returned to Horus’ side despite the lie given to him.”

“B-but,” Bek tried again, only to have two fingers press against his lips.

“You have shown great loyalty to Horus and that is all I should have judged you on,” Sobek stated. “I cannot begin to apologize enough.”

Bek ducked his head, curling into the God’s chest.

“But…You were right,” he mumbled.

“As were you and as is Horus,” Sobek retorted. “I’m actually more impressed that it was _Hathor_ who voiced my dislike of you and not…You who heard it.”

“…I thought one of you knew I was there already.”

“I assure you, we did not.”

A large hand ruffled Bek’s hair then.

“Horus is lucky to have you by his side,” Sobek whispered. “In any capacity you two choose to follow, I will support it. Now…What is in your hand?”

“Uh…I just grabbed it and pulled,” Bek mumbled, his cheeks growing hot. He held up the thing in his hand in slight confusion. “May I ask why you blindfolded me?”

“If Bast slipped you a potion,” Sobek grumbled, his skin shifting against Bek’s cheek as he shook his head. Warm fingers plucked the thing in Bek’s hand up, an annoyed _tsk_ ringing as slime plopped from it.

“No…She gave me one a week ago,” Bek murmured. “Revealed truths about love.” He blushed even hotter as the words tumbled from his mouth. Sobek may have said he’d support Horus and Bek’s decisions but it might be a little too soon to tell him _everything_.

Sobek hummed. “Interesting,” he muttered. “Still going to have words with her though.”

“I slept it off,” Bek mumbled, shrinking against the God’s chest.

“Temperamental concoctions, Bast’s potions. They can remain in one’s system for a while.”

“So…seeing utter blackness save a tiny spark of light is…what, exactly?”

“Bek!” Horus’ voice boomed, another pair of hands cupping Bek’s face as the sensation of warm lips pressed against Bek’s temple. “Don’t worry. I summoned Anubis and he’s taken that creature back to the underworld. You’re…Why are you blindfolded?”

“Bast gave him a potion that reacts to love and he got to stare at Ammut,” Sobek huffed. “It’s no wonder you could only see darkness. She _is_ a demon.”

“Then what about that spark I saw?” Bek asked as Horus lifted him from Sobek’s lap and cradled him close, a hand roaming over Bek’s body in search of – what Bek hoped – injuries. “Whatever I grabbed was where that light was.”

“You grabbed something?” Horus asked, his voice still filled with horror and grief. It made Bek’s chest twist at the sound.

“Not just something,” Sobek stated. “It’s a tooth. Rather rotted one but a tooth.”

They sat there, silent for a moment. Horus hugged Bek closer, a soft kiss pressed against Bek’s warm cheeks.

“I think we know why Ammut went off like she did,” Sobek muttered. “You should take him to the palace to rest though. I’m sure the sudden return of light after he yanked this free did more damage than I could see.”

“Thank you,” Horus murmured. “For staying with him.”

“I owe him far more than that,” Sobek stated.

“I don’t think-,” Bek tried.

“Hush,” the Gods chorused in fond tones, Horus pressing a kiss against Bek’s lips.

“I am glad you are safe,” Horus whispered.

“I am too,” Bek murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek is told to get rest. Horus has an idea as to how to get him to relax.

Zaya stood, half hidden behind the door, and watched Hathor and Sobek speak to each other outside Bek’s chambers. She’d always been confused that Horus and Hathor kept separate chambers while married but she wouldn’t dream of begrudging Bek his privacy. It was sort of nice to have a room to herself some nights. If Bek had something he needed to work on throughout the night, she could let him. If she was kept later than usual by Hathor – or Auit now since Hathor was pregnant – she wouldn’t wake him when she was returning from her duties. Bek was having enough trouble trying to sleep with his duties and occasional nightmares. Zaya did not especially like how Bek would awaken with the shakes.

The first few days after Horus had come forward with his feelings for Bek, things had gotten better. Bek had slept more deeply, had laughed more readily, and had been his usual witty self. After the first three days though, Bek had regressed back to a nervousness Zaya hadn’t seen in him since his first meetings as Horus’ advisor. Except, this nervousness was worse because it came with something else she hadn’t thought Bek capable of.

She glanced at Hathor and Sobek, unable to tell what they were saying to each other. They were whispering as if to keep the others in the room to know what they were discussing. Zaya didn’t think she could blame them considering Ammut had slipped from her station and almost attacked Bek. If the Demon had entered the city…Zaya didn’t want to think about what could have happened.

Horus and Bek were within the chambers, Bek on his bed and Horus hovering nearby. Imhotep was also present, speaking to Bek in soft tones that Zaya couldn’t hear over the whispers from Sobek and Hathor. Bek had bandages over his eyes and had been bundled in thick blankets that must have been oppressively warm in the midday heat. There was a robe left crumpled in a pile on the floor as well as a ragged strip of cloth stained with red.

Imhotep stood from the bed then, patting Bek on the shoulder before collecting Horus and the other two Gods. Zaya was a bit surprised by Imhotep’s lack of height as a God. He only stood a few inches taller than Bek yet he bled gold like any other God. If rumors were to be believed, Imhotep had once been a Mortal which should have made Bek’s appointment easier to handle. It wasn’t as if Bek had been deified after all.

“I’m really going to have to talk to Bast about those blasted potions of hers,” Imhotep muttered. “It’s ridiculous how finicky those things are!”

“What about Bek’s sight?” Hathor asked, a hand on Horus’ chest as if to hold him still while also giving comfort.

“He’ll be fine,” Imhotep soothed. “However, I need to make him something that will flush Bast’s potion out completely. He can’t continue seeing whatever truth it is she allowed him to see. Not every being has the same emotions as Gods and Mortals.”

“As we’ve dully witnessed,” Sobek nodded. “Still, considering he could only see blackness -.”

“As expected from Ammut,” Hathor snapped.

“Yes,” Sobek chuckled. “Yet, he kept enough presence of mind to try to escape the situation. Quite impressive.”

“Be that as it may,” Imhotep grumbled, “I will insist that Bek be left _alone_ for a few days so his eyes can heal. Utter darkness to the light of Ra’s creations in an instant has made his eyes very sensitive. He requires rest.”

“He’ll have it,” Horus vowed.

“And you, Lord of the Air,” Imhotep huffed. “You also need rest. Those scratches will take some time to heal.”

Horus hummed, glancing over his scathed arms and the gash on his side.

“These are-,” he began.

“If you’re injured, you should listen to your healer!” Bek called. Horus ducked his head while the other three laughed uproariously.

“A good advisor you have there,” Imhotep snickered. “I’ll speak with Bast once I’ve patched you up.”

“If you insist,” Horus sighed.

“If I don’t, Bek _certainly_ will,” Imhotep snorted.

“What about that tooth Bek yanked from Ammut?” Hathor asked. Sobek held up his hand, the rotted tooth dull in the light. Any reflection of light came from the pale slime that coated it, seeping the cavities that littered it. It was small in his large hands but it would have been large enough for a Mortal to make a small dagger if not for the compromised form.

“It’s a rotted mess,” Horus sniffed.

“She _is_ the Devourer of the Dead,” Imhotep huffed. “With Horus’ new ruling, her main source of food is those who lack in any sense of right and goodness. I wouldn’t wish to imagine how those souls taste compared to the souls she got while Set ruled.”

The four Gods all scowled then, a flash of disgust covering their features. The year of Set’s tyrannical rule had been hard on many but his decree of how wealth was what got a person past the final gate had been the most damaging. None of the souls who’d passed through could be shuffled back to where they deserved to go and it had been mere luck that Anubis could even confirm that Horus’ parents had gone to the Afterlife; their wealth immeasurable and intangible. Yet, Zaya still remembered the two people who’d been judged before her and how unfair it had been.

Wealth should never have been the measure of worthiness to be a candidate for reincarnation.

“So, assuming this is the result of her diet,” Horus sighed. “We may have to make sure nothing gets stuck between her teeth ever again.”

“As long as she stays at her post, I don’t care,” Imhotep grumbled. “I still have to patch you together, Horus. Now is not the time to deal with Ammut; not while she’s already where she’s required.”

Horus nodded, waving Hathor and Sobek off as he went to sit on a small couch. Well, small for a God. It was large enough to fit at least three Mortals depending on their girths. Hathor and Sobek departed once they gave Bek their farewells. Zaya ducked behind a pillar a little ways from the door as Hathor and Sobek left. She slipped back to the door to continue watching. Horus’s wounds were tended to by Imhotep with simple waves of the shorter God’s hands.

“Go wash up, boor,” Imhotep grumped when he was done.

“It can-,” Horus tried.

“You reek of demon,” Imhotep snapped. “For that matter, this room will have to be aired out if Bek is to get any rest!”

Zaya smiled softly then, rapping her knuckles on the door.

“Pardon me,” she said. “Lord Horus’ chambers should be utterly free of the scent. If it won’t be too much trouble, he and Bek could rest there.”

Imhotep stared at her for a moment.

“It _would_ make checking in you two much easier,” he chuckled.

Poor Horus’ face was practically glowing gold as Imhotep spoke. Zaya decided she could see _why_ Bek once said making Gods blush was thrilling. She didn’t dare look towards Bek though.

She’d apologize to him later.

“Wonderful idea,” Imhotep declared. “I’ll sort it out while Horus gets washed up.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Zaya said with deep bow.

“I see why you keep them around, Horus.”

“I find they are rather…indispensable.”

* * *

Bek decided it would be best to focus on the warmth surrounding him when he found himself waking to darkness. The smooth sensation of cloth over his eyes took a moment to register but, when it did, the whole situation stank of déjà vu.

“Need to stop waking up like this,” he mumbled.

He hummed when a pair of lips pressed against his temple, a muscled arm pressing him to a thick, bare chest. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Bek was happy that Imhotep had allowed him a fresh loincloth after being seen to. He didn’t think he could handle being blindfolded _and_ naked next to Horus. Well, on top of Horus considering the height difference between them both.

“How’d you sleep?” Horus asked, a hand smoothing down Bek’s bare back as a large leg hooked over Bek’s smaller legs. Bek was once again thankful that both of them had some sort of clothing on. He was a little horrified at how thin his seemed to him though.

“Probably not all that well considering how heavy my eyes feel,” he mumbled, his throat scratching.

Horus pressed another kiss to his temple before leaning over Bek. A bit of shifting about later and a cold glass was pressed against Bek’s lips. He opened his mouth a fraction, chilled water flowing over his tongue. A few, hungry, gulps later and the glass was taken away.

“Can’t have you choking,” Horus chided when Bek whined at him.

“Need I remind you of how you greeted me?” Bek smirked.

“I was a different man then,” Horus mumbled. “You changed me for the better.”

Bek smiled, feeling a touch proud at the admission. It wasn’t every day that Horus was blatant. Even on the night he’d confessed, Bek suspected.

“How long have I been out?” Bek asked.

“A little over a day,” Horus stated. “You were exhausted from Ammut and the poultices.”

“…Ammut?” Bek asked.

“You were attacked by her, remember?”

“I think I’d remember seeing a crocodile headed half-lion, half-hippo,” Bek snickered. He stopped laughing when Horus’ grip on him got a little tighter. “Horus…I only saw blackness and a small spark of light.”

“Sobek mentioned you’d seen blackness,” Horus mumbled. “I didn’t expect it to have been as…encompassing as that….Did you see any other colors?”

“Around Sobek,” Bek nodded. “Dark blue and some red.”

“Concern and passion,” Horus mumbled. “I still need to find out why he changed his mind about you, mind, but I’m glad he’s willing to protect you now.”

“I’m sure it’ll be an interesting reason,” Bek murmured. “No need to worry about it while you’re supposed to be resting though, right?”

“I’m not the only one that needs to rest,” Horus chuckled, his hand slipping the bandages from Bek’s head.

Bek blinked at the sudden sunlight. Once the little blue dots stopped dancing across his vision, he looked at Horus. The god looked as impressively handsome as ever, his blue eyes glowing as he smiled down at Bek. He looked a little too well rested for Bek’s taste but if one of them had to appear well rested, Bek supposed it would be best if it were the King of Egypt.

“Says the one who looks as good as ever,” Bek mumbled, tugging the bandages back over his eyes. It was far too bright to have them off. “Really, it’s not a big deal.”

Horus frowned - the sigh making it clear - at him for a moment before he pulled Bek up the length of his body for a kiss. Bek’s eyes fluttered shut as Horus pried his mouth open with a skilled tongue. One hand remained entangled in Bek’s hair while the other smoothed over Bek’s waist. The wandering hand slipped and crawled its way up his chest, until it grasped Bek’s chin in a firm hold. The hand in his hair slipped free and wandered down his back until it caught the hem of his loincloth’s skirt and shoved the cloth up.

“So much for resting,” Bek mumbled with a slight smirk.

“I assure you,” Horus smirked. “We will not leave this bed.”

The hand cupped at Bek’s rear end much like it had the week before. The difference today though was the hand was far surer in its grip. Deft fingers made short work of the ties, nearly ripping the cloth apart as he freed it from between their bodies. He was a little surprised that they didn’t have covers on top of themselves but the heat in the room made Bek think it was midday. The warm breeze made it that much more likely.

“That’s not fair,” Bek mumbled, gasping away from the kiss. “Why am I utterly bare while you are still shielded?”

“Hathor always strips me first,” Horus snickered, hand gripping Bek’s rear. Bek suspected there would be a bruise there later. “Let’s face it; I can strip you much faster than you can strip me.”

“Well, she has a few advantages I don’t have,” Bek grumbled.

“Oh…I think you have a few _she_ doesn’t possess.”

“Not likely,” Bek grumbled. “I mean…Mortal against a God. Not much of a competition.”

“You give us all a run for our very blood,” Horus said. “Really, Bek, you are amazing.”

“For a Mortal?”

“For any being,” Horus stated.

Bek grunted, the sound muffled by Horus kissing him. The pitch of his voice rose as Horus flipped them around so Bek was underneath him again. He gasped again as Horus rose away, cloth fluttering as he stripped himself of his loincloth. Bek’s breathing halted for a moment as Horus guided his hands down. Horus was ridiculously huge compared to what Bek was used to. Given, on a God that size was possibly a perfectly normal size. Also, Bek didn't really have much experience past his own moments in private.

“Uh…I think you’ve beaten me out again,” Bek mumbled, his hands flinching out of Horus' grip. He heard Horus chuckle as if the God were amused.

“This?” Horus laughed, likely waving a hand at his crotch because he could. Bek wouldn't have put it past him. “Perfectly average size.”

“Maybe for a God!” Bek yelped. “It’s as long as my forearm!”

“Maybe fully engorged, it is,” Horus chuckled.

“It is _now_!” Bek yelped. “It’s only half engorged! How do you plan on fitting that monstrosity in me?”

“One word,” Horus cooed, hands slipping under Bek’s body as he lowered himself down to press his lips to Bek’s collarbone. “Hathor.”

“No more potions,” Bek whined.

“Hers aren’t as painfully irritating as Bast’s,” Horus chuckled as he reached towards the table at the bedside. He held a vial over Bek’s head, a sly smile over his face.

“The tension easer?”

“Indeed,” Horus smirked as he opened the vial, pouring a thick, silver liquid into his palm.

“Horus?” Bek asked, voice nervous.

“I’m just going to help you relax,” Horus soothed, the vial clicking against the bedside table. “And, if a bit of relief is had by both of us, it’ll be all the better. Don’t you agree?”

He pressed his hands together, smearing the liquid over them. It shimmered in the light as his palms lowered over Bek’s body. The moment Horus’ hands touched his skin, there was the sensation of warmth radiated through Bek. He gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Horus’ hands pressed and rubbed at Bek’s body. He loosened knots that Bek hadn’t known he had, the warmth continuing to envelop Bek. The Mortal found himself caring less and less when Horus’ hands massaged his legs and arms, sliding up and down. He barely registered when Horus flipped him onto his stomach to work at his back too.

“I wonder if this is how Hathor meant for that to be used,” Bek murmured, a smile on his face as Horus’ thumbs loosened a rather tight knot on his lower neck.

“Probably not but, it’s working and that’s all I care about,” Horus stated, rocking his hips against Bek’s back. “Ah, ah. Don’t tense up. You’ll give me more work to do.”

“I can’t believe it got bigger!” Bek gasped, gripping the smooth sheets.

The new warmth that sat, cradled, between his legs pulsed as Horus rocked again. Bek choked a gasp as the new heat pressed against his cheeks, the head trying to shove past the line Bek was very used to not having breeched. Horus’ palms rubbed at Bek’s back and shoulders, loosening the knots there, as he rocked his hips again. A hand looped around Bek’s body, lifting it until Horus’ penis was pressed between Bek’s legs. The head’s tip pressed against the underside of Bek’s engorged cock.

“Brace yourself up,” Horus coached, placing Bek’s arms so he was propped on his forearms. “Feel free to squeeze your thighs together. It’ll help.”

“How is that going to help, exactly?” Bek coughed. A large, warm hand laid itself against both their cocks, pressing the appendages against Bek’s lower abdomen.

“It’ll give another layer of resistance,” Horus smirked.

“Oh-ho-okay,” Bek coughed. “Um…let me uh…just…Oh _Gods_ , don’t move!”

“Do you really not want me to move, Bek?”

“Ah!”

“Bek, I really need you to speak properly.”

“Please move,” Bek whimpered. “Please move.”

“As you wish,” Horus whispered into Bek’s ear, pressing a soft kiss against Bek’s shoulder. “Trust me. You’ll feel good.”

Bek nodded, a moan ripping free as Horus rocked again. The hand pinning their cocks together remained still, the oil covering it lessening the friction as Horus’ cock slid forward. Horus mouthed at his shoulder, his other hand sliding down Bek’s side and massaging Bek’s thigh. Bek gasped as the hand at his crotch shifted a little lower, his own arms buckling.

“Such a provocative position,” Horus chuckled, rocking forward.

Bek’s back arched, his hands clawing at the sheets as Horus licked down his spine. The free hand slid down Bek’s side, slipping around to caress Bek’s chest and upper abdomen. Bek, in his infinite wisdom, rocked his hips back to meet the God’s thrusts. Something coiled in his loins as Horus’ hand squeezed their cocks against Bek’s body, a groan rumbling from the God’s chest.

“Very helpful,” Horus cooed.

“I think I meant for your hand to not move,” Bek coughed out, panting. Horus pressed against his back, their skin sticking a bit.

“I won’t make any promise on that,” Horus chuckled, his hand gripping their cocks and slid it down.

Bek gasped, clawing at the bed. The God’s entire chest was pressed against Bek’s back in a second, his mouth latching onto Bek’s shoulder. His teeth pressed into his skin with bruising force, a hot tongue lathing against his skin. His hips rocked. Horus’ rocked back, his hand gripping their cocks a bit tighter. Bek groaned, the touch of teeth pinching at his shoulder for a second. The teeth lifted away, followed by a soothing kiss.

“Biting? Really?” Bek gasped out, glancing over his shoulder. He imagined that Horus’ face was close to his own, blue eyes glinting in the low light. It was a comforting thought.

“I’m rather possessive,” Horus chuckled, nuzzling against Bek’s other shoulder. “Rest assured, you can leave a few of your own on me, if you like.”

“Oh…there _will_ be retaliation,” Bek smiled.

“Well, then,” Horus smirked slyly. “I guess I should back it worthwhile.”

Bek yelped as Horus’ teeth sank into his other shoulder with a bit more bruising force than the God had given the first one. He squirmed a bit only to stop when Horus’ teeth pinched closed and the God rocked his hips. He panted and Horus’ hand gripped their cocks and pumped, eyes fluttering closed behind the bandages on his eyes as his fingers gripping the sheets. Horus’ free hand smoothed his hair back from his brow, lathering his abused shoulder with a languid swipe of his tongue. The God pressed a tender kiss to Bek’s temple.

“Feel ready?” he whispered, his hand moving again.

“ _Ha!_ ” Bek gasped as something familiar coiled and tightened in his loins. Horus smiled against his shoulders, nipping at the back of Bek’s neck.

“Perfect little Mortal,” Horus whispered, hand twisting.

Bek’s voice halted in his throat, his back bowing again as his loins tightened. Something warm and sticky splashed over his chest and on the underside of his chin, Horus moaning above him.

A moment passed, the two of them seemingly frozen where they were. Horus breathed through his nose as if to keep himself in check while Bek panted and licked his lips. He was parched and was beginning to dislike the feeling of the oil drying on his skin along with the tacky touch of cum on his chest. He hoped that he might get a chance to experience this sort of thing without a blindfold. It would probably be just as intense as what he’d just gone through but, he’d have more to see and enjoy.

Horus shifted, helping Bek relax his legs and laid them both on their side. He wrapped his arms around Bek, dragging a soft blanket over their bare bodies. It was a silken feel to it, as most of the blankets around the palace did. The warm press of Horus’ chest nearly engulfed Bek’s back as the God tucked him to his chest, chin resting on top of Bek’s head.

“We should bathe,” Bek panted. “I’ll be disgusting in the morning if we don’t.”

“We’ll be disgusting together,” Horus smiled, kissing Bek’s temple again. “Rest up, Bek.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, feelings are known but...not all things are where they should be.

“You look overly happy,” Hathor chuckled as she painted a design on Zaya’s arm.

The girl’s hand was almost completely covered by the henna ink. She, like Hathor, was covered in a simple dress that was wrapped about her chest and tied tight so it wouldn’t move. Because of how it was tied, their shoulders and collar bones were bare. Zaya’s other arm was already covered with the henna while Hathor’s arms were strangely bare. Horus had forgotten how much sunlight Hathor’s chambers let in until then. There were reasons he’d disliked waking there after a long night.

“Well, it was stress relieving,” Horus smirked, flicking his cloak over his shoulder.

He’d been shooed out of his chambers by Imhotep while Bek had been bathing with barely enough time to dress. Imhotep was rather irritated with him for the mess. There had been some cursing about the lack of rest Imhotep was _certain_ Bek had thanks to their activities. He’d heard Bek chuckle as Imhotep had shuffled him off to the bath.

“How far?” Hathor asked, smiling as Zaya blushed.

“There’s no need to be so crass in front of Zaya,” Horus sighed, taking a seat next to Zaya. “Good afternoon, Zaya. Beautiful ink.”

“Regretfully temporary, though,” Hathor smirked. “It’s for the dinner in a few days.”

“There’s no need for another large feast,” Horus chided. “I like the Humans not thinking we’re snobs that are wasting their food on trivial things.”

“Lady Nephthys is planning on visiting,” Zaya murmured. “She was concerned about Ammut’s recent escape.”

“Understandable,” Horus sniffed.

“Though,” Zaya ventured, a smile on her face. “How were your distractions?”

Horus groaned, his head dropping as he tried to not laugh.

“Hathor, you’re a horrid influence,” he chuckled. “I would have thought you two wouldn’t want to know the gritty details past my having Bek the same way we have you two.”

Hathor laughed, loud and boisterous. Her head fell back as Zaya hid her smile behind a tiny hand.

“Are you kidding?” Hathor gasped. “I want to _everything_ you plan to do to that boy as well as everything you manage to do. Otherwise, the poor thing will be so sore he won’t be able to move let alone give you snark.”

Horus snorted. “If Bek can’t give his commentary, we’ll know he’s sick,” he smiled. “It wasn’t all that impressive. Well, not by _our_ standards.”

He kissed Hathor’s cheek, his voice lowering as he leaned forward. She smirked as he leaned again to suck on her earlobe, a hand slipping down his bare chest and curling in the ties of his loincloth. She tugged at the cloth, fingers warm as they brushed against his lower abs. She tugged his hips forward.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of updating me,” Hathor whispered, her tongue sliding over his jaw.

“If you don’t tell us, we’ll badger Bek,” Zaya stated.

“I’m beginning to regret letting you two hang about one another,” Horus sighed. “Intercrural.”

“Ah…the best choice until I get you all sorted out on that size issue,” Hathor nodded. “Really need to fix that. Well…and the near constant damage we all seem to want to occur to our _eyes_.”

“There may also be a few bruises on his shoulders in the shape of my teeth,” Horus stated with a casual shrug. “Sorry, Zaya. I like leaving my mark.”

Zaya giggled, a hand over her mouth. Hathor smiled wide, her eyes glinting with glee.

“I have a feeling I’m not the only one who likes doing that,” Horus mused, pointing at the intricate henna on Zaya’s arms. Hathor hummed as she returned her attentions to the henna.

“Well, at least _something_ came of that misadventure,” Hathor smiled as she painted a flowing line on Zaya’s arm. “Though, no more damn eye injuries. The remaining irritation in your own eye does not require Bek having his own eyes bleeding thanks to Bast’s so called helping.”

“Well, she _did_ help the confession nonsense somewhat easier,” Horus defended. “She couldn’t have expected Ammut to escape her post.”

“For all we know, she planned it,” Hathor huffed. “Her jokes are rather convoluted when she wants them to be, remember?”

“Of course I do!” Horus scoffed. “I cleaned up after the last time! And trust me, it was a mess and a half.”

“Oh, I know it was seeing as there was a love potion involved,” Hathor sneered, the lines on Zaya’s arms remaining beautiful as she whisked the applicator over them. “Really, absolutely ridiculous.”

“Still, despite the Ammut issue, it helped,” Zaya stated. Hathor sighed, nodding her assent.

“I still expect details,” Hathor declared.

“I as well,” Zaya smiled.

“You two are to stay away from each other,” Horus sighed, a smile crawling over his face.

“Not a – Oh! Anubis?” Hathor breathed, eyes going wide. Horus’ smile disappeared. He glanced over his shoulder at the Jackal headed God, noting how nervous Anubis looked.

“Anubis,” he said in a slow manner. “What has happened?”

“It’s Ammut,” Anubis stated. “She left her post again.”

“ _Again?!?!_ ” Hathor screeched. Anubis ducked his head in supplication.

“I am sorry to report as such, Mistress,” he murmured. “I followed her trail to the palace before I lost it again.”

“Th-the palace?” Zaya stuttered.

Anubis opened his mouth as if to speak when a – familiar – cry echoed through the halls, a roar following after.

“…I’m killing that damned Demon,” Horus hissed. Anubis simply followed him out of the chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ammut is back and Horus isn't the only one pissed off. However, things aren't always straight forward.

Imhotep had removed the bandages while Bek had bathed, still muttering about birds who should have been rabbits or some such. Bek had stopped listening about the time Horus had been shooed out of the room, the steam of the bath calling out to him. He tied his loincloth tight about his hips, the mutterings outside the chamber reminding him of the Nile. He looped the skirt around his waist next, tying it around his waist. His hands returned to the towel on his head, rubbing at his damp hair.

It was a nice feeling, being clean again after sleeping with tacky cum and drying oils Hathor had given Horus on his skin. He’d had to scrub rather viciously at his skin to get the oils off so he could not think his skin was sticking to everything. Plus, the cooling effect of evaporating water was much nicer now that he wasn’t sweating underneath the heat of a God. As welcome as the warmth was, it could turn suffocating and Horus wasn’t easy to move when asleep.

Not that Bek really minded. The private chambers he had been given upon his appointment, were cold. Even sharing a bed with Zaya wasn’t warm enough thanks to the sheer size of their rooms. He’d probably never be used to the amount of opulence that had landed in his lap. He was certain his family back home – or anyone who’d known him before he and Zaya left – would have laughed themselves to Anubis if he’d told them where he’d ended up. Right hand to a God? To the very King of Egypt?

He would laughed himself to Anubis on that idea alone. Never mind the idea that Horus wished to have him as a second bed partner. Yet, here he was in the private chambers of the Lord of the Air’s private chambers after a night of satisfaction and pleasure after a week of potion addled idiocy.

He’d need to speak with Lady Bast about those potions of hers. It would probably be best if no one took them without proper reason. He wondered if he’d had a particularly nasty reaction to them because of his Mortality or if the potion really was that temperamental. It might have been because Horus’ emotions were so intense or because Ammut was so lacking in the emotion the potion was designed to find too. He’d have to ask. Hopefully, she’d answer him in a complete manner rather than in her riddle speech.

“If you’re done, you can return to resting,” Imhotep called. “I’m tempted to have you return to your chambers rather than leave you to that royal idiot.”

Bek smiled to himself, dropping the towel so it lay around his shoulders.

“Thank you, Imhotep,” he called back. “Horus may have been caught by Hathor by now.”

“Oh,” Imhotep muttered. “Well then, may as well have you stay here then.”

“Of course,” Bek smiled, opening the door. Imhotep sniffed at him, clearly annoyed at his demeanor. Bek continued to smile at him.

“Go on and get back in bed,” the God commanded. “I’ll make sure that that fluttering bozo remains busy for long enough for you to actually rest.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be resting too?” Bek asked, closing the door behind him and drying his hair again.

“Hathor will only have him speak of last night’s details,” Imhotep scoffed, waving the discussion away. “I’ll try to get him to hold back on those. After all, _you_ don’t seem like one who would brag about those sorts of things.”

Bek ducked his head. He would have to agree that he wasn’t one to brag about his exploits in bed. He wasn’t surprised that Hathor would wish to know and that Horus would share. It was possible that Zaya would also be present and would be told everything. Hathor had practically adopted Zaya since Bek had been given his job. It was part of the reason Bek wasn’t all that worried about Zaya going for an apprenticeship. He’d miss her if she took an apprenticeship, sure, but Horus would keep him busy with running the kingdom.

And…other activities apparently.

“Thank you,” he murmured, heading for the bed.

“Do rest up,” Imhotep muttered. “Otherwise, I _will_ separate you dolts.”

The door clicked shut as Bek waved the God farewell, a soft smile on his face. He meandered over to the oversized – for a Mortal – bed and clambered back onto it. He couldn’t help but smile at the touch of fresh sheets and blankets. Imhotep must have had the servants rush through while he was bathing. Likely for the best thanks to the previous night.

He pulled the covers over his legs, smoothing the luxurious blankets down around his knees with a smile. He glanced over to the side table to find some simple – what a laugh _that_ idea was – snacks and water. The softness and richness of everything around him lately was still overwhelming at times. He always had to check it was really around him and that he wasn’t dreaming it up. He picked up one of the small cakes and munched at it, eye closed to enjoy the sounds of the Nile and the city below. Of all the changes, those sounds had remained the same and just as soothing to him as Horus’ warmth.

He finished the snack before something in the sounds changed. A soft rumble sounded through the others, a warmth that wasn’t from the sunlight filling the room. The bed dipped under a new weight, causing Bek to frown. His eyes fluttered open, fully expecting to find Horus sitting on the foot of the bed being stupidly handsome. Instead, he found himself staring at the tip of a crocodile snout, the smell of Nile mud, and pricking of claws through the blankets near his legs.

He screamed, shrinking against the pillows and kicking himself free of the covers. The creature bellowed back, scrambling backwards until it fell off the bed. Bek, wasting no time, tossed the covers over the creature and scrambled out of the room. He threw the door open as the sound of tearing fabric screamed out from behind him. He yanked the door closed after himself, racing down the halls. He skidded around a corner as claws scratched at the thick wood.

The door exploded a few moments later, the sound like thunder, and Bek ducked down a stairwell. He nearly tripped a few times as he ran but the sound of a large creature chasing him made for a great stabilization factor. He rushed through the halls, bellowing at people to clear the way as he went. The sounds of claws on smooth stone and frustrated roars echoed after him, drowning the patter of his bare feet.

A roar sounded much closer than he’d expected as he skidded around another corner, attempting to get into one of the courtyards. Hopefully, he’d manage to get into the one that had pillars he could climb to the rooftops. He gave another yelp, leaping forward and rolling out the landing behind a bush as a large form flew over his head. It crashed into a raised bed, ceramic shards flying all over as he crouched next to the bush. He watched it with wide eyes, horrified as the creature shook itself free from the bed.

The Demon took a step towards Bek as the light of Ra glinted off something above their heads. Bek’s head snapped up as Horus’ screech ripped its way into the courtyard. Horus landed in between Bek and the creature for a second, snatching Bek up and taking to the skies.

“What in the name of Ra?!?!” Bek shouted over the winds when Horus halted his flight, hovering in the air.

It was probably a majestic sight if not for the sheer height they were at and the idea that a Demon was growling below as if to challenge the God.

“Anubis appeared saying she’d left her post just before we heard you,” Horus said past the helm of his other form. “She’d _dare_ to…” Horus cut off the snarl then, hugging Bek close. His helm disappeared and he pressed a soft kiss against Bek’s temple. “It’s okay, Bek. I have you. You’re safe with me. Hush. It’s okay. You’re safe. Here, in my arms. Hush.”

Bek shoved his face against Horus’ armor, trying to calm his breathing. He hadn’t had to run like that in a while. Not once since his appointment as advisor, actually. He’d forgotten how the world would tunnel, his goal the only clear thing he could see until then. Until the moment he didn’t have a target to get to. It was a terrifying thought to have in his head again; no target to reach. He hadn’t had that since…Since Zaya had been shot with an arrow.

“I ask again,” Bek huffed. “What in the name of Ra?!”

“I don’t know yet,” Horus muttered, clearly displeased with his answer. “Anubis is currently subduing her.”

Bek turned his head a bit, listening to the growls and snarling. It didn’t sound like much of _anything_ was being subdued below them. It sounded like the courtyard was getting destroyed.

“She appeared in your _chambers,_ Horus,” Bek gasped out. “She just…Appeared!”

Horus held him a little tighter.

“I won’t let her touch you, Bek.”

“Why was she even _there_?! It makes no sense!”

“I did give her a pretty good beating for her first escape,” Horus murmured. “Though…Apparently it didn’t get the message across.”

Bek didn’t much care for the snarl in Horus’ voice. It reminded him far too much of when he’d first met the God. When the God didn’t really care for much of anything but his revenge.

“Horus, what in Ra’s name is going on with Ammut?” he asked. “It’s not like her to escape her post once, let alone twice in a week.”

“I don’t know, Bek,” Horus murmured. “I promise that I will find out though.”

Bek chanced a look below them, finding large holes and crumbled stone surrounding Anubis and Ammut. Anubis looked unfazed by the whole situation while Ammut roared at him. He hoped the palace was cleared out. If anything were to happen to Hathor or Zaya because he hadn’t gotten that Demon out of the palace…He pressed himself to Horus again, the thought making him sick.

“Is it possible Ammut’s after something specific?” Bek asked.

Horus shrugged, arms holding Bek still despite the movement from his shoulders.

“With Ammut, it is never clear. Come, I have to get you to Hathor,” Horus said. “She’ll be upset if I let you wander around while Anubis and I deal with Ammut.”

“But…if she’s after you or myself…”

“She wouldn’t be after you,” Horus assured. “You aren’t her usual fare.”

“Horus…I was a theif. Ma’at has a few principles against stealing,” Bek sighed. “Also, the prolonged years of not exactly speaking highly of the Gods? I’m sure the Devourer of Hearts wouldn’t think twice about eating me. She’s already shown up twice in two days, Horus! That has to mean something!”

The arms around him tightened as the God halted his flight with a jerk. Bek’s lungs crowded into his throat, his heart following close behind. He gripped at the smooth armor, a flash of panic passing through him when he noticed once again that there was no purchase to be found in Horus’ armor. He didn’t need to look down again to remember just how high in the air they were to remember the times he’d fallen from places a person never wanted to fall from.

“Bek, I will not stand for you thinking less of yourself,” Horus declared. “Ma’at’s feather would rule in your favor no matter what your past. You’ve earned her respect since you helped me get my crown and continue to hold it. Really, why do you have so much doubt in your– _AUGH_!”

Bek yelped as they were yanked backward, Horus’ wings wrapping around them both as they made contact with something thick and sturdy. They jerked to the side, the pinging of breaking tiles echoing about them. Horus continued to hold Bek close, the Mortal feeling almost none of the shock. They crashed into another sturdy fixture, Horus grunting as Bek noted the strange sensation of weightlessness. And then Horus curled around him as their weight returned again, Bek feeling nothing from the resulting impact.

Horus’ body rolled to a halt as the God groaned. Bek could just make out Anubis’ voice through the armored wings. Horus shifted a wing slightly, the sun blinding after being in forced shade. Anubis was across from them, panting as he glanced around. It was strange to see the God in a defensive posture, backing towards Horus slow and determined.

“Horus,” Anubis snarled. “Get up and get the mortal out of here.”

Horus grunted, levering himself up while keeping Bek pressed against his chest. His other wing scraped against the smooth stone under it as Horus moved. The God hissed as he shifted his legs, a pained groan slipping past clenched teeth. Bek glanced down to find Horus’ leg bleeding. Ammut must have caught it in her jaws before tossing them around like a child’s doll. Ammut’s roar sounded overhead.

“Horus!” Anubis bellowed. “Move!”

Horus’ arms tightened around Bek as he shifted again, a grunt sounding when his injured leg refused to move for him. He managed to sit up as Ammut landed on Anubis’ raised staff, snarling and snapping. Anubis threw her away with a roar, a wall crumbling somewhere.

“Horus!” Anubis bellowed.

“Bek,” Horus whispered. “Run. I’ll catch up and fly you somewhere safe once I…Run, Bek.”

Bek opened his mouth, words catching in his throat as his eyes stung with tears. Horus smiled at him.

“Do as I say,” he said. “I’ll catch up. I promise.”

Bek did as he was told, barely hearing Anubis scold Horus at volume as he went. Ammut roared again, Anubis’ own bellow ringing in reply.

He managed to process that he was in one of the larger courtyard as he ran. He wasn’t sure how far he got before the roars caught up to him again, Ammut slamming him to the ground. He curled into a ball as a new roar ripped its way towards him. Ammut’s own roar quaked the floor Bek lay on.

“Get away from him!” Anubis bellowed.

Ammut only roared back. Bek peeked past his arms to find Ammut standing over him, taking and reflecting Anubis’ attacks equally. She was attempting to dole out an attack of her own but…She was refusing to move from where she stood. Bek crawled away, eyes frozen on the Demon as she defended herself from Anubis. As he got a few feet away, Ammut retreated after him. She turned her body so the length of it was between Bek and Anubis’ weapon, crocodile tail whipping as her jaws snapped. She hissed at Anubis, her upper body lowering towards Bek.

“Ammut, I will not say it again,” Anubis snarled, raising his weapon. “Get away from the Mortal.”

Bek raised a tentative hand then, laying it on the flat of her head. Her snapping calmed, her body still rumbling from her growls. Anubis paused his motions, staring at the display before him with wide eyes. Horus was yelling, the words unclear past the rumbling growls and harsh breathing. Bek gulped, moving his hand to the mane at Ammut’s neck and weaving his fingers through the course fur. His other hand did the same, wrapping around her thick neck as if to hug her.

“Calm down,” he whispered. “They’re not going to hurt me.”

Ammut stopped growling, licking her chops as her body relaxed. She curled into his lap, Anubis staring as if Bek had grown a second head. Horus limped over, eyes wide as he frowned in confusion. Ammut growled at him, stopping when Bek tugged at her mane.

“No,” Bek scolded. Ammut whined at him, quieting when he patted her head.

“Again,” Horus sighed. “Are you _certain_ you’re not a God?”

“I must agree with the question,” Anubis grumbled.

“I’m no God,” Bek murmured. “I’m just…Observant? She was acting protective.”

“She isn’t…” Anubis began only to stop. Bek gave him a weak smile, understanding what the Jackal God had wanted to say. It wasn’t hard to believe with Ammut’s history.

“Maybe because you pulled that damaged tooth loose?” Horus asked, armor disappearing.

“The tooth can’t be the reason,” Bek mumbled.

“Again, you doubt yourself,” Horus murmured, a sad smile on his face. He limped closer, stopping when Ammut curled a lip at him. His injured leg dragged to a halt, golden blood dripping like a damaged fountain.

“Your leg,” Bek gasped. Horus glanced down at the injured appendage, grimacing at the oozing gold.

“Imhotep will have my head,” he sighed.

“There remains a problem, Lord Horus,” Anubis declared, waving a hand at Ammut.

“I know, Anubis.”

“Bek,” Anubis stated, clearly done with the whole situation in which they sat. “I must have Ammut return to her post. The longer you two are gone, the more likely it is that… _she_ will come forth.”

Bek nodded, not completely understanding what Anubis was talking about. He was well aware that there were things the Gods didn’t share with anyone that wasn’t a God. He understood it too. There were things Mortals weren’t supposed to know and he knew more than he probably should. Not every Mortal got to go to Ra’s ship, the Underworld while still alive, or stolen from a God after all.

“Ammut,” he cooed. The amalgamate creature grunted at him, tongue licking his face in one fell swipe. “You need to go home.”

She crooned again.

“Don’t argue with me.”

She grunted, rising to her feet. She padded over to Anubis’ side, making grumbling noises. Anubis glanced over to Bek, sympathy in his beady eyes.

“I will try to learn why she’s so taken with you, Bek,” Anubis stated. “But for now, you two should see a healer. That tossing mast have left a few injuries on both of you.”

Bek nodded at the God as he and Ammut disappeared to the Underworld. Horus sank to the ground next to him, wincing when his leg was jarred. The Lord of the Air wrapped an arm around Bek’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Your leg,” Bek whimpered, tears hot on his cheeks.

“It will be alright, Bek,” Horus cooed. “I promise you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are having some realizations. Not anything concrete mind but there are steps forward. Sort of.

“She…She what?”

“Acted like a puppy,” Horus murmured. “After playing ferocious guard dog.”

“…We’re certain he’s a Mortal?”

“Hathor…I’m not certain of anything when it comes to him.”

“Besides your feelings.”

“Well, naturally.”

“Ammut is protective of him, Sobek has recanted his original stance on him…Is there anything _else_ I should be aware of?”

“…I don’t know.”

* * *

“How did I even  _do_ that?!”

“Bek, calm down. You’ll wear a hole in the floor.”

“But… _How_?!?! She’s a Demon, an eater of hearts! Zaya, what in Ra’s name is going on?”

“I don’t know,” she murmured.

He groaned, falling onto the bed face first. She patted his curly hair.

“Think about it,” she said. “No God would think little of you with a Demon on your side.”

“That’s not the silver lining I was looking for.”

“It’s what you’re getting though.”

He groaned.

“Besides, aren’t you happy that Horus shows you such deference? He’s willing to protect you from the Devourer of Hearts _and_ loves you as he loves his wife.”

“…That’s not the point of this conversation.”

“Yet, it _is_ a component of it,” she snickered. “Oh, it was quite romantic when Horus declared he would kill Ammut to protect you!”

“H-he w- _what_!?!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Bek hang out on a balcony.

Horus lounged on the balcony that overlooked the city, sipping at his wine as the air shook from the midday heat. His leg was propped up on a pile of pillows, bandages stark against his skin. Bek sat a few feet away from him, cocooned in a thin shawl in the shade. The God-sized chaise the Mortal was on made him look positively tiny, burrowed into the pillows. His eyes fluttered as his chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. A soft breeze brushed at his curly hair, twitching it away from his brow.

Horus gazed at the Mortal, a fond smile on his face. Since Ammut’s last visit, Bek and Horus had been half forced into remaining in bed by Imhotep and Hathor. With the injury to his leg, walking was far too much of a hassle. Bek had noted that he wasn’t sure his legs could handle even an afternoon walk through the gardens too so they had been spending much of their time relaxing. Well, when they weren’t being handed news of tasks that needed seeing to, that is.

Horus was still surprised by the amount of utter nonsense his subjects liked complaining about. The first time a complaint over farm land had come up, Bek had laughed at him for wondering why it was worth leaving the farms to tell a God about it. Apparently having cattle on the wrong bit of land was a rather large issue but Horus was always confused as to why fencing hadn’t been put around the crops in the first place. He’d gotten used to being laughed at by Bek and Zaya though.

He reached out towards Bek’s sleeping form, wishing the lounge the Mortal was on was closer. He had an overwhelming need to ruffle Bek’s hair that had only been growing since he had been relegated to sitting around all day with Bek nearby yet not close enough to touch. Hathor had insisted that Bek was to be in a more secure section of the palace, complete with protective barriers. Horus had been shoved into the same area but each room had its own barriers which made sneaking out…difficult.

Alright, it was near impossible so far and Horus hadn’t been able to talk anyone into letting him share a room with Bek again. Imhotep had muttered something about getting actual rest before dragging Bek off to bed.

Bek shifted, a leg kicking out and knocking a pillow to the ground. Horus smiled at the Mortal fondly, hand falling to his side. He could let Bek rest. After Anubis’ reports that Ammut was doing her job with less eagerness than usual, Horus could only imagine how attached the Demon had become to his adviser. Her willingness to leave her post just after being placed there suggested she was extremely attached.

Horus was a bit concerned about the attentions Bek was gaining though. Sobek had given a large endorsement of Bek had given the remaining naysayers pause. The last few weeks of Royal Duties had at least been made interesting thanks to those parties being confused and trying to appeal to Bek’s good nature. Bek, who was altogether confused about the sudden niceties, had only been able to stare at them all with wide eyes.

Hathor had had a bit too much fun making the lot of them twitch. While it was a bit petty and immature of her, it had been fairly fun to watch.

Horus combed his hand through his hair with a sigh, freezing when Bek twitched at the sound. He wasn’t keep on waking Bek when the Mortal was so adorable while asleep. There may have been something to his mother’s speeches about children or small things one could hold in their arms. Bek wasn’t as small as a baby but he wasn’t large enough to be too big to carry. Besides, even on the rich food Hathor had taken to spoiling Bek and Zaya with, Bek was still easy to carry during flight.

Maybe that was how Bek managed his thieving? Being so light he could almost float over a trap? Possible. Probably not all that healthy for him though. Never mind the idea of avoiding dangerous traps – or Demons, for that matter. From what Horus understood there were only so many things that Mortals were willing to die for; land, food, water, family, and money. Bek had fought for Zaya more than he had found for riches. Horus didn’t even remember stopping to eat while they’d crossed Egypt.

He sighed again, frustrated at his absolute lack of care back then. If Bek had lacked in luck, he’d probably have died before Horus had had a chance to truly care. Which, in all likelihood, would have meant Horus would have been more angered by not being able to get his vengeance against Set than by the loss of Bek. He’d be less than he could be; less than he’d become. He couldn’t imagine how he would have ruled if not for having been blinded and disgraced.

He couldn’t say he wanted to imagine it.

After everything Horus had gone through, he wanted to remember it all and he wanted all of the rewards that he’d earned from the travels. He and Hathor had gone over their personal lists of precious treasures, including the bracelet around her wrist, and had agreed that Bek was worth more than anything else he’d come across in his life. He’d lived a long time after all and had seen many things on his numerous adventures. And yes, he’d stand by saying Bek was worth more than the bracelet on Hathor’s wrist if he was asked.

“Horus?”

“Bek,” he breathed, a soft smile on his face. Bek rubbed at his eyes, a great yawn pulling itself free from his tiny body. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm-hmm,” Bek hummed, burrowing back into the shawl. “Get anything done?”

“Without you? Of course not.”

“Lazy God.”

“I thought it better to let you sleep rather than to bother you about the pleasantries of the world.”

Bek hummed again, almost burying himself into the pillows again as he shifted.

“Are you chilled?” Horus asked.

He’d been warned that Mortals were fragile, seen them come down with illnesses that couldn’t touch Deities, and had seen how easy it was for them to die first hand. With all the running around Bek had done to get away from Ammut…He shook away the thought, the memory, of a lifeless Bek in his arms. Horus knew asking wouldn’t get him anywhere but he had to try. The Demon wouldn’t eat Bek unless Horus changed the rules of how to get into the Afterlife and he’d never change them. Never again.

“A little,” Bek mumbled.

“Come here,” Horus stated, opening his arms up in invitation.

Bek grumbled something about Gods making him move but shuffled to Horus nonetheless. He tucked himself against Horus’ side, curling into a tight ball. Horus pulled Bek into his lap, holding the Mortal as close as he could. He laid his chin on Bek’s head as he tugged a thin blanket over them both.

“You don’t feel warm,” Horus murmured. “Have you been sleeping better?”

Bek grumbled at him, earning a soft smile from the God.

“I sleep,” he mumbled, the words muffled because he was speaking into Horus’ chest.

Horus smiled into Bek’s curly hair as the Mortal pressed himself closer with a long sigh of content. Horus ran a hand through Bek’s curls, massaging at the Mortal’s skull. He smiled as Bek’s body went limp in his lap, moaning happily whenever Horus loosened a knot. Horus’ other hand smoothed down Bek’s torso, falling to rest over Bek’s stomach. Bek was a strange Mortal, his belly expanding as he breathed while his shoulders remained still. Maybe that was how he kept his center of gravity so well contained during his little adventures?

“Feeling better?” he asked as his hand began to go numb.

Bek was utterly limp in his arms, breathing calm and deep. He smoothed his hand over the rampant curls, hand falling on Bek’s shoulder. Bek mumbled incoherently as Horus pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Sleep, sweet one,” Horus whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek and Zaya connect. Hathor makes a decision after talking to Bek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...This is starting to get a real plot. Well then.
> 
> Uh, I've got a couple trips I'll be taking within the month. Plus, I'll be helping at my dad's workplace when I get back from the last trip. Then school will be starting up again.
> 
> We'll see. Thank you all for the support. It's much appreciated.

“I’m tired of resting,” Bek grumbled as he brushed Zaya’s hair.

For some reason, she was allowed in his private room – of which he was beginning to equate to a prison cell – while Horus had been banned by Hathor and Imhotep while Bek’s back had been turned. Not that Bek was going to deprive Zaya her time with him after the last week and a half. She had been left to Hathor’s mercies since he and Horus had confessed their way through a small portion of their stupidity and had talked Imhotep into allowing her visitations.

“You were _chased_ by a Demon, Bek,” Zaya chuckled, marking away at a parchment that had a royal seal on it. Bek had glanced it over before determining that only Zaya should deal with the utter stupidity of the treaty proposition laid out on the papyrus.

“But…I’m _bored_ ,” he whined, twisting her hair into braided plaits. He snuck tinier braid patterns into the larger braids with a flick of his wrist as Zaya smirked down at the parchment.

“Just a little longer,” she assured. “Imhotep wants to be sure your eyes are back to normal.”

“Ammut’s last visit didn’t start or end the same way her initial one did,” Bek shrugged, twisting together a small braid and weaving it into the larger pattern.

“And that means absolutely nothing when it comes to magic,” Zaya chuckled. Bek secured her hair with a leather tie, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

“We came back from the dead,” he mumbled. “ _That_ seems to have stuck.”

“Ra was _very_ kind to do that for Horus, I agree,” she murmured. “However, Imhotep has his own reservations on what affects _that_ could have on anything that happens to us.”

“Been speaking to him often, haven’t you?”

“He likes to rant a bit,” she smiled, turning to face him.

He smiled back at her, intoxicated by the sheer amount of warmth she let off with her smile.

It was nice to just sit with her like he used to; before running from Gods and Beasts and suddenly being in charge of an entire country. The idea that he was technically babysitting _Gods_ was simply surreal to him whenever he found himself wandering through the palace. Hell, he could sit in a room and be struck by the odd feeling of being so out of place that he was inviting trouble.

It wasn’t just because of the voiced disapproval of his appointment from the other Deities either. He was perfectly aware of the living conditions he’d accidentally forced Zaya into when they’d run away together. He was also aware of what sort of living situations he’d left.

Oh, the things he’d never share with even Horus or Zaya astounded him at times.

Zaya pressed her lips to his, tasting of sweet fruits and wine. Bek pressed a hand to her cheek, fingers crawling to the nape of her neck. The movement brought them closer, the kiss deepening. Her hands trailed up his chest, warming his skin through the thin fabric of his tunic. He pressed his other hand to her waist, pulling her onto the bed in a smooth motion. She hiked her skirts over her knees as she straddled his lap. His hand slipped to her back, pressing between her shoulder blades as her own hands cupped his face.

He fell back as they kissed, Zaya giggling as his hand fell from her waist and slipped under the hem of her skirts. Her fingers trailed down his neck, tugging his tunic open. Her touch was cooler compared to Horus’ but is was to be expected. Mortals naturally ran cooler than Gods and all he’d been doing outside of his room had been staying near Horus and being seen to by Imhotep. He wrestled an arm free of his tunic as his other hand hiked her skirts up.

His tunic fell open as Zaya loosened his sash with a deft movement he didn’t notice due to her tongue lathing over his jawline. The hand he had under her skirts skittered up to find her undergarments, undoing the soft cloth shakily. It was a little difficult to pay attention when Zaya was nipping at his neck. The cloth fell away easily, Bek tossing it aside without a care.

“Bek,” she whispered, her breath tickling the shell of his ear. “Do you mind if I ask for you to help me warm up?”

“I’d love to help with that,” he smirked. “Mind, I request you help me relax so this palace arrest becomes a bit more bearable.”

She smiled down at him, sitting back. Her hands trailed down his chest as she straightened, her back arching just a bit. Her hands rose to untie her dress, fabric slipping from her smooth skin as if it couldn’t find purchase. The dress was lifted away from her body and dropped onto the floor. Her hands pressed onto his chest, her breasts pressed together between her arms. One hand slipped to his hips, fingers cool against his heated flesh.

“I’m sure I can do that,” she snickered.

Her hand pressed against his cock, his head falling back as he groaned. He raised his hands, sliding up her stomach, to cup her breasts. He gave a soft squeeze, earning a sultry smirk from his wife. She made sure to press her hand against him as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth. Their tongues danced as their hands pressed and pumped and tugged.

* * *

Hathor meandered past Horus’ new rooms without pause. She wasn’t looking to speak with him, after all. She wished to speak with her favorite Mortals. Imhotep was beginning to relent in his wish of palace arrest on Horus and Bek. The young Mortal seemed to require more activity in his daily doings than Horus and being stuck in the palace with only the day to day requisites wasn’t cutting it. He’d been bouncing a leg during the whole of the most recent royal meeting for Ra’s sake.

The poor boy was supplementing his lack of activity by sleeping because there was nothing else for him to do. He was only really allowed to be around Horus during meetings. Given, Horus wasn’t able to do very much with his leg injured. It didn’t keep Horus from managing to get contact with Bek; if the lounge nap Hathor had spotted was anything to go by.

Yet, it all remained that Bek was left without enough activity or contact with others. Bek hadn’t seen Zaya outside of his little room either and Hathor was _well aware_ that nothing much had been happening between the two thanks to Imhotep’s requests. Bek was to rest and Hathor wasn’t sure the boy was getting rest despite the amount of time he spent sleeping. After all, what was rest if a person couldn’t relax?

Hathor rapped on the large door of Bek’s room before shoving it open prior to getting a response. She never had been one to bend to propriety. She halted in the doorway for a moment, pressing the door closed as quietly as possible. She didn’t wish to disturb the scene before her. She almost wished that she had one of the court artists or even Thoth present to capture the image before her. A quick glance around the room left her disappointed there was no blank parchment so she could capture it herself.

She should have expected Zaya to be present. The girl liked visiting to keep Bek sane. While they weren’t supposed to do anything that might exacerbate Bek’s injuries, Zaya was always good at distracting her husband. She probably should have expected the two Mortals to be lying in bed together as she and Horus liked to do while his injured leg healed too.

The girl was splayed over Bek’s body, her head on the boy’s chest along with a hand. Her thumb twitched over the boy’s nipple as her eyelids flicked in dreams. Her dark hair spilled over her bare back and shoulders in curly rivulets. Zaya’s hair had been braided, the tie lost at some point; the braids slipping apart as she slept on. A sheet covered her buttocks as her leg hooked over Bek’s legs.

Bek lay on his back, an arm wrapped around Zaya’s waist. His fingers twitched over her skin, brushing the sheet occasionally. His other hand was on the wrist of the hand Zaya had on his chest. The sheet covering Zaya also covered him but Hathor recognized the sheen of sweat that covered both Mortals. There, too, was the scattered clothes about the floor and the disheveled sheets to consider.

Hathor smiled at the two, cheered by the contented expressions on their faces. She sashayed over to the bed, sinking into a lounge. It would fit three Mortals of the same build as Zaya or Bek but it was small for a Deity. Still disappointed in the lack of drawing utensils, Hathor contented herself with smiling at the scene. She’d have to describe it to Thoth to ensure it was put to parchment.

Bek, unable to truly sleep since his ability to leave the palace had been restricted, shifted awake with a sharp intake of air. He blinked blearily for a moment before the light of recognition came to his eyes. She smiled at him as he grinned crookedly back at her.

“I should thank you, I guess,” he joked. He tried to sit up, halting movement when he remembered Zaya was practically on top of him. He smiled fondly at her, thumb brushing against her wrist. “After all, you _are_ the Goddess of Love.”

She smirked back at him, eyes roving over the Mortals’ entwined bodies. She’d spent enough time with Zaya since meeting the girl to know just how attractive she was, sure. Yet, she’d never gotten to see Bek without some sort of covering. It was almost strange to see the boy in royal garb instead of his thief leathers. Hathor would never admit to Bek that she’d been off put to hear of his appointment as advisor to the King. She’d have thought King’s Spy would have been a better fit.

“I see I should start paying more attention to you darling children,” Hathor chuckled. “At least I can think you two are finally relaxed a bit.”

Bek rolled his eyes at her, a hand tugging the sheets over Zaya’s shoulders. Hathor smirked at the action, thinking modesty could be shed without any concern. After all, Hathor only ever dressed to attract. She could admit clothes were useful tools but the purity of bare skin was _always_ her preferred method. Bast thought she was a bit too forward in that regard. Not that Hathor cared what Bast thought.

The feline femme fatale tended to favor her tricks rather than being forward. This was how they’d ended up with Bek’s eyes being harmed.

“Am I going to be released soon?” Bek asked, his voice soft as Zaya shifted against him.

Hathor tried – truly she did – to not snicker when the boy took a breath as the girl’s leg brushed against his groin. Hathor didn’t need to see what was under the sheets to know where everything was. Also, she _lived_ to get people to make the sounds like the one Bek was strangling. She lived to get the expressions too and Bek’s expressions were perfect in all their blushing glory. The boy seemed to think he needed to restrain himself in front of her which, while sweet, was ridiculous.

“Imhotep thinks you’re healthy enough to be allowed out of the palace,” Hathor shrugged. “Mind, there may still be a leash but, at least you’ll be allowed in the gardens without an escort.”

Bek smiled. “Good,” he murmured. “I’m tired of resting.”

“Well, it _is_ all you’ve been doing lately,” she sighed. She combed a hand through her hair, flicking the loose strands away from her face. “Horus’ leg is getting better by the day and he’ll be allowed back to his rooms soon. You can be moved back sooner.”

Bek nodded, a soft smile climbing over his face.

“And back to the grind,” he murmured.

“You will get days off,” Hathor declared, waving away the tense air with her hand. “You _and_ Horus.” She smirked then, leaning forward. She was somewhat surprised her breasts didn’t fall out of her dress. “I think it’s a touch unfair you’ve not gotten to feel the bliss you can impart onto Zaya.”

Bek’s face turned bright red and her turned away. He pressed his nose to Zaya’s braids as Hathor strangled her laughter. Really, it was far too entertaining getting reactions out of Bek. Hathor usually missed the boy’s self-confidence from their journey to stop Set until she was dragging a reaction out of the boy.

“Well…He is larger than me in _every_ regard,” Bek mumbled.

“Nervous?” Hathor murmured, shifting from the lounge to sit on the bed. “I can assure you that Horus would do all in his power to ensure your comfort.”

Bek continued to blush, avoiding her gaze. He moved a few of Zaya’s braids over, the dark hair contrasting against her skin as he moved them from her shoulder as if she was made from white stone and her hair of black ink. Bek was the same color as the sands, all rough and uneven on the edges. They were a very interesting combination to behold.

“I know but…It’s still…Out of everyone he…”

“Bek,” she whispered, laying a hand on his arm. “You are more than deserving of what you’ve earned.”

He shook his head, uneasy and shrinking to hide under Zaya and the sheets. Hathor frowned, still irate that Bek thought so little of himself. She already had _plans_ to _speak_ to the other Deities who had dared to speak ill of Bek or Zaya. She wasn’t pleased that it had been occurring without her – or Horus – knowing about it. Hathor would have to speak to _her_ for a bit of help and that would mean speaking to Ra for permission to _do so_.

Bloodlust needed to be carefully handled, after all.

“Bek,” she whispered, hands cupping his face. “You are the favored Mortal of the Lord of the Air, the King of Egypt. You are a Mortal who went to every length imaginable, as well as to ones that weren’t, to save the woman you love. You returned to protect Horus after he lied to you. You outsmarted Thoth within a moment of meeting him. I am willing to face the demons for you. Ammut happily leaves her post to see you and is protective of you. I will not let you think little of you.”

Bek blinked at her, eyes shining with a thin film of tears. He looked much younger than he was then and Hathor pressed a kiss to his brow.

“You are loved,” she stated. “Never forget that.”

As Bek stifled his tears, Hathor patted his curly hair down. She kept her brow against his, waiting out the stifled sobs. She would definitely be speaking to _her_ then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sekhmet.

Sekhmet had grown used to her new home up to a point. She would have preferred it if the place was filled with the sounds of weapons striking, bones breaking, the cries of pain as a person was being killed in battle. She would have liked the scent of blood and death. A War Goddess without the smells and sounds of war? Absolutely ludicrous. Ra was being so unfair.

So what if she’d gone a little overboard in her punishments? Ra had wanted those heathens for not following the laws set by Ma’at after all. He should have expected her to make the point _clear_. Why else would he have sent her? She was the Red Lady, bringing pestilence and slaughter along in her wake, after all. She enjoyed the carnage she brought upon others. She also enjoyed resetting bones but, she would happily admit that came with enjoying the sound of breaking bones.

Healing was as much an art as causing injury, in her mind.

She played with the ankh that hung form her neck, the gold glinting in the darkness in which she’d been trapped for…She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there. She knew Hathor had done some stupid things recently – the roars of the demons making it into her little home – but that didn’t give a clue to time. All it proved was that Hathor had taken that bracelet off at least twice.

Her sister must have been desperate for something.

Though, ‘sister’ wasn’t the correct term, it was as close to correct as Sekhmet could manage considering what she and Hathor were. As mirrors, opposite aspects, Hathor was practically a sister to Hathor. So were Bast, Tefnut, and Serket and they only shared a few talents between themselves – barely, where Tefnut was concerned. Shu was probably the closest thing she had to a brother and _he_ was too busy being the mediator between Nut and Geb.

She didn’t like how confusing her idiotic family tree was but, she knew who was attached to whom and that was all that mattered. The family knew and that was all that _ever_ mattered in the long run. Even Ra disliked following his family tree. If it was too convoluted for _him,_ it too convoluted for _anyone_. The poor Mortals must have had the most difficult time following it. Only the Greeks seemed to have a more convoluted family line and _those idiots_ were tied to the Roman trees.

Ridiculous, the lot of them. It wasn’t bad enough to confuse their lines by mating between each other; they added _Mortals_ to the stupidity! Confounding.

Though, the removal of the bracelet wasn’t the only thing she’d sensed. It was just more difficult to tell what else she’d sensed. There had been too much change for her to sort properly and it had all righted itself soon after Hathor removed her trinket the second time.

“Sekhmet.”

She blinked, the golden ankh falling from her clawed fingers.

“Hathor,” she sang, looking over her shoulder at the sandy image standing some ways off. “How good to see you again. Did Ra allow this…meeting?”

Hathor pursed her lips before nodding. Sekhmet’s amber eyes narrowed as Hathor seemed unable to meet her eyes. Not wholly surprising considering how different they were in personality traits. Hathor’s armor had the long horns of a cow, the body giving hers a bit more meat and muscle. Sekhmet, on the other hand, changed into a lioness; all claws and teeth. Her sandy hair and olive skin were clear indicators of her preferences in armor.

“Feel free to start at any time,” Sekhmet sighed. “As it stands, I’m assuming this has something to do with your removing that pretty little trinket. Twice.”

Hathor flinched, the whirlwind of sand following her in a wave. Sekhmet wasn’t surprised at the action. Hathor was not equipped to deal with those creatures like Sekhmet or Serket. Even Tefnut was more equipped to handle Demons and _she_ was in charge of the rains. Silly, naïve Hathor had listened to creatures with silvered tongues instead of the those who _knew better_.

“It’s a long story,” Hathor murmured, rubbing her arm.

“We have longevity, you silly child,” Sekhmet grumbled. “Speak.”

Hathor bristled, arms pinned to her sides as her hands balled into fists. She was scowling, her face pinched as she shook. Sekhmet sneered back, not interested in Hathor’s personal issues. Hathor calmed herself a bit by playing with the glittering trinket on her wrist. Horus had done well to have those jewels placed in such perfect gold and bronze. The metal made the jewels natural glow become brighter. It was probably also enchanted to be sure that the jewels remained connected to their settings.

Hathor took a breath, the tale flowing forward like the sands of the desert caught up by the wind. Sekhmet remained sitting as she listened, part of her glad she hadn’t been standing. She wasn’t all that surprised to hear that Set had risen against Osiris. She even understood it; to a degree. She understood the wish to stop being trapped out in the desert but she liked trying to survive by the skin of her teeth.

The taking of Horus’ eyes was a nice touch on Set’s part. Sekhmet wouldn’t have thought the pompous ass would have had it in him. Horus was Set’s nephew and favorite student, after all. Sekhmet guessed Set’s wish of holding the throne outweighed any familial feelings he could have held though. Crying for his father’s attention was one thing. Killing his brother and crippling his nephew in an attempt to ensure his father’s attention was something else.

The uneasy crawling on Sekhmet’s spine was beginning to make sense.

Ra’s duties preceded all things that weren’t coming onto his ship though. Not surprising what with what his duties were. Apophis wasn’t one to sleep and all of creation was probably a tasty treat for him. Set’s reorganizing the allowances of the afterlife requirements aside, there would always be the tenuous balance between Creation and Destruction.

The story continued with tales of Mortals too stupid to get past traps until a particular pair crawled up from the stonework. The two were a girl and a boy, lovers, and the crux of Horus’ victory. The girl had been enslaved under the royal architect. She found the plans to the treasury and Set’s pyramid. The boy was a thief. He pulled the heavy weights of the plan. The girl was killed when they’d escaped. Horus was then propositioned by the boy to bring the girl back should he help get Horus his crown.

“The King has no power over death,” Sekhmet stated, her hand curling into a fist in her leather skirts. It was sturdier than the red linen skirt under it.

“I pointed that out after Bek informed me of his deal with Horus,” Hathor grumbled, waving a hand as she paced. Sekhmet snorted, shaking her head.

“Amazing,” she snarled. “I’d thought he was _better_ than Set when it came to the treatment of Mortals.”

“Oh, let me finish,” Hathor laughed, pure glee filling her eyes.

The story continued, Sekhmet sighing in irritation as she listened. She’d laughed at the boy’s tactic of getting Thoth to join them to deal with the sphinx. It was clever as well as warranted. Horus’ tactic of fighting first would have only ended with golden blood spilled; Horus’ specifically. This Mortal boy was intriguing.

Not all Mortals could just stumble their way into the house of Set’s power without getting killed. Sekhmet wasn’t at all surprised that Horus had had to protect Thoth from the Sphinx more than once before the wise bastard got his answer correct. She was more intrigued that the Mortal was resourceful enough to almost end Set’s reign without Horus and Hathor guarding him. Set, of course, had given a monologue.

“Set never _did_ know when dramatic nuances were not required,” Sekhmet sighed.

She rolled her eyes at Hathor’s explanation of how the lie Horus had made revealed. She wasn’t surprised that Set had been the one who had revealed it rather than Horus. The stupid Hawk needed the boy to believe the rescue of his love was assured to gain any headway against the old Jackal. The little thief had managed to get one of Horus’ eyes where the prince’s loyalists couldn’t manage, after all.

A Mortal who had no love for the Gods and only wished to save one other Mortal because of a stupid emotion, of which, she only had a semblance of understanding held to her breast anymore. It had been a while since she oversaw a person’s love life in person. Besides, she preferred healing bones as well as breaking them. There was not nearly the same sort of satisfaction to be gained from messing with peoples’ emotions.

Not for her, at least.

“No, he hasn’t…Didn’t,” Hathor murmured.

“So, the second time you took that trinket off?”

“Was to have Anubis escort Bek to Zaya’s side so he could personally give her the bracelet so she could enter the afterlife,” Hathor stated.

“Child certainly _earned_ it,” Sekhmet grumbled. “Putting up with Horus and Thoth…and you.”

Hathor bristled at the comment, glaring at Sekhmet. The sandy haired Goddess combed a hand through her hair with a huff.

“You’re far too easy to provoke, Sister,” Sekhmet muttered. She waved a dismissive hand. “Go on with your story, will you? I wish to know what really brought you here.”

Hathor wrinkled her nose, nodding after a moment.

“Soon after I gave the bracelet away, I was returned to fighting my Demons,” she continued. “What happened next…Mind this is all from Horus and Zaya.”

Sekhmet raised a brow in interest.

“The Mortal boy didn’t have his own embellishments on the tale?”

Hathor shook her head. “No. He prefers to let Horus embellish.”

“Ra,” Sekhmet breathed, rising to her bare feet.

“Indeed,” Hathor murmured, a fond smile crossing her features. “Anyway, Set released Apophis onto Egypt after he attempted to kill Ra.”

Sekhmet blinked, crossing her arms.

“Considering I wasn’t ejected from here and by your own admission that Ra isn’t dead, I’ll assume that the idiot’s attempts went to hell.”

Hathor nodded again, rubbing her arm uneasily.

“You’ve not said something.”

“Set took parts from several Gods and added them to his armor,” Hathor muttered, her jaw tense as she spoke. “It took quite some time for Horus and Bek to stop him.”

“I assume the missing eye was one of those parts?”

“Yes as well as Nephthys’ wings, Thoth’s mind, and Osiris’ heart.”

Sekhmet didn’t bother stopping her features from changing to her armor, a deep growl emanating from her chest. Hathor waited for her to collect herself enough to recall her armor.

“Butcher,” she snarled. “Though, things apparently worked out.”

“Barely,” Hathor mumbled. “Horus won, his armor returning to him once he finally figured his nonsense out. However, Bek was injured heavily and entered Anubis’ care. Well…Until Ra brought both Bek and Zaya back from the gates as thanks to Horus for saving him from death.”

Sekhmet took a deep breath then, stealing herself for the decision that had come half of the story ago. This Mortal was impressive. It was clear from where she sat that Horus’ formerly pompous self wouldn’t have been able to win back his throne without Bek’s help. It was sheer luck that the boy’s female counterpart had been enslaved by the head architect, sure. Yet, both had been clever enough to go forth with a plan – despite the boy not sharing the girl’s feelings about Gods.

“I want to meet this boy.”

“I understand,” Hathor stated. “However, we’re finally at the point where I explain the visit.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“Yes. After earning his throne back, Horus appointed Bek as his advisor. Zaya and Bek have since married on another and Zaya has become my right hand.”

“At least the boy has been given a proper title,” Sekhmet snorted.

“Quite….Though, some did not approve.”

“Sobek?”

“Oh, he’s changed his stance,” Hathor laughed, waving a hand in front of her face as if to banish a bad smell.

“Changed his stance how?”

“He likes Bek now.”

“What did the boy _do_?”

“…Got Ammut to like him?”

“…What?”

“Ammut had a rotted tooth and Bek yanked it free,” Hathor explained. “Now, she likes to leave her post to visit him.”

“…I want to meet this boy,” Sekhmet stated. “He’s obviously worth my time.”

“All Mortals should be worth a bit of your time, Sister.”

“Don’t chide me, _Sister_. Mortals should prove their worth to us. They may have been created by Ra and be favored as wonderful creations but, they will always be below us. They’re stupid enough to worship an old man who had been bored one day and started birthing Creation because he was lonely.”

“Sekhmet!”

“It’s what happened!”

Hathor glared, her lips pursed in irritation. Sekhmet snorted at the expression. Hathor would likely never understand her position thanks to the inherent need to be ruled by emotions like love and compassion. Not that Sekhmet could claim to be above being ruled by her own emotions. She just thought hers brought a bit more clarity into situations.

“Back to the point,” Hathor sighed. “Bek is…lacking in confidence despite all of his accomplishments.”

“From your stories, one would think he’d have an ego the size of the Sun.”

“He brushes his accomplishments off as a rolling of the bones.”

“…Interesting. I can’t wait to meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. We've recently moved an elderly family member to assisted living and I'll be on a trip within the next week. No idea what the internet/free time will be like.
> 
> Also, Moonwhisper627, thank you for the suggestion. I'll work on getting that in. Somehow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekhmet meets the royal family. Horus has his loincloth in a twist. Bek is the only rational being in the whole mix.

Horus couldn’t say he was immensely pleased at the idea that Sekhmet might return but he would not fault Hathor for trying to look out for Bek. Sobek had become more than willing to inform him on any mutterings – not that there were many occurring in the palace since Ammut’s rampage visit – from the other Deities started back up. Some of the original perpetrators had been named on several occasions and many of them were irate about Sobek’s reconsideration of Bek. Horus wasn’t sure _what_ they were saying should be irritating Sobek so badly but it was clear the Crocodile was upset.

Of course, irritating a Lord of Death was never a good idea. If anyone was to be pleased with Sekhmet possibly returning, it was Sobek. Sekhmet enjoyed battle about as much as any Deity that had a tie to either war or death. All of them tended to get along when doing what they had grown to love doing since being given their titles. In any casual environment, there was always the possibility that they would find a way to start a fight. It was just how they worked.

It was the same for any Deity. The things they ruled over ran through their golden blood. Some of the only times Horus had felt _himself_ during the journey for his crown had been when he could fly. Yet, the trips to and from his grandfather’s ship to the Waters of Creation had been made hollow by the nagging in the back of his mind of how temporary it would be. That hollow feeling had become more apparent when he had earned his wings back.

Yet, Horus had a feeling he’d willingly have given his wings up if Ra had demanded a trade for his favor. Having Bek alive and well…Yes, that far outweighed his need for wings.

“Ugh,” Horus groaned as he rolled his ankle in front of him.

It was still stiff from the bite but he had a bit more range of motion than he’d had a couple days ago. The healing was slower than he would have liked thanks to Ammut’s status as a Demon. There were reasons that a Deity would coat their armor with protective and fortifying charms and rubs before fighting Demons. Since Horus rescued Hathor, not many Demons dared to leave the Netherworlds anymore and such tools had fallen to the wayside. Some Gods still made such items but Horus couldn’t think of anyone actively _using_ such things.

“You’re groaning again,” Thoth grumbled, moving a Senet pawn. The God of Wisdom was winning but Horus had never expected to beat him. Not at his favorite game.

“Have you heard what Hathor is doing?” Horus snapped.

“Sekhmet would be a very powerful and useful ally to have,” Thoth stated. “Having a War Goddess being protective of your Mortal will only give the continued naysayers reason to rethink their place.”

Horus glared at his former mentor. While Thoth had a point it wasn’t welcomed. Sekhmet had once been his grandfather’s eye, meting out retribution to any enemies the pharaoh – Osiris – could have had. She’d been locked away for a while though, her wrath too much for the world to deal with on a constant basis. It wasn’t unsurprising that she’d thought Ra’s creations should follow the law given by Ma’at and Ra. Her way dealing with it wasn’t surprising either. Nor was it surprising that Ra likely sent her himself. Still though, Sekhmet’s return could spell so many different complications.

“The young man is rather impressive, Horus,” Thoth murmured. “He’ll charm that Lioness in a matter of moments.”

The old Ibis paused then, the hand he always held up flexing in contemplation. It was one of Thoth’s tells. He was attempting to find a way to word something and avoid causing irritation. He could not lie but that didn’t mean he had to tell whole truths. Words were funny that way. One could fabricate truth without lying. It just took a substantial knowledge of language and nuance.

“That boy’s luck is rather…impressive,” Thoth stated. “I still wish to find out the source.”

“Thoth,” Horus groaned. “I’m not giving you my advisor and lover just so you can get some sort of satisfaction in a new discovery. Maybe, instead of trying to dissect Bek, you go see Seshat. You know, one of your _two_ wives? The one that still talks to you?”

“Seshat has her duties dealing with the stars and keeping the records. And Nehmauit has her charges to protect. It’s not that she doesn’t speak to me any longer. She’s simply busy.”

Horus snorted, shaking his head. It was more that Thoth’s fastidiousness and ego caused rifts with his wives. Their duties were also all consuming as other Deities’ duties did to them. Horus had always enjoyed his hunts and battles about as much as he enjoyed flying before gaining his crown. The crown had brought new responsibilities as well. Given, he wouldn’t give it up if he had the choice; save for keeping Bek and Hathor at his side.

“Hathor and I manage to keep interested in each other,” Horus smirked.

“You two see each other every day and are not whisked off to the far corners of the world to deal with your responsibilities,” Thoth grumbled. “Also, Bek runs your kingdom well enough when you are off on your…hunts that there’s nothing to worry about.”

Horus snorted again. Of course Bek ran things quite well while he went hunting or when Horus and Hathor were to be on one of their reunion jaunts. Bek and Zaya were more than capable to be running the kingdom. This was probably where most of the issues with the other Deities stemmed from. No Deity would like being ordered about by Mortals; no matter how capable they were. Thoth would likely prefer the two Mortals to be in charge should Horus be left incapacitated.

Truly, the mutterings were moot. The main issue the other Deities had with Bek was his Mortality. It was ridiculous. Mortality shouldn’t be the only thing people were to be judged upon. Horus had learned that the hard way. He didn’t plan on forgetting _how_ he’d learned it either. It was too important to forget.

“Either way,” Horus murmured. “Sekhmet is dangerous. Hathor seems to have forgotten that.”

“Your concern, while well founded, is pointless. Both of your dearly beloved Mortals have seen the Path and stood up to Gods.”

“…That’s not helping.”

“It was meant to.”

“Well, it hasn’t,” Horus snapped. “In case you forgot, Bek _died_ after facing Set.”

“And Zaya was shot with a fatal arrow from the idiot architect,” Thoth pointed out. “I remember it all quite clearly. After all, I _am_ aware of all knowledge in the world.”

“As in you would be bored in the Underworld, so you remain here,” Horus mumbled.

Thoth’s hand flexed, a glare crossing his face. He’d never enjoyed having his personality pointed out to him. He put up with Bek doing it due to the Mortal’s subtlety. Bek was never as blunt as Horus was but he didn’t need to be blunt when his words were perfectly capable of cutting the quick on their own.

“I stand by my statement,” Thoth stated. “His luck seems to have been given by Renenet or Bes. Also, Sekhmet and Hathor may not see things in the same manner but they will be able to come to an understanding concerning Bek. His did manage to impress Hathor enough for her to endanger herself, after all. Sekhmet will take that into consideration.”

“Of course I will take it into consideration,” a sultry voice sang. “That stupid trinket was given to her by her darling lover and keeps her hunters from nipping her heels.”

Horus’ back went stiff as he glanced at the Goddess. Her sandy hair was tied up in several braids within the headdress adorned with a red solar disk. Her red linens peeked out from underneath her leather skirts and light chest armor. She didn’t have any of her weaponry on her person but Horus wouldn’t put it past her to use the staff in her hands as a weapon.

Hathor stood beside her, arms crossed over her chest. She glanced between her sister and Horus, eyes hard as she pursed her lips. Horus wouldn’t be surprised if his wife had a knife hidden on her – despite the form fitting dress – to end any fight that may break out. The henna on her bronze skin glittered as she breathed; the gold flecks almost translucent in the sunlight.

“Sekhmet,” he breathed.

She smiled at him, amber eyes glinting with something Horus couldn’t quite pin down. He really hoped he was right about Hathor having a knife.

“Horus,” Sekhmet smiled. “Tell me, where is this impressive Mortal I’ve heard so much about?”

* * *

Bek was not wholly surprised when Horus held him close as Sekhmet looked him over.

The Goddess had some of the same qualities as any other Deity; tall, beautiful, and power incarnate. Her light armor looked flexible and made for battling in the desert. She didn’t wear any sandals either, her feet probably as callused as her hands from running in the hot sand. Even the jewelry she wore – besides the headdress – was made of simple armbands, bracelets, and anklets cast in gold with red stones. Bek wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t wear such trinkets – he was spending too much time around Gods if he was beginning to think of such jewels as trinkets – to battle or a hunt.

Horus’ hands lay heavy on Bek’s shoulders, pressing him back into Horus’ body. Bek was a bit nervous how close his shoulders were to the bottom of Horus’ ribs; the middle of the God’s waist, really. He didn’t mind the closeness – much – but he was nervous for what he knew was up against his lower back. There was nothing overtly sexual about the situation but Bek remained aware of how quickly a situation could change.

For instance, his moment of privacy with Zaya since he’d been allowed to return to his usual quarters – something that had had Horus lifting him from the ground and kissing the breath out of him – being interrupted by Hathor. The next thing that came was Hathor informing them that her sister was visiting and wished to meet them. Well, wished to meet Bek in particular.

A War Goddess wished to meet him. If there were ever a terrifying thought, that was it. He’d almost gone into a panic at the idea. Zaya, ever in awe of Deities, thought that another honor should only be treated as what it was; an honor he’d earned. Hathor had pressed a kiss to his brow to calm him as Zaya gushed about how amazing it was to meet a new Goddess. With the never ending responsibilities the Gods all had, it was difficult for them to find free time to visit the capitol.

“He’s cute,” Sekhmet stated, a coy smirk stretching over her face. Bek blinked away the recognition that struck him then.

“The smile’s the same,” he blurted.

Horus’ hands gripped his shoulders as Sekhmet cocked her head.

“The same as?” Sekhmet asked, smiling at him.

“Hathor’s.”

Sekhmet laughed, her body leaning backwards as she held her stomach. Hathor’s eyes were wide as she looked away from them. Zaya choked on her giggles.

“I like you,” Sekhmet snickered, pressing her finger against his nose like he was a child.

Her head moved in motion similar to a cobra looking at its prey then. Loose strands of sandy hair fluttered against the smooth skin of her defined cheeks as she looked him over. She drew a bit closer, the specks of gold and red in her amber eyes becoming clear, and swayed her head to the side again.

“Sekhmet,” Hathor said, her tone warning. The corner of Sekhmet’s mouth quirked up as she cupped his chin in her hand. She brushed her index finger against the underside of Bek’s chin as she smiled.

“If you don’t mark him, I might have to,” she smirked at Horus.

Horus’s hands slid down Bek’s arms in a second. Bek’s elbows pinched into his sides as Horus shifted him to the side, tucking Bek behind his leg. Bek grabbed Horus’ sash in an attempt to return himself to his balance as Horus held up a guarding arm between Bek and the Goddess.

“Possessive,” Sekhmet chuckled. “Not how one should treat the person to whom they owe everything they are.”

“This is why I don’t like your sister,” Horus declared.

“You think _I_ like her?” Hathor cried. “I live for love. She lives for war!”

“I heal too, Sister Darling. Much better than your little crafts.”

“ _Crafts_?! I’ll have you know I have many interests of which to rule!”

“Most of us do.”

“Ladies?” Bek called past Horus’ guarding arm. Zaya was still giggling behind him while Horus tried to signal him to be silent.

“ _What?!_ ” they bellowed, eyes changing to look more like their representative armors. Hathor’s horns even started to shimmer into being.

“It would be a shame for your visit to be wasted by sibling rivalry,” he stated. “After all, all Deities have few moments of freedom to even seen their family members so it would be a shame to spend it fighting.”

The two women blinked at him for a moment, eyes returning to normal, as Horus beamed down at him.

“He really did play on Thoth’s ego to get him to come along, didn’t he?” Sekhmet sniggered.

“…I only said I’d tell the Sphinx that Thoth had been too scared to come,” Bek mumbled.

“You did a bit more than that,” Horus smiled. It gladdened Bek to see Horus smiling despite the situation that clearly had the Hawk uneasy.

When Horus had brought in Sekhmet, he’d been tensed and looked ready to fly away from the palace. Bek had tensed up a bit himself, expecting to be yanked up from the lounge and flown off somewhere. Since they’d been returned to their personal quarters, Horus had taken to flying Bek off to private lunches and breakfasts in the middle of nowhere sorts of gardens – the ones that had walls for protection reasons. All of it without warning, naturally. Bek was personally tired of having his stomach forcefully fall due to the loss of the ground from beneath his feet.

The foods helped stem his irritation a touch. As would the…other activities Horus liked to partake in while they were alone in the middle of nowhere.

“Well…not really,” Bek mumbled.

“I heard you insinuated Lord Thoth was worried he wouldn’t be able to solve the riddle,” Zaya chuckled.

“Ah…The love he fought for?” Sekhmet asked, pointing towards Zaya. Horus shifted his stance a touch to shield both Bek and Zaya.

“Oh stop,” Bek huffed, shoving at Horus’ back. He didn’t bother hiding his smile when Horus’ balance was shifted. “That’s enough posturing. If she wished to attack, she’d have done it by now, right?”

“Just because Set went through a whole speech and even gave me a present before killing my father, doesn’t mean all warrior types do the same,” Horus sighed, smoothing Bek’s hair with a simple pat to the head.

“Set and dramatic nuances,” Sekhmet growled. “His need to monologue was rather ridiculous.”

“He did monologue at the fire,” Zaya pointed out. Bek was beginning to wish he hadn’t informed Zaya of the adventures. Like Horus and Hathor, Zaya had found a way to over exaggerate everything that had happened.

“Yes,” Sekhmet remarked, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Horus. “Speaking of…How _dare_ you lie to a Mortal about what the King is able to do.”

The resulting slap echoed about the room like the clap of thunder. Horus’ head snapped to the side as Hathor stared at her sister in amazed horror. Zaya’s hand covered her mouth as she gasped. Bek rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky Ra owed you a favor, you idiotic shit,” Sekhmet snarled. “Otherwise, I’d hope you’d have been left to yourself for the rest of your days.”

“No,” Horus hissed, pressing forward and into Sekhmet’s personal space. “I am lucky Zaya told Bek to continue helping me despite my lie and that Bek is willing to forgive. Best you remember it.”

“Could we remember what I said about wasting one’s free time?” Bek sighed.

“Lovely boy,” Sekhmet smirked, stepping around Horus to press a kiss to Bek’s brow. “Realize, darling boy, if the Hawk can’t satisfy, the Hawk’s wife most certainly can.”

“ _Sekhmet_!”

“Will the King and Queen please not bellow?” Bek groaned. “This room with rather good at echoing.”

Sekhmet snickered, wrapping her arms around Bek in a crushing hug that pinned his arms to his sides. Bek grunted only for the sound to turn into a yelp as Sekhmet lifted him from the ground. Bek couldn’t help but notice the bulging muscles in her arms seemed almost as thick as Horus’ as she lifted him. She nuzzled her face against his neck as Bek wriggled in her grasp. Horus glared at Sekhmet while Bek stared imploringly at him to just let the Goddess do as she wished. While the hug was crushing him, he didn’t feel like he was in danger.

“He’s so cute!” Sekhmet chimed.

“I thought you wanted to meet him because he was deserving of your respect,” Hathor huffed.

“Oh, he is,” Sekhmet smirked. “Doesn’t make him any less adorable.”

Bek sighed, waving his arm as much as he could given how Sekhmet was holding him. Horus caught his hand, thumb rubbing in calming circles on Bek’s knuckles. Sekhmet curled her lip at Horus but shifted to hand Bek over. Horus scooped Bek out of her arms, setting the Mortal on his hip.

“Wonderful,” Bek sighed. “Now I look like a child. Please set me down.”

“So my sister can pick you up again?” Hathor asked, stepping past them all to go to Zaya. “Not a chance. Besides, isn’t it time for your lunch?”

“Yes,” Horus declared, his armor shifting into place. “Sekhmet, please, don’t destroy my kingdom.”

“Idiot,” Sekhmet snarled. “I protect Kings and their interests. Shoo.” She waved them off as if dismissing them. “And mark your lover properly, dolt.”

“Do not order me, Sekhmet,” Horus grumbled, wings extending from his back. Zaya stood from the lounge. Hathor pressed Zaya to her side.

“Horus,” Hathor smiled. “Go and enjoy yourselves. Zaya and I will show Sekhmet about.”

Horus opened his mouth as if to argue. Bek smacked his hand over the God’s mouth.

“Argue over it, and I’ll show Sekhmet around myself,” he threatened. “Or…Take me lunch like you, apparently, had planned and possibly get a kiss for your trouble?”

The women within the room dissolved into laughter as Horus blushed.

“Thought so,” Bek sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Horus’ cheek.

“Males,” Sekhmet laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Bek talk. Horus tells Bek a secret.

“She’s dangerous, Bek.”

“So are all Deities, Horus.”

“Bek…She was sealed away for a reason.”

“She did her job a little too well,” Bek mumbled around the bread they had spread beef liver onto. Horus had outdone himself once again with the food. Bek wondered if there would be a day when he’d be too spoiled to be able to run over rooftops and avoid traps whenever he ate palace food.

“Bek,” Horus groaned.

“Horus,” Bek chided back. “She isn’t your uncle.”

“I know that,” Horus grumbled.

“Then why are you being so protective? Sure she’s a little…forward but she wasn’t threatening. At least, not to me, she wasn’t.”

Horus sighed, lowering himself to his side. He lay his head in Bek’s lap, popping a grape into his mouth as he settled. He watched Bek from there, chewing the occasional grape. Bek attempted to ignore the soul burrowing stare Horus had fixed on him. The food helped.

“She specifically wanted to meet you,” Horus murmured. “Hathor requested my grandfather allow Sekhmet freedom despite not seeing eye to eye. It is something to be concerned about.”

“While you being protective of me is flattering – and something I’m undeserving of,” Bek smiled, “Sekhmet’s interest in me needs to be explained before I consider it concerning.”

“A War Goddess being interested in you isn’t terrifying?”

“Oh, it’s horrifying. Hathor had to calm me down a bit.”

“…In front of Zaya?!”

“It was a kiss,” Bek chided, smacking Horus’ shoulder. “Get your mind out of the bedroom. Hathor wouldn’t be interested in me in such a manner. Besides, Zaya’s excited about meeting another Deity.”

Horus sighed.

“That idea that you don’t deserve my attempting to flatter you let alone my protection is concerning,” Horus murmured. “You deserve everything you’ve gotten from me. Also, Hathor very much _would_ be interested in you in such a manner.”

“I’m a thief. Aren’t there punishments for thieving?”

“You returned my eyes, saved Egypt, and returned order to the Underworld,” Horus declared. If he was ignoring how Bek hadn’t responded to his assertion about Hathor, Bek ignored it. “Your character has been proven as good.”

Bek looked away from the God, his cheeks hot.

“You and Hathor are starting to sound alike.”

“Hathor is wise,” Horus stated. “Well, when she isn’t attempting to let her insane sister loose.”

Bek chuckled. “Sekhmet really doesn’t seem all that bad.”

“Give it a couple days. She’ll do something.”

“Such faith. Thought you Gods didn’t need that sort of tripe.”

Horus’ hand rose to cup the back of Bek’s head, pulling it down. Their lips met, the food no longer interesting to either of them. Horus tasted of grapes and rich wine as he sucked Bek’s tongue into his mouth. Bek had enough presence of mind to put down his chunk of bread as his other hand pressed against Horus’ chin and throat. He brushed his fingers against each other to clean them of crumbs before combing his fingers into Horus’ hair.

“We need faith more than you realize,” Horus breathed as they separated.

“I doubt that,” Bek whispered.

“We have faith my grandfather will remain strong and stop Apophis. He has faith someone in his line will be able and willing to take up his duties. My father and mother had faith in me to be their successor. I have faith that my subjects will tell me if I begin to be a lacking leader,” Horus stated.

Horus shifted then, catching Bek by surprise. Somewhere, in the back of his mind that had payed attention, he knew Horus had risen and turned around. He’d pressed Bek onto his back, cradling Bek’s head as they fell to the ground. Yet, he wasn’t paying as much attention to the situation as he probably should have been. He should have been treating this as if he were entering Set’s vault. He should pay attention to what Horus wanted, what Horus would like. Otherwise, things would get awkward if he messed up.

“I have faith,” Horus whispered, pressing his brow to Bek’s.

Bek swallowed nervously as Horus’ body pressed down, settling between Bek’s legs. He wanted to lift his hands and hide his face but Horus’ head and hands were in the way. He didn’t dare move for fear of how his body would react, aware of the heat coiling in his loins. Horus’ reaction was already prominent in the glazed look in the God’s eyes. The God shifted again, his body dragging forward until his hips pressed against Bek’s, the heat there distracting and terrifying.

“In what?” he whispered.

“That you, my advisor and lover and friend, will come to understand your worth and bask in it as you should,” Horus whispered. “That one day, the other Gods and Goddesses will regret their words against you because of your clear superiority. I have faith that you, Bek, will be the greatest being that Egypt…No, the _world_ has ever known.”

Bek turned his face away, blushing bright red. Horus chuckled overhead, lips pressing onto the pulse point underneath Bek’s jaw. He sucked and nipped at the skin, teeth gentle as they pinched at Bek’s skin. Bek whined as Horus’ hand slipped under his tunic, spreading the fabric open. Bek had missed his sash being undone. Horus was _far_ too distracting. Horus nipped with a bit more enthusiasm, Bek attempting to curl into a quivering ball as Horus pressed closer. The body hovering over him proved unmovable though and Horus’ nips turned into bites. Bek yelped as Horus gave him a particularly enthusiastic bite, sucking on the skin until it stung.

“There,” Horus smirked as he raised his head. Bek remained in state of slight shock as he pressed a hand to the new bruise.

“Because Sekhmet told you to?” he mumbled.

“Only partly,” Horus snickered, hand drifting down to press against Bek’s loins. The God smirked when Bek gasped, his back arching. “I’m glad my attentions were rewarded.”

“You’re an absolute criminal,” Bek groaned.

“How so?”

Bek was about to reply when Horus’ hand squeezed.

“That,” he gasped. “Cheating.”

Horus hummed, nuzzling at Bek’s neck, forcing the Mortal to move his head and expose the unmarked skin there. The God smiled against Bek’s neck as he pressed the heel of his large hand against Bek. The Mortal moaned, eye fluttering as his voice warbled in his throat. Bek was aware enough to catch Horus’ pleased chuckle before his personal heat was joined by Horus’ own.

“I guess I’m not as good as I would like to think,” Horus whispered into Bek’s ear, hand wrapping around both himself and Bek.

Bek gasped, gripping at Horus’ robes as Horus’ mouth latched onto his neck again. The earlier treatment was repeated, Bek moaning as Horus continued to suck, nip, and bite at Bek’s skin. Horus’ hand stroked their cocks, his lips curving into a smile when Bek arched and moaned.

“I find this preferable though,” Horus murmured, breath hot against Bek’s ear. “You in disarray, under me.”

“Cheater,” Bek whined. Horus’ hand twisted, dragging a choked gasp from Bek.

“Says the one who used stolen plans to make his way to my eye,” Horus chuckled.

“Well…he didn’t put in the third bridge,” Bek huffed.

Horus hummed, shifting to press his mouth around Bek’s nipple. Bek chewed his lip, shoving at Horus with his hands in an attempt to move the God. There was too much going on, he couldn’t think straight. It was worse than being blinded by Bast’s potion; or from bandages. With that, he’d been overly aware of where he was being touched and what Horus was doing. Now, he couldn’t track what was happening until it was. He was aware of where Horus was as well as his hands but it wasn’t exactly helping him much. Both of those things were only adding to the distraction.

He wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten just how _formidable_ Horus was – in _every_ sense of the word – but he had managed it. Must have been the whole being chased by a Demon and meeting a Goddess of War. Yes. That was it. He’d forgotten because he’d been busy. Also, he and Zaya had had a bit more time together since he’d been locked into a solitary room when he wasn’t being the King’s Advisor. Yes.

Horus rolled his wrist then, his cock pressing against Bek’s as a particular callous scratched against sensitive, hot skin. Bek cried out, dragging the robes held in his fists to his face to hide. Horus hummed at him again, the tone amused as well as frustrated.

“Let me see you,” Horus whispered.

“It’s embarrassing,” Bek whined, his voice muffled by the robes.

“It’s perfectly natural,” Horus cooed. “Come. Let me see, or I’ll be forced to stop.”

Bek shoved the robes away, staring at Horus in abject horror.

“You wouldn’t – _ah_!” he cried, the sentence strangled away as Horus twisted his hand. Heat coiled in Bek’s loins again, his back arching as a climax was dragged forward. His stomach was coated in moments, Horus’ release following close behind.

“So beautiful,” Horus whispered, brushing a thumb over Bek’s cheek. “Hush. It’s okay to come down. I’m here for you. Easy.”

Bek hadn’t noticed he’d been crying until Horus spoke, thumb gentle against his hot cheek. Horus pulled him close, dragging them both up in a smooth motion. Horus cradled Bek in his lap, cooing at him as his breathing clamed. Maybe, just maybe, the sun was getting to him? Yeah. Probably. That was what was happening. He was overly warm from the sun and the attention.

“Cheater,” Bek sighed as Horus licked at his hand. “What’re you doing?”

“Cleaning my hand,” Horus smiled. “I’ll still have to clean our chests.”

Bek swallowed. “I’m beginning to think you’re a God of Sex rather than of the Air.”

“I _am_ rather good at such activities,” Horus chuckled.

He held the hand up to Bek’s face, a smirk forming over his face when Bek balked at the milky and _glittering_ substance covering the God’s fingers. Horus was shaking from strangled laughter as Bek stared at his hand.

“I have a rather adept wife to teach me entertaining secrets.”

“And a thousand lifetimes to spend learning them,” Bek mumbled, hands shaking as he reached for the large hand before him. He touched the hand with a tentative grip. “Is there gold in every bit of you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Bek held up the hand with a frustrated glare.

“Human releases don’t glitter,” he grumbled. “It has to be yours.”

“Oh, that?” Horus chuckled.

“If you say it’s perfectly natural, I will hit you.”

“But it _is_!” Horus laughed.

“Gods,” Bek huffed.

“Yes,” Horus smirked, pressing his nose to Bek’s neck. “I thank you for your patience.”

Bek made a grumbling noise before Horus pressed his hand a little closer.

“Is this going to be like drinking the Water of Creation?”

“No,” Horus laughed.

“Ah, good,” Bek mumbled with a stern nod. “That _would_ be a rather disappointing end to the situation.”

Horus hummed as Bek tentatively licked at the substance on Horus’ hand. A slight tang of salt hit his tongue along with the sweetness of some sort of fruit. Probably something Horus had eaten. Bek wasn’t much for fruits; even if the ones served at the palace were worth trying at least once.

He preferred fruits for refreshing himself when the sun was at its highest point. Fruits were less expensive than cattle meat so he made sure to always have some in case he or Zaya were too warm. Meats were expensive so he was more used to eating those after they’d been dried and salted. The palace really was spoiling him.

There was something else in the taste though. Something made him feel drunk.

“It’s more of an aphrodisiac,” Horus smirked.

“…Criminal.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaya, Bek, and Sekhmet talk. Sekhmet basically cuts through Bek's walls via embarrassment.  
> Horus and Hathor also talk.  
> Oh hey, a plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that! I survived RTX. Here's a thing.

“You look well sated,” Zaya laughed.

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Bek groaned.

“What is?”

“…No.”

“Please say it,” Zaya smiled. Bek glared at her.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Hathor.”

“Possibly,” she shrugged. “Still curious as to what is an aphrodisiac.”

“…No.”

“Please Bek? Please?”

“…No.”

“No what?” Sekhmet chimed, sweeping into the chambers.

She’d changed from her light armors to a simple dress of red linen. The simple bands on her ankles clanked as she walked. Her hair wasn’t in the ceremonial headdress but it was carefully pulled back from her face in a tail of several small braids. Bek caught the clacking of beads coming from the braids as Sekhmet plopped onto the bed. She smiled down at Bek.

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” he mumbled.

Sekhmet blinked, confusion lighting her features for a moment. The moment passed in the span of a blink though, the Goddess falling onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

“What’s an aphrodisiac?” Zaya asked. Sekhmet sobered herself for a moment, brushing away a stray tear from her eye.

“We Gods are different from you Mortals in a few other ways besides the height, blood, and armor,” Sekhmet chuckled.

“Oh?” Zaya asked. “May I ask how so?”

“Gods are fertile unless made otherwise,” Sekhmet explained. “We are, in many ways, of the Earth and of the Nile. The Water of Creation runs through all Creations even if can overwhelm some of them.”

“I still have an issue with the idea that something of Creation can kill,” Bek grumbled.

“Of course you do,” Sekhmet cooed, patting Bek’s head like he was pet. “Such an adorable Mortal.”

“I’m really tired of being petted,” Bek mumbled.

“Get used to it,” Sekhmet chuckled. “You’re too compact to not pet.”

Bek groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. Sekhmet chuckled.

“As I mentioned,” Sekhmet continued, “we are, for the most part, fertile. Especially if we partner with another fertile being. Now, that doesn’t always equate into pregnancy. This isn’t Greece.”

Zaya snickered then. The tales of the Greek Pantheon had become a fun gossip substitute for the palace staff, including handmaidens of the Queen. Actually, especially the handmaidens of the Queen. Zaya, as the head handmaiden, had a few more duties to take care of but even she had time to partake in the gossip. Even Bek had managed to hear a few of the tales. Men birthing their sons from their thighs, their daughters from their heads, and women birthing without a male partner. They were rather…strange in Greece.

“However, since Mortals and Gods are so very different,” Sekhmet continued, “our sexual releases can act as aphrodisiacs to Mortals.”

Zaya blushed then.

“Do you understand why I didn’t want to speak?” Bek whined. Zaya nodded, a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Was it orally produced?” Sekhmet asked. Zaya blushed, covering her mouth with her hand to cover her giggles.

“I did not…We did not…Hands!” Bek spluttered, his cheeks becoming hot. Sekhmet chuckled.

“My sister must find your reactions highly entertaining,” she laughed, patting Bek’s cheek. “So, did _you_ help him to release?”

Bek gaped at her.

“Ah,” Sekhmet chuckled. “Horus _does_ enjoy doing things on his own terms, doesn’t he?”

Bek could only nod. Sekhmet ruffled his hair.

“Well, having you help clean his hands is certainly one way to assist his enjoyed preferences,” Sekhmet chuckled.

“Please stop talking,” Bek whined, holding his head tightly. Zaya patted his shoulder as Sekhmet continued to ruffle his hair.

“Want to get back at him?” Sekhmet asked. Bek glanced at her warily.

“I should be worried that you’re smiling, shouldn’t I?”

* * *

“Any forward motion?”

“He still thinks little of himself,” Horus sighed. “Really, it makes no sense to me.”

“Maybe something from his past? We know very little about it.”

Horus inclined his head in understanding. Hathor usually managed to find the point of concern in almost any situation presented to her. Even in love making, she was clearheaded.

“Are you going to tell me _why_ you asked for Sekhmet’s freedom?”

“…I’m tired of the naysayers,” she huffed, combing her hair away from her face.

It slid over her bare shoulder like a dark river. She drew in a deep breath, her breasts following the movement like a pendulum following its line. Horus was tempted to cup them in his hands like he had been moments prior. He’d have to admit not being able to do more than heavy touching with Bek had left him a bit frustrated. While said heavy – and _heated_ – touching was satisfying, it wasn’t quite the same as what Horus _really_ wanted to do. He had enough experience to know that touching and intercrural sex, while fun and fulfilling, weren’t the same as having true, proper sex.

Yet, he had to consider Bek in his wishes too. It was only fair. Bek would be able to disappear if he so wished and Horus wasn’t sure how he’d react to not seeing Bek on a regular basis. Size was still an issue as was Bek’s continued uncertainty. Horus was nervous that such thinking would lead to Bek thinking in obligations. It was possible Bek had underlying fears of the relationship becoming awkward between them if they were to remove the sexual component.

Horus would like keeping Bek by his side, happy and comfortable, rather than nervous and skittish.

“There will likely always be naysayers,” Horus mumbled.

“I wanted Sekhmet here to provide another layer of protection for Bek,” Hathor explained. “She’s already impressed by Bek just from the tale of the journey. She’s extremely impressed by Ammut liking him too.”

“That should have impressed everyone, really,” Horus murmured.

“My point making itself,” Hathor huffed, pressing a hand against Horus’ bare chest. Her thumb brushed a mark on his collar. She smiled at it, her eyes fond. “He’s not bad at leaving his own marks, is he?”

Horus smiled. “No, he isn’t.”

“You weren’t very…subtle with those bruises you left on him,” she chided.

“I blame Sekhmet.”

“Of course you do.”

“I’m sharing him with Zaya,” Horus stated. “I would share him with you, if he weren’t so certain you hold no interest in him. I wouldn’t share him with anyone else.”

“He thinks I wouldn’t be interested in him?”

Horus shrugged. “That’s what he said.”

“Strange child,” Hathor sighed. “Another reason to have a War Goddess being protective of him. Protect him from himself.”

“Sobek will appreciate the help.”

“He’d better.”

“Is it Henkheses and Hutchai or Kekui and Kekuit who are still whispering?”

“I’m not certain,” Horus mumbled. “Sobek has been busy with his duties. There could be more than just those four. There are minor Gods without titles too.”

“Soldiers? Aren’t they all thankful that the rightful king was restored?”

“Maybe but…We all thought Set would be happy his nephew had been chosen as rightful heir.”

“True,” she sighed. “You _did_ get rid of the last of his Hounds, right?”

“Those who weren’t smart enough to run to the desert before I returned from rescuing you were dealt with.”

“And the smart ones? Are they going to be dealt with as well?”

Horus rolled onto his back, sighing. He hadn’t really thought about it since returning home. He’d been overly concerned with fixing everything Set had demolished, undoing a year’s worth of change, and assigning Bek and Zaya. That had taken a few months but had been required before Horus would even dare to take his crown. Then, he’d gone to rescue Hathor and that had taken a few weeks more than he would like to admit. When he and Hathor had returned, Bek and Zaya had shoved the whole of Egypt into the beginnings of prosperity.

Bek and Zaya had looked exhausted when Horus and Hathor returned. Zaya had had more energy in her though, leaping from her chair to greet them while Bek had taken his time. Hathor had, naturally, ignored how Zaya attempted to return to a formal greeting and swept both Mortals into a hug. There had been tears all around, Horus managing to hide his own from the three. He hadn’t realized how gladdened he’d been to have all three together until the four of them remained up the whole night, talking. He’d wanted nothing else in that moment but for it to continue.

The last year and a half had been nothing but joyous. The harvest had been _exceedingly_ good; Min almost hiding himself away when he’d found his eternally erect cock more engorged than usual. It had been rather hilarious to know the old man could be embarrassed. Neper and Geb had had to call in Renenutet and Renpet to help gather the harvest.

After that, every Deity with a stake in spring, crops, or the harvest had come to love Bek, always asking to kiss him for his good fortune to spread into their work again. Horus hadn’t been able to bring himself to be mad that Min and Renenutet had kissed Bek when buds formed. He’d been out of the city when it occurred so it was perfectly excusable.

Horus had forgotten about the forces hiding in the desert, their possible threat low and far away. He’d been too happy in his renewed life, his renewed family, to think about such things. Then, he and Bek had come to an understanding of feelings and Horus’ mind had become filled with closer, more painful problems.

“I will deal with it,” Horus vowed. “I don’t think Bek or Zaya know.”

Hathor lay her head on his chest, her skin warm against his. Her breasts pressed against his side as her leg hooked over his hips. He could feel the remaining heat and wetness between her legs, his loins reacting as would have been expected of any virile male.

“They _were_ busy fixing the kingdom,” she chuckled.

Her fingers drew a pattern over his chest, the light touch tickling and arousing. Horus curled his arm up to smooth his fingers down her arm, his other hand settling on her knee. They remained like that for a while, the cool night breeze blowing the thin curtains up.

“I don’t think I want them to know.”

She sounded scared, her pattern pausing.

“I don’t either,” Horus admitted, guilt gnawing at his throat.

“So much for us never hiding anything from them again,” she whispered.

“Yeah.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek is trying to do his job and Sekhmet is being distracting. A bit of exposition here and there.

Somehow, Bek managed to talk Sekhmet down from pranking – or killing – Horus.

He wasn’t sure _how_ he’d pulled it off but he was glad he had. He wasn’t sure they’d survive the fallout. Sekhmet’s warrior history was better known than her healing skills, of which, were known as exemplary. Bek wasn’t sure he wanted to find out just how exemplary her bone setting skills were. She was intimidating enough without her armor. Bek didn’t want to see her covered in blood.

Part of him wondered if Sekhmet was going to be the midwife for Hathor’s pregnancy. He sincerely hoped it would be Bast or Bes. He’d even take Heqet or Nekhebet. It was a bit more likely it would be Renenutet though. She was more comfortable in larger cities despite her connection to harvests. Her double, Renenet, was connected to luck and justice as well as children; things connected to larger towns and cities.

Bek never tried to discover what it was about the Gods having multiple names and multiple alternate animal-like armors. There were Gods that had a different name for every part of their lifetimes. Others were more complicated; a personality sealed behind something more suitable to be around other beings. Bek didn’t ask. He was happy to shrug it off as something Deities did because they could. Deities were above the primitive needs of Mortality.

Of course, part of the deal with getting Sekhmet to leave Horus alone came with the agreement that she could hang about Bek until boredom set in. Those weren’t her exact words but it was what Bek gathered from her deal. She’d grow bored of him soon; surely. Bek couldn’t imagine his daily duties would interest her for very long. They barely interested Horus and some of those duties were shared between the two of them. Horus truly preferred his hunts and flying to overseeing his kingdom.

Not that Bek could blame him. The duties of the King weren’t ones Bek would have given to just anyone. As little as Horus cared for listening to the grievances and bitching, he would listen and would react accordingly. Horus had almost everything in a schedule, carefully managed by Zaya and Hathor so he could deal with the grievances in an appropriate, timely manner.

Horus had grown a lot from the conceited God Bek had watched lose everything nearly two years ago.

Bek paused his scribblings, ignoring how Sekhmet glanced over her shoulder at him. It had been nearly two years since Horus’ failed coronation? Surely not. Bek counted over in his head again, head in his hand as he thought. The year between Horus losing his eyes and Bek returning one, the days journeying to the pyramid and culminating in Horus fighting Set, the months rebuilding and fixing the city, Horus being gone for a few weeks to rescue Hathor, the quiet year and a half that followed.

“Oh Ra,” he breathed.

“What is it?” Sekhmet asked, at Bek’s side in a rush of movement that came without sound.

“Uh…It’s been nearly two years,” he mumbled.

“Since?” she asked, setting herself onto the floor. Given her height, she was still face to face with Bek. He’d never get used to the differences between Mortals and Gods.

“Since…Horus’ initial coronation.”

“The one Set disrupted,” Sekhmet nodded. “Well…I suppose. There wasn’t a way to tell time where I was. I could feel Hathor removing her bracelet as well as something being…” She waved a hand as if searching for the word she wanted. “Wrong.”

“You’d sensed something was wrong?”

“You all settled things after Hathor took off that trinket of hers a second time,” she said.

“First off, that’s wrong.”

“Oh?” she laughed. “How then?”

“Well, we tore down everything Set had built in his image or preference,” Bek mumbled, sinking in his chair. “Then, we began rebuilding the city proper and restarted the internal economics, assisting Deities who could return as they did so. _Then_ , we coronated Horus.”

“Yes, but the upset that was done by Set was undone when Horus killed him,” Sekhmet stated.

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Bek mumbled.

“You’re likely correct,” she shrugged. “Such upheavals aren’t so easily thrown aside and fixed. There is always some sort of remnant.” She placed a hand on Bek’s head, ruffling his hair. He’d have to retie it once she stopped treating him like a child.

“Hence my amazement it being nearly two years since my officially meeting Horus,” Bek mumbled. “I’ve been an advisor for at least a year and a half.”

“Stimming, isn’t it?” Sekhmet chuckled. “Time is not something easily governed. Even those of us who do have some hold on it, have rules on dealing with it. For something so constant, it’s oddly fragile and temperamental.”

“I’m sure,” Bek mumbled. “I’m sorry but…Are you bored yet?”

“I’m beyond bored,” she groaned, hands falling on Bek’s shoulders as she bowed forward. Her head shot up after a moment, a terrifying smile on her face. “Let’s go do something fun!”

“…I have the feeling your definition of fun is _very_ different from mine.”

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” she snickered.

“Uh…”

“It’ll just be a quick sparing session in the desert.”

“Not my brand of fun,” he sighed. “As to be expected of you Gods.”

“But Bek,” she whined. “I’m bored.”

“And I have things to do,” he chuckled. “Go have your fun alone.”

Sekhmet pouted at him, as he’d expected her to. He’d seen her and Hathor together though so he knew she wasn’t usually so…nice. He was beginning to wonder if her kindness towards him was only for show.

“How about,” he suggested, his tone gentle as he returned to his scribbling, “you entertain yourself by finding a present for your sister’s child?”

“With Horus as a father, that child will be born into wealth. I don’t need to get it a present until it’s older.”

“To think,” Bek mumbled, “a Goddess that’s stingy.”

“It’s not stingy if I already know he’ll be well off,” she stated. “Really, though. How long are you going to be at this drivel?”

“It’s not drivel,” he grumbled. “Really, the fact you seem to think a kingdom just runs itself as long as the people do whatever their trade is, is concerning.”

“Then what’s this all?”

“Suggestions for an expansion to the market, requests for more land for crops, demands for lower or higher fares for incoming and outgoing goods,” he explained. “You know, the odds and ends of running a kingdom?”

“…Boring,” she declared, slamming her hands on the desk. The whole room shook with the impact, Bek’s heart finding a home in his throat as he twitched in his seat.

“Then go entertain yourself!”

“My entertainment preferences are severely limited,” she grumbled. “Help me expand them.”

“I have things to do,” Bek stated. “Bother your sister.”

“And you call me stingy,” she sighed. “Fine. I’ll bother her.”

She ruffled his hair before leaving, muttering something about how boring he was being. He didn’t bother replying with his usual sarcasm. She’d have just laughed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Horus gets happily interrupted doing something.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Moonwhisper627's request is this chapter.
> 
> Horus, lost in thought, decides to stop thinking about politics and his sister-in-law. Best distraction? Thoughts of Bek.
> 
> Oh, the door's not locked.

Horus relaxed back against the pillows of his bed, his head throbbing. Apparently, Bek had been annoyed by Sekhmet enough to loose the crazed woman onto Hathor. Horus had listened long enough to gather that Sekhmet had tried to drag Bek away from his work before Bek had sent her away. It was interesting to think that it took a clinging War Goddess to get Bek anywhere near irritated.

Though, part of Horus was a bit jealous the aforementioned crazed woman had gotten such a reaction from his advisor in such a short time. Yes, Horus had managed to get some of the same sort of instantaneous reactions from Bek during their journeying. Hathor and Thoth had as well. Horus was a little too aware that the situation preceding their gathering would have made anyone on edge.

Bek had lost the love of his life and then was saddled with Horus along with the mission to stop Set’s rule. Then, there had been Hathor. At least Hathor’s demanding mannerisms ended the moment she realized she couldn’t command the Mortal. Thoth’s irritation factors dropped significantly after Bek talked him into coming with them – as well as the Old Ibis’ temporary death.

Bek’s constant dealing with Deities though, had given the Mortal an increased patience threshold. The other Deities had occasional moments when they would forget Bek’s actual role in the palace. Bek, who had no reason to play along with the misconception of his status, would calmly reply and have the requests taken care of. He was better than Horus on that front.

Hathor had nearly strangled a minor God once because she’d ordered Bek to get her a drink and was annoyed that ‘the servant she’d commanded’ had not been the one who brought the drink. Horus had heard of Thoth lecturing someone for assuming too; though he had no clear knowledge of what assumption had been made. Since he’d become a touch more aware of how the other Deities treated his advisor, he’d begun to piece together some of the instances that had been slipping past him.

He sighed, his personal frustrations bubbling up in his throat.

Sobek had informed him that the mutterings were calming again. He should have been relieved but the reason behind it had him uneasy. The Red Hounds were moving within the desert. They weren’t moving out of the desert but they weren’t being blatant in moving camps either. They were moving carefully; their camps being emptied little by little.

Without further knowledge, Horus had to assume they were planning to move towards the capital. He didn’t even know if the Hounds didn’t have hidden weapons caches or not. Knowing Set, it was possible there were caches of all sorts in the desert. It was part of how the old Jackal had survived for as long as he had in the desert. His pyramid was a defensible fortress, covering the source of his power, but it wasn’t where Set would keep his extra weapons.

Sobek had returned from this little excursion – collecting herbs for his spells likely – with Satet of all Godesses. Apparently, she’d been hunting for new supplies to make new bowstrings and armors. Her personal food caches were also – according to her – running a bit low. She didn’t waste what she got from her hunts so it stood to reason she would only replenish when her caches were getting to be bare bones.

They had watched the Hounds move long enough to take note but not be noticed.

Wise considering the situation.

Seeing as the Hounds were moving, both Deities had rushed to inform Horus of the situation. The Hounds were loyal to Set and no Deity felt comfortable that there were some left alive. Horus was certain that most of the Deities were more concerned that the Hounds would attack him. Horus preferred to agree with Hathor’s unspoken fears that Bek was the easier target. Also, attacking Bek – or Zaya – would result in an attack towards Horus. Never mind what the other Deities may think.

Horus sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He was tired of thinking about possible and unclear threats. They were exhausting to think about. Without more details, Horus wasn’t sure how to deal with such issues. He would have liked to just be able to deal with the issue and be done. He would have preferred to not have this hanging over his shoulders let alone over Bek’s head. The Mortal was far too important to Egypt to be allowed to be threatened.

Hathor’s bracelet was a national treasure. Bek was worth more than it, the kingdom, and Horus’ eyes combined.

He growled at himself, rising from his bed. He dropped his robes from his shoulders, the soft fabric fluttering against his bare feet as he undid his sash. It too fell to the floor, followed closely by his tunic and loincloth. Once bare, he sank back onto his bed. The sheets were cool against his skin; a welcome comfort in the midday heat.

He needed to think about something a bit more positive. Something fulfilling.

At least, he was already thinking about Bek. It was a simple matter to change his thoughts from worry to pleasure where Bek was concerned. Bek was perfectly pleasurable all on his own. Just another reason as to why Horus wished these threats were clearer. He’d just deal with them and return to happier musings.

Musings like Bek on Horus’ bed, bare and flushed. Musings of Bek with nothing but a blindfold and the sheen of sweat on his body. Musings of Bek in his arms, skin against skin. Musings for other possible situations between himself and Bek. Musings that were fun to imagine as well as remember. Horus’ hand fell to his crotch as the image of Bek under the Light of Creation, his clothes loose and falling from his body under Horus’ ministrations, leapt to the forefront of his memory.

Horus had given Bek a rather strong wine during that particular picnic, leaving the Mortal a bit more pliable than he usually would have been after a sudden flight. It might have had something to do with the heat of the midday sun as well as the likelihood that Bek had skipped breakfast to attend to his duties too though. Horus didn’t care for Bek skipping meals but he was aware that Bek wasn’t used to the rich foods of the palace.

He’d definitely be working on that – tiny – issue. He didn’t know what Bek’s previous life had been like, his information mostly garnered from what Zaya would tell others. She never mentioned life prior to their ending up in the capital either. Hathor would probably be able to pry that information free; Horus would leave it to her.

He rotated his wrist, stroking in a simple rhythm, as he remembered the flushed expression on Bek’s face as Horus had run his fingertips over Bek’s ribs. Even with Hathor, Horus had never seen such an impressive reaction to the teasing touches he’d used on Bek. Barely touching; just skimming over the Mortal’s skin. Bek had gotten so surprisingly flushed, Horus had thought Bek had a fever.

He pressed his palm against his cock with a strangled groan, his other hand massaging his balls. He was going to need some oil, the twisting ache in his loins growing steadily as his hand moved. He chewed at his bottom lip as he leaned over to the table next to his bed. The oil he had hiding in the hidden drawer was cool against his heated skin, dragging a strangled gasp from him.

He leaned back into the pillows, eyes falling shut; imagining Bek under the sunlight again.

How readily the Mortal had been left splayed within moments of Horus’ ministrations had been enticing. The wine had left Bek more flushed than the simple touching would have left him to be. Horus’ initial plan for the day – having Bek laid out under the sun, gasping as Horus brought him to climax – had been delayed from the reaction to the teasing. A simple brush of Horus’ fingers against Bek’s inner thigh had gotten Bek twitching and groaning. Horus had purposefully avoided touching Bek’s cock just to see how his advisor would react.

“Oh for the love of Creation!”

Horus stuttered to a halt, hand gripping his cock a little more tightly than he preferred to. He glanced over to the door, cautiously, as Bek shoved it closed.

“What, in the name of…No,” he grumbled, his cheeks bright red. “I will _not_ give a name. Knowing you Deities, I name someone and they’ll either appear or look in on us through the sands.”

Horus smirked at him.

“You haven’t asked your question, Bek.”

Bek scowled at him, the sting calmed by the bright flush over his cheeks. He placed the scrolls in his hands on a table Horus had had placed specifically for Bek and Zaya’s comfort during meetings.

“What do you think you’re doing, Your Majesty?”

Horus glanced down at his hands, his smirk tugging into a large smile.

“I would think that is rather clear,” he chuckled. Bek’s cheeks continued to almost glow as his ears started to also turn red. Horus decided he enjoyed this look on Bek. The Mortal truly was impressive.

“I’m sure your wife will be flattered then,” Bek coughed.

“Well, I wasn’t thinking of her,” Horus admitted.

Bek’s entire face went red as Horus smirked at him. Bek turned his back to Horus, hands skittering to the scrolls he’d put down. Horus rolled his eyes as he slipped from the bed. Bek, distracted and babbling as he was, didn’t notice Horus’ approach. Not until Horus was right behind him, that is.

“How about you help me with my fantasies?” Horus whispered, hands on Bek’s shoulders.

“I have things to attend to,” Bek tried, his body shifting in an attempt to escape.

Horus, far too familiar with how fast Bek could be, reacted in a blink. His hands fell from Bek’s shoulders, hooking the Mortal under his arms, and lifted Bek from the ground. In another blink, Horus slung Bek over his shoulder and marched back to the bed. Bek squirmed in his hold as he marched, calming only when Horus tossed him onto the bed and straddled him.

“Yes,” Bek mumbled. “Still as large as I remember.”

“I’m sure _seeing_ it is a bit more…rewarding,” Horus snickered. “Now, help me?”

He pressed Bek’s hands to his oiled flesh. Bek gulped, fingers twitching as they were wrapped around the heated flesh. Horus pressed a kiss to Bek’s brow in encouragement. He pressed his brow against Bek’s as the Mortal licked his lips nervously. Bek pressed a hand against the base of the shaft as the other stroked up and down. Horus smiled down at him, shifting the small jar of oil over with a free hand so it would sit next to Bek’s hip; for ease of access.

“What…What were you imagining?”

“You,” Horus smirked. “Under the sunlight.”

“When you had me drunk?”

Horus strangled a gasp as Bek gave him a pointed squeeze. He growled out a groan as Bek calmed his hold and returned to gentle stroking, a hand falling to Horus’ testicles.

“Possibly,” he ground out as Bek massaged him. “It _was_ an interesting reaction to watch.”

“I was drunk and overheated,” Bek mumbled. “Surely, even a God has the same problem sometimes?”

“Only – _ungh_ – with specific – _ha_ – specific brews,” Horus gasped out. “Skilled hands. I’m – _ha_ – surprised.”

“I’m a thief,” Bek smirked, pressing a chaste kiss to Horus’ jawline. “Of _course_ I have skilled hands.”

Horus grinned wickedly, pressing a hand to Bek’s cheek. He pulled Bek close, claiming his mouth possessively. It still stunned Horus at how easy it was for even a caste kiss could be see as possessive when given to Bek. When he was truly trying to assert his emotions, it was quite simple for him to leave Bek flushed and breathless. He pried Bek’s mouth open with his tongue, keeping it open with his thumb when they separated. Bek grunted around the appendage, eyes going wide as Horus pressed him back into the pillows.

“Then, I guess I will have to show you my own skilled hands,” Horus smirked.

His other hand falling onto Bek’s loins. It burrowed under Bek’s clothes, finding its target with practiced ease. Bek’s resulting gasp was muffled from Horus’ thumb holding his jaw open. Horus hummed his appreciation of the sight. The open jaw had Bek drooling while the attention had the Mortal blushing. Bek’s hands gave a nervous squeeze, dragging a pleasured groan from Horus’ chest.

“Pretend you’re trying to steal something,” Horus whispered. “Something I rarely give willingly.”

Bek gave him a soft scowl, as if he wanted to point out the lie in Horus’ statement. Horus smiled at him, not caring that Bek knew Horus’ personal proclivities well enough to recognize when he was lying. However, such knowledge included the fact that Horus would only share his bed with specific people – his wife and Bek. It was a very select list.

He twisted his wrist. Bek squirmed under the ministration, his hands retaliating with an impressive calmness. Bek’s small body trembled but he hands were steady. Horus would have beamed if not for the impressive skill being used on him. It took all of his focus to not pause his own ministrations. He continued to hold Bek’s head with his hand, pressing down for a possessive kiss.

“Mind,” Horus whispered. “This is not the only thing I rarely hand over.”

“…No need to brag about your – _ha_ – spoils,” Bek gasped, head falling back as Horus’ hand gave a pointed twist. Horus chuckled.

“Oh, there’s plenty of reason to brag when I’m speaking of my _personal treasures_ ,” Horus smirked.

* * *

 

Bek blinked his way back to consciousness; a little put off that his cheek was sticking to someone’s skin. His sleep dumb brain managed to process that the person under him was large – his head was centered on their chest and he was splayed over their torso – and _clearly_ male. He took in a deep breath, running a hand up the well-defined muscles of Horus’ side. He stilled when a large hand smoothed its way up his bare back. He must have been stripped of his clothes at some point.

Typical.

“Good morning,” Horus rumbled, his chest vibrating under Bek’s cheek.

“I came here during the middle of the day,” Bek mumbled.

“I was dedicated in my distracting you,” Horus chuckled. “You’re quite entertaining yourself, Bek.”

“Glad I can help considering this is still…stalled,” Bek mumbled.

Horus’ hand rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to the top of Bek’s head.

“Your comfort in this relationship is my priority,” Horus stated. “I will happily wait until you are comfortable with continuing. Besides, the potion that will ease the process will take a bit of time to make.”

Bek shivered at the idea of a potion that would _ease_ the act of _taking a God_. Would it help with the soreness from the act as well? He’d never had such a relationship with another man before but surely, there were _other matters_ to consider. With women, it was all pretty straight forward unless one was being adventurous. He could only assume some things within a relationship between two men were also straight forward once both parties had come to agreement of who would be doing what and what would be going where.

Still, he remembered his first time as well as Zaya’s own complaints about her own. They’d just run away together, taken refuge in an understanding friend’s home, and had been stupidly giddy. They’d fallen into the act clumsily and passionately. Despite that, Bek had managed to make the whole ordeal less painful for Zaya but there were certain things he couldn’t avoid. They had been clumsy children after all and it had a taken a few tries to find the best way to not leave them with sore muscles.

Inexperienced parties lead to issues during the act as well as after.

Horus pulled him closer, murmuring something sweet and soothing. Despite himself, Bek found his body relaxing against the large body underneath him. Bek sighed as Horus smoothed a large hand over his back. He appreciated what Horus wanted to do as well as how patient he was being with Bek’s pile of nerves. The small town he and Zaya had left was no longer welcoming to a thief.

Especially not when the thief in question was the only one present in the town at the time.

Also, it wasn’t as though Bek would have been all that highly thought of considering his family lacking a patriarch but not in mouths to feed.

“That might take a while,” Bek mumbled.

“Then it will take a while,” Horus whispered. “I will wait.”

“The growth of your patience is astounding,” Bek murmured. He felt Horus’ smile against his brow, a soft kiss pressing against his skin.

“You are worth it.”

“…Hope you’re right.”

“I am,” Horus stated, his tone filled with confidence as well as something else.

Bek couldn’t quite identify it but he was calmed by it. It hadn’t been lost on him that Hathor and Horus had been giving him pretty speeches of his worth. As impressive as it was to have the King and Queen’s support, the two were fighting years of self-deprecation.

They _were_ gaining footholds though. Bek would give them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad everyone likes this story! Holy hell that's a lot of kudos (72% from guests)! Wow!
> 
> In other news, on of the other fandoms I'm in gave me another plot bunny. I'm going to try to juggle the two though, this one seems somewhat closer to a completion? Maybe? Pft. No idea. I apologize if the updating gets...funkier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus leads a hunting party off into the desert. There's a slight hitch.
> 
> The original naysayers have a sit down, think a bit, talk a bit, bitch a bit, realize something. Kekui centric.

Sekhmet and Sobek got along well as they followed Horus through the desert, Satet dancing her way over the sand without leaving a trail. He’d forced himself into leaving the capital, claiming a hunt was needed since his leg was healed up. Bek had been unimpressed but Zaya had given her husband a rather stirring speech as to why Horus was correct.

Only a few Deities – Hathor, Sobek, Sekhmet, and Satet – knew what was really going on. If the Red Hounds were moving, Horus would have to deal with them soon. He would not allow them into his kingdom. He would not fail in his duties as Lord of the Air and King of Egypt. Not again.

He hated hiding the situation from Bek and Zaya but, he’d dug the grave already. He’d finish what he started.

It was almost painful to think that the Mortals – and that’s what they were – they were hunting down were some of the least likely to make it into the Afterlife. It wasn’t surprising with their background and his ruling of the requirements to pass through the final gate. Good deeds and compassion weren’t going to be a priority of theirs. They would want to avenge Set. A very small part of Horus couldn’t find himself able to blame them. It was, thankfully, small and easy to ignore.

“Not far,” Satet declared, her voice watery against the wind.

She pointed her bow towards a rise in the dunes. It was a sturdy long bow she’d made within days of her creation. Horus wasn’t surprised she’d been able to make such a weapon within her first few days. Some Gods did impressive things within their first hours, after all. She was of the hunt; she made herself a tool. Not all that strange when one thought about it.

“Splendid,” Sobek smiled.

He rolled his shoulders, the hilts of his twin khopesh blades rising and falling with the movement. Unlike the one he’d had on his hip when Ammut had found Bek, these weren’t as heavily decorated. Instead, the hilts were plain, crocodile leather and snake skin bound down with thick, coarse twine. They, like Satet’s bow, were as old as the God that wielded them.

The weapon Ra had given Set pulled at Horus’ back as he marched on, the memories it carried heavy and hurtful like the weapon itself. He tugged at the leather strap that crossed his chest, the weight shifting just enough for him to feel comfortable again. A different weapon would need to be made for him once this was over. Then, he could hang the damned thing on a wall and walk away from it without regret. It had been given to him when Set betrayed them and Horus would use it until the conflict was completely settled.

It was only right.

They reached the top of the dune, falling to their bellies to avoid being seen, a few moments after the exchange. Sekhmet crawled on hand and foot, looking very much like her animal form as she moved. Satet was more crouched as if she were stalking prey from the brush. Sobek and Horus shared a glance with each other, the Crocodile rolling his eyes at the women before shimmying his way up the dune. Horus just followed in silence; biting down laughter with an easily summoned memory of _why_ Sobek was associated with _crocodiles_.

Horus glared down at the empty expanse before them. The camp was a skeleton camp, the fire pits long cold.

“They’ve moved,” Sekhmet growled, rising to her bare feet.

“We’re late,” Satet murmured, her bow turning the sand as she wrung her hands around it.

“But, by how much?” Sobek grumbled, moving towards the remnants of the camp. “We were not a week ago and _this_ is what is left? I don’t think so.”

“Sobek,” Horus cautioned. “It’s not impossible to move a few scores worth of men within a week. We know this. We’ve all been to a war or…several.”

“Not the point,” Sekhmet snarled, pointing towards a fire pit. “That’s been cold for days, Horus. I can’t even catch a scent of any men having been here for _several_ days. At least three, if not four. Moving a few scores of men in a week is possible. Not in a couple days.”

“And, it was not just a _few scores_ ,” Sobek growled. “It wasn’t a hundred men that were moved.”

“I counted at least a thousand,” Satet stated.

Sobek waved a hand emphatically in her direction, his point clearly proven. A thousand men in armor, carrying weapons and supplies, and moving horses and carts within a week wasn’t plausible. Especially not if Sekhmet was right about the days those pits had been left cold. A thousand men moved in three or four days could mean several things but haste was on the top of the list.

“What are they in such a rush for?” he asked.

“Who knows?” Sobek growled. “All _we_ know is the desert has cleared their trail by now and we’re at least three days behind them.”

“But the rush makes no sense,” Horus pointed out.

“True,” Satet murmured. “Why rush? You and were not seen that day.”

“Seen or not,” Sekhmet snarled, her eyes changing to amber. “They are gone and we will be hunting for _days_ to find a trace of them.”

“Hathor’s going to kill us,” Sobek nodded.

“Hathor will understand,” Horus stated. “She’ll be able to spin it so no one will question our absence.”

“Bek will not be pleased,” Satet said. “He will think you’re pushing yourself.”

“…I’d rather him and the kingdom be safe,” Horus whispered. “To do that, we need to find those Hounds and deal with them. After that, I will deal with the lecture.”

“You hope it’ll only be a lecture,” Sobek snickered.

“No,” Sekhmet laughed. “He’s _praying_.”

Satet placed a comforting hand on Horus’ arm, patting him like he was a child as she smiled at him sympathetically. He hated them all.

~*~*~

Kekui lounged by the river, a frog in his hands, and watched Kekuit catch river snakes. The kingdom was in an upheaval thanks to Horus going off on a hunt. The poor Mortal that was standing as an advisor was probably up to his puny ears in stupid requests. Kekui released the frog, bored and sun-tired. He’d done what he was supposed to do already and all he and his sister were doing was killing time until it was her time of day. Someone had to stay on top of things while that Mortal was left in charge.

Well, he was only _mostly_ in charge. Hathor was still present. Hunts weren’t her thing and her sister had gone off with the party to have her versions of fun. Kekui thought a lioness and a cow being familial was strange but he kept his mouth shut about such things. He was a frog. His sister was a snake. Set had been a jackal-like creature. Horus was a hawk. Animal forms meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, really. They were just…better armored than the human-like forms they’d copied onto Mortals.

“I caught one!” Kekuit cried out, splashing her way over.

It was a grey-green color with dark spots and a yellow belly. It wasn’t using its smelly defense system or playing dead as Kekuit placed it around her neck. It didn’t look like the venomous snakes that liked to slither about but there was no concern to be had. Gods were made differently from fragile Mortals. Kekui smiled at her, his skin feeling off as he did.

“Your wrinkles are coming in,” Kekuit said, her voice filled with child-like awe.

“Must be getting closer to your time,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Unlike Hutchai and Henkheses, who always looked like each other, Kekui and Kekuit were strange in their balance. The only times they were physically the same was midday and midnight. During his time, dawn, he was young while Kekuit was old. During her time, dusk, he was old while Kekuit was young. It was almost like the balance that Ra had forced onto Hathor and Sekhmet but easier to handle. There was no risk of the – clearly – more powerful personality becoming dominant because they didn’t _have_ a dominant personality.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the two Winds came to land behind him and his sister. Kekuit, as was expected of her younger version, hid behind him as he glared at the twins.

“That Mortal’s doing well,” Hutchai drawled, his olive skin glinting in the sunlight. “Hasn’t blown something up by sheer stupidity.”

Henkheses had the same olive skin as his twin but it wasn’t as smooth as Hutchai’s. The East Winds weren’t as forgiving as the West Winds. Ironic considering how Henkheses only resorted to plain truths in his whispers. Hutchai was intentionally unkind in his dislike of the two Mortals that Horus and Hathor favored. Henkheses, like Kekui and his sister, would only mention known facts hope the words would be heeded. Hutchai wanted to be heard and instantly believed.

Sobek hadn’t liked the things Hutchai had tried to get running about the palace. It hadn’t helped that Hutchai had forgotten how well liked the Mortals were with the _other_ Mortals within the palace alone. Apparently, Bek and Zaya had ensured those who’d lost their original jobs were returned to their original stations as well as compensated for the year of slavery. The lower levels of the kingdom had been fixed up and renewed to their original status, the money taken by the rich and grasping returned to the proper coffers. There weren’t any slums surrounding the kingdom like rot anymore.

All thanks to Bek and Zaya’s careful maneuvering. Sobek had been right to free himself from the judgmental reasoning the four of them were trapped under. There was something all out holy about how Sobek had gone from disliking a Mortal advising a God to defending aforementioned Mortal. Kekui wasn’t really able to ignore such happenings. Gods shouldn’t ignore holy interventions. Even if it was something stupidly small, it should not be ignored.

“He is not an idiot,” Kekuit murmured. “He’s a thief.”

“Thieves are idiots,” Hutchai hissed. “If one can’t earn enough to take care of themselves, they are idiots.”

“Not everyone can just get a job,” Henkheses stated, taking a seat on a rock near the river.

He gazed out onto the Nile, crossing his legs and holding his ankles near his hips. He smiled at Kekuit as she pranced up to him, showing off her new pet. He didn’t touch it but he did whisper that it was quite the find. Henkheses wasn’t one to touch things without permission. His winds were rough enough as it was.

“We Gods are privileged to never know such hardship, Brother. Remember that.”

Hutchai sneered at his brother but didn’t say anything. There was no argument to be had against a fact like that. Gods were, as the four of them kept saying, fundamentally different from the Mortals. Gold in their veins, heights of at least seven feet, and abilities beyond Mortal comprehension. Mortals were tiny mirrors of the Gods and they weren’t as durable or as impressive. Yet, it had taken a Mortal being stubborn and foolhardy to get Horus back to his throne.

Divine intervention? Possibly.

“He’s still a thief,” Hutchai grumbled.

Kekui rolled his eyes, ignoring as his vision began to dim. Their arguments against Bek were losing traction even _before_ Sobek had given the boy his trust. The tales that Bek had _tamed_ Ammut had only made them even more worthless. Hutchai was a bit more persistent than Kekui was willing to admit to being admirable. Persistence was only admirable if it got things somewhere.

“A thief who managed to steal back the Eyes of Horus and allowed Horus to gain his wings and throne again,” Kekui sighed. “We have argued against him long enough to have salted the earth a hundred times.”

“He can’t even fight,” The West Wind hissed.

Kekui glanced towards Henkheses, finding the same amount of frustration in the East Wind’s gray eyes as he could sense bubbling in his own stomach. Kekuit shrank to hide behind the rock Henkheses had taken as a seat, her new pet slithering around and down her arm. She’d never liked fights.

“Did you hear me?” Kekui asked, his voice calm despite the twist in his stomach.

“He’s useless,” Hutchai muttered.

“He is not listening,” Henkheses murmured. “Do not be offended. He has not listened to me for many centuries.”

“Not the point,” Kekui grumbled. “Divine intervention has clearly chosen that Mortal for something. We should not ignore such things, Hutchai.”

“If that’s the case, then he’s done what he was supposed to,” Hutchai spat. “He and that little…” He waved his hand about with a ferocity Kekui found himself disliking. “ _Thing_ he’s married should be gone and forgotten.”

Kekui caught Henkheses glance towards Kekuit, the East wind inviting her to sit next to him. She clambered up to his side, the God shifting so his legs were straight. Her snake was shown off again, Henkheses petting its head with a gentle finger. Kekui returned his attention to Hutchai, his eyes narrowed and lips snarling.

“You wished to call he ‘whore’, didn’t you?”

“…She likely is.”

“It was agreed,” Kekui snarled, rising from his seat on the bank. The movement wasn’t graceful thanks to the time of day. The way Hutchai flinched, tried to look more than interested in the reeds in the shallows, told Kekui his presence was still noted. His anger was clear and tangible.

“What was?” Hutchai drawled. It lacked the right ring to sound anywhere near natural.

“The woman was to be respected,” Kekuit hissed.

Hutchai glared at him.

“We know nothing about her,” he grumbled. “It’s plausible considering that _boy’s_ early life.”

Kekui and Hutchai glared at each other then, neither willing to speak. Kekui knew his words would fall on deaf ears. Yet, as he watched Hutchai shift his feet and make fists only to drop them, he also knew Hutchai was aware of what earth he’d stepped on. Neither would win and the conversation was stalled. Henkheses’ voice broke through the tumultuous silence that fell over them. He was calm but the hidden storms were audible in his words.

“Zaya and Bek are not from the Nile Delta,” he stated. “While they are also not of Set’s desert, having grown near the Nile’s waters, they are not of any city like Memphis or even the trade center of Alexandria. They are, more than likely, from a small village below Thebes. Possibly, Aswan. Children like Zaya are _not_ trained in such mannerisms.”

Hutchai ducked his head then, an ashamed blush rising over his cheeks.

“You would do well to think before speaking, Brother.”

“Yes, Brother,” Hutchai mumbled.

“I’m glad such matters are cleared up,” Henkheses stated.

Hutchai mumbled to himself as he turned away and returned his attentions to the reeds. Kekui meandered back over towards his sister with a soft smile. She returned it though it seemed a touch forced. Henkheses bowed his head in apology only for Kekui to wave it away. There was no point in apologizing for a fight that didn’t even begin. Both sides had had their points and it didn’t matter who was more correct. The fight hadn’t come to blows and that was what mattered.

Kekuit slipped off the rock, releasing the snake back to the waters.

“I should bring the night,” she said. Kekui nodded in understanding.

“I apologize for the argument, Sister,” he whispered once they were away from the other twins. “I cannot stand when people don’t adhere to their own rules.”

“I don’t like it either,” she murmured. “Besides, Miss Zaya and Lord Bek have more protections then enemies.”

There was a distinct silence between the two of them as they walked. Kekui wasn’t sure when Kekuit had decided to call the Mortals by a form of title. He wasn’t against it. The two held stations and were clearly deserving of the titles. Bek the most of all considering all he had done. Maybe it was another one of those surprising interventions that even Gods couldn’t explain.

These things seemed to happen a lot around Bek.

Another reason to stop.

“Let’s go bring the night,” Kekui murmured. “I would not want Ra to be bored.”

Kekuit nodded, skipping a bit ahead with a burst of laughter. Kekui shook his head with a fond smile. Maybe those Winds would be sorted out come the dawn. Maybe things would be settled and even Bek would have no reason to worry any longer. The Gods were accepting him and Kekui knew when to stop testing fate. Doing so was a futile endeavor and Kekui had too many lifetimes to live through to bother wasting his time.

Something shifted in the bushes then, catching Kekui’s attention. He paused, Kekuit calling for him to hurry. He remained still a moment longer, the touch of Henkheses’ winds tugging at his hair. It moved towards the palace, the reeds falling to the side as it passed. Something red flashed as the reeds bent.

“Kekuit,” he called. “We need to bring the night quickly.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek ends up talking to Kekui, Kekuit, and Henkheses. The conversation gets interrupted and Bek gets to show off a bit. Chapter features Anubis and Ammut.

Bek straightened his robes as he exited the western sun room, sighing heavily. It wasn’t often he came into the sun rooms; far too bright for his tastes and they were amongst the Deity only zones within the palace that Bek made a point of avoiding. Despite that, one also did not ignore a summons from Ra; especially not when dusk was coming up quickly. He untied his hair, licking his lips as he went about straightening it properly.

After that meeting…He needed to busy his hands as he wandered down the halls. His meeting with Ra had been mostly uneventful. Ra had had a few nice things to say about everything Bek and Zaya were doing along with a few jabs at Horus’ interest. The latter seemed somewhat kinder than what Bek had heard the eldest God give his grandson when Horus had requested assistance with Set. Bek had given a few questions of his own; his curiosity for Nephthys’ commentary on Set coming to mind with Ra before him.

It was always interesting that Set hadn’t had any children while Osiris and Isis could have had several. Both couples had been together for the same amount of time and Nephthys had always muttered that Set had been jealous of Osiris’ luck at having a child. It was a bit of a shock that Set had been made unable to have children because Ra wished to have a successor to the Light of Creation.

At least he seemed to manage getting that much, it seemed.

Bek tied the leather strap tight as he rounded a corner. He rolled his neck, sighing when the bones creaked. He’d been looking over too many scrolls for the bones to be creaking like that. Another sigh followed a roll of his shoulders and a quick pop of his neck. He was going to be exhausted tomorrow morning, his head reeling from the celestial image of Ra and…He shook his head, returning his attention to the hall.

He froze up again at the sight before him. The Dawn and Dusk Twins were in the castle with Henkheses. The meeting with Ra must have gone longer than Bek had realized of it was already time to bring the sunset. Bek, somewhat uneasy about the group’s presence after his recent…discovery, contacted Anubis to ask for Ammut. He instantly regretted the thought of calling her at all; Ammut had her own duties to attend to and Bek shouldn’t just ferry her away from them because he was scared of a few Gods. Rumor sources or not.

If he was going to be intruding on her duties, he’d rather not call her. Anubis was the only one who would be able to tell him if he was being overly selfish. Anubis would be blunt and gentle with the chiding. Bek didn’t much care for calling the Jackal either though. Anubis was _constantly_ busy with his job of ferrying souls and calling him just as bad as calling Ammut.

Surely it was.

Surely.

Yet, Anubis came and just…chuckled at him.

“You do not require _my_ permission to call her, Bek,” Annubis said, all serene and amused. “You and she have an agreement, after all. I will only interfere with it if I find it necessary.”

“Thank you, Anubis,” Bek smiled, his nerves continuing to rise in a ridiculous manner. He’d truly hoped that Anubis would nip this idea in the bud. If anyone could have, it was Anubis. “It’s really a selfish request though. Surely she has more important things to be doing?”

Anubis smiled at him a fond shake of his head.

Bek tugged at the – not so – ceremonial dagger on his hip. It was a simple thing, the hilt only slightly detailed. No jewels, no overdone carvings, no tiny murals. The blade was something he kept sharp every night before going to bed – when he wasn’t being kidnapped by Horus or distracted by Zaya. It was something he’d had for years and was easy to hide. Horus hadn’t even noticed it when they’d been running around Egypt; he hadn’t had to use it while Horus was busy dealing with minor Gods who didn’t care to bother with a Mortal.

Besides, it wasn’t like Bek didn’t know how to hide even smaller knives on his person either. Thieves always had a few spare knives for closed quarters. Distance had to be kept for safety purposes. He feared he might be a bit rusty at using the smaller throwing knives he used to carry all the time due to not using them nearly as often as he had before living in Egypt. Fewer opportunities in a crowded city than when he was attempting to avoid villa guards in the countryside.

Also, if he’d had them on hand the way he’d used to, Horus would have found out about them and would have had questions. Questions that Bek didn’t really want to answer or think about.

“She owes you for fixing that tooth of hers,” Anubis stated.

Bek snorted at the word ‘fixing’. Anubis smirked in agreement.

“Despite her being a Demon, she is not partial to being on a constant rampage.” The God paused for a moment then, long fingers scratching at his chin. “Interesting what damage a rotted tooth can do; don’t you think?”

Bek shrugged, rubbing his arm nervously. Anubis, not one to touch the living, placed his large hand on Bek’s shoulder. The weight was different from the weight Horus’ hand or Hathor’s would place. It was, somehow, heavier and colder. That made it no less comforting and warm. Bek glanced up at the God.

“Call Ammut,” Anubis stated. “She’s bored with her duties now that Horus’ decrees are being followed. It is…Interesting that there are so few darkened souls without remorse for their wrongdoings.”

“I’m sure it is,” Bek murmured. “As long as you’re certain I won’t be…impeding her duties?”

“She will appreciate being called by you,” Anubis assured. “Now, call her or I shall do it for you.”

“Why would you do that?” he sputtered.

Anubis simply pointed towards the room a few doors down to the atrium in which Kekuit was bringing the night. Bek blushed.

“I would never suggest leaving you to deal with those who are still figuring out how they feel about you despite having no true reason to be doing as such.”

Bek ducked his head, flinching slightly when Anubis patted his curled hair.

“Call Ammut,” Anubis stated. “That will keep them respectful, if nothing else.”

“Thank you, Lord Anubis,” Bek murmured. “I’ll call her.”

The hand didn’t lift from his head, spindly fingers curling into his curls.

“You’re not going to leave until I call her, are you?”

“Not at all,” Anubis drawled.

Bek sighed. He closed his eyes and thought of Ammut before he spoke her name. He’d never tried to actively call her since he’d talked her down so he was unsure if he was doing this properly. The touch of something slimy rising from his chin and covering his face made him calm again.

“Hello, Ammut,” he chuckled, raising his hands to weave his fingers into her mane.

He opened his eyes to find Ammut’s crocodile face before him. She shoved him down with a heavy lion paw as she licked him near raw. He could just make out proud, amused laughter from Anubis and he connected to the floor. He sighed as he patted Ammut’s thick chest.

“Please get off me,” he chuckled.

She stepped back, her back hippo legs squeaking against the floor. Her front lion paws were quiet save for the clicking of her claws against it. Bek scrambled to his feet, pushing Ammut’s snout away when she tried to lick him. It wasn’t as endearing when he could see her teeth coming towards his face. Bek glanced towards Anubis only to find the God giving him a slight bow before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

“Alright,” Bek sighed, running his hand down her long snout. Despite her face being that of a crocodile, her scales were quite smooth. “Best behavior, yes?”

Her head fell towards her chest and rose. She licked him again, earning laugh that echoed across the hall.

“The rumors hold an impressive amount of truth,” a deep voice stated.

In an instant, Ammut was curled around him and silently snarling at Henkheses. Behind him stood an aged Kekui as well as a younger Kekuit, the latter hiding behind the former.

“I’m not sure how I managed it, myself,” Bek murmured, tempted to duck his head. He was somewhat glad he managed to keep his chin up because it allowed him to see the smile on Henkheses’ face.

“It is an impressive ally you’ve made,” Kekui murmured, his dark, aged hand raising to point at Ammut. She snarled at him, her paw rising from the floor and body tensing. Bek placed a hand on her head, fingers tightening into her mane.

“I’m extremely pleased to have her as one,” Bek said. He glanced to Kekuit, a deep bow bending his body. “Thank you for the night, Lady Kekuit. The day was especially warm this afternoon.”

“I’m sure everyone will appreciate the cooler touch, as well,” she responded. “Is she mad at us?”

“Ammut?” Bek asked. “No, I’m sure she isn’t mad at you all. _Are_ you?”

Ammut huffed and sat.

“See?”

Kekuit smiled at him, escaping from her hiding place to take Bek’s hand.

“I’m sorry for our behavior,” she said. “We were abnormally rude.”

Bek found himself suddenly nervous again, his hand tugging at Ammut’s mane. She pressed her nose to his head and cooed at him.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Uh…I feel the need to ask why the change of heart, though.”

“Divine interventions seem to surround you,” Kekuit stated. “It’d be…unwise to ignore such things.”

“I…see.”

He didn’t but it was probably best to agree. Gods speaking of divine intervention was a new occurrence for him. There was likely wisdom in Kekuit’s words. It was never a good idea to question a God. Bek only got away with such things with Horus and Hathor. He wasn’t going to test his luck with Gods who’d been vocal in their dislike of him.

He’d thought he’d had enough head turning moments to last a lifetime yet they kept occurring. His neck was getting sore.

“Well,” he breathed. “Besides bringing the night, what brings you all here?”

Bek – as the advisor to the King of Egypt, he was privy to a few tidbits about the Gods’ habits – knew that Kekui and Kekuit were rarely apart from one another so his question was mostly aimed towards Henkheses. However, there was the added difference that neither Kekui nor Kekuit would hover while the other was performing their duties.

“Something was not sitting well on my winds,” Henkheses stated.

“We also argued with Hutchai,” Kekuit chimed, tugging on Bek’s hand like a child.

“I hope that can be resolved,” Bek said, eyes a little wide with shock.

Hutchai getting into arguments wasn’t a new occurrence but Bek couldn’t see it happening between himself and his twin. Those two were as inseparable as Kekui and Kekuit. Then again, familial idiosyncrasies could manifest in any number of ways. Set had killed his brother, tired of being in the shadows of Osiris’ legacies. Bek didn’t like getting in the middle of family dramas; especially not those of the Gods.

He was somewhat pleased there were things they avoided messing with as well, though.

“It may take some time,” Henkheses murmured. “Most worthy things do.”

“Most?” Bek asked, his voice soft as he patted Ammut’s mane. She lathered half of his face with a kiss, earning a few sputters in return. Kenkuit giggled, producing a cloth from somewhere on her person. She handed the cloth to Bek, who cleaned his face while murmuring thanks.

“Well, there are exceptions to the rule,” Henkheses stated. “Your returning Horus’ throne to him, for one.”

“There were a few…interesting circumstances involved in that,” Bek mumbled. “I’ll make sure this is washed, Lady Kekuit.”

“Never mind it,” she said. “I can get others.”

“If…you’re certain I should have it,” he mumbled, Ammut bonking his shoulder with her snout. Clearly, she too disliked his self-deprecation habit as much as the Royals and his wife. He shoved her nose away with a sigh. This overprotective crap was getting old. It wasn’t as if he’d not known how to survive on his own, after all.

He was honestly tired of everyone thinking he wasn’t being practical in his thoughts. He, as a Mortal, was nowhere near being as good at something as a God was. He wouldn’t live as long as they did by any stretch, he was clearly weaker than them, he was smaller, and he had his own past that fueled his practices. As good as Hathor and Horus’ footholds were, they were new and not very far into the walls he’d put up years ago.

He was just a bit disturbed by how far in they _were_ but that was beside the point.

“I assure you, I will find a much better gift when I truly set my mind to it,” Kekuit declared.

“I’m assured,” Bek said, eyes a little wide as his stomach dropped.

He was going to get presents now? Well, Horus would probably be all smiles when he found out. He glanced towards Henkheses.

“You mentioned something off with your winds?”

“Indeed,” Henkheses stated. “Something was not sitting well on them. I’m not certain what it may be or what it may pertain to but it was unsettling.”

Bek nodded as understanding continued to fly over his head where he couldn’t reach it. He was getting quite exhausted with not being able to follow things the Deities said off the hems of their robes. Even while there were things he couldn’t help missing and never getting a hold of. Like the family trees, there were somethings that he’d never have a firm grasp on. Though, if he were to be honest, the idea of a God claiming that something was unsettling was always concerning. Deities weren’t supposed to be unsettled when they could change the course of the world with a wave of their hand.

“Well, Horus and a few others went on a hunt so I can’t say when they’ll be back,” Bek murmured. “I’m not sure how else to help besides informing Hathor.”

Henkheses gave him a soft smile and nod.

“Do not worry yourself over it,” he stated, earning a look from Kekui. “I’m sure I will be able to figure it out without too much fuss.”

“Ah…Wonderful,” Bek murmured. “In that case, I am going to show Ammut around.”

“We shall let–,” Kekui began.

“We shall _join_ you,” Henkheses declared, cutting Kekui off. “I, for one, would like to see the gardens.”

“…That isn’t…” Bek stammered.

“Yes!” Kekuit chimed with a happy hop, clapping her hands excitedly. “I’ve not gotten to see the gardens at night yet. I hear they are most impressive under torchlight.”

“I have heard much the same,” Kekui sighed.

“…Right,” Bek mumbled, hand tightening in Ammut’s mane. “Follow me?”

The three nodded and Bek trudged towards the gardens, his hand nestled in Ammut’s fur. Ammut and Kekuit boxed him in between themselves, Ammut pressing against his side as Kekui skipped along with him. Kekui and Henkheses marched behind them.

The gardens were, as Bek expected, lit with torches that were placed in choice locations that would give the area enough light to see every petal and leaf on the plants but not enough to be blinding. Bek wasn’t sure how Hathor had managed it but it was still a striking effect. He suspected Satet had been asked to help with the arrangements when she’d been pried away from one of her hunts.

Bek pointed out the various plants to Kekuit to give himself something to do past wanting to bury his face in Ammut’s mane. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the situation he’d landed in besides rolling with the punches. He was becoming quite skilled at such things. There were just some things he couldn’t escape apparently; not everything was an impenetrable vault he had the plans for.

Kuekui and Henkheses followed a few feet behind them as Bek explained how some of the plants could double as remedies. He must have been spending a bit too much time around the other advisors if he knew all that. Such knowledge was…Limited to Healers and the Apothecaries. They were carefully maintained in very specific gardens to avoid the plants being misused and anyone found to be growing such plants – specifically the ones that were more poison than remedy – were sentenced without mercy; no matter where they lived or what their claims.

He wasn’t surprised the palace had such plants within its walls. He’d be more concerned if they didn’t have them. Imhotep may not have lived within the palace specifically but he _did_ keep shop there on most days. Such men preferred their ingredients to be as fresh as possible too so, gardens were necessary.

Besides, the garden their little group stood within was restricted to the Royal Family, Imhotep, Zaya, and Bek. The ones separate from that list were always with one of the people who _were_ and Bek rarely came into the gardens without reason. Zaya came with Hathor, Imhotep preferred to collect his own herbs, and Horus didn’t seem like the type to care for plants. Though, if Bek thought about it really hard, he could assume that the gardens could double as a meeting place when the weather wasn’t edging towards overbearingly hot.

“Lady Kekuit,” Bek murmured. “Might I ask why the gardens suddenly interested you all so much?”

“The winds gave the feeling that something was about to occur,” Kekui whispered into his ear.

Her younger size only made her about equal to his own height. It was unsurprising that she was still taller than an average Human child. He could only expect that an infantile Deity would be about the size of a Human toddler considering their range of full grown sizes. He held a touch of comfort that the female Deities continued to follow the typical Human pattern; women being somewhat slighter than men.

He wouldn’t say such things to their faces though. He was a touch thick but he wasn’t _that_ thick.

“Things tend to do that,” Bek mused.

“But…This bothered Henkheses,” she stated, eyes going wide and lighting with an earnest flame Bek hadn’t seen in a grown being since Horus had proclaimed finding his way. “Hardly anything bothers him.”

“Well, he _is_ in charge of some of the winds,” Bek smiled. “He must be a bit flexible when dealing with such things, right?”

“That’s the exact point,” Kekuit stated. “He _is_ bothered. It’s concerning. Aren’t you concerned?”

“A touch,” Bek said with a shrug. “But, such things tend to be a bit vague and, as of late, I am used to dealing with deadlines. It’s a little difficult for me to be flexible and flow where the current or the wind takes me.”

Kekuit stared at him, a brow rising in interest. He smiled back at her, cheeks aching from faking his smiles. What was this, a damned council meeting? Ammut pressed her nose into one of the planters, shoving dirt about as she rooted. Bek grabbed her mane and yanked her back with a grunt. Hathor wouldn’t care for unrooted plants and her pregnancy mind was beginning to rear its head. Zaya and the handmaidens were the only ones who could hope to survive Hathor’s swinging moods and frustration.

“You truly are strange,” she murmured, a breeze tossing her braids against her long neck.

Ammut gave out a soft growl as the breeze touched her mane, her body bending towards the ground as if there was a threat nearby. Henkheses’ hands landed on Bek’s shoulders as Kekui dragged Kekuit back. Henkheses snapped his fingers and the air went stale on Bek’s tongue.

Damned Gods and their abilities.

“Go inside,” Henkheses commanded. “I will deal with them.”

“Them?” Bek coughed, his feet tripping over each other as Henkheses manhandled him backwards. He managed to catch his balance back for a moment before Kekuit caused him to lose it again as she caught a hold of his arm.

“Please, Bek,” Henkheses pled. “Go inside. Ammut and I will deal with them until the guards join us. Do call them, will you?”

Bek planted his feet, glaring up at the Deity.

“Explain,” he demanded. “I’m not a child that needs coddling. I’m the damned unlucky idiot advisor to the King of Egypt and can defend myself.”

“I suspect it’s Red Hounds,” Henkheses whispered. “Please, go inside. Ammut and I will deal with them.”

Some of the brush shifted then, Kekuit shrinking behind her brother. Henkheses shifted so Bek was behind him as Ammut continued to snarl. Kekui’s aged hand grabbed at Bek’s shoulder, dragging him backwards a step.

“I believe it is time to go,” Kekui stated, voice firm like Ra’s. “Let those fit for a fight deal with it while we get them assistance.”

As he spoke a small group of ten Humans dressed in the red armor of Set’s Hounds. The golden masks and helmets were missing, revealing curled lips and furrowed brows. The glint of torchlights on their unsheathed daggers stung Bek’s eyes as the group moved forward.

“Take your sister inside,” Bek commanded, eyes on Kekui as he shed the long robe on his shoulders.

“We aren’t the only ones who should–,” Kekuit tried.

“Go inside,” Bek barked, hand falling onto his dagger. “Get the guard if you feel the need.”

“Lord Bek,” Henkheses tried.

“They’re Mortal,” Bek growled. “I can hold my own against Mortals.”

“Bek,” Kekuit hissed as one of the invaders lifted his khopesh to point it at Bek’s chest.

“He who brought our King to his death stands before us,” the soldier barked. “He will join those in the Afterlife tonight; as our King would wish it.”

“Talk to Ra,” Bek shot back, sliding his dagger free from its sheath. He glanced over his shoulder to spot Kekuit disappearing into the palace while Kekui called his armor. “He may be a bit busy at the moment but I’m sure he’ll hear you out if you’re respectful.”

“Silence, cur!”

“You are not welcome here, Hounds,” Henkheses declared, stepping between Bek and the sword. Ammut’s crocodile tail swayed, his jaws snapping as she hissed.

“Move and be spared, God,” another Hound growled. “We only wish to right a wrong done by that man and his false king.”

“Enough,” Kekui grunted. “Let us just deal with this refuse.”

“I agree,” Henkheses stated, his own armor shimmering into place. “I do hope we leave something for the palace guard to deal with.”

“I’ll make no such promise,” Kekui grumbled, Ammut hissing her agreement.

“One to stay alive, please,” Bek sighed. “I’m sure Horus will have some questions about their friends.”

“That might take some doing,” Henkheses sighed as two of the ten invaders leapt forward. “They have broken into the palace.”

One ended up in Ammut’s maw as the other was lifted bodily by the neck. The man was tossed across the gardens and landed limply as another set of three rushed forward. Kekui, his armor assisting the aged form, leapt to meet them with a solid swing of his arm. They landed with a thunderous cracking of bones as their heads connected with the wall. Bek rolled his eyes as he recognized how the two Gods were attempting – and succeeding – at remaining between the Hounds and him.

Bek slipped to the side, rushing around the planters to get behind the attackers. Of the remaining five, four darted forward with their swords up. Ammut dealt with the two that leapt at her with ease; a tail smack here and well-aimed snap of her jaws there. One went for Kekui, spear acting as a helpful guard by keeping the Deity away from him. The last was swiping at Henkheses with dual daggers in quick, difficult to follow movements.

The remaining Hound stood back, nervous. Like the one fighting Henkheses, he held dual daggers. His grip on the left hand was weak though. Well then, time to get to work. Bek had to make sure one of these men remained alive for questioning. May as well make Horus’ job easier. There couldn’t just be ten of the Red Hounds remaining; not when they were invading the palace while Horus was out hunting.

Bek moved forward with a casual whistle, knife hand at his side with the knife pointing towards his elbow. The soldier twitched, eyes going wide before he collected himself enough to attack. He swung wildly with both knives, arms rotating about in wide circles as he barreled his way forward. Bek dodged with a quick lean to the side, free hand darting out to parry one of the soldier’s arms away. As it flew off to the side, Bek swung his closed fist into the other man’s chest.

The breath exploded out of the man’s body with a grunt, one of his knives clattering to the stone walkways. The remaining hand continued to grip the second knife, the grip weaker from the hit. Bek took a step back and lifted a foot to slam into the man’s knee. The man collapsed with grunt, his arm swinging up in an attempt to attack. Bek caught his wrist and twisted until he dropped his second knife.

“Yield,” he snarled, his blade at the intruder’s throat.

The man swallowed, the blade digging into his skin as his adam’s apple bobbed, and nodded minutely.

“Oh my!”

Bek glanced to the side, his knife pressing against the remaining intruder’s neck in a silent threat. The intruder remained silent as Bek spotted Kekuit standing in the arched doorway with a few members of the castle guard standing behind her.

“Lady Kekuit,” Bek smiled. “Welcome back.”

“You only left one for the guards?” Kekuit chided.

“The only reason he’s still alive is because I got to him first,” Bek stated. “These three were a bit…exuberant in their efforts.”

“Our apologies,” Henkheses stated, his eyes fixed on Bek in slight awe. “Had we known you could fight like that, we would have attempted to leave you more than one.”

“Thank you,” Bek sighed, relaxing his grip on the knife and stepping away.

The intruder took that moment to shift, exiting yelps and cries from those around him. Ammut even snarled, her body shifting towards Bek in an instinctive motion. Bek flipped the knife into the air, his suddenly free hand tightening into a ball as it reared back. The intruder got up from his knees and had taken one step only for his nose to meet Bek’s fist. He crumpled backwards, hands gripping his profusely bleeding face, as Bek caught his falling knife.

“ _Any_ one else?” Bek huffed, sheathing his knife as he marched towards the archway. “No? Good. Ammut, I’d like to visit Hathor before my wife insists no one bother her until morning.”

Ammut leapt after him, following him with a tentative lick at his hand. He paused at the doorway, Ammut skidding to not run into him as he turned to face the staring trio.

“Thank you for your earlier concerns,” he stated. “Pardon me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College starts back up in a few days and I caught up to where I was in this story again - i.e. I have part of the next chapter written and that's about it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed Bek's little fight - I'm new to writing fight scenes so I hope it flows well. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this story. Thank you for the continued support and patience.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus returns home, talks to his wife and talks to Bek. Something is revealed.

The hunt had turned up nothing worth following. Satet and Sobek had been forced to be the voices of reason, calling that the search needed to be halted. Horus couldn’t just disappear into a hunt just after healing up and while Hathor’s third month was cresting into its peak. All four of them had duties to attend to as well; they couldn’t just wander around the desert hoping to find something. The hunt had been a lie to the people and they couldn’t risk the truth coming out because they stayed out of the city too long either.

No matter how one looked at it though, their return warranted a feast. They’d returned with a massive water buffalo along with a few other beasts worth skinning and spicing. Their catches would be welcomed with clamorous cheers which would be enough to distract the masses from their disappointment. Cheering was easy to feed from and play off of. They’d share the ill news in private and with specific parties. Horus would have to avoid Bek for a few days to keep the Mortal in the dark about what was going on. He’d have to swear Hathor to silence when it came to Zaya as well. He didn’t want them being nervous and thinking through paranoia.

As the feast began to get under way, the catches of the hunt having been taken by the cooks to be dealt with, Horus had gone to change his leathers to formal robes. Sekhmet had gone off to find her formal leathers; robes never being her preferred type of clothing. Sobek would probably arrive in much the same while Satet would hide in the gardens. She didn’t care much for crowds or needless celebrations; found them draining.

He stepped into the chambers he shared with Hathor, his best robes most likely hidden there rather than in his personal chambers, and found Hathor sitting on their wedding bed. She was decked in a turquoise dress, her hair tied up in her headdress. The sheer cloak on her back flowed onto the bed, the inlaid gold glittering in the pouring sunlight. She was playing with one of her many necklaces, eyes distracted as she gazed out onto the city below.

“Hathor,” he said, frowning when she twitched.

“Horus,” she gasped, hands pressing to her chest as he closed her eyes in relief. “Did you find anything?”

He shook his head, pressing the doors closed.

“They’d cleared out before we could get there,” he explained as he joined her on the bed. “I may not be able to keep this from Bek and Zaya any longer.”

“Oh…They’re _aware_ ,” Hathor mumbled.

“…What?”

“We were invaded by a small group of Red Hounds,” Hathor explained, her voice low. Her hand gripped his arm as her other hand pressed against his shoulder. “They snuck past our guards and almost attacked Bek in the gardens.”

“Was he _alone_?”

“Sit _down_ , you dolt,” Hathor hissed.

“But…”

“Listen to me,” she growled. “He wasn’t alone. Henkheses, Kekui, and Kekuit were with him as well as Ammut. Kekuit was the one to get the guards while Henkheses, Kekui, and Ammut dealt with most of them.”

“ _Most_ of them?”

“Bek dealt with the last one,” Hathor murmured.

“…I realize my asking in outrage would be stupid of me but… _What_?”

“Loosen your jaw or it’ll get stuck like that,” she grumbled, pinching his face with her hand to shake it side to side. “That intruder is still alive. Mind, his nose will never be straight again and there will be a very pretty scar on his neck if he continues to pick at the scab.”

“Well I’m glad he’s been caught,” Horus grumbled. “I’m going to speak to him.”

“Oh, sit down,” Hathor groaned, her eyes rolling in frustration. “There’s a feast you have to go through before you can talk to either of them. Also…Ammut has yet to leave.”

“I’m sure the minor Gods are enjoying that,” Horus grumbled, throwing his leathers to the floor with a snap. Hathor rubbed soothing circles over his shoulder blades.

“The boy is fine,” Hathor soothed. “He handled himself quite well against the man.”

“He shouldn’t have had to,” Horus ground out. “Where were the guards?”

“Getting fetched by Kekuit,” Hathor sighed, her frustration leaking into her words as she rubbed her so to be swelling belly. “Besides, it’s for the best. Henkheses, Kekui, and Ammut were a bit enthusiastic with their attacks. I think they forgot that Set’s Hounds were mostly Mortal.”

“Good,” Horus snorted.

“Horus!”

“I realize it’s crass but they invaded our home, our sanctuary, and attacked my advisor,” Horus shouted. “I’m glad the others were willing to kill to protect those I care about. Especially since some of them had little good to say about Bek’s appointment.”

“I can’t speak to Hutchai’s feelings,” Hathor mumbled. “However, the other three are willing to give him the same chance Sobek gave him.”

“How nice,” Horus drawled. “Where is Bek now?”

“So you can fuck him into a bed in the guise of making sure he wasn’t injured?”

“…As if you’re one to care or judge.”

“I refuse to allow you to do that to him,” Hathor growled. “Especially not when you’ve been so well behaved for the boy. He’s nervous enough as it is without your antics. I mean, really, those picnics? Those were just a touch ridiculous, don’t you think?”

“He values privacy too,” Horus mumbled.

“Groping in the middle of the wilderness is not equitable to a closed bedroom in terms of privacy.”

“But…”

“Shut up,” she groaned. “Horus, as glad as I am that you’re concerned for Bek’s safety – for it is commendable of you to be so gentle with anyone the way you are with Bek – and am more than a touch amused at how stupid you look while you fall in love – that’s what you’re doing, hush – I’m going to look out for Bek’s best interests. Never mind how I encourage both of you. He is my friend too. I will protect him from himself and from those he loves if I absolutely must.”

“Sweet of you,” Horus mumbled. “I will investigate if he’s injured though. It’s only right to.”

“I didn’t say don’t check him over for possible injuries. I just don’t want you fucking him while going about it let alone while you’re clearly angry,” Hathor huffed. “While angry sex has its place, this is not it.”

“Where is Bek?” Horus groaned.

“Robes first,” Hathor huffed. “We have a feast to attend once you finish speaking to him in the throne room.”

Horus grumbled as he rose from the bed to collect his formal wear, admitting that Hathor was right. He couldn’t avoid the feast no matter how much he wanted to. The feast was as much unavoidable as it was expected by the people. Bek’s presence would be expected at the feast as well. Zaya would likely be there as well, her presence calm and collected, reigning in any possible emotion Bek could be allowing to run loose.

He snatched up the robes from where they’d been laid out and went on to rinse the sweat and sand that covered his skin. It wouldn’t do for him to arrive to the festivities still reeking of the desert. His skin was probably closer to Hathor’s sun kissed bronze thanks to the sandstorms and the sun. Besides, sand got everywhere and was never comfortable.

That was probably yet another reason Set had always had a foul attitude.

* * *

Bek was, as Hathor suggested, in the throne room. He was speaking with Zaya, their hands linked and faces bright with glowing smiles. Ammut was at Bek’s side, sitting with her tail curling around where the Mortal couple was standing. Henkheses stood off to the side, watching the couple and their unconventional guard with a calm expression, looking very much like a secondary guard.

A few minor Gods were present as well, helping with the decorating under Zaya’s instructions. Horus couldn’t help but notice that the Deities were all giving Ammut a wide berth and eyeing Bek nervously as Bek and Zaya oversaw the arrangements. They were even getting chided by Zaya for not paying enough attention to what they were doing, they were so distracted.

“There’s my two favorite Mortals,” Horus smiled, holding his arms out wide as he smiled at the couple.

“Horus!” Zaya laughed, leaping away from Bek to greet him.

Horus laughed as he lifted her into a hug, smiling at the girl in his arms. He idly wondered if this unconscious joy would be the same with his coming child or if it would be different. It would likely be different for this wasn’t like when someone looked at their child. Yet, he wasn’t just looking at a dear friend either.

“I’m so glad you’ve returned,” Zaya gushed as Horus placed her back on her feet. “Has Hathor told you what happened?”

“I’ve been made aware of the attack,” Horus stated, stepping towards Bek.

He let Ammut sniff him over before approaching Bek fully, kneeling down so he would be at a comfortable level for Bek to look at. Bek didn’t look injured; his posture straight and feet shoulder width apart. There weren’t any visible bruises that he could see either but the formal robes didn’t allow Horus a very good idea of what could have been injured. Too much skin was covered and, for all Horus knew of Bek, the boy was probably a professional at hiding injuries.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Bek stated with a huff. “None of their attacks connected. Besides, I clearly got the weakling of the group.”

“Do we know how they got past the guards yet?”

Bek rolled his eyes.

“No and you worry more than Hathor,” he replied. “And I only barely got her to not hover by having Ammut stay. Please note that I still have a God hovering, despite that.”

Bek jerked his head towards where Henkheses stood. Horus chose to smirk along with the East Wind instead of at Bek’s frustration. Either way, he’d manage to irritate Bek and Bek would scrunch his face up in a scowl. Bek’s scowl was sort of cute though and was therefore worth a bit of ire.

“Would you kindly wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off for you?” Bek huffed.

“I can think of another way you could get this smile off my face that would be rewarding for both of us.”

“Oh, for the…is that all you can ever think about?”

“Only around you and my wife.”

“I certainly hope you think of sleeping with Hathor,” he muttered. “She _is_ the Goddess of Love, after all.”

“Well, that certainly helps,” Horus chuckled, patting Bek on the head. “I will be checking for injuries though.”

“Horus,” Bek whined.

“No arguments. I’ll even behave myself.”

“I’m fine,” Bek grunted. “You’re a worse fuss than…You’re just impossible.”

Horus blinked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his wish to know why Bek had trailed off. Once again, Bek had edged towards his past only to slam down his walls again. So much for any forward motion he and Hathor might have had; it seemed impossible to get those walls to crumble. Maybe those walls were older than he’d initially thought them to be.

He pressed his hands against Bek’s shoulders, eyes darting over Bek’s small form. Once again, the robes made it difficult to ascertain any damage Bek may have suffered. Closeness aside, the robes still covered too much for Horus to spot anything concerning on what little skin he could see. No wrist injuries and no bruises on his neck. Bek even looked well rested despite having an impromptu feast to organize.

“Well, nothing feels broken and I don’t see any bruises,” Horus mumbled as he moved to stand, patting Bek on the head with a soft smile. “I do wish to look you over properly though.”

“Impossible,” Bek sighed with a fond shake of his head. “Absolutely impossible.”

“Bek,” Zaya called. “One of the Minor Gods needs assistance with the banners outside and I still have to speak with the chefs about what they plan to do with the meat.”

“Well, I’m not allow outside at the moment so I’ll speak to the chefs for you,” Bek smiled.

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She smiled back at him and gave him a quick kiss to the lips before darting outside. Henkheses’s eyes followed her flitting form out the archways before he followed after her. Ammut stretched her way up to her feet and moved to press her snout against Bek’s shoulder.

“Join me a moment, Horus,” Bek stated as he breezed around Horus’ legs.

“If you insist,” Horus replied with a confused expression crossing his face as he followed Bek out of the throne room and through the palace.

The kitchen was, as Horus would have expected, busy and loud. He’d forgotten how short the ceiling was for a Deity though. He’d fit in the kitchens when he’d been younger only to not hang about the place because he’d thought it below his station. It was too full of Mortals for his – former – tastes and he preferred training with his uncle over watching the servants mill about a small space. He remembered it being a pain to be there too; his size as a child still rather formidable compared to full-grown Mortals.

Bek dealt with the confusion with the chefs – all of them had been arguing about how to cook it when Bek had breezed in – within moments of their arrival. Apparently, they would be having the meat over rice, on sticks, and as the filling for pastries along with all the rest of the well-cut fruits, a few desserts, and whatever wines would be present.

“Ridiculous nonsense,” Bek sighed as they wandered through the corridors. He had untied his hair several times since leaving the kitchens, shoving Ammut’s curious nose away every few moments.

“All chefs have their preferred dishes,” Horus said. “The ones they’re very good at and get praised for tend to show up a lot more often than the ones they do poorly with.”

“I understand that,” Bek sighed as he tied his hair down.

He ran his hands over it again, finding it not as smooth as he would have liked. The leather strap came loose again, wild curls falling over Bek’s brow again. Horus caught Bek’s shoulders with a firm grip and a sigh. He dragged Bek over to a wall and sank down to the floor. He guided Bek down and into his crossed legs so Bek was sitting before him, back against Horus’ chest.

“So, this invasion has certainly caused you _some_ stress,” Horus soothed as he combed Bek’s hair back into a respectable tuft of a tail, and tied it down with the leather strap. “Is that stress why you asked to speak with me privately?”

“…Partly,” Bek mumbled, his body relaxing into Horus’ chest. “Though, I will remind you that I can take of myself in a fight with another Mortal.”

“Yes,” Horus murmured. “I suppose you handled that idiot architect quite well. Though…I do still ask you never fall off an obelisk again.”

Bek pressed against Horus’ arms, body going taut. Horus loosened his unconsciously tightened grip, pressing an apologetic kiss to Bek’s neck. Bek relaxed again, Ammut groaning as she laid herself down onto the cold stone. Her tail curled over Bek’s outstretched legs as Bek plucked at the sleeve of Horus’ robes.

“So…this partly thing?”

“Your grandfather held me in a meeting before Kekuit brought the night,” Bek murmured.

“That _is_ a touch odd,” Horus muttered. “He barely welcomed us when I went to get the Waters of Creation. He was also a touch reluctant to leave his ship to award me a wish. What’d he want to talk to you about?”

“Oh…several things,” Bek mumbled. “A few nice things to say about how well Zaya and I have assimilated into the court, some jabs about your interest in me, and another…interesting revelation.”

“Revelation from the Sun God himself? Must be interesting.”

“Did you ever find out why Set was such an ass?”

“…Interesting shift as well,” Horus muttered. “I can’t say I know why my uncle had such a large staff up his arse but I’m sure it may have something to do with the desert being such an unforgiving place. I’ve recently spent less than a moon’s full rotation out there and can’t say I enjoyed it much. Though, I _do_ have to wonder who’s turn it was to give the moon its glow. It was oddly bright while we wandering about.”

“So glad that’s what you were doing,” Bek mumbled. “I ask because Ra explained something.”

“Something worth all that agony?”

“So bitter.”

“You’re not exactly pleased about my last comment, yourself.”

“Well, after having the palace be invaded, I have to wonder what you lot were _actually_ doing in the desert,” Bek murmured. “On the other hand, and you should listen very carefully to this, it seems Set was incapable of having children.”

“…Odd choice,” Horus mused. “At the time, only my grandfather would have had the ability to make someone infertile. At least…not since Amun and Amenti went into hiding.”

“Apparently, he wanted a successor to the ship,” Bek explained.

“How does making his son unable to have children help in that?”

“Sparing the successor the pain of having to be separated from his children like Ra is,” Bek shrugged.

“Still a touch odd,” Horus muttered. “Especially considering it was never explained to…Did Set know?”

Bek nodded. “He was informed just before he attempted to kill Ra by Ra himself.”

“Somehow, Set’s irritation starts a bit more sense,” Horus muttered after a moment.

His grip around Bek grew tighter as he thought over Bek’s soft, calm, semi-bitter words. As strange a thought as it was that his grandfather would intentionally strip someone of the ability to have a family – something Deities dreamed of doing in their spare time – just to ensure Apophis would always have someone in their way of gaining the Light of Creation, it was stranger to hear bitterness in Bek’s voice. Then again, it was probably unthinkable to a Mortal that anyone would wish barrenness on anyone short of someone they hated to their bones. Mortals held children nearly as important as status, after all.

“That’s not the only thing though,” Bek mumbled. “Apparently, now that Set is no longer tied to this realm, whatever that means, he was dragged up to the ship to serve as Ra’s protector.”

“…You’re telling me he’s still alive?” Horus asked.

“Loosen your grip, Horus,” Bek huffed. “I like my ribs unbroken, thank you.”

“Sorry. It’s just…”

“After everything, I find it beyond awkward myself,” Bek soothed, turning in Horus’ lap so he was facing him.

The boy placed a hand on Horus’ cheek as he gave Horus a soft smile, the calluses on his hands becoming soft as he spent time in the palace and away from situations that required him to climb buildings or whatever it was he used to do.

“However, from what I could see, Set has taken the role in stride,” Bek stated.

“My traitorous murderer of an uncle is now protecting a man he nearly killed in his attempt to claim greatness for himself,” Horus muttered. “His Red Hounds are still running loose and invading my home to attack those I care about while I am out of the palace and, therefore, can’t protect them. Forgive me, for I don’t see where the good of this situation sits.”

“Well…He gets to fight something every day, he isn’t down here to cause further trouble, and his Hounds are rather boring opponents,” Bek sighed. “Given, I’ve only had the pleasure of fighting one of them and his grip on his knife was somewhat pathetic.”

“You shouldn’t have had to fight them at all,” Horus grumbled, his hands pressing against the curve of Bek’s back as he spoke. He tried to not allow the press of Bek’s chest against his distract him as he glared down at his advisor. “Any God there should have defended you.”

“Yes well…With Kekui, Henkheses, and Ammut being the ones that stayed, be glad I took part,” Bek huffed, hand softly smacking Horus’ cheek.

“You could have been hurt.”

“Horus…I fell off an obelisk with a hole in my side,” Bek chuckled. “I also remember being thrown off a cliff only to have to leap off of it after your unconscious personage. The sphinx was rather impressive _without_ Thoth nearly botching the riddle by the way.”

“Yes, yes, your point is made,” Horus huffed. “However, I stand by my wish for you to remain safe. You are incredibly important to Egypt and your loved ones. If anything were to happen to you…”

“Don’t worry about me, Horus,” Bek smiled. “I do believe I can manage to take care of myself despite all of you wish to be nothing other than overprotective.”

“Well then, I’m quite glad that you allowed Ammut to remain here,” Horus murmured, combing a hand through Bek’s hair. “Even if you dislike the hovering.”

“I’m exhausted enough as it is, I don’t need a God hovering any more than you and Hathor are,” Bek sighed, going limp in Horus’ arms. Horus smirked to himself as he continued to massage Bek’s scalp, eliciting a deep moan from the boy.

“I’m quite glad you’re still able to relax,” Horus smirked.

“Keep doing that,” Bek moaned, hands gripping at Horus’ robes as Horus’ hands continued to press and grope. “Feels nice.”

“Good,” Horus chuckled.

“Can we skip the feast?”

“Sadly, no,” Horus mumbled. “Though, I _will_ admit it is difficult to behave as Hathor wishes me to when we’re in this rather…interesting position.”

“Oh… _fine_ ,” Bek huffed, pushing himself up. “Be with your wife tonight and have her help you with a plan to sweep me off my feet.”

“ _Really_?”

“If you promise to explain what you were _actually_ doing in the desert, then I’ll be a bit more willing to think about Hathor’s offer to help with… _that_.”

Horus smiled, surging forward to meld his lips to Bek’s, enjoying the press of Bek’s tongue on his lips. It would only be fair to leave the boy looking a bit disheveled after he was currently causing the coiling in Horus’ loins. Besides, it would surely be normal for the King to greet his lovers upon returning from an adventure.

Surely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek and Zaya talk. Horus and Hathor talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Mostly dialogue. School is eating me alive.

“Am I keeping you tonight?”

“Yes…Please stop smiling at me Zaya.”

“I’m just amazed it took this long, my dear.”

“…Zaya, I know what you and Hathor _actually_ do when you’re alone.”

“We laugh about you and Horus. It’s not a secret.”

“Of course,” Bek drawled. “That’s what you do.”

Zaya blushed an impressive shade of red as Bek laughed. She smacked his shoulder, earning a soft kiss to her cheek as she smiled at him.

“However, yes, I’m staying here tonight,” Bek explained. “The great and powerful idiot will likely steal me tomorrow though.”

“Well then! I do hope you get an explanation about why we had Red Hounds in the gardens before he turns you into a limp puddle.”

“Fully plan to have that occur…along with something else.”

Bek covered his ears as Zaya squealed with glee, clapping her hands as she bounced about.

“Could you not be so pleased?”

“This is so wonderful, Bek! It’s about time!”

“Well then, I’m so pleased to know you’re still willing to lend me out.”

“It’d only be fair,” Zaya shrugged. “I’m lending myself out to your darling idiot’s wife, after all.”

* * *

“You’re explaining everything to him and then drilling him into the mattresses?”

“Likely the walls as well.”

“Don’t joke. Are you really going to explain to him what’s going on?”

“It was his request. I’m powerless to his requests, you know?”

“Yes, like he is to Zaya’s.”

“Speaking of Zaya, I do hope my absence hasn’t been leaving you wanting enough to bother the poor girl.”

“It’s more your dragging Bek away all the time,” Hathor snorted. “Though, she _is_ my handmaiden. We _do_ spend a great deal of time together. Like you and Bek, actually.”

“And you and I know _quite_ well what I want to do with my time alone with Bek.”

“He seems as amenable as Zaya.”

“Do stop smirking at me,” Horus sighed. “It’s irritating.”

“Poor baby.”

“Mature.”

“You know it.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hathor and Zaya try to find Bek clothes. The Set thing is revealed. Bek and Horus leave for their 'talk'.

The moment Bek truly grasped how stupid his words before the feast had been was about the time Hathor and Zaya were complaining that he had nothing worth wearing to his meeting with Horus.

Well, it was mostly Zaya who claimed Horus had already seen Bek in all of the finery the palace had given him and that his thief leathers were unacceptable for what was about to happen. It was _Hathor_ who voiced that Bek would be better off sitting on Horus’ bed with nothing but the cloying scent of jasmine and lotus blossom perfume and the fur of the lion on the bed to cover his skin. Naturally, she’d think perfume and furs were the best clothing options when palace finery wasn’t enough.

The two women turned to stare at him, his – best – clothes scattered about the floor thanks to the two tossing things over their shoulders once they’d deemed something as _not good enough_. Bek, in his infinite wisdom, decided to keep his opinion on the clothes to himself.

He didn’t dare say he thought the leathers would be a better challenge for Horus to get off of him – especially if he went running around the city for a few hours before his dinner. While Zaya would have laughed, he wasn’t sure he’d escape without a bruising strike to the arm from Hathor. The Queen may have liked the versatility of his leathers but she’d never thought of them as appropriate outside of an adventure across the country. He had a feeling that such thoughts would include the bedroom as an inappropriate place for the leathers.

The leathers – and his throwing knives – were hidden in his private chambers for a reason.

Part of him wished Ammut didn’t have duties as the women stared at him.

“Yes,” Hathor stated, tossing a loose wave of hair back over her shoulder. “Skin alone would be best.”

“Likely,” Zaya stated, hand on her chin as a finger tapped on her jaw.

Bek found himself wishing the bed was just a touch softer and could cause him to sink into it properly.

“There _is_ supposed to be a serious conversation before the whole…you know…thing.”

“The sex,” the women chorused without hesitation.

“Yes… _that_.”

“That can be held through a closed door,” Hathor huffed, waving at him in a bored manner. She turned back to the wardrobe, clicking her tongue when she found it empty.

“I think I’d prefer to stare him down while he explains his need to go hunting with Sobek, your sister, and Satet just after he’d healed up. Also, his reasoning for hiding things from us all.”

“A Deity should be allowed a few secrets,” Hathor stated as she threw herself onto the bed. It was just large enough to allow her to sprawl over it without too much fuss.

Bek couldn’t quite recall the last time any Deity had crowded his private quarters when he wasn’t being hovered over by Imhotep. The bed was fit more for a Human than for Deities there. The room he had with Zaya had a bed the size of the one in Horus’ private chambers. It was easier to hang about this room than the private ones.

“Speaking of secrets,” Bek sighed. “Have Horus or Ra spoken to you?”

“…Yes,” Hathor stated, her tone curt, the word clipped.

Bek decided it was wisest to quit his questioning, lifting a hand for Zaya to take as she shifted towards him. Hathor continued to rifle through the wardrobe, clicking her tongue against her teeth in annoyance as she found more things to toss across the chambers. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as they watched Hathor dismantle the wardrobe to the point of being empty.

“Really,” Zaya smiled softly. “Skin alone is the best choice.”

“Why?” he whined.

“You’ll end up in just your skin by the end of it,” Hathor declared. “May as well make your conversation interesting for both of you.”

“His leathers will do,” Horus stated, the door thudding shut behind him.

“Sneaky bastard,” Bek mumbled.

“I can’t hold a candle to you, dear Bek,” Horus chuckled. “Ra, what happened in here?”

“The ladies believe my formal robes aren’t good enough for our conversation,” Bek grumbled.

“Hathor,” Horus chided, a low, thundering laugh building in his chest. “Dark browns are his best color and you’ve managed to dirty the best robe in those colors.”

“He looks better in golds,” Hathor claimed, producing a golden colored robe from within the wardrobe. Bek hated that robe on the suspicion that it was entirely made of gold covered string which was far too rich for him to look at let alone wear. He made the most disgusted face he could at it. Zaya snickered in understanding while Hathor frowned at him.

“Then the leathers are what you’re going to have to let him wear,” Horus sighed.

“Over my dead body.”

“Hathor,” Bek sighed. “Please.”

“He may be stripping you of your clothes later but, by Ra, I’m not going to let you go to that in your thief leathers,” Hathor said. “Your first time with a God? In leathers? No.”

“Help,” Bek sighed. “You have explanations to give me.”

“Wait!” Hathor yelped. “You can’t go without this.”

Bek watched, slightly aghast, as Hathor pulled a small pouch from between her breasts. The poor thing practically made a popping sound when it almost leapt from her cleavage.

“Potion?” Bek asked.

“To ease this idiot’s processes,” Hathor said, smacking her husband’s shoulder.

“It’s very considerate, don’t you think?” Zaya asked.

“We married very interesting women,” Horus chuckled as he took the pouch.

He plopped it into the travel pouch he had on his hip. Bek frowned at it but remained silent. He wasn’t good at being quiet but he wanted to know what was happening in the kingdom enough to do so. In the long run, an advisor who didn’t know what was happening in the kingdom was useless. Mortal or otherwise. As much confidence he was gaining from having Ammut as a defender, Sobek and Sekhmet as allies, Hathor as a friend, Horus as a friend and lover, Zaya as a wife, he wasn’t going to give _anyone_ a chance to belittle him.

“Quite,” he murmured. “Where are we going?”

“A nest,” Horus stated.

“Not that nest, surely,” Hathor scoffed.

“That’s _ours_ ,” Horus stated. “This one, I’ll only share with Bek.”

“…Why do I think I should be against going to this nest?” Bek asked.

“Probably only reachable by flight,” Zaya murmured. “Likely guarded with booby traps and such too.”

“And filled with soft pillows and luxury blankets,” Hathor snickered.

“And a large mattress that can swallow as well as you can,” Horus jeered to Hathor. She smacked his shoulder in response.

“So, you’re going to take me to a nest that is only accessible to those with wings, is rigged with traps, and is specifically set up for sexual encounters?” Bek asked.

“I will explain my actions before we get to the fun part of the trip,” Horus promised.

“Can you afford to be away from the kingdom so soon after returning from your hunt?” Zaya asked.

“It’s only for the night,” Horus stated. “I’ll explain the real mission behind the hunt and then I’ll show you exactly what catching my interest entails.”

“Don’t smirk,” Hathor chided. “You’ll scare the poor thing.”

“Oh, I’ve already discovered just how stupid I was to suggest this…activity,” Bek mumbled.

“As long as we’re in understanding,” Horus chuckled, holding out a hand. “Come on. I’d like to show you _our_ nest as soon as possible.”

Bek tried to ignore how hot his cheeks seemed to have become as he took Horus’ hand. The four of them traded soft, chaste kisses to each other’s’ cheeks before Horus managed to pry Bek from the women they were powerless against. Hathor whispered something – likely lewd – in Horus’ ear, dragging an impressive shade of red over the God’s cheeks.

“Shall we?” Horus asked.

“Sure,” Bek murmured.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that.

The nest was situated in a cave at the top of mountain that was in a mountain range in Sinai. Almost everything about the structure the cave was hidden in screamed that the gods had tampered with it like they had tampered with the monolith Horus had taken him to for guidance from Ra. Like Ra’s monolith, the cave mouth opened from a large, flat, open space. The cave itself was dark for the first few feet until Horus landed in the brightly lit cavern within.

In the center of the cavern was a large, circular bed that was covered in fresh silks that were in royal blues and golds. Matching pillows that looked ready to explode were scattered over most of the cavern floor. Some blankets were spread about the nest as well, colors matching the silks. The walls were smooth, sheer curtains falling from the cavern roof. The soft torchlight gave the whole place a warm, home with a fire sort of feeling as it set the glittering threads within the curtains aglow. It was like the night sky was within the cavern.

“Maybe I should have worn something blue,” Bek mumbled as Horus set him on the bed.

“Well, the clothes will come to not really matter around here,” Horus smiled, pressing a kiss to Bek’s brow. His large hands cupped Bek’s head, thumbs brushing over Bek’s cheeks.

“It’s a bit strange to think you’ve had this when you were trying to strip me in the middle of picnics,” Bek mumbled.

“This is relatively new,” Horus shrugged. He smiled then. “It took me some time to talk Hathor into entering the nest I made for her.”

“I’m sure there’s a jab to be made about my being mortal somewhere in that statement,” Bek mumbled.

“Bek,” Horus groaned. “Your mortality is not something I would take so lightly as to make you feel like it was something you were being judged by.”

Bek glanced up at Horus as the Deity bent to his knees, following Horus’ bright, blue eyes the whole way.

“Why were you in the desert?” Bek asked, hating how his voice cracked. He didn’t mind it nearly as much when Horus’ brow pressed against his in response.

“We were trying to track down the remaining Hounds that had retreated after our victory,” Horus explained, his brow remaining against Bek’s. “It was to keep you and Zaya safe from their attempts to get retribution.”

“…Considering the trespassers, I’m going to assume your search didn’t really go as planned?”

Horus shook his head, eyes falling closed as he sighed in frustration.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Bek murmured. “Set trained them well, you know. They aren’t normal Mortals like Zaya and I.”

Horus snorted, dissolving into laughter. Bek’s cheeks went hot as Horus’ hands slid down onto Bek’s shoulders.

“You think you and Zaya are _normal_? She, who held her faith in me throughout her travels in the Underworld. You, who risked life and all to rescue her from the Underworld. You two are _more_ than normal. You’re extraordinary.”

“There is a key word in that one,” Bek mumbled. “Ordinary.”

“I prefer to look at the ‘extra’ bit,” Horus smiled. “Though, I can think of a few other words that might be a bit harder for you to dissect for ammunition for your self-deprecation.”

Horus’ hand slipped from Bek’s shoulder and down his chest, fingers darting under the folds of the robe. Bek folded the robe aside, mouth falling onto the exposed skin. Bek gasped as Horus’ tongue swiped up his chest, the robe being shoved away from Bek’s shoulders. The hand pressed against Bek’s side as Horus’ other hand flicked the sash open. The robe pooled at the bend of Bek’s elbows as he reached to grip Horus’ robes.

“Stunning,” Horus whispered, lips tickling against Bek’s skin.

The hand at Bek’s hips slid under the robes to smooth over Bek’s inner thigh. Bek moaned as he chewed at his bottom lip, Horus nipping at his collarbone.

“Exceptional.”

Bek was lifted slightly, a hand on his side and the other cupping his legs. He barely noted being shifted further back onto the bed as Horus pressed his lips to Bek’s. Horus pried his mouth open with that skilled tongue of his. It swiped around Bek’s mouth, coaxing Bek’s into motion. The robes were caught by a weight as Bek was leaned back. He dropped his arms and slipped them free from the sleeves. As soon as they were free, he reached forward, pressing his hands against Horus’ neck to deepen the kiss.

“Influential.”

The hand under Bek’s arm slid around to press against Bek’s spine. The action arched Bek’s back further back, his legs falling open as Bek’s chest was pressed against Horus’. Bek’s hands wandered down to the sash on Horus’ robes, tugging at the knot with shaking hands. The hand on Bek’s leg shifted to slide under the loincloth, a finger brushing against the skin just outside of his crotch lightly. Bek’s grip on Horus’ sash faltered as he gasped a groan.

“Tremendous,” Horus breathed, breath ghosting over Bek’s face as he eased the mortal down onto the bed.

His hand lifted from Bek’s leg to his sash, slipping the knot loose with a quick twist of his wrist. The travel pouch was placed next to Bek’s head as the sash tails tickled at his legs. Horus leaned up on his knees, hands pulling his robes open and letting them slide from his back to the floor. Bek licked his lips as Horus’ hands slipped the loincloth from his hips, dropping it onto the floor with his robes.

“Speaking of tremendous,” Bek mumbled. Horus smirked, hands pulling Bek’s loincloth free.

The Deity lifted Bek slightly, dragging the mass of cloth free from under his body. They were tossed off the bed as Horus’s fingers framed Bek’s cock, thumb circling his balls in a languid pattern. Bek whimpered under the ministrations, earning a beaming smirk and a slight squeeze from Horus’ hand. Horus’ palm pressed down, rolling upward and then down, eliciting a moan from Bek.

“Beautiful,” Horus whispered, pulling the potion from the pouch.

The hand left Bek’s skin as Horus pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it across the cavern. The cool glass was pressed against Bek’s bottom lip, the other hand slipping under Bek’s head. Bek lifted his head with just a bit of encouragement from Horus’ hand, the plum tasting potion warm against his tongue as Horus poured. There was a heady smack on the back of his tongue as it slid down his throat.

“Flawless,” Horus said, slipping the vial back into the pouch and dropping it into a pile of cushions. “Despite your statements otherwise.”

“Weren’t you trying to get me to not think negative thoughts?”

“That’s one of your main complaints,” Horus smirked, fingers shifting to wrap around Bek’s cock. “This is why I’m pointing it out for you.”

“Again with trying to break down those old walls I put up?” Bek mumbled.

“Yes,” Horus crooned. “You seem to have put them back up every time I leave you alone. How you sleep is beyond me.”

“It’s not fair that you get to poke and prod into my life when I leave you alone,” Bek mumbled.

“Bek,” Horus sighed, a soft smile on his face. “I resolved to never hide anything from you without cause.”

“Like the Hound hunting?”

“I wanted you to not feel as if you were going to be targeted because there were still Hounds running about,” Horus explained. “The ones smart enough to escape to the desert were the ones who left calling for retribution while the others were willing to surrender.”

“Anything else?” Bek asked.

“You and Zaya had taken such good care of the kingdom while I’d gone to rescue Hathor that I’d almost thought the threat gone,” Horus murmured. “Yet, my concerns grew when our feelings were revealed to be similar. While I wouldn’t allow someone to whom I owe everything I am be under threat, I most certainly couldn’t allow the ones I love to be under threat.”

“Whether you’re trying to fuck them or not?” Bek smirked.

“Especially if I’m trying to fuck them,” Horus stated. “I owe you my crown, my home, my wife, and my very being. I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you or your loved ones.”

“Love takes many forms,” Bek mumbled, his head lolling to the side. Horus smiled.

“Yes,” he murmured, nosing at Bek’s jaw. “That’s why I was willing to let you be. If you didn’t have the same feelings, I could live with you seeing me as platonic friend or as a brother; if that was all it was to be.”

“Funny,” Bek mumbled. “That’s how I felt…too.”

“Something wrong?” Horus asked.

“My body feels warm,” Bek mumbled, shifting nervously. He stopped shifting when Horus leaned down, hard cock resting on Bek’s hips next to his cock. Horus brushed his knuckles over Bek’s cheeks with a smile.

“Potion must be kicking in,” Horus murmured. “…Do you mean what you said?”

“Did I ever lie to you?”

“…You’ve pulled a few tricks over the year.”

“Tricks. Not lies.”

“Maybe you’re a Trickster then,” Horus smirked.

Bek smacked his shoulder with a faux expression of objection. Horus chuckled.

“Well,” Bek murmured. “At least I have no designs on your throne.”

“Funny,” Horus smiled. “You do a better job than me. I might be willing to let you have it.”

Another smack, this one a bit weaker as a wave of heat rolled out from Bek’s stomach. Bek breathed through it, lips twitching up in a smile as Horus’ weight settled over him gently. Horus’ heat was just that much warmer than the heat that was coiling through Bek and up his spine. His toes tingled as the heat trickled through his legs when Horus rocked his hips.

“I prefer you keep it,” Bek murmured. “It _is_ your inheritance.”

“It’s a little more than that now,” Horus smiled. “After all, as my inheritance, I should have gotten it when my father gave it to me. Now, it is something given and earned. Something I can’t see myself replacing easily. Much like the friendships I made getting it back.”

“And the Hounds?”

“Will be dealt with,” Horus whispered. “After this, though.”

“This is just a distraction to you, isn’t it?”

“A worthwhile one,” Horus stated, pressing a kiss to Bek’s neck. “One I’d rather have take up my time than hunting Mortals that wish to continue following the one person that made sense to them once upon a time.”

“Well,” Bek breathed, pressing his lips to Horus’ cheek. Brown met blue. “I guess I can let the walls crumble a bit for that. Either that, or I’m getting soft.”

“I can assure you that you’ve not gone soft,” Horus smirked, hips rolling again.

“That’s really not fair,” Bek gasped. “I can’t even move while under you.”

“You have plenty of room,” Horus murmured, tongue tracing the shell of Bek’s ear. “You just like this position.”

“…Shut up,” Bek blushed. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

“Make me,” Horus whispered.

Bek shoved his hands against Horus’ chest but didn’t manage to actually push at him. It wasn’t easy to push away the truth.

“Challenges are my forte,” Bek whispered. “Or, did you forget that?”

“You _do_ handle me quite well,” Horus chuckled.

The hand on Bek’s head moved to shift under the cushions, dragging a bottle of oil free. The bottle clinked open and, moments later, the hand moved back down Bek’s body. It slid down Bek’s side, curling under Bek’s ass. A large smirk dragged across Horus’ face as his fingers probed at Bek’s hole. Bek stifled a gasp, hands falling from Horus’ chest to cover his mouth. A large finger pressed inside of Bek, gentle and slow.

“You’re already so relaxed,” Horus smiled. “Bast isn’t the only one with impressive potions. How’s the heat?”

“Cooling…I think. It’s a bit difficult to tell with you hovering over me.”

“Well then, I guess I should just overwhelm your senses so it won’t matter.”

The finger curled and Bek moaned, arms falling to the side. Horus’ free hand lay over Bek’s chest, fingers tugging at Bek’s nipples as a warm mouth sucked at Bek’s skin. The digit uncurled and another was added, scissoring the inner folds apart. Bek chewed at his lip, knuckles pressing against his mouth so hard his nose was being pressed up.

“How am I doing?” Horus whispered, lips playing over Bek’s skin. “Am I distracting you enough?”

“Not…Fair,” Bek gasped. “…You’re… _whoa_!”

Horus smirked as his third finger slipped into Bek’s body gently. Bek stared at the Deity in wide eyed shock.

“Didn’t think I could get three in, did you?”

“Actually,” Bek gasped as the fingers moved, spreading and curling.

His jaw dropped open again as Horus’ fingers retreated, warm oil dripping down his skin. Horus’ body shifted, his tongue lathing up Bek’s neck as the oil bottle clinked again.

“So,” Horus breathed against Bek’s ear. “How am I doing with that distracting thing?”

“Learned well from your advisor,” Bek chuckled, eying the oil covered fingers warily. “It wasn’t just the potion making your fingers warm, was it?”

“Clever boy,” Horus smirked, pulling Bek up. Bek groaned, body limp against the hand at the back of his neck as the oiled fingers wrapped around his cock.

“That’s…oh, _god_ ,” Bek gasped.

“Horus.”

“ _Horus_ ,” Bek moaned as the hand pulled, the fingers pressing against the shaft as they moved.

Horus smiled back, the hand on Bek’s neck sliding down to rest between Bek’s shoulder blades. The size difference caused it so that Horus’ hand was splayed over the entirety of Bek’s back.

“Bek.”

The hand on his cock squeezed again, sliding upward as Horus pressed his palm against the organ. It pressed against Bek’s pelvis, warm from the oil and Horus’ innate heat, for an instant before it disappeared. Ben whined for all of a second before Bek was leaned backward, the oil bottle clinking as Horus smirked again. He leaned forward, clicking the bottle closed and moving to the floor, with his hand firm against Bek’s instinctively arching back. Bek looped his arms around Horus’ neck, pulling himself up to be flush with Horus.

The hand on his back slid down, looping under his legs and lifting him up as Horus straightened and rose to his knees. Bek pressed against Horus as the Deity shifted so his back was against the mound of pillows. He sank down, shifting Bek slightly before straightening his legs out. Bek, immediately aware that he was straddling Horus, pressed his heated face to Horus’ shoulder. The oil slick hand slipped between their bodies, Horus hissing as he pressed his hand around something.

Considering the hiss, and the fact that Bek wasn’t being touched anywhere worth being hissed over, Bek assumed Horus’ hand had fallen on his own cock.

Horus’s arm shifted back up, his hand pressing against Bek’s spine as his other arm moving rhythmically. His knuckles rubbed against Bek’s cock as the arm moved, bumping it against his pelvis. Bek pressed his nose against Horus’ neck as his jaw opened as he strangled his moans from the sensations. The hand rose, turning to press against Bek’s cock. His head snapped forward, jaw closing onto Horus’ neck. Horus groaned, his oiled hand steady as it slipped up to separate Bek’s cheeks and rocked his hips up and forward.

“Hold on,” Horus whispered, breath hot against Bek’s ear as something pressed at his hole. “And, _do_ continue with that. I’d be honored to have marks from you.”

Bek’s jaw loosened, a metal tang on his tongue, so he could give the Deity a bit of a lashing only for it to clamp down again as Horus rocked his hips down. His hands tightened on Horus’ shoulders, nails biting into skin until a bit of gold stained them. Bek unlocked his jaw, leaning back to press his brow against Horus’.

“I _told_ you it was too big,” Bek gasped, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I promise, it will fit,” Horus whispered, pressing a kiss to Bek’s lips. He sucked Bek’s bottom lip into his mouth, pinning it between his teeth so Bek had to drag it free. His oiled hand moved to grip Bek’s thigh, tugging him closer.

“Horus,” Bek whined as his cock was pressed against his body again. “It’s seriously unfair how… _ah_!”

Horus smirked against Bek’s shoulder as he lowered Bek a little further. Bek’s nails bit into Horus’ back as the hand on his back slid up to cup the back of his head.

“What’s unfair?” Horus breathed. “Should I go back to saying those words for you? Will that make you feel better? Will it make this fairer to you?”

“Bastard,” he gasped.

“Breathe,” Horus whispered, rocking his hips up.

Bek gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Horus’ nose brushed up Bek’s neck. His mouth latched onto Bek’s ear, teeth nipping as he sucked on the lobe. Another rock of his hips and suddenly, Horus’ nose was in line with Bek’s as the Mortal mouthed at him for a kiss. Horus caught his mouth again, sucking at Bek’s tongue as his hand shifted to lie on top of Bek’s thigh. His knees dug into the mattress, shins tickling as goosebumps blossomed from the cool of the silks. Horus leaned back into the cushions, hand keeping Bek in the kiss as the hand on Bek’s thigh crawled to his crotch.

“Hard to when you’re taking the air,” Bek mumbled when they broke apart.

“But I’m in,” Horus smiled.

Bek’s cheeks heated up again as he glanced down. Sure enough, Horus was telling the truth and was completely embedded within Bek’s body. Bek pressed his head against Horus’ chest as the Deity chuckled, fingers loosening the leather tie in Bek’s hair. It fell away with a quick flick of Horus’ fingers. Bek groaned as Horus wrapped his fingers around Bek’s cock again, pulling and squeezing while his other hand traced down Bek’s spine. It paused for a moment along the raised skin of an old scar from Bek’s original line of work but continued nonetheless.

“We fit,” Horus murmured, fingers drawing light patterns on Bek’s lower back. Bek hummed in response, hands sliding over Horus’ shoulders and down the Deity’s chest.

“You’re awful.”

“I’m still right,” Horus smirked. “Now, please listen to me so we can both be awful.”

“Prick.”

“You’re the one sitting on it.”

Bek nipped at Horus’ neck, eliciting a chuckle.

“What am I doing?” Bek asked, cheeks hot.

“Sit up,” Horus breathed.

Bek did as he was asked, shivering as the hand on his back slipped to rest on his waist. The hand on his cock shifted, dragging a gasp from him.

“Move up and down,” Horus stated, thumb rubbing against the line of Bek’s ribs. “Pick your pace and I’ll follow.”

“I…”

“Place your hands here,” Horus cooed as he pulled Bek’s hand back up to his pectoral, “and here for balance.” The second was placed on the other pectoral, fingers lingering over Bek’s hand. “Move them where you wish.”

“Making me do all the work, again?”

“Letting you set the pace,” Horus smiled.

“Twisting words to fit a… _ah-ha_ ,” Bek attempted, a gasp ripping through him as Horus lifted his hips, the cock pressing further into Bek and hitting a bundle of nerves.

“Following through on a promise from before,” Horus smirked. “Now, go ahead and move.”

Bek sucked in a breath, cheeks hot as Horus continued to stare at him with a soft smile. It was as if Horus thought there was nothing wrong Bek could do despite his lack of experience with men. Horus’ hand swiped a thumb over Bek’s cockhead as the other slipped up Bek’s arm, thumb rubbing smooth circles over Bek’s skin.

“This…” Bek mumbled, fingers curling slightly against Horus’ skin. “This is…You _do_ remember I’ve…That I’ve never…”

The hand on Bek’s upper arm slipped up Bek’s shoulder, resting against Bek’s neck. He swiped a thumb over Bek’s cheek. He ignored the cool wetness the thumb swiped away.

“I know,” Horus whispered. “I understand the unease and am immensely honored that you were willing to even consider me. The oil and the potion will ease everything. As will being relaxed.”

“It’s just…” Bek mumbled, his voice dying as Horus pulled him down for a kiss.

“Just what?”

“It’s just that…I…I don’t…don’t want to…disappoint.”

“You are incapable of disappointing,” Horus declared, pressing a kiss to the space of skin between Bek’s brows.

Bek closed his eyes with a soft sigh, straightening his back. Once his back was straight again, his slid his hands to rest on Horus’ waist. He licked his lips, releasing a slow breath. He breathed in, his eyes opening as he leaned forward, pushing up with his legs. The gentle pull from skin trying to stay put made him chew at his lip, toes slipping against the silk. The hand on his neck slid to Bek’s chest, the other rising over his cock until it only covered the head. He sat back down, groaning as Horus’ hand followed the motion. His knees slipped a little wider as he rocked his hips forward to settle down a little further.

“Did I mention ‘stunning’ when I was describing you?” Horus breathed, his hand twitching closed around Bek.

“I…I can’t…What?”

Horus chuckled.

“I’ve distracted you!” Horus laughed. “Goodness, this is surreal.”

“What was the question?” Bek grumbled.

“Stunning,” Horus said. “Did I say it already?”

“…I think you did. Think ‘flawless’ was another one but,” Bek said as he continued to rise and fall, “I think you’ve found the lack of truth there. It’s not like… _ha_ …like there aren’t… _ah_ …that I don’t have flaws.”

“Negative thought processes aside, what _are_ you talking about?”

“The scars,” Bek breathed, settling down again. “You’ve found them before.”

“Well,” Horus sighed, hand sliding from Bek’s chest to Bek’s side. “This is from fighting Set and can be seen as a badge of honor. The scar on your back is…interesting.”

Horus’ hand rose to grip at the back of Bek’s neck, dragging him down for a kiss and rolling them over so Bek was laid against the silk. Bek gasped at the sudden change, hands clawing at Horus’ shoulders and chest. Horus’ hands disappeared from Bek’s skin. His elbows pressed into the mattress, boxing Bek’s head in between them.

“I’d like the story one day,” Horus stated, hips rolling backward before snapping forward. Bek groaned. “However, right now, I want to break in this nest properly.”

“Again with that unfair streak,” Bek gasped, the silk bunching up as his body shifted. He tried to shift a hand down between them only to stop when Horus rolled his hips.

“I’m fair in other matters,” Horus cooed. “This…Well, _Hathor_ taught me a few things.”

His hips pressed forward again, hitting that bundle of nerves again. Bek’s back arched, his mouth falling open as he cried out. Horus’ mouth latched onto the exposed neck with a smirk and a pointed nip. Bek looped an arm around Horus’ back, his hand barely stretching over Horus’ shoulder blade as the other hand pressed against the side of Horus’ neck.

“Then teach _me_ some of those… _ah-ha…ha_ …things,” Bek gasped.

“Happily,” Horus chuckled, hips rolling back. “Though, unlike Hathor, I do not give such lessons for free.”

“I’m… _ah_ …sure your prices are very… _oh_ …reasonable.”

“Payable at your leisure,” Horus smiled. “Though, I _do_ ask for a kiss every so often.”

“Just a kiss, huh?” Bek laughed. “I guess I could be inclined to give that.”

“I’m so pleased,” Horus smirked, mouthing at Bek’s jaw with a pointed rock of his hips. “This lesson is free, though. Think of it as a confidence booster.”

“One I’m sorely in need of?”

Bek took a strangled breath as Horus’ hand shifted again to take ahold of Bek’s cock.

“Maybe,” Horus stated.

“…You sure you don’t… _erm_ … _ha_ …want that kiss?”

“I always want a kiss from you.”

“Then give me something for it,” Bek gasped, Horus’ hand squeezing in retaliation.

The God smirked against Bek’s jawline. Bek shivered as Horus’ ministrations fell into rhythm with his rocking hips, a warm tongue followed by sharp nips tracing Bek’s collarbone and jaw before meeting with Bek’s lips. Bek’s breath whispered through his nose as his tongue pressed into Horus’ mouth. His back arched, Horus’ other arm slipping under Bek’s neck, and he trembled as that bundle of nerves was hit again. His stomach twisted as Horus’ hand massaged him to release as the Deity buried himself completely into Bek’s body. Bek moaned as warmth splashed over his stomach, another warmth filling him up.

They lay there, panting heavily. Horus’ brow pressed against Bek’s as his moved his hand up Bek’s side. The gentle, natural breeze of the cavern was chilled as it blew over the coat of sweat on Bek’s skin. He smoothed a hand over Horus’ chest, licking his lips as Horus smiled down at him. Bek shifted his body down to get head resting on Horus’ arm into a more comfortable position. Horus hummed through a smirk, bending down and lathing his tongue over the splashed ejaculate on Bek’s stomach.

“Okay,” Bek breathed as Horus continued to clean his stomach and chest. “Lesson learned…I think.”

“Good,” Horus whispered. “There’s more to come.”

Bek hummed, the sound turning into a whine as Horus pulled free from him. Horus hummed at him, shifting them to lay on their sides. A thick blanket was tugged over their bodies, Bek curling against Horus while continuing to use Horus’ arm as a pillow.

“I hope there’s a spring nearby,” Bek mumbled past a yawn. He clenched his buttocks together, wincing at the slick slide between them. “This sticky feeling…there is a bit uncomfortable.”

“Nests always have a spring,” Horus murmured.

“And replaceable silks?”

“Enchanted silks,” Horus corrected. “Standard of my nests, apparently. Now, hush. Rest.”

Bek hummed, eyes fluttering closed as Horus’ back rubbed over his back. He barely registered the press of lips to his brow before his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've dropped one of my classes (OChem) since it was kicking my ass and was inciting a downward spiral thought process that wasn't healthy.   
> Translation: I, a 20+ year old, have been told by my parents "If you take any classes next semester, they all have to be fun."  
> Guess I'll wait to retake Cell Bio then...Fine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hanging out in the nest. Hints of that plot show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in going through Kingsman fanfictions and rewatching the movie. I was stuck in Hartwin hell for a bit. Good thing this chapter was already written.

Horus woke before Bek, nose tickled by Bek’s curls to the point of slight annoyance. It was an interesting sensation for Horus. He was used to Hathor’s hair tickling his arms and chest as it fanned out over them and the pillows. Short hair wasn’t something he’d dealt with in any personal manner past his own. Bek had been rather accepting about having his hair ruffled or when his skull was massaged though so maybe there wasn’t that much difference between short or long hair.

Horus skipped his fingertips over Bek’s back, twirling a finger around one of Bek’s curls with a smile. It was, despite the tangled look, was soft against Horus’ skin. Horus pulled it straight, careful to not pull it too hard, and wondered about having gold leaf weaved into it.

“Horus?” Bek mumbled, eye fluttering open.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good. Best sleep I’ve had in a while, actually.”

“So, feeling up for that bath?” Horus asked, releasing the hair. He smiled as it shrank into its original curled state as Bek shifted.

“Yeah,” Bek sighed with a lazy stretch. His eyes went a bit wide as his legs shifted. “Though, walking might be a bit…difficult.”

“I can carry you, if you’d like.”

“…I might need you to,” Bek mumbled, wincing again as he shifted back to his original position. He ran a hand up Horus’ chest.

“How sore are you?” Horus asked, hand smoothing down Bek’s back in gentle circles. “I _have_ stocked this place for extended stays.”

“…There’s food in this place?”

“Hidden on that wall over there,” Horus said with a jerk of his chin. “Specially enchanted so we can have meats and cheeses as well as fruits and grains. There’s even wine.”

“…What’d you do to get Thoth to agree to such a thing?”

“Threatened his library.”

“You should stop doing that. He’s going to get back at you one day.”

“It’s sweet of you to worry for me,” Horus smiled. “So, that bath?”

“Please,” Bek breathed, nuzzling against Horus’ chest.

Horus chuckled, the arm under Bek’s head curling to pull Bek up as Horus sat up. He looped his other arm under Bek’s legs, dragging the Mortal close. Bek hummed as Horus threw his legs over the side of the bed, the smooth covers falling away from the Deity’s body with a soft sound. Bek hissed at the cool air, pressing close to Horus’ radiating heat with a shaking sigh.

“Easy,” Horus cooed. “I’ve got you.”

“Would it be rude of me to hope the spring isn’t freezing?” Bek asked. Horus smiled against his brow.

“The springs are to assist with relaxation,” Horus whispered.

“Yes,” Bek huffed. “You and Hathor run on higher temperatures than us Mortals. For all I know, you two prefer a freezing bath after…afterwards.”

“Actually, we both prefer heat after our activities,” Horus smirked as he ducked under a curtain. He took a couple steps into pure darkness, his eyes glowing icy blue until he turned a gentle corner. Another torch lit the hall in warm light.

“So…It’ll be enchanted to be warm?”

“Yes,” Horus smiled. “It’ll be a comfortable heat for you.”

“And for you?”

“A little cool but there _is_ a spot specifically heated for my comfort,” Horus explained as the sound of moving water echoed through the cavern.

Bek shifted slightly in his grasp, craning his neck to find the source of the sound. Horus turned a corner, his chest aching as he held his breath. The warm light brightened from orange to white as they entered another impressive cavern. The walls had been blasted smooth, a waterfall tumbling from the ceiling into several pools before falling into the large pool that filled half the cavern. There were towels on a sculpted shelf along with a few bottles of soaps and perfumes for the water. Horus knew there was a bench around the edge of the pool put in so Bek could relax in the water. Horus was willing to sit on the smoothed stone; he’d been further into the water and the comfort it would hand.

“This is ridiculous!” Bek gasped.

“Really? It’s too much?” Horus asked as he placed Bek down on the lip of the giant pool.

“The cavern upstairs was too much,” Bek mumbled, a hand falling to skim over the water. He hummed a pleased note before slipping into the water with a glorious sounding sigh.

“You don’t like the nest, then,” Horus murmured as he joined Bek in the water. It was a little too cool for him, his eyes flitting over to the waterfalls where the heat was at its most concentrated.

“Idiot,” Bek huffed, splashing Horus a bit. Horus shivered as the cool water hit his chest. “A mere Mortal is allowed to call things fitted to Gods ridiculous.”

“So…”

“I like the nest,” Bek smiled. “It’s just…Do you remember how I first reacted to the palace?”

“Ah…And with your history, everything in the city center is a bit overly ornate for you,” Horus murmured. “I apologize. I should have taken that into consideration.”

“You take everything into consideration. Plus, I just said I liked this place, didn’t I? I don’t see a reason to dislike it past I need _wings_ to get to it.”

“Thought you liked getting carried by me,” Horus smirked.

“It’s only _slightly_ embarrassing,” Bek mumbled. “After all, I’m just a tiny Mortal you can lift over your head. Being reminded of that is…well.”

Horus chuckled, wading over to the soaps on the far wall. He picked up the _swabu_ container as well as the lotus perfume that sat next to the towels. He turned around, blinking when he found Bek sitting nearby with a soft smile on his face.

“I don’t hate the nest,” Bek stated.

Horus hummed as he eased himself into a seated position. “Good,” he stated. “I plan to have you here as often as possible. You deserve the break from the kingdom and its insanity.”

Bek gave him a calculating look as he poured some of the scented, lather of clay and ash into his palm. Horus almost wanted to shrink under the gaze as he spread the lather over his hands.

“Yes,” Bek drawled. “Escaping to a cave in a mountain with a sheer cliff face a few feet from its mouth and booby traps hidden… _somewhere_ around to keep uninvited idiots out. Yes.”

“While sarcasm _is_ one of your many redeeming qualities, it’s not necessary right now,” Horus smirked. “Come here; your chest is sticky.”

Bek grimaced at the statement before rising to his feet. Once he was standing, the water barely lapped at Bek’s flaccid cock. Horus, licking his lips at the sight of water dripping from Bek’s skin, placed his hands onto Bek’s body. He slathered the lather over Bek’s chest and stomach, licking his lips at the soft gasps that slipped from Bek when he found sensitive spots under his ribs. He scrubbed at the ejaculate on Bek’s stomach and chest with his blunt nails, smiling as Bek’s body leaned into the touch as if seeking it out.

“Please don’t tease,” Bek whispered as Horus gently ran his hands over the ‘v’ of Bek’s hips. “You have a kingdom to run and Hounds to hunt.”

“Considering what little we found of their trail, I needed a break or I’d lose all of my motivation to continue looking,” Horus smirked, pressing a kiss to Bek’s jaw. “You are well worth the distraction.”

Bek’s hands pressed against Horus’ arms as if seeking balance. One slid, shaking and slow, up to Horus’ shoulder. His fingers squeezed, nails digging into the skin as Horus’ hand dipped down to wash lower.

“I can wash that, thank you,” Bek gasped, pushing away with no small amount of flailing limbs. He splashed back into the water as his heel caught on Horus’ leg.

“I realize that,” Horus chuckled, leaning forward to drag Bek into his lap, spinning the small Mortal so Bek’s back pressed against Horus’ chest. “Sorry. I’ll stop.”

He cupped a handful of water, pouring it over what little of Bek’s chest was still above the water. The lather sluiced away smoothly as Horus pressed his lips to Bek’s shoulder, his fingers brushing over the fading scars on Bek’s body absently. Bek twitched away from the soft, tickling touches before relaxing against Horus’ chest with just a touch of the hesitance Horus found to be alien when attributed to his advisor.

While he didn’t wish to pry, he wished to learn as much about Bek as he could. It was still shocking how little he knew of Bek’s past despite the progress in the relationship. Sure, he hadn’t exactly had time to _ask_ about it but it still nagged at the back of his mind that Bek kept secrets from people he claimed to trust. He’d even gotten Zaya in on the keeping of them. Plus, given the muttered reply on one of the scar on Bek’s back, it was likely some of Bek’s past would require some handling of justice.

Something he was sure even Thoth would agree to helping with and Thoth disliked leaving his library even more now than he had when Set was ruling Egypt.

“So,” Bek mumbled, shifting until Horus – pointedly – made him stop with a firm hand on Bek’s hip. “Sorry… Uh…What’s the plan? For the Hounds, I mean?”

Horus groaned. “You say _I’m_ impossible?”

“You _are_. Answer the question.”

“I’m going to find them and deal with them,” Horus stated. “Simple.”

Bek hummed, disbelief evident as he slouched.

“Alright,” Horus coughed. “Stop moving. I said I’d stop teasing and you’re making it very difficult to keep my word.”

“…Sorry,” Bek murmured. “That’s _really_ your plan? It seems like less than what _I_ thought up while getting your eyes back. Much less, actually. I at least had the plans to the vault when I broke into it.”

“Those plans were incomplete,” Horus grumbled. “Yes, Bek, I looked at them _and_ that vault. The third bridge wasn’t even in the scroll.”

“One of the few things that lecherous bastard did right, besides making buildings and traps, was not putting everything somewhere for anyone and everyone to see,” Bek stated. “If he’d left all of his plans on one scroll, yes, it would have made things easier for me but even you have to admit it was wise to keep some things a secret. I wasn’t the first Mortal who risked their lives to get into that vault.”

“All of whom have been buried since,” Horus murmured. “I can’t believe he had scorpions in that damn thing.”

“Still, I had two out of three bridges practically mapped out. That’s more than what you seem to have.”

“I’m not saying it will happen immediately,” Horus huffed. “I’m just saying, considering we have no idea where they’re hiding, that I won’t have it fall by the wayside. It’s a priority.”

“It wasn’t for a little while.”

“My wife was in the Underworld and I had a kingdom to fix up after my uncle’s prudent ruling.”

“And they _were_ hiding out in the desert without causing trouble,” Bek mumbled.

“Plotting no doubt,” Horus sighed, pressing a kiss to each of Bek’s shoulders. “They shouldn’t have been able to get into the palace, Bek. The fact they did is concerning.”

“And your plan is…still lacking.”

“I know, thank you. I’ll deal with them, I promise.”

“Well, let me know if you require some…bone tossing. I’m quite skilled at it.”

“Forgive me if I wish for you to not be any more involved than you already are,” Horus mumbled. “Besides, didn’t I bring you here for some relaxation? This isn’t relaxing.”

“It was also for you to come clean with what you were really doing.”

“Which I’ve done,” Horus whined. “It’s time to relax. Enjoy the water. I might even be able to help with the knots in your shoulders.”

“…They have been a bit more…tense than usual.”

“That’s more like it.”

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent lazing about the nest.

After the bath, Horus offered to go and get them some spare clothes from the palace as they’d not managed to bring anything else to wear on their way to the nest. The need to escape Hathor’s lectures and Zaya’s concerned looks spurring them out of the palace. Bek, wrapped in a – Deity sized – towel like a child, nodded emphatically as Horus smirked. Horus left after toweling Bek’s hair dry and wrapping him in a blanket.

Bek, still relaxed from the bath and sex, curled into the pile of cushions and let Auf’s realm call to him. He woke sometime after Horus returned, the clothes left on a shelf Bek hadn’t noticed before and Horus curled around Bek’s body, his golden wings out and wrapping Bek close. Bek ran a hand over the wing that hovered overhead, surprised at the softness of the feathers despite the metallic look.

“Did I wake you?” Horus asked, voice heavy with sleep. He pressed a hand to Bek’s back, sliding it over his shoulder. The wing arching over him shifted away from Bek, torchlight glinting off of it.

“No,” Bek smiled, eyes following the wing. He’d never admit he was a bit hypnotized. Not aloud, anyway.

“They only look soft, Bek,” Horus stated, voice still sluggish as he nuzzled at Bek’s hair. “They double as weapons and shields.”

“They don’t look soft though,” Bek mumbled, rolling carefully to face Horus’ chest. He pressed close, his arms suddenly the only thing between his body and Horus. “They do feel soft though.”

“…What?” Horus asked, sounding far more awake than Bek felt. His eyes fluttered shut before he could answer. He registered his shoulder moving but dreams of the sea left him sinking further into sleep.

When he woke again, he was alone and wrapped in a thick blanket. He tripped over to his clothes, slipping into a simple ensemble he hadn’t worn since he’d lived in the country. The cavern was, thankfully, warm enough that walking around without something over his torso was comfortable. He fiddled with the ties of his cotton skirt as he meandered around the cavern, his other hand skimming over the walls for other shelves or hidden compartments. Horus had already gone out of his way with the food and drink. He’d likely gone out of his way with other things.

Bek ended up memorizing the entirety of the cavern, bathing area included, while waiting for Horus to return. He wandered outside a bit, not sure enough that he’d wouldn’t trip a trap to leave the mouth of the cave. He’d have to speak to Horus about the possible traps around the place if he was going to be left here unceremoniously like this. It wouldn’t do for him to end up injured because he didn’t know where not to step. He sighed, wandering back inside as the sun shifted towards the horizon.

He was finishing the small, light meal when Horus returned, looking harried and a bit wild eyed.

“Where’ve you been all day?”

“I…I wanted to make sure that things were running smoothly back home,” Horus replied.

Bek frowned around his food.

“Do I want to know or is this one of those things you only _think_ you shouldn’t tell me about?”

Horus sighed, dropping the robe on his shoulders onto the floor before he climbed onto the large bed with Bek. The Deity laid himself out onto the bed like a cat stretching in the sun. He laid a hand over Bek’s knee, the other skimming over Bek’s bare stomach.

“You said my wings were soft,” Horus mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I’ve missed something.…This takes precedence over the Hounds because…why exactly?” Bek asked, holding out a bit of meat to Horus who wrapped his mouth around the proffered food.

“My wings aren’t soft to anyone,” Horus explained around the mouthful reaching for the remaining grape from the bowl next to Bek’s leg.

“Maybe it was the haze from being so relaxed?” Bek shrugged.

Horus shook his head. “That’d be too simple,” he murmured. “It’s sort of like fate or something. Things happen for a reason and such.”

“Sweet of you,” Bek muttered. “I think it was the post coitus haze though. Take the comment, would you? Surely, if it’s true you’ve never heard it from anyone, it sounds nice to the ear.”

“They aren’t even soft to me, Bek,” Horus whispered. “They’re hard metal that can withstand almost anything short of a God crafted weapon or demon teeth. I can make them sharp if I require them to. I’ve never known them to be soft.”

“…Alright then,” Bek mumbled. “I’m still not sure how I should be reacting here.”

“The Dawn and Dusk Twins and the East Wind pointed out there are things we can’t help; they just happen,” Horus murmured. “There is always some sort of meaning behind things.”

“My thinking your wings are soft has what sort of meaning then?”

“That you really are a God of the Impossible,” Horus chuckled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Bek leaned down to press a kiss to Horus’ brow, the smile rising to Horus’ eyes.

“That joke is getting old,” Bek whispered.

“Not to me,” Horus smirked. “It will never be a joke to me.”

Bek hummed softly, pushing the bowl holding the stripped grape stems aside.

“We’re supposed to be relaxing, right?” Bek whispered. “Let’s relax a bit before going back to fix the mess the Hounds are trying to make.”

“I like the sound of that,” Horus murmured, propping himself onto his elbows to crawl over Bek’s body. Bek smiled up at him, relaxing backward, legs uncurling out from under himself. “Though, I would prefer to just relax rather than even think about the Hounds.”

“Of course,” Bek snorted, his head shaking his head as a soft smile spread over his face. “For a Deity, you seem rather reluctant to do your job.”

“I’ve had enough of ruling over war and revenge,” Horus sighed. “I’d rather rule over family and home the way I should have been before. I like to think I’m doing better on those areas.”

“And the ruling over prophecy, weapons, the arts, and justice?” Bek chuckled. “How are those areas doing while you wish to avoid ending your relaxation?”

“Justice will be handed down when we return to the palace,” Horus stated, hands pressing down on Bek’s bare shoulders. “Weapons go better with war but must still be made. There hasn’t been a new prophecy in a while but I will be ready when it comes. I’ve delegated the arts to Deities far better equipped for such things. Also, how did you manage to forget that I rule over beauty, music, solving problems, and assist with the Sun?”

“Because three of those are minor responsibilities to you.”

“And the last one?”

“You’re the Lord of the Air, a Deity of the Sky,” Bek smiled. “The Sun is tied to every one of Ra’s blessed.”

Bek tried to ignore the strange expression that crossed Horus’ face at the mention of being blessed by Ra.

It wasn’t unusual for Ra to be thought to bless those he felt were worth his attentions. His golden blood was thought to have been built into the Light of Creation by mere Mortals like Bek. The thought was that all Deities had golden blood because they were made under that same light. Mortals, on the other hand, had been made somewhere else. No one was sure exactly how Ra had come to be – the old maids in Bek’s home village were partial to the idea Ra had risen from some primordial water that grew to become the Nile. It was believed the same blessing had been placed on those like Imhotep, changing them from Mortal to Deity; a hard earned road to travel down by all counts.

It made no sense that Horus would look so pained at the idea. Not when was considered blessed by birthright.

“I know,” Horus whispered, hands sliding up Bek’s neck t cup his face. “I know.” He pressed his brow against Bek’s, his eyes falling closed as he swallowed thickly. “For what it’s worth, you shine more brightly than any of us with that blessing.”

“You’re a bit biased,” Bek chuckled.

“…I know,” Horus whispered, eyes opening to bore into Bek’s. He pressed his lips against Bek’s, dragging the Mortal down into a haze familiar to what had left Bek limp the night before.

“Think the potion wore off?” Bek asked with a slight drawl in his voice and a flutter of his eyelids.

“Maybe, but I was given another vial when I went to get our clothes,” Horus smirked.

“That wife of yours is a force to reckon with.”

“As is yours.”

“Oh?”

“She _reminded_ my wife about potion longevity at some point after we’d left.”

“That was clever of her.”

“Wasn’t it just?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return home and Horus goes to speak with Ra. Set's still sort of an ass but he has a good point.

Horus flew him back to the palace a few days later, sweeping him up while distracting the boy with light fingers running over Bek’s sides. The nest would likely reek of sex for a few days thanks to the number of times Horus had laid him out over the bed, pressed him down over the lip of the bath, tumbled him into the pile of cushions, and pressed him against the walls. There’d been touching, lips tracing over Bek’s body as if mapping it, tongue lathing over every jut of bone under skin and every dip of muscle, and tickling of other things as they pressed against Bek’s thighs expectantly.

Bek, not one to be left behind, had made himself useful, his hands sure and gentle as they took Horus apart. He’d smirked as Horus had spewed expletives and preened when Horus groaned he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone like Bek. The second vial of Hathor’s special brew had been left alone until the last day of their activities. The, now, familiar warmth that swept through Bek settled about the time Horus pressed into him again and settled there for the rest of the night.

Hathor greeted them in the courtyard, arms out wide and face split in a giant smile. She plucked Bek from Horus’ arms with a squeal and spun about until Bek couldn’t tell which way was up or down. She set him down, straightened his hair a bit, kissed his brow, and shooed him away to see Zaya.

“So, what had you so spooked?” Hathor asked as Bek disappeared into the palace.

“My…He said my wings were soft.”

Hathor blinked, head leaning back before her shoulders followed. He let her think it over for a moment, the strangeness of his statement somewhat difficult to digest.

“You don’t find your wings soft,” she mumbled.

“Exactly.”

“Well…That’s just perfect,” Hathor huffed. “What’re we going to do with _this_?”

“I’m not sure,” Horus shrugged. “I was going to speak with my grandfather but…I went back to the nest to not be missed.”

“He _is_ good at distractions,” she sighed. “Did you manage to talk to Bek about it?”

“I…attempted.”

“He talked his way around it, didn’t he?”

“And I followed like a fool,” Horus murmured. “Right into the ‘God of the Impossible’ idiocy and the ‘fate is something that occurs’ argument.”

“You really are hopeless,” Hathor cooed, patting his shoulder.

“Anything on the Hounds?” Horus asked.

“Yes, change the subject. That’ll help.”

“Hathor.”

“No more than we already did,” Hathor sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “They’ve gone off again and even Thoth’s divination hasn’t managed to find anything useful.”

“Thoth’s divination was never as impressive as my mother’s,” Horus sighed.

“He’s trying his best.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.”

“He’s what we have.”

“Yes, and one of the least concerning things we have,” Horus groused, his wings spreading out from his back. “I’m going to petition an audience with my grandfather. Try to keep Bek in the palace.”

“Because it’s the safest place from the Hounds,” she drawled.

“Because, if anything, you’ll be nearby and can make the Hounds fuck each other in the bushes.”

“I can do more than that.”

“Forgive me but I find the scent of burning humans as something that causes one to have to replace curtains.”

“Then I’ll replace the curtains.”

“You had better.”

* * *

“I can’t leave the ship unmanned for long.”

“It practically sails itself, Grandfather.”

“Oh, yes, let’s have the boat that guides the sun across the heavens go off on its merry way,” Set drawled from the bow, leaning heavily on a spear. “That’s a good idea.”

“Was I speaking to you?” Horus growled.

“Boys,” Ra chided. “Enough. There will be no arguments on my ship. Not between family.”

“Forgive me, Grandfather, but I don’t consider him family.”

“Wouldn’t want a brat like you in my family, either,” Set sneered.

“Boys.”

“Sorry,” they chorused.

“You came here for a reason, Grandson,” Ra sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Speak and I’ll see if I can be bothered to assist.”

Horus frowned as Set snickered.

“Let us say a Mortal found my wings soft,” Horus said. “What would it mean?”

“…Well, it _would_ make sense,” Ra sighed. “That boy of yours is a bit of an odd one, isn’t he?”

“Grandfather,” Horus sighed.

“Are you about to tell me he _isn’t_ your boy?” Ra laughed. “After the last few days? Caves aside, I recognize where you would hide your nests. We are all creatures of habit, even if we wish we weren’t.”

“Speak for yourself, old bastard,” Set grumbled.

Ra waved a hand at his son, a knowing smirk crossing his face.

“As I said,” he smiled. “To answer your question, the boy is one of my blessed though, I cannot tell you how he came to be as such. Just as I cannot tell you how I managed to miss it when he was brought here.”

“You… _missed_ it?” Horus asked.

“The spark of the Light of Creation that sits within him has aged as he has,” Ra explained. “It is old too so I can only assume it is something that my Creation did on its own while it was new and not completely under my practiced control.”

“Practiced control,” Horus scoffed, ignoring how Set snorted behind him. “Grandfather, your creation is happy to run amuck whenever it feels like it. You _allow_ it to. This is how you ended up with so many relatives you claim you want equal parts nothing to do with and everything to do with. You taking Set’s ability to have children is the most amount of control I’ve seen you wield upon your creations.”

“I fight Apophis every night, boy,” Ra huffed.

“You did not create Apophis,” Set called. “It was present before you and before our kind and he’ll likely continue after your precious creations disappear to dust.”

“Yet, you are now the reason this ship continues on,” Ra sneered. “I don’t see it being taken now that you are that bow, protecting the Light as well as my ship and myself.”

“You’re no less a fool to think it won’t, one day, over power me,” Set growled. “Everything has a limit.”

“As you’ve learned yourself,” Ra huffed.

“Grandfather,” Horus murmured. “Can you at least tell me what Bek having a spark of the Light within himself could mean.”

“Besides being a wheel turner?” Set scoffed. “Which, I should remind you, he’s done already. He saved your little throne for you, after all. Made you a better man too. What more do you think he’ll have to do?”

“Set,” Ra growled.

“No, Father,” Set snarled. “Think about it, Horus. Those two tasks were impressive and he managed to do them within the span of a year. Actually, he did it in the span of time it takes a soul to travel to the last gate, if one is to think about it real hard. He’s done two seemingly impossible tasks and changed the world for the better, as we can all see.

“I may still be bitter about my lack of children and gaining of a legacy but I’m sated with this little job you’ve given me. A job you wouldn’t have given had Horus here not asked for his little Mortals back and you’d seen fit to bend the rules. Rules he only saw fit to bend due to _Bek_ getting Horus out of a rather dubious train of thought that we Deities should apparently avoid falling into.

“He’s done what he’s been told to do,” Set continued. “The Light will pass from him as it always does.”

“Pass from him?” Horus asked, eyes going wide. “I’ve never heard of such a thing past…No.”

Set smiled a sick sort of smile as understanding flowed onto Horus’ face and into Ra’s eyes.

“Yes,” Set smirked. “The blessing only leaves us Deities when we die. Since we are made of sterner things than Mortals, it cannot leave us easily. Mortals however can be abandoned by it with ease. It’s a wonder Imhotep held his little spark long enough to become a God.”

“Bek is made of sterner things than you think,” Horus snarled.

“He’s a Mortal,” Set shrugged. “It’s the Light that made him interesting. Once it passes from him, he’ll go to Anubis and even Ra can’t make him come back a second time. Not when he’s already repaid you.”

“I haven’t yet repaid the boy for everything he’s done,” Ra stated. “I may yet be able to do one more favor.”

“Can you risk bringing him back _twice_?” Set asked. “What sort of favor would that do him? It’s already possible that he has been affected by being brought back _once_. Potions affect him differently, do they not? Bast gave him one to show him the truth of feeling and it lasted longer than it should have, remember? It changed overnight, remember?”

“Changed?” Horus asked. “It didn’t change.”

Set rolled his eyes as Ra sighed heavily.

“How do you think he saw the rotted tooth?” Ra asked. “The potion was only to show feelings, very specific ones. They were revealed with you but not with Ammut. She had no feelings of love prior to that moment. Instead, he saw only a truth.”

“So, more impossible things,” Set stated. “The longer the boy stays alive, the crazier things he’ll change. The longer that spark remains, the worse off he’ll be.”

“Worse?”

“It’s an old spark,” Ra sighed. “From what I can tell, it is from those days I did not have the control I currently hold over the Light and is tied to him quite strongly. There is no doubt that it’s passing from him will result in a death I cannot undo. Even if I owe the boy a favor. Which, I believe I likely do considering all he’s done.”

“Hold on,” Horus mumbled, a hand threading through his hair as the other was held up in his grandfather’s face. “It’s an old spark from, at _least_ , the beginning of creation and is extremely tied to Bek’s soul that it really won’t leave him short of death-.”

“Which is true of every being with a spark of the Light,” Set grumbled.

“-Yet it’s also _stayed_ with him?”

“…Yes,” Ra stated, eyes distant as he turned to gaze at the ball of fire behind the ship.

“Did it stay?” Set asked. “Or did part of it leave before you dragged him back; as it _should_ have done?”

“No,” Ra stated, staring at his creation. “No, it stayed. It’s whole. There’s not bit of it in the main source…. That’s quite odd.”

“…That’s not normal,” Set mumbled. “What in Father’s name have you managed to _find_ Horus?”

“I…don’t know?”

“There’s a _reason_ I continue to find him interesting,” Ra stated with a heavy sigh. “Even to the point I’d take time out of my day to let him know what’s become of someone he had to fight against.”

Ra waved a flippant hand at his second son as he spoke. Set curled a lip at the older Deity.

“This still doesn’t quite answer my question about Bek thinking my wings are soft,” Horus mumbled.

“He’s a world turner,” Ra sighed. “And the spark within him is quite old and practically sewn into his soul which suggests a greater amount of responsibility. A larger, more influential wheel if I’m to be clear.”

“Got a God back his dignity – though how there was any to get back is beyond me,” Set muttered. “He managed to steal something from _my_ vault while doing so, by the way. He practically reorganized all of Egypt for you while you went gallivanting off again. He’s _currently_ the only person – Deity or otherwise – that Ammut listens to on any occasion. His body can change a potion’s purpose.” Set blinked then. “I have to wonder what one of Hathor’s little brews might have been made to do.”

“If it’s one of her specifically made for Mortals to be fucked by a Deity sorts, they have only one purpose unlike Bast’s vague little things,” Ra sighed. “Though…There _is_ the possibility that they would last longer than usual.”

“I’m amazed,” Horus sighed. “I’m the only serious one on this boat.”

“Ship,” Ra huffed. “I’ve answered question and you have a kingdom to run.”

“And my Hounds to stop,” Set point out.

“Yes,” Horus sighed. “Would you mind doing something about them? They _were_ your soldiers. Call them off.”

“They think I’m dead,” Set reminded. “My being here is conditional, Horus. Bek and your family get to know about me because you all are the only ones my father deemed worthy of knowing. My soldiers are not worthy of knowing that I actually don’t condone their current actions. You and Bek went about your reclaiming of the throne properly and I have no complaints about it but, with this condition, I can’t point that out.”

“You’re on your own, dear boy,” Ra stated. “Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Horus huffed. “If you were, you’d help me with this nonsense.”

“He has a point there, Father.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek and Zaya have a slight heart to heart. He leaves embarrassed. Horus goes to speak with Thoth before returning home. He doesn't really get to hear what he wants to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the movie and reminded myself that Bek's about three quarters of an inch short of being six feet tall. Horus is about...two or so of Bek's head taller than him so about eight feet. I hope my previous renditions of their heights still fits that...approximation.

“He seems a bit concerned,” Zaya whispered.

“I said his wings were soft and he’s overthinking it.”

“Well, what’d he say about it?”

“We went into the God of the Impossible thing again.”

“And…you said?”

“I attributed it to being a bit…hazy from the sex and the bath.”

“There was a bath involved?” Zaya gushed, hands clapping together as she bounced a bit on the bed. “Was it as amazing as Hathor suggested it to be? The nest, I mean? Considering there’s a bath, it must be amazing.”

Bek rolled his eyes with a fond smile tugging at his mouth.

“It was rather impressive,” he smiled. “It was almost difficult to believe there was a bath in the place until he brought me to it. Though, it’s apparently well stocked.”

“Hathor mentioned that,” Zaya laughed. “Oh, I wish I’d been able to see it.”

“It’s just a bed, a bunch of cushions and pillows and blankets softer than you can imagine,” Bek chuckled. “Curtains hung from the top of the cavern until it looked like I was in tent rather than a cave.”

“Lovely,” Zaya sighed wistfully. “I wonder if Horus will allow Hathor and I to borrow the nest she and Horus use once in a while.”

“Neither of you have wings,” Bek chuckled.

“Of course they take wings to reach,” she snorted. “He’s so…possessive, isn’t he?”

“I won’t be surprised if I find he has a monopoly on hoarding things,” Bek snickered.

“You’re so mean!” she chuckled. “Though, was the potion useful?”

“…Quite,” he coughed. “Though, you’re lucky you’re allowing a Goddess to elicit favors for you. If it were a God, you’d be having the experience yourself.”

“What’s it like?”

“…Like I drank something sweet that resulted in a warm feeling bubbling from my center,” Bek smiled. “The warmth filled me all the way to my fingertips and toes.”

“And Horus?”

“Gentle and slow,” Bek said. “And flattering.”

“Well, you’re deserving of flattering words,” Zaya smiled, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Even when you think you aren’t.”

“Zaya,” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m a thief who may as well have run with the worst of the worst gangs. I’ve picked up a few questionable skills that aren’t necessarily useful in the normal world. Skills that are especially not as useful as the advisor to the king of Egypt in comparison to being used as a thief. Besides, I continue to think I was lucky to get you to fall for me, never mind a God.”

“You’re very attractive, Bek,” Zaya sighed, her eyes rolling. “Also, Horus isn’t as much of a fool as you like to claim him to be.”

“Zaya, I practically run this kingdom,” Bek stated. “He’s an idiot. The only smart thing he did was marry Hathor and appoint you and I as handmaiden and advisor. Something tells me that last bit was thanks to Thoth, as well as owing me for getting him his throne back.”

“He owes you more than he owes me,” Zaya said. “Really, Bek. You must stop selling yourself short.”

“Zaya, if not for you and a certain amount of desperation, I would not have assisted Horus at all,” Bek smirked. “If anyone should have been given an appointment, it was you. I just threw the bones as I always do.”

Zaya scoffed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and leaning back into the pillows of their bed. The thin cloth she wore slid over her skin with a soft whisper, the dark bruise kissing at her shoulder _just_ visible past the white cloth.

“You and Hathor had fun, I see,” he chuckled.

“We _are_ sharing you two. Might as well enjoy the time alone,” she smiled. “Just as you two do.”

Her finger danced lightly over the curve of his chin, pressing against the mark Horus had left – and Hathor had ignored when she’d seen him. Given, she hadn’t commented about the visible mark on Horus’ neck from the first night. It was rather impressive the lengths they’d all go to pretending they hadn’t seen something so blatant and in their faces it couldn’t be ignored.

“Well, at least you two don’t have to worry over things…fitting.”

“True enough,” Zaya chuckled. “Her tongue is quite skilled either way.”

“Alright,” Bek groaned. “Enough’s enough. I’m done. I’m going to bed in my chambers where I can close the door and lock it.”

“Dinner hasn’t even been had!”

“Going to bed!”

“Tired you did he?”

Bek groaned.

* * *

“You’re not helping.”

“I am giving you everything I have compiled on the topic in question,” Thoth grunted as he arranged a few more scrolls on top of the pile he’d generated. “How is Set doing, if I might ask?”

“He’s as much of an ass we remember,” Horus growled, glaring down at the pile. “This is not going to help, damn it. I can’t just read about what a blessing from my grandfather does to Mortals. I need to _know_ what I’m about to have to deal with.”

“Besides the bits you’ve been informed of from Ra himself?” Thoth drawled.

“Which I’ve _repeated_ to you for the sole benefit that you’d be able to help me find a way to keep what he _and Set_ proposed would happen from happening,” Horus growled.

“And _I_ informed _you_ that there was little on the subject in question,” Thoth stated. “There were not many Mortals that were gifted with a spark from the Light of Creation and none had it taken out.”

“None of them?”

“None. Most didn’t even know they’d been given such a gift,” Thoth explained, waving away one of his many copies as it attempted to reach the dais. “Imhotep is one of the few that managed to last long enough to warrant gaining Godhood. Most are blessed for a specific reason – Isis or myself gave a prediction of a coming horror or monstrosity of some sort – and fulfilled what they were to fulfill. The sparks passed from them and they passed to Anubis’ care.”

“Yes,” Horus grumbled. “ _That_ would be the thing I’d like to avoid. Who gave my grandfather the divination readings? You or my mother?”

Thoth sighed, shuffling some papers about on the table.

“When was he born?” Thoth asked.

“I…Twenty years ago?”

Thoth leveled a glare at his king.

“Are you telling me that you have no idea when Bek, your advisor and lover and friend, was born?”

Horus ducked his head, clearing his throat as he pressed his fists onto the table top.

“Wonderful,” Thoth sighed. “Fine. He’s no older than a Mortal considers to be an elder but he is not a youngling. Twenty seems apt though…I guess I’ll have to look at the records of the last thirty or so years. Really, must you make things so difficult?”

“Just how difficult can it be?” Horus asked. “You have records of everything.”

“I have records, yes,” Thoth sighed, waving at a copy to search a particular section of the library. “However, your mother believed that her divinations were to only be shared with very specific people. Your grandfather and your father.”

Horus shrugged. “Surely you still have records of a blessing?”

“Possibly but I don’t have records of her actual divinations.”

“Thought you had knowledge of all things,” Horus scoffed.

“I do but even I am not privy to certain goings on. Even we Deities must have a limit or two. Otherwise, the little Mortals wouldn’t be able to look up to us as readily as they do.”

‘Thoth,” Horus groaned. “Please. _Everyone_ knows what good Bek has done for Egypt. I’ve only celebrated it a hundred times over. If there is a way to stop the spark from leaving him before he has gotten to live – actually _live_ – or a way to get it out without killing him, we have little time to put it into action.”

Thoth eyed Horus for a moment, absently taking the scroll that had been held out for him.

“I am fond of the boy too, Horus,” Thoth stated. “So much so that I’ll entertain this folly of a search. However, I cannot condone allowing you to think I will find anything worth any sort of note. After all, anything I may be able to find will likely not have any sort of success to it.”

“Anything you can find,” Horus pleaded. “Anything, Thoth.”

Thoth sighed.

“Listen to me very carefully, Horus,” Thoth stated, his words slow and his posture curled as if to defend himself from a hit. “Anything I might find, which is likely to be minimal at best, will not be likely to yield what you wish to acquire. I cannot easily recall a purposeful extraction of a spark let alone one that might have been successful in such an endeavor. Let’s face it, Mortals are not meant to hold such power for more than was intended. They fulfil the purpose of which caused the spark to be placed, the spark leaves, they die, the next divination is told to Ra. That is the known cycle.”

“There are Mortals blessed by Deities in other places that get to live full lives, Thoth,” Horus grumbled. “Why are we so different? Why must our gifted Mortals be forced to pass before their appropriate time?”

Thoth blinked at him for a moment.

“Besides it being our way?” he asked. “Besides it being the way of the Sparks? You know very well that the Sparks within us Deities are controlled by the blood that runs through us. The blood of the one who forged the Light of Creation. Mortals were created by us but were not given the same blood. They are simply not built to harness the Light for long periods of time which is _why_ they typically succeed in their duty within a year of coming of age and die within two after they have succeeded in it. It is a _known fact_.”

Horus slammed his fist onto the table, the wood giving way with a deafening crack. Thoth stepped away from the broken table as it collapsed, scrolls and papers scattering over the floor. He waved a pacifying hand at his copies as they reached for their weapons, waiting as Horus huffed.

“There is also the matter of the Spark’s age,” Thoth stated. “If it is as old as you suggest, it is possible there will be further complications.”

“How do you mean?”

“Don’t growl at me. Most of the Sparks are born nearly the same day as the Mortal to which they are given. They age along with them which is part of the _reason_ passing from the Mortal ends in the Mortal becoming Anubis’ charges. If the Spark within Bek is as old as suggested…”

“What?”

“He should have passed as soon as the kingdom was righted.”

“Then, surely, there’s a chance that he has more time than most?”

“Horus…. I will not make any such promise.”

“I…Thank you, old friend.”

Thoth placed a hand on Horus’ shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I will do what I can though. As I said, I like the boy too.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek and Sekhmet in Bek's little office again. Bek gets an unwelcome guest and things go sideways once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Guys, I really don't know what this plot is doing. I'm so sorry.

Bek pressed the royal seal onto the paper as Sekhmet lounged on the balcony of his new office. Somehow, this chamber was more secure than the room he’d originally been using. He’d admit it had better lighting thanks to the large windows and the balcony. The security was questionable considering the balcony though. He supposed it was a bit more secure since it was on one of the higher floors of the castle and the roofs did not give easy access to the balcony or the windows – the closest one Bek could spot was quite the jump and fall from his new balcony. Not that he couldn’t manage it without a bit of determination. Something he wasn’t short on.

However, Sekhmet found herself lounging on his new balcony because Sobek was unavailable, Horus wasn’t in the city, and Hathor had made a grand speech that he was still entitled to protection from any possible intrusions. He’d not called Ammut despite Hathor’s pleas for him to do so and Zaya was particularly uneasy at the idea of him not having a guard of some sort.

So Sekhmet lounged like the giant cat she was, popping grapes into her mouth with an air of boredom. It was a hint of the same boredom she’d shown whenever she’d watched him do paperwork but there was an added air to it that spoke of something interesting. She was probably bored after the missed opportunity of hunting down the Hounds. There wasn’t a war for her to preside over either and she’d gone through the healers’ shops already. No one needed her to oversee the setting of broken bones when there were no bones to set.

“Are you done yet?” she asked.

“Just a few more things to deal with,” he said.

“You said that when I last asked.”

“It only slows me down when you ask me where I am so far,” he chided.

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry I’m dull,” he sighed.

Her leather skirt flapped as she moved into the room, her bare feet padded over the floor softly. She sank to the floor next to the desk, a hand pulling her braids apart. She glared at the mound of paperwork before her nose as Bek continued to read over his work.

“Running a kingdom is so very tedious,” she sighed. “I’m surprised that Horus can stand it.”

“Are you speaking of the Horus that likes to disappear on a whim? Because if you aren’t I’d like to meet this Horus that stays and does his own paperwork.”

Sekhmet smiled, a toothy thing, with glinting eyes. Her sandy hair tumbled over her shoulders as she shook her head, licking t her lips like she’d eaten something bloody.

“Such a sweet boy,” she cooed, her hand reaching up and curling some of his hair about her fingers. “The kingdom is safe because he patrols it himself. Paperwork is…barely worth anything in the long run.”

“As the one in charge of the paperwork, I find myself disagreeing.”

“You’re an advisor,” she shrugged, fingers settling his hair away from his brow. “Paperwork is something you deal with and it makes you think it’s important.”

“Peace treaties and orders for supplies and wares are important. The city is for commerce. Sellers need to have rules and regulations or we’d have chaos in the streets.”

“A city of Gods with Mortals causing chaos,” she mused. “Sounds very…Roman or Greek.”

“Hence my wish to avoid such nonsense. After all, if Hounds are willing to infiltrate a castle, I’d rather not have to deal with the nonsense of them causing problems for the common people.”

“Sweet boy,” she smiled.

“Not that sweet,” he mumbled.

“You’re pretty sweet.”

He grunted.

“Just a front,” he smiled. “I assure you.”

She laughed, the sound bubbling up from her throat slow and unsuspecting before it blossomed into full laughter.

“I could do with something more substantial in my belly,” she declared, sweeping up to her full height. “I’ll get you something as well. You’ve been at this all morning – poor thing.”

“Thank you, Sekhmet.”

She ruffled his hair and departed in a whirl of motion, some of the papers flying from their stacks as she rushed out. He sighed, standing to collect the pages when a soft knock echoed on his door.

“Yes?” he asked, turning to glance at the door.

“Hello Bek,” a soft, familiar voice said. The papers fell from Bek’s hands. “Kasmut wishes to see you again.”

“Musa,” he sighed, eyes wide. He straightened his robes, bending down to fetch the fallen papers. “Kasmut knows I want nothing to do with you all. He _let_ me leave.”

“And now he wants to see you,” Musa mumbled, the _shink_ of a knife sliding free of its sheathe hitting on Bek’s ears. “You will come with me.”

“Musa,” Bek sighed, placing his papers onto the desk before turning to face the dark skinned man before him. “I was told I could leave and that I wouldn’t be bothered. He swore.”

“That was before the Hounds came dancing through our routes,” Musa growled.

“Kasmut doesn’t require my help with that,” Bek stated coolly as he shed the overly heavy robe from his shoulders. It landed with a heavy _flomp_ onto the messy desk as he continued to stare at the man. “He has men a plenty and enough weapons to deal to several armies. I’d know. I got enough of the gold to pay for them before leaving as was requested of me.”

Musa sneered, shaking his head.

“You’ve been summoned,” he shrugged. “Just come quietly or I’ll make you.”

“…Come at me then.”

It was a stupid decision to challenge Musa. He knew it. His knives were still safely hidden away rather than on his person. There was very little need for them to be present when he wasn’t using them, after all. Though, he was beginning to think that he was going to have to start having them present a bit more often. These little jaunts were getting to be a bit more irritating than Bek was willing to tolerate.

Besides, Musa was not the one who’d taught him to use those knives. Musa had learned – and not as well as Bek had – from a man who’d liked to elongate his fights while Bek had learned from a man who preferred to _end them_ immediately. Kasmut, while never in favor of harming innocents let alone for getting into what could be called a needless fight, was not a fool. From their work, making enemies was something they all had to expect and deal with. Seeing as Kasmut hated fights that lasted long – found them all that much more dangerous than a quick fight and more likely to end in a death – he’d taught his men to kill or incapacitate a foe as swiftly as possible.

So, as Musa came lunging towards him, he knocked the leading limb aside with a firm hand on Musa’s wrist as his body swayed forward. His fist landed against Musa’s belly, slamming upward as he pivoted. Musa coughed, stumbling back from the strike. Bek didn’t let him get very far, hand snatching to catch the man’s neck and shoving his face down to meet Bek’s knee.

“That’s broken,” he sighed. “Are we going to continue or have you remembered _why_ you’ve never managed to beat me?”

Musa stumbled past he door, a hand clutching his bleeding nose as he glared at Bek.

“Just because Kasmut likes you,” he spluttered, the bleeding nose making it almost unintelligible. Good thing Bek was practiced in understanding a person when they were speaking past a broken nose. “That’s why you won all that time.”

“You’re quite the slow learner, aren’t you?” Bek sighed, stepping up to him again. “And a sore loser.”

Musa growled something at him. Going off the tone, it was a curse. Bek rolled his eyes as Musa bent his knees. The man managed two threatening steps before an echoing roar ripped through the hall. Bek’s eyes grew wide as a golden lion pounced onto Musa. There were a few screams before Bek managed to get into the hall, finding the golden lion pinning Musa to the ground, glittering mane falling over his face as he stared up at it in horror.

“Sekhmet!” Bek called. The lion turned its head, its amber eye glowing with a strange fire.

“Another intruder,” she growled. “Is the blood your doing, Bek?”

“It’s a broken nose,” Bek grumbled. “Get off him.”

She blinked at him.

“He had a knife,” she said, her large paw pressing down on Musa’s neck. “You had to break his nose which tells me he attacked you. Is he a Hound? That’s the only reason I can think for you to be so kind to him.”

“Do we not already have a Hound in custody?” he sighed. “No, he’s not a Hound.”

“Then what, in the name of Ra, _is_ he?”

“A bandit,” Bek stated.

“…I should take his throat then,” Sekhmet huffed, her golden shoulder rolling as if she’d shrugged. “Bandits are of no worth to me. Parasites to the world that are only really good for a few skirmishes here and there. Not enough food or power to gain there.”

“ _I_ was a bandit you crazed bitch!” Bek yelled, hands gripping at her long mane. He gave a tug, feet skidding on the polished floor. “Get off of him!”

Sekhmet roared again, flinching away from his hold as if stung. Her form glittered as she shifted back to her human form. Musa scrambled away from him, a mean sneer forming on his face.

“You should just come back,” Musa snorted, a wince crawling over his flinching body. “You’ve just angered a Goddess, you fool.”

Bek rounded on him, hand snatching up to curl around Musa’s neck and pressing him against the wall.

“You’re a fool to think I’d return where I’m no longer needed,” he growled. “Now, leave this place or I’ll let her finish what she wished to start.”

He dragged Musa away from the wall and shoved him away. He probably used a little too much force as Musa went careening to the floor.

“Get out,” he hissed. “The only reason I knelt to Set was because Zaya pulled my arm rather than allow me to get my head skewered by that maniac. Feel free to tell Kasmut that. Remind him of the promise he made me too. You know, the one where he claimed I could go on my way and be assured I’d never be bothered again.”

Musa snarled something before disappearing down a corridor, feet slipping on the floor in his haste. Bek sighed, turning to Sekhmet.

“Sorry for pulling on your mane, Sekhmet,” he mumbled. “And…for the slur.”

He reached towards her, intending to help her should she want it. He didn’t expect her to smack away his hand, eyes wide with fright as she cowered against a column.

“I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t touch me right now,” she mumbled.

“Uh…alright,” he returned, voice soft and unsure. “May I ask what’s wrong?”

“Your hand…it burned,” she whispered, fingers twitching towards her shoulder where a small burn in the shape of a handprint sat.

“…How the hell did _that_ happen?”

“I…It’s hard to say,” she mumbled. “There are many reasons a Mortal might be able to harm a God but…this is an oddity even for those instances.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking over the black mark on her skin. “I…”

She held up her hand, pulling herself to her feet. She groaned as she rolled her shoulder.

“I know you didn’t mean to,” she murmured. “I _do_ find it a bit concerning that you weren’t _informed_ what you’d be able to do. Whoever gave these abilities to you was rather remise.”

“Uh…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know who gave you the ability to command a Deity with the allowing of a warning shock should we not listen in a timely manner included!” she cried. “No Deity would let that slip by them, Bek. They’d be sure to inform you of it with a warning to never try to use such abilities against them because they can take those powers from you as easily as they gave them. That’s what happens, darling boy.”

Bek blinked at her silently, chewing at his upper lip as she gaped at him in return.

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Sekhmet!” Hathor’s voice rang from behind Bek.

He turned to find the Queen down the corridor, chest heaving as she panted. Her eyes were wide and her hair was slightly askew from whatever haste she had shown in getting there. Two Minor Gods who were known to be about the palace as guards were behind her, their blades drawn and heads jerking about to eye the space.

“We heard you roar,” Hathor blathered, glancing about. Her hand stretched outward, catching Bek’s shoulder and spinning him to her side. “Was it Hounds again?”

Sekhmet blinked, mouth gaping open and shut before Bek saved her from looking too stupefied.

“Just someone I used to know, Hathor,” Bek shrugged. “It’s really not worth the guards’ time.”

“Someone you knew caused Sekhmet roar?” one of the Minor Gods asked. “What were they doing?”

“Wielding a knife,” Sekhmet grumbled. “And I’m still not clear on _why_ you allowed him to leave, Bek.”

“I _just_ said,” Bek tried before Sekhmet held up a hand.

“That he’s not worth our time?” the other guard asked, eyes narrowed with concern. “Yet, he had a knife and got here without raising an alarm?”

“I find Sab has a point, Bek,” Hathor breathed, falling to her knees and running her hands over his body. “You could have been hurt!”

“I’ve fought actual soldiers, Hathor,” he groused. “I’m fine.”

“Oh yes,” Sekhmet huffed. “This is still the _least_ of our problems.”

“What do you mean?” Hathor asked, the two guards going stiff behind her. Sekhmet pursed her lips, sighing as she revealed her burnt shoulder.

“What in Ra’s name?” Sab breathed.

“It seems Bek has been given the ability to Command,” Sekhmet explained.

Bek couldn’t help but notice how the two Minor Gods glanced at him nervously while Hathor’s hands trembled away from him.

“Well,” Hathor breathed, voice strained. “That could be useful.”

“He doesn’t know who gave it to him,” Sekhmet stated.

“That…is a problem,” Hathor murmured.

“How much of one?” Bek asked.

“…I don’t know.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Bek have a bit of a yelling match while Hathor, Zaya, Sekhmet, and Thoth talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sort of alive over here. An allergy/head cold hybrid knocked me down last month along with the return of classes. Updates are going to be sporadic/non-existent for a bit. I thought online classes were going to give me more time...They give me more time around my distractions.....

“Tell me everything about the person who attacked you.”

Bek looked up from the scroll he was holding, eyes a little hazy as he blinked up at Horus as the God stormed into the room. Horus’s armor shimmered away from his body as he stormed into the room, dancing around the Mortal sized furniture before managing to settle into a pacing pattern.

“Horus…who told you?”

“Sekhmet and Hathor, and that’s not an answer.”

“Ra save me from the stubbornness of Gods,” Bek sighed. “There’s really nothing to tell. When did you get back to the palace, anyway? In fact, where _were_ you?”

“…Then what do you make of the mark you placed on Sekhmet’s shoulder?”

Horus resisted the urge to smirk when Bek fixed him with an exasperated glare. It was the same glare he’d been treated to while they’d gone about the outskirts of the kingdom to return Horus to his birthright. Horus was somewhat willing to admit that the young Mortal had added a bit more exasperation to the expression since Horus had met him – something rather impressive when Horus thought on how much annoyance and frustration Bek had managed to shove into it before being given his position.

“His name is Musa,” Bek grumbled after a moment, turning his attention back to the scroll in his hands.

Horus could imagine a few things he’d prefer to have those hands doing besides gently handling a scroll from the southern section of the kingdom. As interesting as it was to watch such delicacy in hands Horus knew to be calloused and toughened from climbing ropes as well as form whatever menial work had once occupied Bek’s time before he and Zaya had come to the city. Still, though, those calluses were such a boon to certain activities Horus found he’d still rather be doing than what he was presently occupied with.

“And he had a knife,” Horus stated, pacing the room. “Typically, people call for guards when a person threatens them with a knife.”

“What bit of me has _ever_ been considered typical?” Bek mumbled.

“I realize you’ve had quite the number of adventures,” Horus sighed. “You’re still Mortal, though. I’m beginning to wonder…. You should have called the guards.”

Bek sighed, rolling up the scroll and tucking it away into a pile that sat on the table.

“Calling the guards would have been a waste of time,” Bek huffed.

“Their job is to _protect_ those within the palace walls and the kingdom’s streets,” Horus sighed.

“And Musa isn’t that much of a threat,” Bek countered. “At least, not to me.”

“He’s a threat to _someone_ then,” Horus grumbled. “Besides, the fact he managed to sneak to your office means he is dangerous enough to warrant calling the guards to deal with him.”

“Call Gods to deal with a Mortal? Bit much, don’t you think?”

“Not when he’s threatening my advisor.”

“And I’m saying that I’d have hardly find the visit threatening,” Bek huffed. “Irritating, to be sure, but not much else. I learned knives from someone far more skilled than Musa.”

“How do you even _know_ this Musa?” Horus asked. “He doesn’t sound like someone I would attribute to you or Zaya knowing.”

“He’s an old acquaintance,” Bek shrugged.

“Acquaintance?” Horus asked.

“We…We used to be in the same horde of bandits,” Bek mumbled, leaning back into the lounge.

“…Horde?”

“Yes,” Bek huffed. “Like the ones you and others find yourselves fighting against every other week. Did you think I’d learned how to fight in a simple village?”

“…No?”

“…You say _I’m_ the impossible one,” Bek grumbled.

“You have your moments,” Horus grunted. “Not calling for guards when one of your old associates when they’ve gotten into the palace wielding a knife would be one of the more stellar ones I can think of.”

“Yes,” Bek snarled, eyes flashing. “Maybe I shouldn’t bother considering the palace guards are rather remiss in their duties considering the Hounds that got in _before_ Musa and _they_ were in armor. Musa, at the very least, learned how to sneak past men taught to just beat a thief bloody rather than call the village guard – should there even _be_ a village guard which, by the way, all the _worth breaking into_ homes _would_ be in a village with enough capital to have guards about it.”

Horus groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration before he flopped onto the bed. It creaked under his weight.

“I don’t think it prudent to call for people who seem to not be doing their jobs, Horus,” Bek stated, voice cool. “Especially not when it involves a Mortal without armor.”

“Bek,” Horus groaned. “Please, just call for the guards next time.”

“Musa isn’t a threat to me, damn it.”

“And those he works with? The other bandits in that horde you mentioned? What about them?”

“I was told personally that my services weren’t needed anymore and I was free to do as I wished,” Bek shrugged. “I wished to give Zaya everything I was, am, and what I was to become whether it be what I thought I’d be, what she’d need me to be, or what society decided I was going to be known as. So, with a blessing, I did. Zaya and I moved to the capital and a year and a half later your uncle decided to take his shot at your throne.”

Horus sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

“And that mark on Sekhmet’s shoulder?” Horus asked.

“For the _love_ of _Ra_!” Bek yelled, slamming a hand down onto the table before him. “I didn’t even know I could do that let alone that there was a possibility that a Mortal would ever be allowed to hold the ability to command a God let alone actually harm them.”

“ _How?!?!_ ” Horus cried.

“Is it not a rare gift?” Bek asked. “Why would a God give such a skill to a Mortal? It makes no sense.”

“…Unless there was a reason,” Horus mumbled. “There’s usually a reason behind these things.”

“And what reason can you see behind this?” Bek grumbled, his voice soft as he cast his gaze away from Horus.

The God frowned again, rising from the bed to approach his advisor. Bek didn’t look at him as he did, the Mortal quiet and seemingly withdrawn. Horus sighed, wishing there was a clear explanation so he could end this argument; this argument he hadn’t wanted to have but was with. As if the idea that Bek’s life was at risk because of a spark of the Light of Creation wasn’t enough, he could now _command Gods_? He reached forward to pat Bek on the head.

Bek’s reaction was instantaneous; if a touch violent. Horus almost flinched as Bek vaulted over the lounge, eyes wide and looking like he thought Horus was going to hit him. Horus froze, hand wavering in the air as Bek skidded to a halt next to the balcony door. Bek’s knees shook for a moment before buckling, Bek collapsing to the floor as he breathed heavily. He held his head as he curled his knees up to his chest.

“Bek?” Horus tried, stepping around the lounge as if approaching an injured animal.

“Don’t,” Bek whimpered, pressing against the wall. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Horus knelt down in front of Bek, hands taking Bek’s gently and pulling them from Bek’s head as the Mortal continued to cower from him.

“You’d never hurt me,” Horus murmured.

“I don’t even know how I have these abilities,” Bek mumbled. “I don’t even have control over them because of it. How can you be certain?”

“Because I know you, Bek,” Horus replied.

“But…” Bek whimpered, curling in on himself.

“Hush,” Horus murmured, pulling Bek into his lap with a tight squeeze. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. I promise you, Bek. We’ll figure it out.”

* * *

Zaya massaged Hathor’s shoulders as the Goddess sipped at a goblet of wine. Sekhmet sat across from them, her torso bare as Thoth looked over the mark on her shoulder. The goddess was, like her sister, not at all concerned about her body being viewed. Thoth had had to yell at the war Goddess to not shed her skirts, blushing visibly as she smirked at him. Hathor hid her smile behind the goblet while Zaya hid hers behind Hathor’s head.

The mark was an ugly black, like someone had covered their hand in kohl or ink before grabbing a hold of Sekhmet’s shoulder. However, the darkness against Sekhmet’s olive skin made Zaya think of the times someone had left meat burning for too long – something her father used to do when the younger generations distracted him from the cooking. Sekhmet had winced a few times during Thoth’s careful prodding and observations, hissing at him while he chattered about the mark’s meaning.

“It’s a _burn_ , Thoth,” Hathor sighed. “Can you please treat it? Before my sister takes umbrage with your poking and prodding.”

“And useless noise,” Sekhmet growled.

“It is a celestial mark,” Thoth murmured, hands flapping about as he tried to find a place to put them.

Zaya slipped over to a service table as Sekhmet hissed something – likely rude – under her breath. She lifted the pitcher of wine, leaning back a bit to counter the weight of the large pitcher. It wasn’t one of the Deity sized pitchers – that only a Deity could lift it when it was empty – but it _was_ slightly larger than the usual Mortal sized pitchers to allow for a likeable amount of wine to be poured by a Mortal server. Hathor lowered the goblet enough so Zaya could refill it while Thoth continued to flap about.

“Alright,” Hathor sighed. “Now, can you infer who might have granted him the skill?”

“It is difficult to simply infer given so little information,” Thoth stated.

Hathor winced, sipping at her wine delicately. Zaya returned the now empty pitcher to its cart before returning to stand next to Hathor. The Goddess caught her wrist with a light grip, pulling her to join on the large lounge. She clambered up, settling her back against the arm of the lounge Hathor was leaning against. Hathor’s fingers brushed a few stray strands from Zaya’s face before returning her attention to Thoth.

“Why is that?” she asked.

“Well,” Thoth breathed with a slight shrug. “The burn alone isn’t much to work with. I would have to see Bek place one as well as feel it myself to gain a fuller understanding.”

“And…That other thing that Horus mentioned?” Hathor asked.

Sekhmet raised an inquisitive brow at her sister as Zaya sent the Goddess a questioning look.

“There isn’t much I can find on the subject,” Thoth stated.

“You can’t find information on something?” Sekhmet asked, pulling on her clothes. She winced as her burned shoulder moved. “That’s new.”

“And concerning,” Zaya murmured. Thoth nodded.

“What _can_ you tell us?” Hathor asked.

Thoth glanced at Zaya, the girl shifting under the uncharacteristically nervous expression.

“Oh do speak, Thoth,” Hathor grumbled. “I can’t understand Horus’ wish to keep the two of you in the dark, Zaya. It’ll only lead to grief I have no intention of having to deal with.”

“Keeping secrets nearly kept Horus from his throne,” Zaya pointed out, leaning to her right to press against Hathor’s torso.

“Hence how I wish Horus would just _talk_ to the boy,” Hathor sighed.

“Alright,” Thoth sighed. “There are a few scrolls within my library about those touched by a spark of the Light of Creation. Hero sorts usually.”

“Sounds promising,” Zaya mumbled.

“Not if you’re hearing the same words I am,” Sekhmet grumbled, tugging at her coverings with picking motions like she was plucking bugs from her person. “Heroes do very little, Zaya. They do impossible things and either die doing them or after they’ve done them. Not all heroes get the same number of impossible tasks either. Some only get one. Others get several.”

Zaya shifted uneasily. Considering what Bek had managed to do in those few days, it wasn’t difficult to imagine someone naming that as a heroic act. She knew most Mortals she spoke to called Bek a hero for returning Horus to his throne and no one outside of the royal family and some of the other Gods knew _exactly_ what the others had gone through. The sphinx alone had been a rather irritating obstacle and not everyone had been made privy to the fact that Bek had been allowed to come to the last gate to give her a gift from Hathor.

Not many Mortals were privy to the fact that she and Bek had been granted a second life from Ra either.

“Quite,” Thoth sighed. “There is little to be said about the presence of the sparks as well.”

“Besides the obvious,” Hathor murmured. Thoth nodded, waving a hand at her.

“There are only a few texts that mention the removal of the sparks,” Thoth continued. “Most of the texts state that the sparks only leave when the hero passes to Anubis, usually after they have completed all their tasks.”

“And if it’s removed before?” Zaya asked.

“The sparks are apparently tied to the host’s life,” Thoth explained.

“So, if the spark leaves for any reason, it’s likely the host won’t live beyond the spark leaving their body?” Sekhmet sneered. “That’s a _lovely_ blessing.”

“And Bek has a spark?” Zaya asked.

“Indeed,” Thoth stated. “And it’s a strange one.”

“How so?” Sekhmet asked.

“It’s old,” Thoth stated. “Typically, the spark would be placed within the body of the hero as soon as it lit. Bek’s is…I think it’s from the very first sparks of the Light of Creation.”

Hathor coughed then, a hand covering her mouth to keep her wine within her mouth. Sekhmet gaped at the old ibis, jaw slack. Zaya could only gaze at Thoth with confusion on her features.

“That sounds…very old,” she mumbled.

“It is,” Thoth stated calmly though Zaya noticed the edge in his voice. “And it is very likely that its presence made Ra’s returning him from the Underworld easier. Considering Bek’s ties to you, Zaya, it likely assisted there as well. You _were_ much further in the Underworld unlike Bek.”

“We _were_ brought back at roughly the same time,” Hathor mused. “Though, I’ve never heard of Sparks being…transmitted to another person?”

“It’s more of an imprint, really,” Thoth stated. “Happens to those the Spark hosts are close to. From what I understand, this happens quite a bit with some of the…so-called blessed in Greece.”

Hathor rolled her eyes at that comment, slugging down her remaining wine with a quick gulp.

“They are a bit…strange in Greece,” Thoth sighed. “Now, remember I’m not certain about that conclusion either. Without further research, I can’t simply claim one thing and walk around stating it as fact. I can merely proposition it to be possible. Besides, for all I know, Ra managed to contact Anubis without letting on.”

“He _is_ one of our eldest members,” Sekhmet mumbled. “There may be many of us yet to find new abilities given a few more centuries.”

“Still,” Hathor stated. “It stands that Bek has a reportedly old Spark of the Light of Creation within him that, as far as we can all tell, cannot be removed from him without killing him all over again?”

“Yes,” Thoth sighed. “I cannot claim that Lord Ra would be able to be moved to return Bek should removing the Spark lead to his passing to Anubis’ care either. It was only due to Horus’ rescue that he even returned him and Zaya the first and last time.”

“We’re aware,” Zaya murmured. “But…It also still stands that you’re claiming that Bek might not be allowed to live long after his recent victories and that you have not been able to find a way to prove that claim wrong.”

“…Yes,” Thoth stated after a long moment.

“There’s nothing to do then?” Zaya asked, her voice soft.

“At the moment, it would seem there is not.”

“Add to that,” Sekhmet snarled, “besides the powers that are growing in the boy, he had a visitor. One I would rather have ripped the face off of than allow to walk away. He was brandishing a knife!”

“What?” Zaya asked.

“It’s why I have this stupid mark,” Sekhmet muttered, waving at the mark in question. “He pulled me away with a command. I didn’t respond fast enough apparently.” She shrugged then, wincing as her injured shoulder rose.

“Who was it?” Zaya asked. “They must have come for a reason too. Did you learn that?”

“I don’t know his name,” Sekhmet grumbled. “Bek was rather reluctant to speak about him after the revelation that he was apparently given the ability to Command by someone but he didn’t have any idea who gave him the skill.”

“Horus has gone to speak with him,” Hathor murmured.

“Oh, _that’ll_ be helpful,” Thoth sighed. “They’ll only yell at each other.”

“It will end well enough,” Hathor chuckled. “Still, Zaya, why do you ask?”

“If it was someone from our old village area,” Zaya explained, “it could probably be someone from Kasmut’s group.”

Sekhmet cocked her head as Thoth began flapping his hands about, muttering to himself again. Hathor shifted a bit to sit up straight. The Goddess placed her hands on Zaya’s shoulders.

“Kasmut?” Hathor asked.

“Do you people think Mortals are born knowing their skills?” Zaya asked. “No. We have to learn them over time. Some people teach the skills.”

“So, Kasmut was the one who taught Bek his thieving skills?” Hathor asked.

“And fighting,” Zaya stated. “He taught most of his group.”

“Kasmut,” Thoth exclaimed, swinging around with his arms out wide. “Leader of a group of thieves that run in the lower half of Egypt. They tend to steal from difficult to enter buildings and carriage transfers. Not known, however, for needless casualties. Members are thought of as skilled and have been suspected in being able to infiltrate some of the settings of their thefts.”

“Well that was helpful,” Sekhmet mumbled. She glanced toward Zaya with a raised brow. “Do you know this Kasmut well, Zaya?”

“Not especially,” Zaya mumbled. “By the time I ever even saw the man, Bek was already beginning to work his way free of them.”

“Likely a wise choice,” Sekhmet mumbled.

“I’ll speak with Horus,” Hathor sighed. “Surely, he’ll have an idea of the intruder by now.”

“If he doesn’t, I can’t promise I won’t throttle him,” Sekhmet grumbled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Hathor summarize their knowledge while Sobek visits his mother.

“I’m thinking of having him stay in the nest,” Horus admitted as Hathor stepped into the chamber.

She blinked at him for a moment, taking in the not that strange a sight before her. Horus was sitting on the bed, his large form dominating the Mortal sized item. Bek was cradled in his arms, a blanket tossed over his curled form. Horus’ fingers weaved through Bek’s hair with slow motions that straightened curls before releasing them to coil again. Bek’s eyes seemed somewhat irritated and puffy but it was Horus’ taut shoulders that kept Hathor’s attentions.

Horus preferred to be at ease when he didn’t need to be tensed and ready for an attack.

“He wouldn’t appreciate it,” she sighed. “Might I ask if you’ve learned anything?”

“Other than Bek is afraid of this new found skill?” Horus sneered.

“That would be nice,” she replied, a hand running over Bek’s shivering shoulder.

“The intruder is called Musa,” Horus stated. “He’s part of a bandit horde that Bek used to run with.”

Hathor hummed, her head bobbing calmly. She pointedly ignored the look Horus gave her at the buzzing hum, focusing on how Bek’s shoulder stopped quaking as her fingers skimmed over it.

“Zaya mentioned Kasmut while we were consulting Thoth about that mark,” she shrugged as Horus continued to glare.

“What’s Thoth say about the mark?”

“It’s celestial,” she sighed, shifting to take a seat on the already crowded bed. Horus shifted back, allowing her some room.

“Not many Deities that could give such a skill,” Horus murmured. “What else did Zaya say?”

“That the group’s leader, Kasmut, has taught his group many skills,” Hathor stated. “Thoth rattled off something about the group as well. They shouldn’t be taken lightly apparently, though, I speak from the side of a Mortal rather than that of a Goddess. Our armor is a bit…sturdier than what Mortals make.”

“Interesting,” Horus drawled.

“Did Bek mention much about the group?” she asked.

 “Not really,” Horus sighed. “He stated that Musa, the intruder from yesterday, wasn’t a threat to him. Anything else from Zaya?”

“No,” Hathor sighed. “I’m concerned on how Bek got free of this Kasmut though. Most bandits do not usually take so kindly to their members leaving. Bek is rather impressively skilled. I’d be displeased if he decided to leave your employ.”

“It _is_ a bit concerning,” Horus sighed. “If Kasmut was the one who sent Musa, we must wonder what he wants.”

“And if Musa came of his own accord?”

“Then I’m feeding him to Ammut myself.”

“That’ll win you a few moments of peace for _something_ , I suppose.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Has Sobek sent you any news on the Hounds?” Hathor asked.

“Not yet,” Horus said, shaking his head. “He’s going to see his mother.”

“That…Could be enlightening.”

* * *

Neith was not a difficult Goddess to find.

She had set herself up in one of the southern cities on the west bank of the Nile in Upper Egypt for the times she was not assisting in battles or her hunts and found herself occupied with her weavings and studies. She was weaving a basket in a private courtyard of her temple when Sobek came to speak with her, a shield and her _was_ scepter settled by her side. Sobek placed his weapons on a stone pedestal before stepping towards her. Just because he could not see her bow did not mean she was unarmed.

“I don’t see a soldier,” Sobek stated. “Are you becoming paranoid, Mother?”

“Just because you do not see one, does not mean there is not one,” she replied. “There may not be a war presently but I stand ready to make the weapons and protect the fallen’s bodies should I be required to do so.” She glanced up at him. “What might you need, my dear?”

“An answer or two,” he shrugged.

She blinked at him, hands tying off her weaving.

“Ask the questions,” she said, placing the half formed basket aside. “Then, answer mine.”

Sobek nodded, interlocking his hands behind his back.

“I have made the acquaintance of Horus’ advisor,” he explained. “He is being targeted by the Red Hounds. We searched and missed them. Do you have an idea of where we should focus our searches?”

She took a breath, straightening her back and placing her hands together just in front of her torso. Her eyes fluttered closed as she controlled her breathing. A moment passed in pure silence before Neith reopened her eyes.

“There is a village between here and Thebes,” she stated, eyes glassy as they looked towards something Sobek could not. “The Hounds have managed to irritate a bandit group there. The leader wishes to gain more information on them but I do not see that going well for him.”

Sobek cocked his head to the side at the statement. His mother’s meditations usually left him confused but it was something he had come to expect from them. Not everyone could piece together clear ideas when speaking from a realm not tuned to rationality. They never lied though. That was the key point to recall as the confusion settled in.

“Second question?”

“Bek has proven to be a very special Mortal,” Sobek stated. “A potion given by Bast lasted longer than it should have and illuminated an issue in Ammut that no one who knew her had noticed or thought to be possible. He has also shown other abilities while we were hunting for the Hounds.”

“He left a mark,” she said. “Sekhmet attempted to deal with an armed intruder and he halted her.”

“From what I understand of the message from Horus, yes,” Sobek murmured after a moment.

His mother’s mystical knowledge was always a bit ahead of the questions being posed. Everything was connected when she _looked_ at things and she absorbed those connections like the sand did water. The questions helped steer her visions a bit but any connection present to the answer, no matter how remote, would be known. It would have been stranger if she didn’t share the occasional connection she found.

“Anything more?”

“It is believed that this is an ability given by a Deity,” he stated. “Is there a possibility that this Deity can be found to explain their reasoning?”

Neith’s eyes shut again, her fingers flexing for a moment before settling again. Another moment of silence passed as she _looked_. Sobek, glanced about the room, taking in the mystic rites etched onto the walls amongst paintings of scenes Sobek could _just_ recognize. There were prophecies within those images and prophecies, like stories, followed certain traits. He glanced over to the south wall, at the imagery of Ra’s ship with a Jackal spearing a snake as Ra oversaw the action.

“The Hidden One gave those skills,” Neith stated, drawing Sobek’s attentions.

“Amun the Ram?”

“The eldest of us all,” she stated with a cool tone. “If it was not him, it was Ament.”

“Why would the Hidden Deities give such power to a Mortal?” he breathed.

She shrugged.

“I cannot see that,” she stated, eyes focusing again. She stood from her seat, the movement smooth and elegant. She crossed her arms over her torso as if hugging herself. “My turn.”

Sobek cleared his throat nervously as he nodded.

“Please,” he replied.

“Why is everyone so worried that this boy has abilities?” Neith asked.

Sobek snorted. “Mother,” he groaned. “Why would a Deity be okay with a Mortal being able to leave celestial marks on them? Why would a Deity be okay with a Mortal being able to command them?”

“You should be more concerned about Horus wishing the Spark within Bek be removed,” she replied. “That is the mark of his blessing, the reason the potion lasted longer than it should have, the reason the potion Hathor gave him will probably _never_ wear off, and the reason that Bek can command Deities.”

“…Hathor gave a potion?”

Neith raised a brow. “You know exactly how small Bek is.”

Sobek blinked as the sentence filtered through him head, his face squashing in disgust as it registered.

“Mother!”

“You asked a stupid question. I gave you an answer.”

“I did not need to be reminded of what Horus and Bek do in their nest,” he cried. “I do not need to be reminded that Horus likes showing himself off at the drop of a cloth!”

“You were the same once.”

“I got over it!”

“He has as well,” she said. “In his own way.”

“By sleeping with a Mortal as well as his wife?”

“His wife is Hathor,” Neith grunted, waving away his concern with a simple hand motion. “Hathor who deals in sex and love. Hathor who will likely be teaching her hand maiden her tricks if she’s not teaching another Mortal through her abilities. If anyone was going to be understanding, it would be Hathor.”

“Still,” Sobek sighed. “This isn’t the sort of conversation I ever wanted to have with you.”

“Then don’t bring such things up,” she smirked. “Now, what I’ve said still stands. That Spark cannot leave that boy’s body against its own will. Thoth will not find any manner of removing it anyway.”

“The Sparks leaving their host’s bodies results in the host’s death, do they not?” Sobek asked.

“Then, it would be his time to pass to Anubis,” she shrugged. “It’s what Mortals _do_. Even Gods do it, in their own way. Some of us fade into obscurity if we don’t manage to evolve with the whims of Mortals. Look at those Goddesses that disappeared while Osiris and Set grew into their stations!”

Sobek nodded solemnly. He remembered the whispers of disappearing Deities with little to no ties with Egypt. It had been something that had made the entire generation of Deities that were _just_ younger than himself nervous to leave their safe, little nests. He, Horus, and a few others of his own generation had been too far into their teens to find it all that terrifying.

Deities fought giant serpents and gargantuan monsters all the time, danger or no. They came out with scars and missing limbs but it wasn’t something considered worth worrying over. As long as they came back, nothing was to be said past the story. A mother could harp, a father could chide, friends could praise, and the Mortals would exaggerate the events. That was how things worked when a Deity won out. If they lost…There would still be a story.

“Still,” Sobek stated. “Horus is not the only Deity that is attached to the young man. Even Thoth has been swayed to find a way to keep him from such a fate.”

“Short of the boy becoming a Deity, minor or otherwise, I cannot see the Spark remaining with him should it decide he has done what was required of him.”

“Mother,” Sobek attempted only to find Neith holding a hand up.

“No,” she stated. “Mortals die. That is what they do. Gods also die. It just takes us longer to do. One cannot fight the flow the universe has set them into. It is the path they have been set upon and it is the path they shall follow regardless of what they do or don’t.”

“So…Your suggestion to Horus, your king, is to just stand back and _watch_?”

“This is the only thing he can do,” she shrugged. “There isn’t any way to remove the Spark without killing the boy he finds so precious. If he wishes to keep Bek around for as long as possible, the Spark must remain where it is. If he continues to tempt the Sun’s wrath, he won’t be able to beg Ra for help when the Sun finally burns him in return.” She closed her eyes then, nodding slowly. “This is what I have seen. There is nothing more to say on the matter.”

Sobek sighed, eyes falling to the floor.

“There is really nothing to be done about it?” he asked.

“There is truly nothing to be done,” she declared. “Nothing but to allow Bek to live his life. He has a blessing; he should continue acting as such.”

“You may find it difficult to talk Horus into thinking such things.”

“Horus has not grown out of his stubbornness,” she chuckled. “Now, those bandits and those Hounds? What are you planning on doing about them?”

“Besides informing Horus where to focus his search and to possibly send Sekhmet? Probably assisting them,” Sobek stated. “Is that pleasing to you?”

“Most pleasing,” she stated, her chin lifting as she picked at her immaculate robes. “As will meeting that darling boy who’s gained so much attention.”

Sobek sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Horus may draw issue with that,” he said.

“I don’t care,” Neith shrugged, fanning her robes out as she sat back down. “Mortals as impressive as this one are rare. I missed meeting Imhotep while he was Mortal.” She glanced towards Sobek, eyes sharp. “I will not miss meeting this one.”

“Mother,” Sobek tried, his voice halting as she raised a hand.

“You and Horus will help with the Hounds and I will meet that child,” she stated. “I am not a dainty flower, Sobek. I am a Goddess of War. He will be safe with me.”

“That intruder I mentioned,” Sobek stated. “He is one of those bandits near Thebes and was able to sneak into the palace.”

“Then the palace guards have not done their duties,” Neith stated, lifting her unfinished basket up. “I know Horus likes his nests but a Mortal cannot stay in one of those indefinitely. I would like to meet the child and I am capable of dealing with any threat that may come towards me. Bring the boy, deal with the Hounds. I will say nothing more on the matter.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Co. head out. Bek sneaks out. Neith is perfectly aware of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....Dead week starts this Mon. One of my profs has not posted 250 points worth of exams and hasn't replied to my emails about it....I guess I'll email her again.

“We shouldn’t be long,” Horus stated, his voice carrying through the hall with ease. “We’ll be near Thebes so it’s not like you can’t send for us should you need to.”

“We won’t,” Hathor declared, her voice clear through the ajar door.

Bek came to a halting stop a few feet from the chamber door, clutching the scrolls close to his chest. He and Zaya had been madly organizing the library since Musa’s unexpected visit. He’d needed the distraction and any excuse to avoid being too close to a God sounded good to him. Zaya, he knew, had only been present to keep him from overworking himself. He hadn’t really seen Horus or anyone else for a few days, his progress in the library occasionally halted by his staring at his hands.

The abilities had him nervous. He couldn’t admit it aloud anymore. Not when any God he happened to pass gave him a pitying look as he avoided their gaze. He almost missed the hissed whispers. At least with those, he’d had an idea as to where he stood. The pitying looks were…odd. Any nervous glances he got he took happily. Those were at least clear; the Deities were as nervous as he was about these strange abilities. No one wanted to get close to him because of them though, so it was like he’d become a wandering island.

But the scrolls in his arms had important details about possible planting ideas and where lands for cattle would serve the capital best. Horus had to look at them. Bek could only advise Horus if Horus knew all the facts at hand. So, he’d ventured from the library, braving the stares and the crawling shiver than would run up and down his spine as he glanced over his shoulders. Musa had gotten in once, after all. So had Hounds. With these strange abilities, he wasn’t sure he could be trusted to walk a garden let alone to Horus’ bed chambers.

“That’s not the problem,” Sobek’s voice rumbled. “My mother wants to meet Bek and will not be swayed.”

“Why would she want to meet him?” Sekhmet hiss, a animalistic sound churning behind her words. “She rarely gives a damn about such things. She’d rather weave her baskets and see things from her temple.”

“When she is not waging a war,” Thoth declared.

_They’re having a meeting_ , Bek realized. _One that includes me as the subject._ Somehow, that did nothing to help with the crawling shiver that was rushing down his spine.

“She wants to meet him,” Sobek said, the shrug audible in his tone. “She wants to meet the Mortal that’s gained so much attention from our ranks.”

“I’m not taking him anywhere near the Hounds,” Horus growled.

“She just wants to _see_ him,” Sekhmet snarled, something bitter in her voice. “He’s staying here.”

“I find myself agreeing with Sekhmet,” Thoth intoned. “While I can understand Mother’s interest in the boy and can concede that she could keep him safe should the need arise, I must argue that we should not tempt such a situation. Bek should remain here, where we _know_ he will be safe.”

A loud bang echoed from the chamber then, causing Bek to flinch. The scrolls shifted in his grip with a crunch.

_Fist to wood_ , he thought. It wasn’t a sound he could forget easily. He’d heard it too many times.

“Your guards didn’t even notice that bandit,” Sobek growled, the hiss of a crocodile edging into his voice. “Before that, there were _Hounds_ within these walls. What makes you think Bek is actually _safe_ here?”

A slamming sound barreled past the chamber doors then.

_Hands to wood, open palms._ Another sound he knew well. One of the scrolls attempted to slip from his grip when he flinched at the sound. He shrugged his shoulders, the scrolls shifting back into his arms.

“He isn’t going near the Hounds, damn it!” Horus snapped. There was a pause, the air choking. “I respect your mother, Sobek. I do. But I need Bek to be safe. Nephthys is sending her guards here while we’re gone and Bek can call on Ammut should they prove to not be enough.”

“Neith can wait to meet Bek,” Hathor declared, the whisper of moving cloth hissing as she spoke. She must have been moving then. “This is something that needs to be taken care of _before_ we lose track of the Hounds again. If they remain in one place, we have a chance to deal with them properly. She will just have to understand that.”

Bek took a few steps back, slipping back behind a corner. He took a deep breath, releasing it with a heavy sigh, and stomped his way back up to the chamber. He didn’t miss the hissed exclamations before he entered the room. Nor did he miss the nervous expressions on Sobek and Thoth’s faces as he sent Horus a smile.

“I have the scrolls from the farmers,” he declared.

“Wonderful,” Horus smiled, the expression strained.

“Here, darling,” Hathor cooed, stretching out a hand and smiling that sultry smile of hers. “Poor Horus has been wrangled into a little trip by Sobek. I’ll look over them in his stead.”

“As long as _someone_ knows what’s going on in this city, I suppose I can’t complain,” Bek sighed as he stepped up to her. She smirked at a frowning Horus – it was really more of a pout, if Bek thought about it – as she took the scrolls from Bek’s arms.

“My goodness, this is a lot,” she gasped.

“They all have planting requests and then there’s the cattle herders,” Bek shrugged. “Most of them all want to plant grains but quite a few also want to plant fruits and flax. It’s all a bid to finally get a chance to have just a bit more coin in their coffers. Some of them simply don’t have the right amount of land or the right amount of access to water or the best soils. I compiled those notes in this scroll, by the way. That should help speed up the decisions.”

“Lovely,” Hathor smiled, plucking the scroll from his hand. “Thank Ra for you, Bek. We’d be years behind if not for your influence.”

“Just helping where I can,” Bek smiled. He glanced at Horus. “Have fun on your trip.”

“We shall certainly try,” Sobek mumbled.

“Wonderful,” Bek smiled. “Well, I have other things to be doing. Be seeing you.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard, Bek,” Horus called.

“Same to you.”

* * *

“They’ve only been gone half a day,” Zaya sighed, her arms crossed over her torso.

Bek just smiled at her as he leaned against the wall of the balcony as he sat on the balcony railing. He had on his leathers, his throwing knives hidden on his person. He’d tied his hair back with a leather cord, looped a rope over his shoulder, and had a week’s worth of provisions in a bag on his back. He knew he looked half ready to leap from the balcony but waited as he took in his wife’s concerned expression.

“I’m rolling the bones,” he smiled.

Zaya chuckled, shaking her head as she stepped up to him. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her other hand reaching out to weave their fingers together. He let her, giving a gentle squeeze when she swayed a little closer to him. The concern never wavered from her features.

“Bek,” she whispered. “They wanted you to be safe.”

“And Sobek brought up the salient point that this palace has proven to not be as secure as Horus would like to believe,” he pointed out. “Besides, the Goddess Neith wants to meet me. Who am I to refuse such a request?”

Zaya laughed, a pretty and bubbling thing that rang clear against the evening air. She pressed closer, her hand slipping from his and sliding up his arm. He swung his arm back a bit, Zaya pressing against his side. His arm wrapped around her body, hand cupping her shoulder as her hand pressed against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her brow as she nuzzled her nose to his neck.

“You would refuse Horus if you felt the need,” she mused.

“It is my prerogative.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, something sad and wistful in the touch.

“You will be careful, yes?” she whispered.

“Of course,” he whispered back, swinging his body around so his back was to the city and his legs framed Zaya’s body. He cupped her head in his hands and smiled at her. “Kasmut isn’t the one who’s mad at me, remember? I’ll be fine.”

“The Hounds and Musa both wish you harm,” she hissed. “I’m only certain of the sort of harm the Hounds wish upon you and it is enough to cause me worry.”

“I know,” he sighed, pressing his brow to hers. “Do note what I’m wearing. I’ll be fine.”

“You only carry a knife because I asked you to keep your skills sharp,” she whined, eyes shining. “Please, Bek. Just stay. I’ve already caught you and Hathor has already given the guards a firm command to keep weathered eyes. It is safe here and Neith can wait to meet you.”

Bek smiled before he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was a gentle thing, spiced only by the wine Zaya had had at dinner. Gentle as it was, there was something all-consuming about it. Bek almost smiled at the thought of Zaya putting every bit of herself into her actions. He stopped himself though, pulling her closer and kissing her deeper. He let himself press forward a bit, his balance on the thick railing beginning to fail slightly as he shifted so his feet were on the railing. He continued kissing her until his weight was settled on the balls of his feet.

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered, slipping away while not moving.

She caught his leathers in a desperate grip, eyes wide and filled with fear. He let her hold him still for a moment, staring her down.

“I’ll call the guards,” she stated, her voice not quite as determined as she needed it to be. He continued to stare at her. “I will and Hathor will lock you in a room with no way of escaping it.”

“You and I both know that, had I wanted to go unseen, I would have.”

She chewed her lip, fingers loosening from his leathers.

“I had to try,” she whispered.

He caught her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

“I will be safe,” he cooed. “I promise.”

“You don’t make promises,” she scoffed.

“They can be difficult to keep,” he shrugged. “Though, I seem to recall my promise to you working out.”

She pressed a kiss to his knuckles, a soft smile on her face.

“Give my greetings to the Goddess.”

He smirked before leaping from the railing. He looked back when he finished scaling his way down the palace to the stables. He smiled at the silhouette still standing there, pressing his lips to his knuckle. He raised the hand towards the balcony as he slipped into the stables.

“Lord Bek,” Rasha, the stable boy greeted. “I have that horse for you, packed and ready.”

“Good lad,” Bek smiled. “Your reward.”

“Reward, Sir?”

Bek smiled, catching the child’s wrist with a gentle hand. He pressed a few coins into the small palm, folding the child’s fingers over the cool gold.

“The horse?”

“Last stall on the left,” Rasha whispered. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Remember, be silent until tomorrow’s midday meal.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, go on to bed.”

The child nodded, hugging the coins to his chest as he rushed off. Bek collected the saddled horse as well as a ratty looking cloak. He mounted the horse, pulling the cloak’s hood over his head once he settled.

“Thebes then,” he sighed as he gathered the reigns up, patting the horse on the neck.

* * *

“Welcome, my King,” Neith drawled as she lounged in the temple gardens, eating figs. “And you’ve brought the Lioness with you. How wonderful.”

She smiled at their entourage, popping a fig into her mouth. Sobek stepped forward to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek while Sekhmet’s lip curled up. Thoth remained quiet and ever watchful of the situation. Horus stood in silence, waiting for Neith to invite him to speak. He was still debating if he should have invited Maahes and Wepwawet to assist in this hunt. Sekhmet could learn to not lash out at other lion types and the Old Wolf was practically Anubis’ equal in scenting. The Winds and the Sun Setters were busy assisting with alternate searches – though only three of the four were helping of their own free will – and Horus knew they would inform him should any other Gods wish to assist.

“Do sit,” Neith stated, waving a hand at another lounge.

Sekhmet slunk to stand behind him as he sat. Sobek and Thoth took a seat to his left. Neith bit into a fig, staring intently at Horus. He tried to stare back with just as much intensity and a touch more bravado but Neith was not an easy woman to out stare. Knowing what she was capable of, made it a difficult task to do.

“I do believe I requested the presence of a particular Mortal,” she stated. Sekhmet let out a growl before Horus could raise a hand to halt her. She quieted after a moment though, falling back to a calm posture. Horus gazed that the older Goddess.

“I felt uncomfortable with bringing him here,” Horus explained.

“Oh?” Neith laughed. “Why is that?”

“The Hounds wish him dead for my uncle’s downfall and I’ve learned that the bandits in this area used to be acquaintances of his. One of them even broke into the palace just a few days ago.”

“Hounds broke into your palace,” Neith shrugged. “If that child would be safe anywhere, it would be in one of your little…nests or here under the care of a former War Goddess. I may not be a lion or a crocodile but I _am_ skilled at my crafts.”

“All Deities are skilled at their crafts,” Sekhmet snarled.

“Do shut up, you insolent child,” Neith snapped. “I have lived far longer than any of you. I have far more practice at those skills than you, little lioness. Remember that.”

“Can _either_ of you _not_ fall into an argument right now?” Sobek sighed. “We have Hounds to hunt and kill.”

“Such a strange reversal of standards,” Neith smiled. “Hunting the hounds rather than letting the hounds hunt, I mean. It is a touch ironic.”

“I find hardly any humor in this situation, personally,” Horus stated. “I appreciate you want to meet Bek but I was not comfortable with the idea of bringing him closer to the Hounds. I will be happy to bring him to meet you once this is taken care of.”

Neith smiled at him, an expression that didn’t quite want to sit in her eyes.

“I understand your reasoning, darling,” she stated, a chill running down Horus’ spine. “But…” She plucked a fig from the bowl in front of her, eyes glassy but focused. “Does Bek agree?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kasmut.

Kasmut smiled at the dark brown horse that trotted over the roads, the rider’s ratty cloak fluttering in the wind. Ratty cloak aside, the horse and the saddle were of too fine a quality to suggest a lack of coin. He always enjoyed watching how people attempted to hide their wealth but there weren’t any nearly as smart as this rider. He’d seen men come through with horses decked in practically golden saddles and plain cloaks. He’d seen people on nags while wearing flashing jewels.

This rider was different though.

Oh, the saddle was clearly of good make and would have set someone plain back quite a bit. However, it wasn’t flashy like some he’d seen. Instead, it was something that noblemen tended to give their children for riding lessons; good leather with pretty patterns but nothing that would be used a ceremony or anything. The horse was much of the same; clearly of good breading and training but Kasmut had seen far shinier horses in parades than this one. Neither the saddle nor the horse looked like anything a soldier would use either.

A messenger, though? That was more than likely. The cloak was utilitarian enough to pass for a messenger’s property; it was to keep them dry and to keep the night chill at bay. Good horses would take them where they needed to go in good time. Their saddles needed to be comfortable and some employers put pretty workmanship on those so inner city messengers could say what city they were from at a glance.

There weren’t many messengers that came through this road though. It was too treacherous to traverse. There were bandit caves nearby. No one in their right mind would dare enter this area alone. No one wanted to enter this place with a well-armed caravan either though. He supposed the feelings were moot considering how many people were left with little choice on which road to use when trying to avoid tolls and searches.

However, this rider was more than the garden variety messenger. Messengers had particular routes they liked to take; all of them faster than this road.

“Interesting,” he murmured as Esi slipped up to his side. Her dark hair fell haphazardly over her shoulders and her leathers whispered as she settled at his side.

“Musa is whining again,” she whispered, a hand coming to rub circles on Kasmut’s chest.

He was perfectly aware that she doing it to be sensual. Being sensual seemed to be the only thing she was able do. Light fingers were a wasted feature on the woman. She couldn’t be bothered to carry nearly as much as the clumsy girl he’d taken in a few months back. At least that girl would carry her weight even if she was incapable of not tripping over her own feet. Also, she was as averse to men as Kasmut was to women. He could respect that about as much as he could respect his troupe’s wishes to confront the Hounds.

“How typically tedious of him,” Kasmut breathed, tugging the offending hand from his chest and shoving it away. Esi pouted at him as she sat back against the rocks. Her amber eyes glanced towards the rider below.

“Doesn’t look like he’d be worth robbing,” she cooed, fingers combing through her long hair. “Though, if only to get away from Musa, I suppose he’s worth bothering a bit.”

“This one is not for bothering,” Kasmut declared.

“Oh?” she crowed, clawing her way back to press against his side. Her fingers danced over his neck as her teeth nipped at his ear. “Just a lowly messenger then? Very dull watching, wouldn’t you say?” She pressed a kiss against his jaw, fingers trailing down his chest. “Shall we make it a little more entertaining?”

“I do not find your form of entertainment to be as entertaining as you do,” he muttered as the rider halted his horse and dismounted.

Kasmut shoved Esi aside, leaning forward to watch the rider pick his way over the fallen rocks near the road. The rider continued to hold the reins of the horse as he glanced around the misplaced debris. The rider was definitely a strange one. A messenger wouldn’t stop in their routes. Not to kick around a few rocks. It was quite strange for _anyone_ riding through this route to stop like this rider.

“Come now,” Esi whispered, crawling back to his side. He shoved her away again, careful to not touch her where she wanted him to. She frowned at him. “Really, Kasmut. You could do with some _real_ fun in your life.”

“Your fun is not in my wheel of preferences,” Kasmut huffed. “ _You_ could do with some observational skills.”

“I observe,” she huffed.

“You do not observe much,” he stated, rolling his shoulders before pointing toward the rider. “What is wrong with this image?”

She sucked at her teeth glancing towards the rider. She didn’t look at them for very long before her gaze returned to Kasmut.

“A lost rider,” she declared.

“Riders do not get lost on this road,” he huffed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “They go out of their way to avoid this road. Also, those are the actions of someone searching for something. Why search for something around this area?”

“He’s an idiot then,” Esi shrugged.

Kasmut glared at her, amazed at her lack of care about the situation surrounding them. Out of his entire troupe, Esi was the only one who didn’t seem to care that the Hounds were roaming about and interfering. They hadn’t had a good haul in weeks thanks to the Hounds and their attempts to avoid confrontation. The Hounds had better armor and better weapons. They couldn’t match up against the Hounds in an attack. Also, the Hounds were too tightly knit together to infiltrate. Many of the Hounds had been essentially raised by Set before he’d committed his coup. They knew each other far too well to just pop in a new person.

Esi was of the opinion that the Hounds would find their way back to their desert soon enough. She didn’t understand that they were seeking revenge for their losses. She’d never lost much more than a night of pleasure so she couldn’t understand. She’d become part of the troupe because she’d wanted to experience a thrill the whorehouses couldn’t provide. No one in the troupe had been surprised when she’d started flirting and fucking her way through it after she’d joined. They all knew who she wouldn’t get though and were waiting for the fallout, patiently.

Esi’s hand slid up his thigh, a sultry smile on her face. He was about to reach at her hand to pull it away when a sharp breeze snapped past his nose. Her hand disappeared from his thigh as her eyes went wide. She fell away from his side, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. He glanced behind him, finding a knife embedded in the rock. He blinked at the knife, the simple pommel familiar as he reached for it.

It took a bit of tugging to free the knife from the rock. Once he’d gotten it free, he turned his attention to the rider. The rider was a touch closer than he remembered, a large smile on his face. Kasmut stood, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” he called, waving the knife. “ _This_ is how you greet old friends?”

The rider slipped the hood of his head, curls falling over a familiar face.

“Stay there,” Kasmut called. “I’ll send Nafi.”

He gained a lazy wave. He smiled back, flipping the knife to hold the blade.

“Who is _that_?!” Esi hissed as she followed him down the hidden path to where Nafi stood with an ass and a couple of horses.

Nafi was a from a tribe somewhere in lower Africa where leopards were prevalent that was known for their tracking skills. He always had something from a leopard on his person as those were the only things he’d managed to save from his being shuffled from master to master.

“That was our best thief,” Kasmut chuckled. Nafi blinked at him, a brow rising in interest as Kasmut held up the knife. “He’s still on the road, waiting for you.”

Nafi nodded solemnly, taking the knife with a great deal of care. He turned it in his hands for a moment, a small smile crossing over his face. He sheathed the knife and mounted his horse. Kasmut turned to face Esi as Nafi disappeared at a swift gallop. Esi was still a touch flushed from the sudden knife throw and her shouting but Kasmut continued to smile at her.

“For your personal reference,” he stated, “ _this_ is what I consider entertaining.”

* * *

Bek entered the main cavern with Nafi at his side, the larger man keeping the others from greeting him for too long while also updating him on the troupe’s current activities. Bek listened carefully, knowing that the more he knew the better chance he had at talking Kasmut into speaking with Neith for assistance. Kasmut and the troupe did not solicit the Gods for assistance – a habit they’d passed to Bek in a manner.

Like many who had grown up in the area or had stumbled their way into it, the members of the troupe had learned a long time ago that the Gods did not always hear the prayers sent to them by the common folk. Nafi had been sold as a slave before falling into the troupe. Bek had gotten into thieving to feed himself when his family was low on coin.

There were a few new faces that Bek didn’t recognize filtering through the hidden caves too but Bek paid little attention to that. The troupe used to go through new members like children went through toys. He was a bit shocked so many remained but Kasmut was not the same as the man he’d taken the troupe from. He treated his people like family unlike his predecessor.

He’d, apparently, been the only one that had taken up Kasmut’s promises.

“You have been missed,” Nafi stated.

“I can see that,” he murmured, glancing towards Kasmut’s personal area.

The area was like a stage, raised slightly above the rest of the cavern. It was more open than it had been under Kasmut’s predecessor. In a way, it looked comfortable and welcoming. There were burgundy pillows and crimson curtains and a lounge. Bek could almost see the hint of the private bedding area connected to it in dark browns and rich golds. There was a table in the center of the area where Kasmut oversaw things of the troupe’s movements and plans. A girl with braided hair tripped away from the table, scrolls in her arms. Another woman with piercing eyes and long hair glared after her. Kasmut stood at his table, shifting somethings around.

Bek glanced off to the side where he’d spotted Musa when Nafi had brought him into the caves. The other man was still watching him as Nafi lead him into the cavern. He returned his attentions to Kasmut to have something else to focus on besides Musa’s smug expression.

Kasmut’s smile was strangely easier to look at.

“Welcome back,” Kasmut greeted easily, his smile large and welcoming. The woman with piercing eyes glared at Bek as he stepped up to the table. Nafi stationed himself at Kasmut’s right, effectively blocking her view.

Bek glanced back at the cave of curious faces. When he looked back at Kasmut, his brow raised, he found the smile beginning to falter.

“Musa said you wanted to speak with me,” Bek stated. He narrowed his eyes as Nafi and Kasmut frowned.

“I didn’t send Musa to call on you,” Kasmut stated after a moment. He pressed his fists to the top of the table, leaning his weight onto them as he took a deep breath.

“Really?” Bek asked, stepping closer to the table. He was careful to keep his body at ease. He didn’t miss how Kasmut’s eyes flicked over his form as he moved. “Musa broke into the palace to tell me that. Why would he lie?”

“I don’t know,” Kasmut sighed, one of his hands rising to signal at Nafi.

The hulking man stepped close, leaning forward for Kasmut to whisper into Nafi’s ear. Bek waited for the exchange to pass, watching as Nafi left the tableside to slink into the cavern. He didn’t bother to follow the man’s movements. Nafi was the most respected member of the troupe. Even Musa wouldn’t avoid the man just to avoid Kasmut.

“So,” Bek sighed, running his fingertips over the tabletop. “Since I’ve come all this way, is there anything you _do_ need to speak to me about?”

Kasmut smiled.

“No offense Bek but, you are the one I would not have called here under any circumstance,” Kasmut stated. “If the rumors are anything to believe, you are the last person I should have anywhere near our new enemies.”

Bek couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes, rapping his knuckles on the table. He glanced at the woman again. Her amber eyes fixed themselves to his as she shifted her legs in a manner that even Hathor would claim as sensual. Hathor probably would have had a few teachings to give to the woman though. It was sensual, sure, but only to the point that a whore learning their trade was sensual. She probably hadn’t completed the training considering how she held herself.

“What, exactly, are the rumors claiming?” he asked.

“That you single handedly killed a God,” Kasmut smiled.

“No,” Bek sighed. “I only assisted Horus.”

“Still,” Kasmut shrugged. “It ended in the death of a God. People talk.”

“People need to listen more,” Bek mumbled.

Kasmut chuckled, nodding his head. He ran a hand over a worn map, his teeth chewing at his lip. The woman took that chance to sashay up to the table, a sleeve of her dress falling from her shoulder. She leaned against the table, pressing her arms against her breasts to make them look bigger.

“Esi,” Kasmut hissed.

“I only wish to greet our best thief,” she cooed. Her eyes fell onto Bek again, sharp and damning. “If Kasmut calls you the best, you _must_ be fairly impressive.”

“That’s his opinion,” Bek replied calmly.

“Why haven’t we seen you around then?”

“Esi,” Kasmut stated, voice cutting. “You’re making a nuisance of yourself. Leave us.”

She pouted. Bek tried to not laugh at how the expression pulled at her features. It was clearly a staged pout that Bek had seen many times while he had been a part of the troupe. Esi was definitely not fully trained.

“I just want to know why you would claim someone as your best thief when they aren’t even around,” she whined, fingers dancing up Kasmut’s arm.

“I assisted in Kasmut’s gaining control of the troupe and was rewarded the choice to leave,” Bek stated, Nafi’s overwhelming presence making itself known as he dragged Musa to the table. “I left.”

“Esi,” Kasmut declared, snatching his arm away. “Leave. This conversation has nothing to do with you.”

She glared at them, huffing at Bek as she stomped away. Nafi settled Musa next to Bek. He placed a gentle hand on Bek’s shoulder and ushered him over to the side a bit. He took up the space Bek had formerly occupied as if it were his.

“She’s new,” Bek sighed.

“Compared to you, yes,” Kasmut stated. He turned his attention to Musa, his strange green eyes burning. “You lied to Bek, Musa. I wish to know _why_.”

Musa shifted his feet, head ducked.

“The Hounds hate him,” Musa mumbled. “It made sense he knew something so I went to get him.”

“Which ended with you drawing a knife?” Bek asked. He snaked a hand out to catch Kasmut’s arm before the other could reach for Musa’s neck. “Stop.”

Kasmut’s arm was tense in his hand, muscles pushing to get to Musa’s nervous form and pulling to free themselves from Bek’s firm grip. Kasmut huffed a few breaths as Nafi watched calmly. A long moment passed before Kasmut smirked, shaking his head as he snorted.

“You haven’t changed,” Kasmut murmured, his tone fond. His arm went lax and Bek released it. “You were always the better choice for leader than I was.”

Bek rolled his eyes.

“I was never really part of this troupe and we all know it,” Bek sighed. “Well…Anyone who knows me knows.”

“Musa lied to you,” Nafi stated. “We thought he was doing scouting which means he has lied to us as well. It cannot be ignored. It should not be ignored.”

“I agree,” Kasmut sighed. “However, I wish to speak to Bek for a moment as he’s come this far. He can stay in the lower levels until I can convene the troupe about it.”

Nafi nodded once before hauling Musa off. The cave’s occupants all watched the process in silence. Nafi carrying someone off was, apparently, still part of the normal routine around this place and these people. Bek turned back to Kasmut, waiting for him to broach a conversation.

“You are as patient as ever,” Kasmut smiled. “Come, sit.”

“I’m really not that patient anymore,” Bek sighed, following Kasmut to the lounge. He sank onto it calmly as Kasmut reclined onto it. “After all, my King is clearly hiding something from me so I came to the last place I should be to find something out.”

Kasmut smirked. “The Hawk less honorable than the rumors claim? What a shock.”

“Not much of one, really.”

Kasmut frowned, a brow rising in interest.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” he asked.

“There are reasons rumors shouldn’t be heeded all the time,” Bek sighed, shoving some loose curls back from his brow. “The bit of the story that isn’t often heard is that Horus attempted to trick me at the beginning.”

Kasmut snorted. “You wonder why we don’t pray to the Gods for help,” he stated.

“I grew on him,” Bek shrugged.

“Speaking of growing on someone,” Kasmut smirked. “Did you marry that girl?”

“Yes.”

Kasmut’s smile faltered a touch but he nodded anyway. Bek tapped a finger on the lounge’s cushions. Kasmut’s preferences had never been a secret within the troupe and Bek had always been forward with the other man. He had met Zaya by the time Kasmut was thinking of winning his current position, promising to everyone he could trust that they would be able to leave without penalty when he was in charge. He’d wanted Bek specifically to steal plans, trinkets, and to make the previous leader look even less appealing. Bek had been clear as soon as the promise slipped from Kasmut’s mouth.

_“I’ve met this girl,” he’d said. “I want nothing more to do with this troupe if it means I can be with her for the rest of my days. You’re making a promise and I intend to see that you keep it.”_

Kasmut had kept it.

“She as sweet now as you claimed back then?” Kasmut asked.

“You prefer men,” Bek stated.

“I know that,” Kasmut snorted. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about this girl who you left the troupe for. She must be quite the woman.”  

“She is,” Bek smiled. “Though, you _could_ try to not sound so jealous.”

Kasmut coughed.

“She _is_ the reason I lost my best thief,” Kasmut stated.

Bek hummed, head swaying in amusement. That _would_ be how Kasmut chose to interpret his leaving.

“You didn’t come out here just to end up informing me of Musa’s most recent idiocy,” Kasmut sated, Nafi reappearing in the crowd.

“Neith wants to meet me,” Bek shrugged. “However, his Majesty was feeling protective of his advisor.”

“So you snuck out of the palace under the cover of night,” Kasmut chuckled. “But, why come to this place? Why not just go to the Goddess and stick your tongue out at the Hawk?”

“I’m not an idiot, Kasmut,” Bek sighed. “The Hawk is here to deal with the Hounds, to keep them from getting away again.”

“As I said, I wouldn’t have called for you to come,” Kasmut stated. “The rumors about your involvement against Set’s reign are more than enough to avoid bringing you near those men. Then, there is the fact that you parted with us on good terms. None of us are mad that you found a girl and went to live a life with her so why would we disrupt it?”

“Musa aside, you mean?”

“…We all know he’s a fool.”

“A fool with a few too many knives and far too little patience,” Bek stated as Nafi strode up to them.

“Two of his faults,” Kasmut shrugged. He glanced towards Nafi. “Did he say anything while you were with him?”

Nafi shook his head. “Naeem is watching him now,” he stated.

“Good,” Kasmut smiled. “She’ll keep him in line.” Kasmut glanced towards Bek then with a soft smile. “Apparently, the weaving Goddess wishes to meet Bek.”

“Neith?” Nafi asked, eyes going uncharacteristically wide. “Why would she wish to meet you, small one?”

“…You realize _everyone_ is small when compared to you, don’t you?” Bek asked. Nafi shrugged at him, pulling a sigh from him. “It’s been recently learned that something’s not quite right about me.”

Nafi and Kasmut’s heads fell towards a shoulder, a brow raised. The two shared a glance before returning their attentions to Bek.

“What do you mean?” Kasmut asked.

“When Musa broke into the palace, he ended up getting attacked by Sekhmet,” Bek explained. “I pulled her off of him…My hand left a mark on her skin.”

Nafi blinked. “You marked a Goddess?”

“I’m apparently blessed somehow,” Bek sighed, shoving hair back from his brow. “Deities are apparently subject to my damn will.”

“How interesting,” Kasmut stated. “Are you _sure_ you only assisted that pompous Hawk?”

“Yes. And I died in the process,” Bek snapped.

“…What?” Nafi breathed.

“Zaya was killed by an arrow before I even got Horus his first eye,” Bek explained. “I died after Horus won his crown from an injury. Ra brought us both back as repayment to Horus.”

“Gods,” Kasmut gasped.

“Careful, they might be listening,” Bek chuckled.

Nafi glanced towards Kasmut.

“Maybe we should go to Neith for assistance,” he suggested. “She wishes to meet Bek as it stands.”

“Which means Horus has irritated her by not bringing you,” Kasmut nodded. “Plus, the Hounds are a bane to everyone. We haven’t had a good haul for weeks.”

“So,” Bek sighed. “You’ll speak with her? Make an alliance?”

“…A temporary one.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Co. return to Neith's temple after a day of watching the Hounds. They return to a surprise.

“That was a waste of a day,” Sekhmet grumbled as she followed Horus back into Neith’s temple. Sobek and Thoth were ahead of them, bickering the way all siblings bickered.

“I can’t say I don’t agree with you,” Horus sighed, pulling at his vambraces and blowing at the overheated skin under them.

His eye – the one that Bek had stolen from its cage atop Set’s head – itched. It had been itching since they’d spent their first night in Neith’s temple, her question ringing in his ears to the point of his losing sleep over it. He was getting tempted to put the old strip of leather over his itching eye to let it rest. The need to see every movement of the Hounds was keeping him from doing so though. The sooner this all ended, the sooner he could go home and kiss his wife, hug Zaya, and see Bek. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to talk Bek into going to the nest for a day or two. He’d probably have to do a bit of work before he could talk Bek into such an excursion though.

“We’ve wasted two who days watching those mutts,” Sekhmet growled. “Why aren’t we doing more?”

“We need to know their movements,” Horus reasoned. “I don’t want to miss any like before.”

Sekhmet grumbled something Horus couldn’t quite catch. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what she’d said though so Horus chose to focus on the sound of their sandals hitting the floor of the temple. It was easier to pretend he didn’t mind Sekhmet’s personal complaints about how slowly they were moving about things. He couldn’t afford to lose these little bastards again.

The sooner this ended, the better.

He collapsed onto a lounge once they were within one of the inner, private rooms. Thoth and Sobek continued to bicker in the garden outside of the room and Sekhmet found herself a perch to lounge on. It wasn’t the middle of the day but there was still enough sun to encourage her to take a nap.

Neith glided into the room as Thoth and Sobek harrumphed at each other and fell into a silent battle of wills. She looked as regal as ever, her long fingers combing through her hair as she took a seat across from Horus. A few of the temple girls came in a moment later, bearing platters of figs and grapes.

“Was your day productive?” she asked.

Horus narrowed his eyes at her.

“Not really,” he stated. “Not as though you would have to ask.”

She smirked at him. “I do not use my abilities as often as other Deities,” she chuckled. “It is exhausting to look, after all, so I do it sparingly.”

Horus sighed, rubbing at his itching eye. He didn’t quite miss how Neith’s eyes narrowed at the action. She didn’t mention anything, watching him in that calculating manner she watched everyone with. He forced himself to stop rubbing – it wasn’t making the itch calm anyway – and indulge in the fruits in front of him. They remained in silence for a while, Thoth and Sobek managing to be civil long enough to eat something while Neith started another basket. The silence was interrupted by one of the temple girls Horus was not all that partial to. Most of Neith’s girls were quiet, lost to their austerities, and didn’t seem to mind their comings and goings if the austerities were left alone. This girl didn’t seem to have the time for austerities.

“My lady, there are three vagabonds outside,” the girl declared. “Shall I send them away?”

Neith did not pause in her weaving.

“No,” she stated. “I’ve been expecting them.” She turned her head to gaze down at the girl. “Bring them in.”

The girl looked a little put out before she nodded and disappeared. The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the girl returned, announcing the arrival of the guests. Neith smiled, placing the basket down as the girl opened the door a bit wider.

“Bek?!” Horus gasped as his advisor entered the room. He looked a bit road worn and flushed from too much sun. He was draped in a ratty cloak over his leathers.

“Hello Horus,” Bek smiled. “Lady Neith, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Such a pleasant surprise,” Neith smirked as Thoth, Sobek, and Sekhmet went rigid. “Come, sit. Introduce your friends.”

“Kasmut can introduce himself,” Bek muttered as he moved towards Horus.

“Bek,” Horus hissed.

“Did you _really_ think I wouldn’t find a way to get here?” Bek shot back, plopping down next to the God. “I should have come here when the rest of you did.”

Two men in very similar leathers entered as Bek spoke. One was a towering Mortal with dark skin and glinting knives on his belt. The other was about as tall as Bek with amber eyes that glinted from behind dark hair. Horus had an instantaneous dislike for the man. He watched as the tall man hovered behind the shorter one like a guard. Sekhmet slipped to stand behind Bek and Horus, her lips curled up at the two strangers.

“I have missed your biting commentary,” the amber eyed man stated in a breathy sigh as he sat.

“Introduce yourself,” Bek huffed.

The man smiled a small smile. “I’m called Kasmut,” he stated.

“The bandit leader,” Thoth stated.

“One and only,” Kasmut smirked. “This is Nafi, a good friend of mine.”

“His muscle,” Sobek snorted.

“It is known,” Nafi stated with a proud lift of his chin. Bek snorted, shaking his head. Neith smiled.

“Clever advisor you have there, Horus,” Neith stated, shooing the temple girl away. “He’s brought you some new allies in your little hunt.”

“Thought it was exhausting to look,” Horus ground out.

“It is,” Neith smiled. “Only because I see everything when I bother to look.”

Horus glared in return of the smirk on Neith’s face. Kasmut had enough sense to not say anything as Horus and Neith stared at each other. Thoth almost seemed like he was attempting to sink into the walls while Sobek was looking for a way to escape. Sekhmet looked ready to gut someone; as usual. Bek was probably the only one in the room – besides Nafi – who seemed unperturbed by the quiet.

“Allies,” Thoth mused after the silence worked its way into unbearable. “That certainly makes it concerning that one of your own broke into the palace.”

“I did not send Musa,” Kasmut stated, earning a growl from Sekhmet. “I can assure you he will be given an appropriate punishment for what he did.”

“What does that mean?” Horus hissed, an arm curling around Bek protectively. He still knew too little about this bandit’s history with Bek to take such a statement without pause.

Kasmut’s eyes slid over to meet Horus’ a slick smirk on his face.

“It means he’s earned himself some time alone and a few beatings,” Kasmut stated.

Horus glared in return. Kasmut was a rather concerning individual if he was willing to treat his people so flippantly. Given, if he truly had not sent Musa to the capital, then some punishment was to be expected. Especially since Musa had drawn a knife within the palace walls. One could only assume that, if Musa had been sent by his leader, there would have been an order to not harm someone he’d been sent after. Even bandits couldn’t afford to harm people their leaders sent them after.

Bek’s hand fell onto Horus’ arm, squeezing gently.

“Nothing too severe,” Bek stated. “Kasmut’s here to talk about an alliance to deal with the Hounds.”

“And your presence here?” Sekhmet asked in a cool tone. Bek glanced at her in a bored manner.

“Lady Neith wanted to meet me,” Bek shrugged. “Horus is being stupidly protective so I had to improvise. Besides…There was the whole Musa debacle to deal with as well.”

Kasmut smiled ruefully. “Such an unfortunate mess,” he sighed. “I do apologize for the actions of my man. They were not sanctioned by me but he is still my responsibility. Of course, if you feel my handling of him is too soft, I’ll be happy to discuss handing him to your authority. He _did_ attack your advisor.”

“That would be the silver tongue peeking out,” Bek sighed as Neith chuckled. Horus pulled Bek closer to his side as he continued to glare at the amber eyed Mortal.

“No silver tongue,” Kasmut stated. “Simply trying to be amicable. I wouldn’t know how a Deity would like to deal with someone attacking one of their…pets.”

Sekhmet and Sobek snarled as Kasmut smirked. Even Neith’s smile had faded.

“I can assure you, child,” Thoth huffed, a hand at his chin, “Bek is _not_ a mere pet.”

“For now,” Bek mumbled softly. Horus’ arm tightened around him without thought. Bek’s voice had been quiet enough that Sobek and Thoth hadn’t heard him. Sekhmet and Neith might have caught the statement given their proximity but they wouldn’t have heard it as clearly as Horus.

“My apologies,” Kasmut stated, his eyes only sincere when they glanced towards Bek. “Truly.”

Bek smiled at him, the expression not reaching his eyes.

“I’m sure,” Bek sighed.

“Just as I am sure that we can handle making this alliance without you or Horus,” Neith declared. Horus glanced towards her with a raised brow. “Please, go and reassure yourself these men have done him no harm.”

Kasmut had the gall to glare at the Goddess.

“Considering the rumors,” Kasmut grated out, “Bek would be the _last_ person I would call to be near the Hounds.”

“Rumors,” Horus invited as he stood.

“About Bek’s involvement with Set’s demise,” Nafi stated. “They are…prolific. Even out here.”

“Why _not_ send for someone the Hounds, people you hate, want desperately enough to break into a palace?” Sekhmet hissed. “As a tactician, it would makes sense to have _something_ on the table.”

“Sekhmet,” Horus growled.

“Not that I’d allow anyone to kidnap the advisor to the King of Egypt,” Sekhmet snarled, leaning over the back of the lounge. She looked like she was stalking her prey. She probably thought she was too. “I’m just saying, it would make tactical sense to have some sort of leverage on your enemies and you lot strike me as the sort of people to get ahold of any advantage you can.”

Kasmut glared at her but it was Nafi whose body tensed, a foot sliding back as his hand twitched toward his back. Sekhmet smiled that manic smile of hers at the action, making Horus sigh. She’d hit the mark she’d wanted to with the same amount of subtlety as a rock falling from a cliff. Bek’s hand twitched in his lap, Kasmut’s eyes following the aborted motion with a frown. Sekhmet’s lips curled at the expression.

“Sekhmet,” Horus chided. “Calm yourself. For now.”

“Fine,” she huffed, straightening.

“Horus,” Neith sighed, perusing the bowls of fruit. “We’ll handle making this little alliance. You can show Bek to a room. His journey here was likely long and he looks like could use some rest.”

Horus inclined his head to the older Goddess, standing slowly. He glanced at Bek, raising a brow as Bek huffed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Neith,” Bek stated as he rose.

“Oh, I _will_ be speaking to you later,” Neith promised. “I’m just too old to watch over spats.”

“Bek,” Horus intoned gently, inclining his head towards the door.

“Oh for Ra’s sake, I’m coming you feathered fussbudget,” Bek grumbled.

Horus took his time guiding Bek to the rooms Neith had given them all, quickly pushing the Mortal towards his private chamber before Bek could find a chance to escape. Bek sighed at him, stumbling a bit at the sudden change in direction but nothing too concerning. Bek was always good at catching himself before any real damage could be done. The door closed with a hollow thud and Bek turned to face Horus with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“Bek,” Horus chided.

“If you tell me it’s too dangerous for me to be out here, I will throw a knife at your eye,” Bek spat. “I can handle myself just fine.”

“This is familiar conversation,” Horus sighed.

“Then let’s stop having it!”

“Maybe, if you’d stop putting yourself in dangerous situations, we could!”

“You know, if you’d just be honest with me, I wouldn’t have to do something dangerous and risky to find out what you’re all trying to hide from me!”

“Bek,” Horus groaned, running a hand through his hair. “The Hounds have already tried to kill you at the palace so _why_ would I allow you near them?”

“I’m sure someone’s pointed out how stupid it was to think the palace would be the _safer place_ to be then,” Bek grumbled. “I’m sure they’ve pointed it out rather loudly too.”

“Your point?”

“The nest would have been the better choice,” Bek snarled. “Given, considering how you’d _rather_ use the nest, I can’t manage to see you turning it into a place to hide the target of zealots from them.”

Horus frowned, licking his lips as his breathed heavily. This argument wasn’t going to go anywhere other than in circles. He already knew why Bek was mad at him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain himself past what he’d already said. The Hounds didn’t scare Bek no matter how much they should. Now, there was Kasmut involved along with everything else.

“How much does Kasmut know?” he asked.

“About what?” Bek huffed. “The Hounds or the fact that I’m apparently blessed for no reason?”

“…Either,” Horus sighed.

“He knows the Hounds are near his preferred area of working,” Bek sighed. “I’ve also explained what I know about my situation. I’m blessed and apparently Deities have to listen to me.”

“That’s…perfect,” Horus sighed. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear.

Bandits didn’t need to know there was a Mortal who could command a Deity. It was far too tempting a prospect to ignore. Horus could imagine a few Deities taking such news badly. Some people would just want to use Bek’s abilities. Others would want him dead. There were _reasons_ Horus had been trying to keep it quiet. The fewer people who knew, the better.

“Does his whole troupe know?” Horus asked.

“No,” Bek scoffed. “You really must think I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t think that,” Horus sighed. “I’m worried about how people will respond to learning such things.”

“Kasmut would rather have his best thief back for nostalgia than use me in such a way,” Bek insisted.

“And it is still very dangerous information to just hand out to others,” Horus stated. “Surely, you understand this.”

“Understand it? I’ve _lived_ it, Horus!” Bek yelled. “Retaking your throne wasn’t the first time I’ve done that sort of thing. I helped put Kasmut on top of the troupe with the expectation that he’d let me leave to live with Zaya.” He waved his hands at his person. “Clearly, I’ve got a reputation here!”

“You… _Bek_!”

“ _What_?!”

“Of all the things I _don’t_ know about you, I think _that_ bit of information should have come up sooner than right now, Bek!”

Bek groaned, head falling back as he ran hands through his hair in frustration.

“The imminent threat to Zaya’s life was far more important to me when I first met you,” Bek growled. “Also, considering I’m currently helping you run an entire kingdom while also dealing with… _things_ , I’ve been a bit busy!”

“Things?” Horus coughed, an unintentional smile crawling over his face.

“You know what I mean,” Bek mumbled, his cheeks going bright red.

“Do I?” Horus asked, stepping closer to Bek.

In response, Bek backed away. His legs hit the deity sized bed, his balance wobbling away as he spun his arms about a bit. Horus placed a couple fingertips against Bek’s chest, pressing him backward onto the bed. Bek let out a soft yelp as he toppled backward onto pure white blankets.

“Do I _really_ know what you mean by that, Bek?” Horus asked as he leaned over the tiny Mortal. He pressed a hand onto the mattress next to Bek’s head as he pressed a leg between Bek’s.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you right now,” Bek mumbled, his face bright red as he avoided Horus’ gaze. “You’re supposed to be mad at me.”

“It’s not every day I can say you’ve been distracted,” Horus smirked. “It’s an interesting look on you.”

Bek’s small hands pressed against Horus’ chest, pushing against him.

“We were having an argument,” Bek mumbled.

“One that’s going to go in circles,” Horus stated, lips brushing against the shell of Bek’s ear. Bek shuddered underneath him, hands clenching Horus’ soft cotton. “I’m tired of arguing in circles. You’re better at it than I am and it’s ridiculous to try when we both have very good points.”

“Horus,” Bek groaned as Horus pressed his nose against Bek’s neck. “Do you ever think with your head?”

“Always,” Horus smirked. “They take turns.”

He mouthed at Bek’s jaw, lathing his tongue over the sharp edge of Bek’s Adam’s apple. Bek shivered again, hands sliding down Horus’ chest.

“Typical,” Bek grunted as Horus nipped at his collarbone. “You’ve always got a joke somewhere.”

“I’ve learned it from you,” Horus snickered. “Now, shall we talk about those things were mentioning?”

Bek gasped as Horus pressed a hand against his crotch. Horus smiled, licking his lips in appreciation.

“God who rules over war and justice,” Bek mumbled, hands rising to hide his face. “Why’re you trying to play coy right after a fight?”

“More fun that way.”

He gave Bek a gentle squeeze, earning a breathy moan from the Mortal.

“Shall we discuss those feelings?”

“There’s not going to be much talking if you keep that up?”

“You’re far more honest this way though,” Horus smirked, gently tugging Bek’s hands away from his blushing face. “Given, there is the issue of not having that potion…. I guess we’ll have to work around that.”

“Who is ‘we’ of whom you speak?” Bek snorted.

“You,” Horus stated, pressing and rubbing Bek’s crotch through his leathers. Bek yelped, head falling back. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There's a convention coming soon and there are no new chapters written in full after this one. I apologize for the inconsistency in my updating. I'm a very easily distracted human being.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasmut and Bek talk. Horus joins at a point. Neith and Bek speak.

“You look like you didn’t get much sleep,” Kasmut stated with a wry smirk. Bek shuffled his way over to him, picking up a few dates as he settled onto a lounge.

“I got plenty of rest,” Bek muttered, biting into a date viciously. Kasmut chuckled at him, shoulders quaking as if there was far more he wished to release. Bek glared in return. “Where’s Nafi?”

“He’s conversing with the Deities about what we know of the Hounds’ movements,” Kasmut stated. “Don’t try to change the subject though. You did not sleep.”

Bek sighed. “Can’t let anything go, can you?”

“Not when you mentioned Horus tried to trick you once,” Kasmut shrugged. “There’s something rather disgusting to the idea that a Deity would attempt tricking someone offering to assist them, don’t you think?”

Bek ripped into another date, staring at his old friend with an impassive stare. Kasmut swallowed thickly, rolling his shoulders in a rare show of unease. There were very few ways to get the bandit leader – Bek was loathe to call Kasmut a bandit king – to look uneasy and Bek knew every single one of them. Considering he’d created a few of them, it made sense he knew the others. He leaned back in the lounge, eye twitching as he shifted into a comfortable position. He ignored Kasmut’s snort.

“I guess that answers my question,” Kasmut chuckled.

“So what if it does?”

“I thought it was Hathor who invoked such emotions.”

“We had this conversation once,” Bek stated with a heavy sigh. “Sometime around when you were scheming to become the head of the troupe.”

“The conversation that Deities are unfairly attractive and easily distracted like any human they claim to be above? Is that what you’re referencing?”

“I believe so,” Bek muttered. “I also seem to remember you saying something about trying a Deity out at least once in the middle of that conversation.”

“Says the poor idiot that claimed a Deity would likely ruin all other people for Mortals,” Kasmut laughed.

“I hate being right sometimes,” Bek sighed, a soft smile curling his lips.

“You _love_ being right!”

Bek shrugged with a quick chuckle. “Only when it’s worth being right. This moment, right here, is not quite good enough.”

Kasmut chuckled, shaking his head. “You are incredibly picky,” he smirked.

Bek shrugged. “I have to be,” he stated. “I’m around extremely strange people who like to ask for perfection when they cannot be perfect themselves. I managed to impress these idiots while also yelling at them for being idiots. I sort of _can’t_ afford to be anything other than picky.”

“Sounds exhausting. You should come home, to us. You could even bring Zaya.”

“…I can’t, Kasmut.”

“Why not? Something tells me Zaya would be able to keep up with us,” Kasmut laughed. “She’d likely be able to wrangle Esi and Musa better than I can.”

“Kasmut…,” Bek sighed.

“What? Why can’t you come back?”

“Besides the fact that it was never the type of place Zaya would have called home even before she and I ran away to the capital?”

“Yes,” Kasmut snorted.

“It’s not home for me anymore.”

Kasmut took a stuttering breath, lips curling in a soft smile. He nodded as he sighed in acceptance, leaning back on the lounge.

“You’re a fool, Bek.”

“I know that.”

“Bek,” Horus’ voice called. The two looked over their shoulders to find the God standing at the door. “I’m going to confirm with Kasmut’s people.”

Bek smiled. “Alright,” he said. “Do you need me to do anything?”

Horus smiled at him; a sweet glance.

“Not at the moment,” Horus stated. “Neith would still like to speak to you though.”

“Wonderful,” Bek beamed, bouncing up to his feet and sauntering past his King. “I’ll see you when you’re done, then?”

“Yes,” Horus said, a gentle hand patting Bek on the head. Bek gave a sharp nod before disappearing into the temple. Kasmut let his eyes rise to meet Horus’.

“Are we about to have a problem with each other?” he asked.

“…I haven’t decided yet,” Horus stated, jaw tense. “Though, I can’t say I appreciate your attempts to get my advisor to return to thieving.”

“Funny,” Kasmut sighed, rising from his seat. He straightened his leathers and glared at the Deity before him with very little care. “I don’t much care that you’re keeping him from doing what he’s good at.”

“Odd,” Horus sighed. “I’ve noted he’s got quite a few more skills than just thieving.”

“I see we are going to have a problem with each other, then.”

“I suppose so.”

* * *

“Those two are going to fight each other over you,” Neith declared as Bek entered her main room. He sighed as he took a seat next to her, eyes falling to her hands as they weaved a basket together.

“I guess they will.”

She smiled. “If pressed, who would you choose?”

“Between the Deity that tricked me into helping him and the man who is the reason I dislike killing?”

Her hands paused, her eyes glancing towards him as if he were an illusion that would disappear if she moved too quickly. He stared back at her.

“I think the choice is rather clear,” he stated.

She blinked.

“I suppose it is,” she murmured, hands working at her basket again in stilted movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I'm back from the family trip and still kinda working on this off and on. I've managed to get an idea of what ending I want and am trying to figure out how to get there smoothly. (This does not mean there's a definite amount of chapters yet. It just means I've made more work for myself.)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neith explains a vision she's had to Horus. Thoth tries to keep the peace. Bek reveals a few more things to Kasmut and Nafi.

“They’re moving towards the city,” Horus declared upon his return, dropping Kasmut like a bag of rocks. “Sekhmet and Sobek are staying with Kasmut’s troupe to monitor the movement.”

Kasmut stood with a grunt, brushing himself off as he glared up at the Deity. Neith and Thoth watched the displays in silence. They were both unimpressed, of course, but they watched as the two continued. Kasmut’s attempts to seem under control were thwarted by Horus’ mere presence. Deities were commonly at ease with themselves unless they were having a particularly bad day. Horus, like most Deities that were well known and considered popular to the Mortals, did not have many bad days. Mortals, on the other hand, always had bad days and tended to show it.

“Well that sounds rather concerning,” Thoth drawled. “So, God of the Hunt and of War, what do you plan to do about this issue?”

“So you can give me advice or so you can belittle my plan?” Horus crowed.

“I only speak the truth,” Thoth shrugged.

“Boys,” Neith sighed.

“Where’s Bek?” Horus and Kasmut chorused. They glared at each other again as Neith and Thoth rolled their eyes at the action.

“Boring himself to death with scrolls,” Neith stated. “Nafi was with him, last time I checked.”

“Did you get to talk to him?” Horus asked.

Neith blinked. “Sort of,” she spoke. “I’m going to have to talk to you about that.”

Horus cocked his head in interest but remained quiet as Neith shepherded them into her parlor.

“Your plan?” Thoth asked as he settled himself on a lounge.

“I’d like to get them trapped in the canyons nearby,” Horus explained. “They’ll have to move through them if they want to save their water anyway.”

“And my men know those canyons well,” Kasmut declared. “We’ll be able to keep any of those Hounds from escaping.”

“You have enough people for that?” Horus asked with a touch of snark. Neith smacked his shoulder with a firm frown on her face. Kasmut glared in return.

“Those canyons have plenty of hidden pathways,” Kasmut explained. “Most of them are treacherous to cross. Those that aren’t are small and impede the movement of large groups. I have well over three hundred people who can each handle themselves in tough situation. Like Bek, for instance.”

“Enough, you two,” Thoth sighed. “The canyons are, by all accounts, will likely be the best place for this situation.”

“Sobek and Sekhmet can take care of the main entrances of the canyon with me,” Horus stated. “You two are welcome to join us in that endeavor.”

He glanced at Thoth with a raised brow. Thoth returned it with his own raised brow. He was clearly unimpressed by the statement though, he had enough tact to not speak.

“I’ll be happy to join,” Neith stated with a strained smile. “It will give me something productive to do.”

“Don’t your villagers use your baskets?” Kasmut asked.

“They can’t use the number of baskets I’m currently making,” Neith sighed, combing a hand through her hair. She pointedly ignored the confused glances her son and Horus sent her as she licked her lips. “I want to do something other than weave baskets while you all fight Hounds, alright.”

“Alright,” Horus stated. “It would be an honor to have you along.”

“Lovely,” Neith stated. “Kasmut, go ahead and fill in Nafi and Bek while we argue on whether Bek is coming along with us or not.”

Kasmut snorted, shaking his head as he sauntered out of the room. Thoth watched the man go with a bored expression before fixing his mother with concerned glare.

“Mother,” he chimed. “You seem…not yourself.”

“Quite,” Horus said, stepping a little closer to the Goddess. “Have you seen something concerning? Something about the coming battle?”

“No, no,” Neith said, waving a hand as she shook her head. “It’s not the battle.” She cleared her throat. “It’s Bek.”

“Calm down, you giant idiot,” Thoth stated calmly as Horus’ body went taut and his face went pale. “Let her speak. Let her explain. Do not start shouting at her before you give her a chance to explain what she saw.”

Horus nodded in jerky motions, stepping back from Neith as she rolled her shoulders uneasily.

“I was speaking to Bek earlier,” she stated. “I had planned to actually speak to him but I started with how you and Kasmut are likely going to fight over him.”

“Because they are,” Thoth scoffed.

“Hush,” Neith huffed. “I asked who he would choose if pressed and he stated that the answer was rather clear and I _saw_ something.”

“What did you see?” Horus asked, voice tight.

Neith took a breath, combing her fingers through her hair. She rolled her shoulders nervously as she licked her lips. Thoth made a placating gesture at Horus as the God’s breathing hitched.

“I saw what I’ve only seen one other time,” she stated. “I once in formed your father that we Gods will fade from Mortal’s care and worship, take on Mortal shells, and live mostly Mortal lives.”

“Save for the abilities and the not dying parts,” Thoth snorted.

“Save for that, yes,” Neith stated with a quick wave towards her son. “Mortals will stop requiring us to explain the workings of the world and we will adapt to that change. Our temples and homes will be simultaneously protected and destroyed.”

“Yes,” Horus sighed in a huff. “This is something you’ve warned all of us young ones of since we could understand what being in a Mortal shell meant. What does that have to do with Bek?”

“Bek will live through it all,” Neith declared.

Thoth blinked, watching as Horus stopped breathing for a moment.

“What?” Thoth asked. “He’s Mortal.”

“No,” Neith sighed. “He’s not.”

“How is that possible?” Horus asked through a gasp.

“Is it the Spark?” Thoth asked.

“Partly,” Neith stated. “I don’t think the abilities from the Spark awoke until after your grandfather brought him back from the Afterlife. However, since they are awakened now, they are actively changing his body. Regardless of who gave him the Spark, it has its own agenda.”

“Agenda?” Horus asked. “What sort of agenda could it _possibly_ have?”

“Quite a powerful one,” Neith sighed. “The Old Ram was the one that _gave_ the boy that Spark, after all. There must be a reason to the bastard’s decision.”

“Still,” Horus breathed. “What sort of agenda… Wait. The _Ram_?!”

Neith blinked. “Sobek didn’t mention that?”

“No!”

“He did not,” Thoth stated. “Both of you, take a breath. Take a moment.”

“Be quiet!” Horus snapped. “The damn Ram is involved in this?!”

“ _Yes_ ,” Neith sighed. “And you’re hung up on the idea that getting the Spark out of Bek will keep him safe. Word to the wise? It won’t. You’ll kill him. There isn’t a way to remove Sparks from Mortals without causing their deaths.”

Horus flinched away from her words as if they’d struck him, tears stinging at his eyes. Thoth sighed softly as he watched his king with sympathy.

“We’ve likely started seeing the changes,” he reasoned. “Bast gave him a potion that showed true emotions. Very specific emotions, mind. Ones to do with love.”

“This is before Hathor gave her own…assistance?” Neith asked.

“Yes,” Thoth stated, glancing back at Horus for a moment. The God had turned away from them, head in his hands and shoulders shaking. “Something occurred soon after though.”

Neith blinked, waving at her son to continue. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the confusion that passed through her eyes for a moment.

“Ammut went on a rampage due to a tooth ache,” Thoth explained. “She pinned Bek and he pulled her tooth out. She now loves the boy.”

“Sounds perfectly simple,” Neith shrugged. “Mortals are small and he’s learned to observe quickly in pressured situations.”

“Except that the way Bek explained it was that he saw a spark of light in utter darkness,” Thoth explained. “That spark, which he reached for, was the rotted tooth.”

“…What?”

Horus’ head jerked up. “What is it?” he asked.

“Making a potion last longer is one thing,” Neith stated, panic clear in her wide eyes. “Making them change their purpose is something else _entirely_.”

Horus swallowed thickly. “Set and my grandfather mentioned the possibility,” he mumbled. “I didn’t understand then and I still don’t.”

“A potion to reveal the truth of one’s love is not made from the same processes as a potion to find hidden ailments yet that was what you are describing! I knew the Spark must be old but _surely_ its power would have subsided _somewhat_ before landing in that boy’s body!”

“What do you mean?” Thoth asked.

“Sparks lose power in an exponential manner from the time they leave the Sun to the time they are placed,” Neith explained. “The energy sheds from them at the slightest movement. It’s part of why the Mortals that house them die so soon after they’ve completed their missions; the remaining energy was spent and the Spark was the Mortal’s life source until that time. The energy is spent and the Mortal passes away with the Spark.”

“So the vision you had?” Horus asked. “Where Bek lives through us falling to Mortal shells?”

“I’d thought the Spark was absurdly large,” Neith cried. “Now? Now I have no idea.”

“…I don’t like the sound of that,” Thoth breathed.

“Nor do I,” Horus murmured.

* * *

“The Gods seem to be having an argument,” Nafi mused, staring out at the village hidden under the temple’s shadow.

Kasmut glanced over to his right hand as Bek sharpened a knife in silence. The quiet was interrupted slightly by muffled yelling from below them. He couldn’t figure out what the argument was about but the passion was present. The scrape of metal against a whetstone kept his attention more than the Gods arguing.

Bek had always busied his hands when the troupe was between jobs. He’d also always watched those around him with a discerning eye that sent shivers down Kasmut’s spine. Bek used to be a quiet storm that would become jolly and bright given the right circumstances. Now, it was almost chilling to see that quiet storm. It was something Kasmut had almost certainly missed and yet he wished it to leave as soon as possible.

“Sounds typical,” Bek sighed. “Horus likes to get boisterous when he’s upset.”

“He get upset often?” Kasmut chuckled.

“Only on stressful days,” Bek said with a smile that almost met his eyes.

“Wonder how many of those he has,” Kasmut snorted.

“More than you can imagine,” Bek smirked. “Let’s remember that I’ve managed to make friends with Ammut.”

Kasmut coughed then, eyes bulging in horror. Even Nafi looked a little horrified.

“What?” Bek asked. “Did I not mention that?”

“No,” Kasmut coughed. “You did not.”

“Ammut likes me,” Bek smiled. “There, I’ve said it. Twice now.”

“It’s…When did that happen?”

“A while ago?” Bek murmured. “It was a bit hectic back then but it _was_ before the Red Hounds managed to get into the palace.”

Nafi moved first, large hands landing on Bek’s shoulders with a firm grip.

“Have you _lost_ your mind?” Nafi asked. “You couldn’t have _mentioned_ this earlier?”

“I mentioned the Hounds seem to have targeted me,” Bek shrugged, his shoulders not really moving under Nafi’s hands.

“But you didn’t mention that a demon apparently likes you!” Kasmut yelled.

“Take a moment and think about the nonsense I did mention,” Bek sighed. “Remember? The dying and returning bit?”

“I’m still waiting for an explanation on that front as well,” Kasmut grumbled.

“Ra decided to repay Horus for saving him from death after Set injured him and set Apophis onto the Nile,” Bek shrugged. “So Zaya and I are alive and I’ve made friends with a demon since. Meanwhile, the Hounds that weren’t killed immediately after Horus retook his crown have decided to kill the mortal who assisted him. I believe you’re caught up now.”

“ _How_ do you consider that explanation as catching us up?!” Nafi cried, hands lifting from Bek’s shoulders to wave about in hysterical gestures.

“It’s the summary points,” Bek shrugged. “I’m going to check in with Lady Neith and Horus now. Have fun digesting all of that.”

He shot them one last, blinding smile before disappearing into the temple. Nafi glanced towards Kasmut, eyes wide with horrified confusion.

“What in the Gods’ names?” Kasmut breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...I'm trying to watch Game of Thrones again. I've finally made it to the second season though so yay. It's is a very strange show for me since I tend to drop shows if their pilot can't hold my interest and GoT's ENTIRE FIRST SEASON is a pilot for the series. I get that there's an entire world to build though so the first season does a good job of getting things built. So, yeah, long winded way of saying I've found myself a(nother) distraction.  
> (I wonder if that person's read my damn resume yet.)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek has a dream. There's a battle. Bek does something amazingly dumb/cool.

Bek lay awake that night, staring at the moon through the window of the chambers Horus had been given. Horus lay curled around him, golden wings sprawling out from behind him. They were both in only their loincloths, skin warm against skin. There were new marks littering Bek’s skin and his muscles were loose from Horus’ ministrations. His legs still felt like they were lacking bones.

He’d fallen asleep with Horus, ignoring Horus’ pleas for him to remain behind for the coming fight. He was a better archer than Nafi or Kasmut and was perfectly capable of defending himself in close combat. He’d woken in a flash though, something making his skin prickle despite Horus’ heat. The moon was bright as he stared at it, the light soothing to his racing thoughts. He took a breath, focusing on the tingle of Horus’ hot arm that was thrown over his body and the flutter of his curls as Horus breathed.

It was better than focusing on the strange dream he’d had.

A ram-headed Sphinx with two, tall plumes rising from its head like a crown had been before him with a graceful woman sitting on its large, curled horn. Her hands and the criosphinx’s paws glowed gold along with their eyes. She’d greeted him with a kiss on his brow and the creature curled a wing around him. They’d said something, their voices blending together harmoniously, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

He’d woken too quickly.

He curled into Horus’s chest with a heavy sigh. He had a battle to join in.

* * *

The Hounds had, indeed, moved towards the city. They were making slow progress, carefully clawing their way over the roads to avoid being seen by the populous that lived outside the city. Kasmut’s troupe had noticed that the Hounds weren’t above risking being noticed when they were stealing small animals for their dinners. There were a few claims filtering about the city that matched up with the troupe’s suspicions that the thefts they’d seen were not the first occurrences. Horus wasn’t exactly surprised that the Hounds were subsidizing their meals by stealing. It wasn’t easy to handle poultry or cattle while also looking like a functioning army.

Of course, it was easier to look like a functioning army when the army wasn’t looking quite as bedraggled as the Hounds did. Their armor wasn’t as bright as Horus remembered it being during Set’s year of rule. Their weapons were not as well maintained or in as great a number. From what Horus had heard, Set’s Hounds had once had an arsenal to rival Anhur, Bata, Menthi, Montu, Sekhmet, Wepwawet, and Horus’ own private armories. It would make sense as they were an army and Set had planned to destroy everyone who challenged his rule.

Horus kept himself low to keep from being seen, Sekhmet at his right. Sobek was positioned on the opposite side of the canyon with Neith and her personal army of archers and healers. Some of those healers were on their side as well, hovering about the thieves and cutthroats of Kasmut’s troupe. Kasmut and Nafi were down the canyon wall, Bek between them.

“He looks at home,” Sekhmet mumbled, jerking her chin towards the three.

“He’d have been over here if Kasmut hadn’t dragged him off before I could spot him,” Horus grumbled.

Sekhmet smiled. “You know,” she said. “Bek’s going to notice you two are tugging at his arms and reveal to you both that neither of you were actually holding him in the first place.”

“Fine,” Horus shrugged.

“I don’t think you realize how embarrassing that’s going to be,” she chuckled.

“Bek can make me look a fool any day,” Horus stated. “I _expect_ it of him.”

“Runs your kingdom better than you do,” Sekhmet snickered.

“Thank you,” he drawled. “I’m aware.”

“I’ll have to try to be present when you and Kasmut get your cocks handed to you,” she mused. “Maybe I’ll hold one of you idiots down for him?”

“Lovely image,” Horus sighed. “Remind me again why Bek’s even here?”

“Neith is here,” she stated. “The boy warned us he’d find his own damn way over if we were stupid enough to leave him behind. _I’m_ not about to fight him. Need I go on?”

“No, thank you,” Horus sighed, glancing over to his advisor as Nafi handed him a bow and a full quiver. Sekhmet watched the interaction with interest.

“Wonder how skilled he is at that,” she mused.

“Probably as skilled as he is with a knife,” Horus mumbled. “He’ll likely be able to get through those helms like they’re not even there.”

Sekhmet chuckled. “Probably.”

“They’re moving,” Horus sighed. “If we’re going to end this, now’s the time.”

Sekhmet nocked an arrow onto her own bow, eyes sliding to see Bek already pulling.

“Wars are such fun,” she breathed, pulling her bow taut.

“Leave none alive,” he commanded.

“As if we _would_ ,” she retorted, releasing her arrow into the skull of a man near the front of the scattered line. She nocked another arrow, twitching as another whistled through the air towards the Red Hounds. “He’s got some impressive skill with that thing.”

“You’re surprised by this?” Horus chuckled as Bek ducked back down.

“I’ve yet to see his blade work,” she hissed.

“It’s rather impressive.”

“Your loins are loud. Shut them up and help us fight.”

“If you wish it,” he shrugged.

“Incorrigible idiot.”

Scores of arrows later, Sekhmet watched as Sobek and Kasmut led their charges into the canyon and forced the Hounds into a dead-end cove. With nowhere to go, the Hounds resorted to trying to claw their way through the horde of people in front of them. Horus’ armor shimmered into being, wings stretching out as he prepared to rise to the air. Sekhmet followed, her armor glittering the sun.

“Keep Bek safe,” Horus commanded.

“If he stays put, I will,” she warned, glancing over to the young man as he continued to fire arrows into the cornered crowd.

Horus nodded, rising into the air in a blink. Sekhmet slipped over to where Bek stood with his many, many quivers and calm features.

“You’re to keep me safe?” Bek asked as he pulled his bow taut. He released the arrow as he exhaled, the shaft burying itself in a Hound’s eye. Sekhmet almost crowed she was so impressed.

“Yes,” she replied. “Though, it would be difficult for them to get up here, wouldn’t it?”

“Not that difficult,” Bek said, his bow turned to the left. He released three arrows in succession, three Hounds falling to the canyon floor. “Four behind you.”

She snarled as she turned. He was correct, of course. There were four Hounds waving spears at her but not coming close enough to do much with them. She couldn’t blame them. Mortal spears had to be enchanted to pierce a God’s armor and none of these men had had the chance to rescue their enchanted weapons after Horus retook his throne. Not many Mortals had the skill to enchant weaponry against Deities either. Especially not out this far from a major city.

Her helm shimmered over her head as she lunged, claws ripping through a man like he was made of papyrus. She lunged at two more, teeth sinking into a throat as her claws slipped past ribs. The whistle of an arrow caught her attention, the fourth man landing with a thud a foot away from her. A dagger toppled away from his hand with a clatter.

“Saving me?” she chuckled as the sound of rocks scattering rang through the canyon. She glanced over her shoulder finding Bek was no longer with his quivers. “Damn.”

She scrambled down the canyon wall, fingers digging into the rock like a knife into a melon. Bek wasn’t far ahead of her, taking a nearly impossible to spot footpath; though, calling it a footpath was too kind. He leapt onto the top of a rock, bow taut as he took a knee. He took a second to fire, leaping off the rock before the arrow landed home through a Hound’s neck.

“Ra’s breath,” Sekhmet huffed. “That can’t be normal.”

She skidded to a halt as Bek leapt into the fray, his bow’s strength being tested as he battered armored men away. She landed behind him, swatting and kicking as she rushed for him.

“You’ve lost your mind!” she yelled.

Bek didn’t respond, his eyes flashing with something that made her skin prickle. She blinked an instinct screaming at her as Bek planted his feet. She dropped to the ground as the boy let out a shout, the air stilling and the ground shaking with it. The crowd of men around them disappeared, a ripple of golden light radiating outward.

“What was _that_?!” she yelled, rising to her feet again.

“That,” Bek huffed. “Was the battle ending.”

* * *

“What in the Gods’ names was _that_?!” Nafi bellowed as the golden light dissipated. “Kasmut!”

“It came from Bek,” Kasmut breathed.

“What?”

“It. Came. From Bek.”

Nafi glanced towards the young man and the Lioness in the center of the downed army. They were arguing at each other as he watched.

“We’re never getting him back,” Kasmut mumbled.

Nafi took a breath, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“He was never ours to begin with.”

* * *

“Horus,” Sobek breathed. “That boy is terrifying.”

“A God of the Impossible if ever there was one,” Horus coughed as Sekhmet rose from where she’d ducked down. She was yelling at Bek. The boy looked unperturbed.

“The impossible in general or just luck?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Horus mumbled as he watched Sekhmet’s armor shimmered away from her form. She looked exasperated as she growled at Bek.

“Which ever it is,” Sobek warned, “try to keep him on our side.”

“I’m trying.”

“You’re _very_ trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's hoping the job interview I had yesterday went well. I won't hear back for a few weeks but if it comes back "yay" then my life is going to be really damn busy. Thank god I'm taking a gap year.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle shenanigans.

Neith and Thoth were looking over Bek when Horus finally finished dealing with the bodies of fallen Hounds. The spectral blast Bek had made had left several dead near its epicenter. On the fringes, however, were a lot of Hounds that he only been knocked unconscious. Horus couldn’t see anything outwardly wrong with Bek as he stepped into the large chamber. He wasn’t being patched up like Kasmut and Nafi or their men. He didn’t have a few nicks littering his body like Sekhmet and Sobek and Horus. He didn’t even look nearly dirty enough to have gone through a battle like Neith.

No matter how little damage had been done, everyone who’d been present was being checked over with much the same amount of care. Well, not really. Bek and the Deities were receiving slightly better care than Kasmut’s men. No one was getting shoddy care but there was a striking difference between treatments if a person was paying enough attention. Bek, however, seemed to be the least injured out of the entire group. Even a few of the other archers had worse injuries than he did.

“Verdict?” Horus asked.

“I’m fine,” Bek huffed.

“It is remarkable,” Thoth stated, turning Bek’s head to the side. There was a slight cut on Bek’s brow that was knitting itself back together as they watched.

“That’s…new,” Hours mumbled.

“Considering how many healing potions they’ve stuffed down me? Not really.”

Neith glanced warily at Horus. He inclined his head in understanding. It was far more likely that Neith and Thoth hadn’t given Bek anything like that in at least an hour. She wouldn’t have given him more than one. Not when he was changing the purpose of potions. It was more likely that she’d given him one healing potion, a minor one, and Bek’s strange blessing had made it comparable to one of her more powerful ones. It was also possible she’d not given him a potion at all.

“Have the other Mortals seen this?” he asked.

“No,” Neith stated. “They’re being tended to by my handmaidens in another chamber. There was no need to worry them.”

“Right,” Bek huffed. “You’re all a twitter about something but let’s not worry Kasmut and his men.”

“Considering what you just pulled off,” Thoth smirked, “yes. Let’s avoid scaring the Mortals any further than they already are.”

Bek hummed, rolling his eyes. Horus sighed in return, ruffling Bek’s hair with frustrated affection. Bek smiled at him, inclining his head as Neith and Thoth turned their attentions to Sekhmet and Sobek who’d been silently observing them all. The two were already patched up. The group seemed to shrink away from them as Horus stepped closer to Bek. He pressed a gentle kiss to Bek’s brow.

“This has to do with that blessing, doesn’t it?” Bek whispered.

“Maybe,” Horus murmured, running his fingers through Bek’s hair.

He almost wished it was a little longer so he could actually envelope his fingers in those soft curls. He took solace in the fact that Bek leaned into his touch.

“I still have no control over these damn powers,” Bek huffed.

“From what little I saw,” Horus whispered, “I’d say there was a modicum of control present.”

“I’m not sure I was the one in control there,” Bek whispered. “When I threw you backwards? I just did that on a larger, more dangerous scale. I’m not sure how I even did it either.”

“We’ll figure this out, Bek,” Horus breathed, pulling Bek close and wrapping his arms around him. Bek’s arms hesitatingly rose to wrap around Horus’ waist as Bek burrowed his head into Horus’ chest. “I promise you.”

“I know,” Bek whispered. “I know.”

“While I’m very pleased you two are still getting along,” Sekhmet huffed. “Could you commiserate elsewhere? You two are making my teeth ache just watching you.”

“Tactful as always,” Bek chuckled.

“Yes, yes,” Horus huffed. “By the way, I believe you’ve irritated my wife as well as yours with this little disappearing act you pulled.”

“Uh…Zaya bid me farewell before I snuck out of the palace so,” Bek shrugged. Horus glared at him as Sekhmet and Sobek choked on laughter. “Not relevant.”

“Quite,” Horus grumbled.

“The fact remains,” Thoth declared. “You’ve irritated _Hathor_. It is likely best that you both head home _before_ she comes _here_. We can handle the clean-up of this mess without you.”

“My thanks,” Horus sighed. “We’re going home.”

“As long as we’re not trying to trap me in the nest, fine.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Horus grumbled.

* * *

“You little shit!”

“Hello Hathor,” Bek sighed as Horus set him down.

Hathor curled her lip at him as she stormed up to him. Horus, wisely, took a step back as Hathor snatched Bek up by his leathers. He gave a yelp as his feet slipped from the floor, his nose nearly touching Hathor’s as she shook him.

“Do you have _any_ idea how _worried_ I was when I found you weren’t in the palace?!”

“I have a hunch,” Bek mumbled, glancing over her shoulder to find Zaya gaping at the display. “Sorry?”

Hathor shook him again, his teeth rattling as she growled several – colorful – curses at him. Horus’ hands gripped Bek’s torso gently, Hathor releasing him with a huff.

“Why do you people _insist_ on holding me above the ground?”

“You’re portable enough!” Hathor growled as Horus settled Bek back onto the ground. Zaya stepped close, hovering near Hathor’s side. Hathor crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Bek and Horus.

“It was extremely helpful that he was there,” Horus stated, hands firm on Bek’s shoulders.

“Helpful,” she scoffed. “First you wish for him to be safe and then you allow him to be in the middle of a battle.”

“Bek,” Horus sighed. “Zaya. Kindly allow my wife and I a moment.”

Zaya’s hand snapped up, gripping Bek’s hand. She bent her head before dragging him along. Horus stared his wife down, a chill running down his spine as she glared back.

“I’m sorry,” Horus breathed.

“I’m so glad both of you are sorry for irritating me,” Hathor scoffed. “Let me be clear, Horus. You didn’t want him near the Hounds for plenty of reasons. That was _before_ we learned about Kasmut!”

“Who is not the reason that Musa infiltrated the palace,” Horus stated.

“ _What_?!”

“Musa had his own agenda,” Horus sighed. “Kasmut wanted Bek there as much I did.”

“Yet, both of you let him stay,” she huffed. “I’m beginning to sense a pattern here.”

“I remind you that he is rather…persuasive,” Horus mumbled.

“Persuasive and suicidal,” she growled back. “What, exactly, happened?”

Horus took a breath, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

“Bek rode out to find Kasmut,” Horus explained. “He talked the man into aligning with Neith and the rest of us against the Hounds. Of course, the added numbers were greatly appreciated.”

“Anything further?” she huffed. He raised a brow at her, earning a roll of her eyes. “Bek is involved. You and I _both_ know he doesn’t require a blessing to do something unexpected.”

Horus sighed, nodding in slight frustration. “It’s entirely possible his blessing in granting him more powers than we could have anticipated.”

“What do you mean?”

“He can throw a Deity back several feet, right?”

“We both know this,” Hathor murmured. “How much damage did he do?”

“To the Hounds? An unparalleled amount,” Horus sighed. “He sent out a large shockwave that, effectively, ended the resistance.”

Hathor sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Wonderful,” she sighed. “As if these abilities weren’t worrying enough.”

Horus nodded, taking one of Hathor’s hands in his. He pressed his brow to hers, their breathing falling in sync as they stood in silence.

“They seem to be growing,” Hathor murmured. Horus nodded. “What did Neith say?”

“That Bek might outlive even us,” Horus murmured. “That he will live as we take on mortal shells.”

Hathor lifted a brow in confusion. Horus shrugged in exhaustion, shaking his head.

“Our abilities apparently run on Mortal belief,” he explained. “At some point, we will not be worshiped quite as we are now and will take on Mortal shells and lives. We’ll still have our abilities and near immortality but… that’s about it.”

“And Bek is going to live through all of this?”

Horus nodded. “Neith believes that the Spark activated _after_ my grandfather brought him and Zaya back from Anubis’ realm and is changing his body and how it deals with things like potions.”

“After his death? Along with the Spark’s age, who exactly gave him this powerful blessing?”

“Neith believes it was Amun.”

“The Hidden One?!”

“The old Ram, himself.”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know. Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could someone please remind me if Bek knows about the spark? I've literally forgotten what all I wrote with Christmas prep/demolition in the backyard/registering for classes (the last being ridiculous since I only registered for two - possibly easy - classes).


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek talks to Amun. Horus continues to get lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Not sure how to feel about this chapter.

_The ram-headed sphinx was back, towering over him. It wasn’t a strange feeling, being towered over. It was something Bek had found himself getting accustomed to as he worked for Horus. The criosphinx was lounging in an utter blackness, plumes glowing with a strange light. Like the towering features, Bek found the light oddly comforting. Sort of like having a torch lit in a cave while maps blurred from too tired eyes trying to fall asleep._

_“This is a strange development,” the ram sighed. “Really, you shouldn’t be able to see me. We should never be in contact, actually. This is very odd.”_

_Bek cocked his head to the side, brow rising in interest. The criosphinx shifted into a lean, something solid pressing against its back. Bek stepped closer, glancing around the creature to find a pyramid behind it. Its eyes followed him, intrigued and amused._

_“It’s not yet been built,” the creature said. “It will be named after a pharaoh called Khufu.”_

_“It’s spectacular,” Bek breathed. “When will it be built?”_

_The sphinx seemed to shrug. “Some time in the Fourth Dynasty.”_

_“It’s impressive,” Bek murmured, reaching for the limestone blocks in awe. “I shouldn’t be able to see you? So how can I?”_

_“I’m not exactly certain,” he sighed, plumes shaking as he shook his head. “My wife may have had something to do with it but even I cannot be certain. Ironic considering.”_

_“Your ability for prophecy?” Bek chuckled._

_“Such a clever Mortal.”_

_Bek shrugged as he stepped around the pyramid, fingers grazing over the stone._

_“Not difficult to figure out,” he stated. “Criosphinxes aren’t really associated with many Gods and…” he pointed towards the plumes. “Those are a bit of a giveaway. I mean…Ostrich plumes?”_

_“I guess I_ do _have a few distinct attributes,” the sphinx sighed._

_“It_ would _be rather difficult to tell all of you idiots apart from just the ankh or_ was _-scepters.”_

_“I suppose.”_

_“So,” Bek sighed. “What is this supposed to gain? I’m not supposed to be able to see you yet, here we are.”_

_“It is possible that this is something we must speak about resulting in this conversation,” Amun sighed. “I suppose I do have some things I should probably tell you.”_

_“Will these things answer any of my questions?”_

_“Possibly.”_

_“Then by all means,” Bek sighed, waving his hand dismissively as he took a seat. The old ram craned his head, neck cracking like thunder._

_“What have you been made aware of?”_

_Bek scowled. “About my blessing that allows me to command Gods?” he grumbled. The ram nodded. “I leave burning handprints on people if they don’t listen to me in a timely manner because someone decided I was worthy of such skill.”_

_Amun hummed. “I do apologize for that,” he stated. “It was not an expected outcome.”_

_“Not an expected…” Bek huffed. He ran a hand over his face with a groan. “What did you expect when you blessed me?”_

_“When I settled that spark into your being I expected it to allow you to overcome the hardships of regaining the throne of a God that was stolen by another,” Amun explained. “I’d seen what ills Set would bring to Egypt when he took his brother’s rightful place. I could not allow them to fester.”_

_“It took me a_ year _to get a hold of the plans of Set’s vault to get Horus’ eye,” Bek grumbled. “Wait…Spark?”_

_Amun nodded, form shifting around the edges. His form shrank into a human guise, ostrich plumed crown fluttering as he stretched. He wore a jeweled collar with matching armbands of gold and rubies. The linen he wore was colored yellow with blue accents around the hem._

_“A spark from the Light of Creation,” Amun stated with a wave of his hand._

_“From the sun?”_

_“Yes,” Amun stated, lifting his crown from his head. “That’s what makes such sparks.”_

_“I have a piece of the damned sun in me?!”_

_Amun blinked. “I wouldn’t call such a thing damned.”_

_“You put a piece of the damn sun in me?!”_

_“How do you think blessings like these work?”_

_“A piece of the sun?!”_

_“This really isn’t going to go anywhere if that’s the point you’re stuck on.”_

_“You put a spark from the sun in me!” Bek shouted. “It’s a rather impressive issue from where I’m sitting!”_

_“It’s rather minor operation,” Amun shrugged, placing his crown on a pedestal that rose from the black surrounding them. “It was far more difficult to find the right soul to bind it to. It took me far longer to do that than it did to pluck the spark from the Light of Creation.”_

_Bek scoffed, rolling his eyes._

_“Only a Deity would say that,” he snarled._

_“I knew which kind of spark I wished to use,” Amun sighed, fingers fluffing the plumes of his crown. “It had to be an old one that was near the center of the Light. The spark’s age would allow a greater chance of success and the proximity to the center of the Light would grant a great deal of protection to the host.” He glanced over to Bek again with a soft smile on his face. “You survived quite a lot gaining that crown back, didn’t you?”_

_Bek rolled his eyes. “Until that hit from Set,” he huffed._

_“Though,” Amun murmured, teleporting in front of Bek and cupping the Mortal’s chin. “It is surprising that the Spark was not active until after you passed.”_

_Bek frowned, wrenching his head back. “What?”_

_“The powers were unexpected,” Amun stated absently. “Yet, that does not change the fact that the spark should have been active the moment you were of age.”_

_“That still doesn’t explain anything,” Bek mumbled. “Why put it in me? Why are the powers coming now?”_

_“I can’t tell,” Amun murmured. “Such powers though…It speaks to something….Ah.”_

_Bek cocked his head with a frown. “What?”_

_“Neith will have seen it by now,” Amun mused, slipping away from Bek. “The era where we Deities are mostly forgotten. When we are myths that are either laughed about or never learned about. When we who remain on the earth take on Mortal shells and live amongst our creations.”_

_“…That can happen?”_

_“It is happening,” Amun stated, waving his hands about. “Horus’ rule will be forever remembered but we cannot remain separate entities if we wish to continue to exist. Tying ourselves to the belief of Mortals…We truly are idiotic.”_

_“I can agree to that much,” Bek huffed. Amun sent him an unamused glare before returning to his pacing._

_“Think on it,” the Deity stated. “A Mortal who can live as long a God and can wrangle them into conforming to the new standards of life. It would only make sense.”_

_“But,” Bek drawled. “It’s not what you planned when you put part of the sun into me.”_

_“No but even I cannot foresee everything. When a greater cause then the initial reason for the spark to be planted comes along, the sparks adapt to react to them.”_

_“So, let me see if I have this right,” Bek huffed. “You put a piece of the sun into me with the sole expectation that it would help me help Horus’ throne back from Set only to learn_ now _that the spark wasn’t at all active until_ after _Ra brought me back from the dead because there’s apparently a time when you idiots have to pretend to be Mortal and I’m supposedly going to be the warden for you numbskulls?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Bek threw his hands up in frustration._

_“Though, even you must be impressed that those skills of yours are impressive when you take out the factor of the spark.”_

_“I’m not impressed by much of anything right now.”_

_“Fair,” Amun sighed, rubbing his shaved head._

_“Anything else I’ve managed to miss?”_

_Amun shrugged. “I had expected you to be older but…” He waved at the blackness. “I can’t really tell time around here.”_

_“You said finding a soul was the most difficult thing you’d done in all of this nonsense,” Bek sighed._

_“If a proper soul is not found, the spark will not settle,” Amun explained. “In fact, in most cases the spark is more than likely to kill a host it deems unworthy. A proper host must meet all scrutiny if a spark is to be bestowed upon them. Ra is not as careful as I am but he tends to use newer sparks rather than older ones and those are not as discriminating. Good for a quest that must be done immediately.”_

_“While the older ones do what, exactly?”_

_“Exactly what any other spark will do but with a bit more…. Power. They tend to be amplified due to age. I’m not sure why that is.”_

_“Can it be taken out?”_

_Amun’s face crumpled in a strange manner at the question. Bek frowned as he watched the Deity shift uneasily. It was a small question with a selfish request hidden without subtlety. From where Bek sat, having the spark taken out would ease Horus’ fluttering about. It would take away the powers too which would put everyone at ease._

_“Not without killing you,” Amun stated. “The sparks tie themselves into the host’s soul and life force. Removing them ends in death. It is a heavy price but people with sparks are not meant to live past their completed quests.”_

_“I helped Horus get his throne back!” Bek shouted. “As_ you _wished me to!”_

_“But that’s no longer your quest.”_

_“What they hell is my quest then?!”_

_“To supervise us as we take on Mortal shells,” Amun stated. “As I pointed out earlier. Were you not listening?”_

_“I believe I called you all numbskulls. Were you listening?”_

_Amun rolled his eyes._

_“This is an honor,” Amun stated. “The spark chose a higher calling for you than the one I chose for you.”_

_“I’m honored beyond words,” Bek snarled. “These blessings don’t take into account that I have my own damned life!”_

_Amun waved a hand dismissively. Bek glared at the action but said nothing._

_“You Deities and your higher callings are going to get me killed,” Bek huffed. “Why can I use these abilities against Mortals?”_

_“Those Mortals followed Set’s flawed views,” Amun stated. “Such things cannot be allowed to take root and fester. It would have slowed the transition and poisoned future generations to seek proof of our existence. That era cannot have too many miracles or shows of power. There won’t be enough faith to do such things on a whim like we do now.”_

_“Anything else I should know?”_

_“Yes,” Amun said, excitement shining in his eyes. “The potions do not affect you in an expected manner any longer.”_

_“What?”_

_“The spark has enabled your body to lengthen the effects of a potion, strengthen it, or nullify it. It partly depends on your emotional situation at the time of taking the potion – you had self-doubt when you took Bast’s potions which allowed the potion to take root to give you more esteem – or if the potion is an actual threat to your wellbeing. A poison is likely to be nullified quite quickly while a curse may take some time to fight. I’d suspect that bit of medicine from Hathor may be rather…” He waved a hand. “Permanent.”_

_Bek blinked in silent shock._

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“Well, I do.”_

_“Not exactly a witty response,” Amun smirked._

_“I’m sleep deprived,” Bek grumbled._

_Amun hummed, teleporting in front of Bek again. He placed his hands on Bek’s head, sliding them down to cup Bek’s face in a gentle grip._

_“You should sleep then,” Amun whispered, pressing a kiss to Bek’s brow. Bek blinked, his vision going hazy. “Live your life. I will call upon you only when it is necessary for us to speak again.”_

* * *

“You’re not sleeping?” Horus whispered, his voice thick from sleep. Bek pressed up against his bare chest, shivering as Horus’ fingertips tickled the length of his spine.

“Nightmare,” Bek mumbled, nuzzling at Horus’ clavicle. “No big deal.”

“I believe something similar was said about Musa,” Horus mumbled. “And Kasmut.”

“I’m not wrong though,” Bek sighed.

“You and I have very different definitions of what constitutes as a deal big enough to worry over,” Horus grumbled, pulling Bek closer. His hand slid down Bek’s back, his lips ghosting over Bek’s brow. “It’s frustrating, you know.”

“I live to serve,” Bek drawled, pressing a kiss to Horus’ jaw. “It was a small nightmare. Really, nothing to worry about.”

Horus grunted noncommittally, tugging Bek up for a solid kiss.

“Your wife’s going to be jealous,” Bek snickered when he came up for air.

“As is yours,” Horus smirked, mouthing down Bek’s neck. He sucked a bruise onto Bek’s collar, almost smiling as Bek moaned. “Good thing we spent a few weeks under their watchful gazes and skillful hands.”

Bek hummed, hands sliding down Horus’ torso. “Well, we did owe them a few nights alone after going off on another adventure.”

“I wasn’t on an adventure,” Horus huffed, dragging Bek up to straddle his large hips. He gave the Mortal a moment to settle, legs squeezing his sides and hands warm on his chest. “You, on the other hand.”

Bek licked his lips, fingers flexing against firm muscle. He rocked his hips, smirking when Horus groaned.

“I’d call that more of a mission, really.”

“I’d call what I was doing a mission,” Horus grunted, words halted as Bek gave a pointed roll of his slim hips. He settled his hands on Bek’s waist to hold him still. “You were adventuring while simultaneously going around what we’d asked of you.”

“What you chose for me without consulting me until the last moment,” Bek pointed out. “You, Hathor, Sobek, and Sekhmet all decided the palace was the place for me to stay despite the recent intrusions, remember?”

“I wanted to keep you safe,” Horus sighed.

“Apparently, I don’t need protection from Gods but they from me,” Bek whispered as leaned down to press his lips to Horus’. “Would you mind letting me move? This is starting to get uncomfortable.” He shifted his hips as much as Horus’ hands would allow, his erection warm against Horus’ stomach. Horus’ own, budding erection settled against the curve of Bek’s backside.

Horus hummed, hands lightening their grip on Bek and sliding down to the Mortal’s thighs. He smiled into the kiss at the slippery touch of still drying ejaculate between Bek’s legs. It was cooler than Horus’ skin and made his skin prickle at the touch.

“I want it noted that I wanted to have you stay in our nest,” Horus said. “Hathor disagreed with me. Said you wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Let’s all agree that cooping me up is against anyone’s better judgement,” Bek whispered. He pressed a kiss to Horus’ sternum, fingers flexing against the Deity’s pectorals. “There a reason my thighs are still sticky?”

“We didn’t get that potion for you,” Horus murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Intercrural is kinda boring when I already know what _proper_ penetration feels like,” Bek snickered.

“Size kinks aside,” Horus smirked, sliding a hand up Bek’s thigh. “We should proceed with caution.”

“With how much of that we’ve been throwing to the wind lately?”

“Especially with that in mind.”

Bek hummed, hands sliding down Horus’ torso. His featherlight touch tickled against Horus’ ribs. Horus pressed a hand firmly against Bek’s shoulder blades, pushing him down until their lips met again. The hand still on Bek’s thigh slipped up to Bek’s hip. He settled his hand over Bek’s rear, rolling him forward slightly to rub his erection against unyielding abdominal muscles. Bek moaned as Horus pried Bek’s mouth open with his tongue. Their tongues tangled as Horus’ hand gripped at Bek’s rear, fingers edging towards the tight ring of muscle hidden behind pert cheeks. Bek smiled out of the kiss, bumping his brow against Horus’ with a chuckle.

“After giving me lip about my enjoying proper sex with you,” Bek chuckled.

“Be at ease,” Horus smirked, nipping at Bek’s neck. “Just a bit of stimulation. And at least we know my fingers will fit without causing you an obscene amount of pain.”

Bek hummed again, lathing his tongue over one of Horus’ nipples with a hint of teeth. His small hands pressed against the wings of Horus’ hips as Horus grunted at the momentary pain. He slipped his hand up to the back of Bek’s head, tugging at his curly hair to drag him up to press their lips together.

“Great warrior scared of hurting a tiny Mortal,” Bek snorted.

“How about you shut up and just let your body react to my ministrations?” Horus groaned as Bek gave a pointed roll of his hips. “You little…I know what you’re doing.”

“I would certainly hope so,” Bek drawled, rolling his hips again. “I’ve only been angling since I woke up.”

“Maybe I was wrong,” Horus smirked as he retracted his hand from Bek’s backside to reach for the oil set on the bedside table nearby. “Maybe it’s not the impossible you’d rule over. Maybe, you’re one of those trickster types.”

“That oil better still be warm,” Bek mumbled as Horus spread the oil over his fingers.

“It’s not chilled,” Horus snorted.

“Will you just get on with it?” Bek groaned, pressing a kiss to Horus’ lips.

“Again,” Horus sighed, pressing his finger against the ring of muscle with a bit more pressure than earlier. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Again, I certainly hope so.”

Horus smirked with a quiet hum against Bek’s jaw before plunging his finger into Bek. Bek stiffened a moment, jaw dropping open with a stilted moan.

“You’re trying to distract me again,” Horus murmured, the hand on Bek’s head sliding down to cup Bek’s chin. “I’m perfectly aware that you’re trying to get me to not ask about the nightmare.”

“Because,” Bek ground out as Horus moved his finger. “I don’t find it concerning enough to warrant your fussing.” He gasped as a second finger pressed into him. “I know what you’re doing too.”

“Oh?” Horus chuckled, spread his fingers to elicit a long groan from the small Mortal on his hips. He chewed at his bottom lip as those pert cheeks pressed back to meet his fingers, his cock pressing against warmed skin. “What is it that I’m doing?”

“You think,” Bek said, voice tight as he breathed heavily against Horus’ chest.

Horus twisted his fingers, smirking as the young man choked on his words. Bek latched his teeth onto Horus’ collarbone in retaliation. Horus gave a soft yelp, his body jerking up slightly. The hand he had had on Bek’s chin combed into Bek’s curls, clenching them tight to press Bek close as his other hand tried to hold Bek still as he jerked into a seated position.

“May I finish?” Bek whispered, licking at the shell Horus’ ear.

“So soon?”

“Very funny,” Bek huffed. “You think overly stimulating me will get me to spill everything to you.”

“It tends to work on occasion,” Horus murmured, shifting them both so he could lean against the piled pillows. “It’s more satisfying than simply hounding you, wouldn’t you agree?”

Bek mouthed at Horus’ neck, hands slipping down Horus’ sides.

“Maybe,” Bek whispered as he navigated his hands down and behind himself. He gripped Horus’ wrist, tugging him away from his rear and placed it on his waist. His other hand reached back to palm Horus’ cock. He smirked as Horus raised an inquiring brow at him.

“What’re you doing?” Horus asked. Bek chuckled, rocking down onto the appendage. Horus’ eyes went wide as Bek’s eyes glowed bright just before he rocked his hips down.

“Fuck,” Horus gasped as Bek settled onto his cock with little issue, the smirk on his face growing. “How?!”

“Maybe it’s the spark?” Bek chuckled. “Bast’s potion didn’t act like it was supposed to and I’m apparently not your typical Mortal. I rolled the bones.” He rocked his hips, eliciting a hiss from Horus. “While I have had occasions to not like being right, this moment is not among them.”

“Minx,” Horus huffed. “Fine. I’m too distracted to talk about it any longer.”

“Good,” Bek smirked. “Now, distract me too.”

“As you wish.”


	39. Announcement

Uh...Hello. Author here.

Uh...my laptop (it was doing an update but something went wrong and it's corrupted badly enough that files/data are getting ripped to an external drive so the entire operating system can be rebuilt) exploded and I have an online cell biology class starting in a couple weeks. Basically, I had no back-ups and I'm opperating on a differnt computer for a few days until it's fixed and that's not taking the class into consideration. Sorry. I'll replace this chapter with the hopefully still coming update.

Uh...bye.


End file.
